Red and Blue! The Ninja Duo!
by CartoonKat21
Summary: I was ready for Highschool and all the crazy stuff that comes with it. From teen stuff to monsters. But was I ready to fight as a 800 year old Kunoichi that's partnered with another Ninja to fight against the forces of evil in order to keep the world safe while trying to keep your social/home/school/love life in balance and keeping my identity a secret from everyone. NOPE! Randy/OC
1. Prologue

**A/N:I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHACTERS!**

You know when your first day of High school as a freshman comes near **( two days in my case)**, you get a lot of certain thoughts/questions/and feelings going through you.

_Will I make new friends?_

_Will I get asked out?_

_Are my classes hard and how bad are the teachers?_

_Am I gonna throw up from being nervous and humiliate myself._

_Will I be popular or a loser?_

These are the normal things a freshman thinks about.

But not me... at the moment.

My name is Riley Davis. Soon to be freshman of Norrisville High.

I have long red hair in a pony tail, light skin with freckles on my face, and light brown eyes. I was wearing my usual outfit that consisted of a light blue short sleeved crop top over a black and white striped long sleeved shirt that showed my midriff. Green jeans with a brown belt.

And what I'm wondering is...

WHY IS THERE A GLOWING BLUE WOODEN BOX ON MY DESK AND WHO IS THE CREEP OUTSIDE MY WINDOW WATCHING ME!

Approaching the aged box while sneaking glances at the creep out of the corner of my eye before he ducked out of sight. Shrugging, I looked closer at the box noticing it was a faded blue color with a gold symbol on the top.

Cautiously I opened the box making the glowing stop, and looked inside to see a black book with blue symbols and what looked like a yellow ninja mask in the center.

**'The Kunoichi Nomicon'**

"Kunoichi?" I mumbled out in question as I picked up the book and looked it over.

I felt something graze my bare foot and looked down to see a piece of scrap paper. Picking it up I read the words written on it in disbelief.

**'You are the Kunoichi'**

Gaping, I looked back into the box to see a black ninja mask with blue markings. Two lines came down from the top to where eyes would be and connected to blue markings around the eyes that fanned out a bit looking like eyelashes giving it a feminine look. The markings at the bottom were curved triangles that looked similar to fangs.

Wordlessly I dropped the piece of paper to grab the mask, feeling its smooth material on my skin.

Looking at the book and mask in my hands back and forth, only one phrase came to mind at that moment.

"WHAT THE JUICE!"

_"Riley honey, is everything alright up there?!" _My mom called from down stairs.

Heart racing I looked around my room to make some sort of answer when my eyes caught sight of another piece of paper still in the box.

**'You cant tell anyone'**

_'Well no duh!' _Feeling my brow twitch in annoyance.

_"Riley?"_

"Ye-ah, Everything is fine mom! Rachel just texted me something surprising about school!" I called back trying to sound convincing.

_"Oh, ok honey."_

I sagged onto my bed in relief before looking at the book and mask again.

_'What a great way to start the year.' _


	2. Last Stall on the Left

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Welcome Freshman. I'm sure your bummed to be back in school... WELL SO AM I! 500 WORDS! WHAT YOU DID ON YOUR SUMMER VACATION!" The English teacher, Mr. Bannister, bellowed out before slamming his fist on his desk.

Rubbing my ear from the loud volume, I took out a sheet of paper and began writing. Making sure to leave out my new _discovery_ from two days ago. **(A/N: See Prologue)**

_"Cunningham! Lemme copy off ya!" _A voice said to my right, making me turn to see Howard Weinerman crouching in front of my desk neighbor, Randy Cunningham.

I've known those two since Kindergarten, though we don't really hang out. We would usually have the occasional conversation or just wave to each other in passing. But I guess one could call us friends.

"Howard we cant turn in the exact same essay." Randy said to his best friend.

"But we had the exact same summer!" A shoe then hit Howard causing him to smack his head into Randy's desk making the latter reel back in surprise. I myself flinched back from the sudden attack while looking up at my teacher.

"NO TALKING!" Mr. Bannister yelled while leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk, presenting his ripped up sock that showed off his..._unsightly_ foot_. ~Shiver~_

Quickly returning to my essay, I began to write small detailed events that I did over the summer with my family and my best friend Rachel. Like going to the movies, amusement park, the lake, and a bunch of other stuff.

"PENCILS DOWN!"

Laying my head in my hand in boredom as I wait for my paper to be picked up, I mindlessly let my eyes wander around the classroom before they settled on Randy once more only to blink in surprise as I watch him shred his essay into pieces before giving the remains to the teacher.

"What's this supposed to be?" The teacher asked sternly.

"Ummm...My commentary on the fleeting nature of summer." Randy replied with a nervous smile.

_'He cant be serious' _I thought while watching the scene amused.

"Excellent use of metaphor!"

_'Good grief...'_

"Aced it!" Randy cheered.

"I'll give you a B." The teacher said before continuing on.

"B-ced it!"

Cant helping it, I huffed out a laugh catching Randy's attention.

Flashing him a thumbs up and a smile I said. "Not bad Randy."

His eyes widen a bit before he flashed his own smile, though nervous, and thumbs up.

"Uh.. Thanks Riley."

Nodding, I faced forward just missing the faint blush on his cheeks.

* * *

~~Time skip~~

"Rachel you know we saw each other this morning right?" I asked my best friend Rachel who was hugging me on our way to the cafeteria for lunch.

"I know! But I wanna give you enough Bestie hugs to get you through the whole week when I'm at practice!" Rachel exclaimed with a huge smile while giving me one last hug before walking beside me.

Smiling at the little ball of sunshine that is my best friend as we enter the cafeteria. We sat down and brought out our lunches.

"So when do you think its gonna happen?" asked Rachel as she nibbled on her bunny shaped sandwich with a smile.

Raising a brow at the question, I swallowed my pasta. "Whats gonna happen?"

"You know! When are the Ninja and Kunoichi gonna appear?!"

Flinching slightly at the response nearly choking, I took a deep breath and drank some water before answering. Trying my best to keep my nerves and guilt under wraps.

"Uhhh... I suppose when the schools in danger or something, I guess. I mean they just don't appear without a good reason to."

"Yeah I guess your right."

_"SMOKEBOMB!" _

"I stand corrected..."

Wiping around, I took in the sight of my supposed partner crouched down in a black and red suit before standing up with his arms out.

"Hello Students! Tis I... THE NINJA!"

I could barley hear the gasp and cheers of excitement from everyone or Rachel's own squeals as they all moved closer to the Ninja. To preoccupied with my own thoughts.

Though one did stood out.

_'WHAT THE JUICE WAS THIS SHOOB DOING!'_

Standing, I made my way over while trying to not express my annoyance beside crossing my arms over my chest.

I really was not impressed with the scene.

"Now as a Ninja." He started, "I must be prepared at any moment...to do _THIS!" _He threw a punch. "And _THIS!" _a kick. "And how could I forget _THIS!" _He jumped into the air with another kick before landing back on the table.

Everyone cheered while I discreetly rolled my eyes. What a show off.

Time to put and end to this.

Carefully making my way to the bathroom and into a stall, I reached into my bag and pulled out my mask.

Taking a breath, I put it on and immediately felt ribbons rapping around my body in a flash of blue light before settling.

_'Lets get this over with.'_

* * *

**~Third person's P.O.V~**

Randy/ Ninja waved to his adoring audience as they cheered.

_'This is the absolute CHEESE!' _

_"SMOKEBOMB!"_

Whirling around to see a mass of blue smoke, he and the crowd gasped at the figure that appeared.

She stood just a few inches shorter than himself in a matching black and blue ninja suit with her dark red hair in a ponytail.

There were only a few minor differences in the design, like the marking on the chest was on the opposite side, the blue around her eyes were thicker and fanned out, and the lines on the bottom looked like small fangs.

_'Oh my Ninja! Its KUNOICHI! Play it cool Cunningham gotta show your a bruce partner.'_

"Quiet the turn out you got here Ninja." Kunoichi said while walking up to him.

Ninja stilled for a moment before remembering the eyes on them. Clearing his throat, he spoke with his Ninja voice.

"Ah Kunoichi! How nice of you to come! I was just greeting the new freshman to our humble school."

Kunoichi hummed in reply while placing a hand on her hip.

"Well that's nice, but I hope you have some time for a quick private meeting with me?"

The Ninja felt his face flush at 'private meeting'. He knows he just met this girl that is his new partner but cant help but admire the way her suit hugged her figure and the cool aura she was emanating.

Wonkin Hormones..

Kunoichi on the other hand was doing everything in her power to not smack this guy on the head at that very moment. Getting him alone would be better than giving him an earful in front of everybody. Gotta keep up a good appearance for the public.

"SuR_\- ahem- _I mean sure! Just let me to wrap this up real quick!" The Ninja said before turning to the crowd.

"You've been great everybody! See ya next time! Remember to tip those lunch ladies! Alright Kunoichi let-"

"No wait Ninja! Kunoichi!" Howard called out begging as latched on to the Red and Blue partners legs before they could leave. "My buddy and I have been dying to meet you both since we were kids. Please just hang out until he gets back?"

_'Now that I think about it ,where is Randy?' _The Kunoichi asked herself as she looked around for the purple haired teen. She knew how big Ninja fans Randy and Howard are.

Randy felt touched at his friends words. "Aw, that's really cool of you. But we cant. We must go!"

The entrance to the cafeteria, and wall around it, was suddenly destroyed by a monster looking hybrid with 6 different arms from different animals and metal.

It began to destroy the cafeteria as student ran away in fear.

The black clad duo both tensed at the sight of the monster.

"Our first monster fight..." The Ninja said with excitement in his voice. "So honkin cool! NINJA FLIP!"

"Ninja! Wait a sec!" Kunoichi called to her partner as he flipped towards the monster.

Landing in front of it, Ninja pointed at it with confidence. "Monster. Get ready to get-"

The monster punched him sending through the wall before he could finish.

Kunoichi winced at the sight of her partner with some sympathy.

_'So my partner is a do now, think later guy. Great.'_

She then rushed at the monster, doing her best to dodge incoming attacks while jumping in the air to land a kick at the monster's face.

Only for her leg to get grabbed in midair before she was thrown around like a rag doll and through the same wall as her partner.

**~Riley /Kunoichi's P.O.V~**

Groaning in pain as my back was thrown into a locker, I slid down next to partner whose phone went off.

_'_Really _at a time like this!'_

Ninja took out his phone to read the text.

"I wouldn't say we were getting pwned."

"My _bruised back _says other wise."

Before Ninja could talk back, the monster came through the hole and roared at us.

Ninja quickly jumped up into the air and kicked the monster in the chest knocking it down.

Jumping to my feet as the monster got back up, the Ninja and I procced to dodge attacks while trying to land our own.

"We're not getting anywhere with this guy!" I said ducking from another punch.

"I know! But what else can we do!?" Ninja asked while trying to kick the monster again.

What can we do! Its not like we can ask anybody...THATS IT!

"Ninja I got a _-WOAH!- _plan!"

" What _-grunt- _is it!"

"Im gonna hold this guy off while you ask your Nomicon for some advice on how to beat this thing!"

Ninja seemed to get nervous for a sec as he dogged another attack.

"Nomicon...?"

I gave him a quick look as I blocked a claw. Whats with the tone?

"Yeah your_-(dodge)- _NinjaNomicon . The 800 year old book full of ninja wisdom that you get when you first open the box." I reminded before delivering a roundhouse kick to the monster's side making it stagger back.

_"Oooohhh _that Nomicon. _Yeah _funny story... I may _(dodge) _or may not _(punch) _have left it at my house..." Ninja said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

I froze completely and slowly turned my head in his direction in disbelief.

"YOU WHAT!?"

_-BAM!-_

I was smacked to the side, crashing into my idiot of partner making us fall down a flight of stairs painfully.

We reached the bottom while moaning in pain. Yeah I'm gonna feel _that_ for a while.

Ninja groaned out. "Aw man we are getting pwned."

_-SMACK!-_

"OW!"

"NO DUH WERE GETTING PWNED!" I yelled sitting up. "And what do you mean you left your Nomicon at home?!"

"I didn't think I would need it!" Ninja defended while rubbing the spot on his head where I had smacked him.

"You didn't-!" I took a deep breath through my nose to calm myself. "Okay fine new plan. I'll look in my Nomicon for advice while _you _hold off ugly till I get back."

Ninja nodded just as the monster roared from the top of the stairs.

"Ninja sprint!" My partner yelled going down the hall while I ran in the opposite direction.

Ducking behind corner, I glanced around to make sure I was alone as I pulled the Kunoichi Nomicon out from my suit.

"Okay Nomicon, how do me and Ninja beat this thing?" I asked opening the book that began to glow.

Peering inside I felt my mind go blank.

_"Arwoooh!"_

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

Never in a million years would I ever be able to describe the sights and feeling of going into the Nomicon.

The wind blew my hair back as I fell through the book taking in the sights of the different creatures and pictures of ninjas doing incredible things.

It was amazing... Until I landed on my face.

"I'm starting to think today is not my day." I said before I fell back on my butt.

Looking up, I read out the words in front of me.

_**-Believe in the weapon that is in the suit.-**_

I smacked my forehead in realization. "WEAPONS! Of course! I'm a Kunoichi! Kunoichi's have weapons! And so do Ninjas! Man I feel like such a shoob right now!"

The pic ninja next to me nodded before cutting the floor out from under me.

"Woah!"

_~Back outside~_

Gasping, I bolted up when I realized I was sprawled out on the floor.

_**-Believe in the weapon that is in the suit.-**_

Reaching down into the sash on my hips, I feelt two metal items in my hands before pulling them out.

Looked at the things in my hands in confusion, I flicked my wrist making items turn into black and blue fans.

"Fans..." Doodles appeared in my vison turning into arrows with the word Tessen pointing at the fans in my hand.

"Tessen, okay. I wonder what weapon Ninja will get- _GASP! _NINJA!" Quickly I ran towards the direction Ninja went in. I hope he is okay.

Look around without finding any sign of him or the monster, I was about to head towards the restrooms-

_-RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG!-_

Cursing under my breath, I gave one last look towards the bathroom before running to class while taking my mask off.

"Today is definitely not my day."

* * *

~~Time skip~~

When class ended, I powered walk around the halls looking for any sign of my partner or the monster.

_'Did Ninja actually defeat it or something?' _I thought to myself not paying attention to the path ahead until someone ran into me knocking us both to the floor.

"Whoops, did not mean to do that." A familiar voice said.

Groaning, I opened my eyes to see purple hair in my face.

The head of hair groaned themselves as the body that the hair belonged to pulled themselves up to show none other than Randy Cunningham above me pinning me down.

Blushing a bit, I cleared my throat. "Uh Randy, you mind getting off me?"

Randy blinked trying to his mind back into focus before noticing our position. Making something that sounded like yell or a squeak of surprise, he ripped himself off me.

"Riley-you-me-sorry-fell down-pret-SORRY!" He stammered out while helping me up.

"Dude its okay." I waved off his apology as I dusted myself off and took a quick look around. No one saw that, Thank cheese!

"As awkward and funny as that was, Randy! Its perfect that you got back cause I got some great news-" Howard began to say before Randy cut him off trying to back away.

"Sorry Howard but I've got to um..." I watched as Howard expression change to an furious one as he then jumped onto Randy wrapping his arms and legs around him. He did this as people began to walk by, who of course stared.

"NO, no! You are going to stick around for this!" Randy was shrugging at everybody who was looking at them as I stood there awkwardly.

"Turns out the Ninja and Kunoichi _couldn't_ beat that monster so they just locked in a basement stall."

_'So that's what happened.' _Though I really couldn't blame Ninja on that one.

"So I let it out." Howard said smugly.

It took me a moment to process on what he just said.

...

_**"YOU DID WHAT!" **_Randy and I yelled out together in shock and anger. The anger from me.

Not noticing our expression as Howard seemed so proud of himself. "Yeah, now the Ninja and Kunoichi gotta come back and we can see them in action _together."_

Never in my life have I wanted to hit someone this badly. I didn't even notice Randy's face of despair.

Before I could even utter a syllable of my outrage, a car, that I recognize as the principal's, suddenly crashed through a wall a little ways from us.

After a moment shock, we all raced down the hallway and peered out the hole to see the monster wreaking havoc in the parking lot.

Not even thinking, I ran to the nearest empty classroom to put my mask on before jumping out a window.

**~Third person's P.O.V~**

_**"SMOKEBOMB!"**_

The Ninja and Kunoichi appeared next to each other in front of the monster.

"Hey Kunoichi, I was able to get my Nomicon. It also told me what we need to do." Ninja exclaimed while crouching down, ready to attack.

"Did it tell you the phrase _'Believe in the weapon that is in the suit'?"_ Kunoichi asked crouching down with her partner as her hands slowly went towards her sash.

"That the one! So all we gotta do is defeat this thing by believing in ourselves!"

"That's right! Wait what-" Kunoichi stumbled when she realized the Ninja didn't get the lesson!

"I believe in me kicking your butt!" Ninja declared as he raced forward aiming a kick at the monster. It blocked the kick so Ninja used the arm to spring himself into the air and slam his feet down on the monster's face before leaping into the air again with a flip and landing with his back to the monster.

The monster charged forward and began throw punch with each of it arms only for the Ninja to block them.

"Ninja Block, Ninja Block, Ninja Block, Ninja Block, Ninja Block, and NINJA BLOCK!" Ninja directed the last punch with a flip kick making the monster hit itself.

The monster went down with a loud thump. The crowd began cheering as Kunoichi went up to her partner.

"That was impressive Ninja." Kunoichi praised as her hand on her hip.

"Thanks! Sorry I took most of the action." Ninja said while waving to the crowd.

"Its alright, but you know that wasn't what the book meant right?" She asked confusing him.

"Well what else could-" Ninja was cut off as an arm came out of the monsters chest and pinned him down while knocking Kunoichi away.

"I don't get it! I'm believing. What else could be in the suit!?" The Ninja asked himself as he tries to doge the arms coming at his pinned form.

"BACK OFF UGLY!"

A flash on metal flies through the air and slices the arm holding the Ninja before returning to the hand of Kunoichi.

She then sprints forward and delivers a double kick to the monster's side sending it a distance away.

Jogging over to her partner, she helped him up.

"What the juice was that!?" Ninja asked as he looked at the Tessen in her hands.

"Believe in the _WEAPON_" Kunoichi empathizing 'weapon' while holding up her Tessen. "that is in the suit."

Eyes widening in understanding, Ninja reached into his own suit and pulled a sword. "_Oooohhhhh,_ That makes way more sense!"

A roar was heard and the pair turned to see the monster charging at them. With new found confidence, The Ninja and Kunoichi charged forward together.

Kunoichi ran ahead and threw both of her Tessens at the monster's arms before flipping over it as it charged at the Ninja who began to slice his sword at the monster until it came to a complete stop.

Everyone watched as one by one the monster's arms fell off until the torso itself fell apart into pieces. That made the surrounding audience grimace in disgust and have a few throw up.

Walking over to her partner, Kunoichi gave him a smile that he could make out through her mask.

"Not bad for our first monster uh?"

"You better believe it." Ninja held out hand for a highfive that she gladly gave.

"Smokebomb! Smokebomb! Smokebomb! Smokebomb! Smokebomb!" The crowd chanted to their heroes.

The duo shared a look before nodding in agreement. Pulling out their respective smokebombs the two said their goodbyes to each other.

"Till next time Ninja."

"See ya soon Kunoichi."

_**"SMOKEBOMB!"**_

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

Sneaking back into the empty classroom, I took off my mask and stuffed back into my bag.

Exiting the classroom as casually as possible, though I nearly jumped out of my skin at the surprise hug from behind me.

"Riley there you are!" Oh its just Rachel.

"Hey Rachel." I greeted to her face once she let me go.

"Where were you!? I couldn't find you all day when the monster attack happened." She asked pouting with her arms crossed.

Smile at her attempt to look mad I said. "Ducked and covered into a classroom to watch the fight. Thought it would be better to watch a distance."

Her angry pout morphed back into a smile as she gave me another hug in which I returned. "Well just text me next time okay. I was worried."

"Promise."

The two of us began to make our way home.

"So what did you think of the Ninja and Kunoichi, Rach?" I asked.

"They were so BRUCE! _-Squeal- _They are the best team ever!"

Chuckling at her answer, I couldn't help but agree.

_'We do make a pretty good team.'_


	3. Got Stank?

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

_'Why am I here?' _Riley asked herself in her mind as she watched the Highschool basketball game in boredom with her head in her hands.

Oh yeah, cause her parents wanted some alone time. _~Shiver~_

_-BAM!-_

Snapping her head to the gym doors, light brown eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"WHATS UP NORRISVILLE!" Randy whooped as he blasted some air horns while Howard sprayed some cans of silly string everywhere.

But that's wasn't what caught everyone's attention. The two were decked out in nothing but _speedos_ and _blue body paint_.

Like what the juice! Really!

The whole gym stilled in silence. Heck even the game stopped as everyone stared at the two.

"DORKS!" Bash, the school bully/shoob, mocked.

Everyone laughed at the boys. Even she couldn't hold in a slight chuckle.

The two frowned at the laughter as they walked closer to the benches.

Knowing theses two would be a lot more entertaining than the game, Riley raised her arm out.

"Hey Randy, Howard! Over here!"

The two saw, walked over, and sat down. Randy being in the middle of Howard and Riley.

"Hey Riley." Randy greeted.

"What up Davis." Howard greeted.

"Well I was bored out of my mind until that little display of yours." She said with a small smile.

"Speaking of which, what's all _this _about?" Gesturing to their current attire.

"That incredible display of school spirit was supposed to get us into the Fishcage." Randy explained as he gestured to the section at the top of the bleaches with velvet chairs and couple of seniors sitting there.

Riley caught sight of Doug trying to get in before one of Bash's friends, Mick, stopped him.

"If I remember correctly, no freshman have sat up there. Right?" She asked.

Randy nodded. "Yup, Only the cool 'de la cool' get to sit there."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Doug's body landed roughly in front of them

The redhead couldn't help but wince. "_Oooohhh..."_

"Nice try Doug." Randy said and then went back to frowning.

Howard nudged his best bro. "Hey, at least we're not sitting with the marching band. That section has a splash zone."

They all looked over and watched as the marching band play as food was being thrown at them. Even a tire was thrown at them!

Riley cringed at the sight but waved at her friend Rachel as she played the clarinet. She received a nod that helped her friend unknowingly dodge a bag of popcorn.

Their attention soon went towards a kid named Bucky as he suddenly went rogue with his triangle.

"Bucky, there's no triangle solo in this song." Flute girl said annoyed. "Or any song!"

Bucky just continued playing even as the crowd began to boo at him.

"Bucky! What'd I tell ya about showboating!?" The conductor, , shouted at him.

Bucky was still way into playing the triangle to respond until Miss. Wickwhacker pulled him aside.

"Henceletter! Your triangles' written checks your dinger can't cash!" She said flicking his dinger. "Your benched till further notice!"

"But the triangle's my life!" Bucky said upset.

"Put your dinger in my hand, son."

"You can take my dinger," Bucky said as placed the dinger in her hand. "But you'll never take MY BACK UP DINGER!" He pulled another dinger from his pocket before running out of the gym sniffling while accidentally knocking over the mascot of the school, who began to flop around like a real fish.

The trombone player, Steven, played his instrument sadly to go with Bucky's situation.

"Ho hooo..." Howard voiced out. "Sad trombone."

"Ultimate band burn." Randy said while nodding.

Riley shook her head in sympathy. Poor Bucky.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

When the game ended Randy, Howard and I went our separate ways. Them going to the bathroom to wash off the paint while I was leaning on a locker a little ways from the band room waiting for Rachel to come out so we walk home together.

Mindlessly reading a book to pass the time, I jumped at the sudden screams of terror coming from the band room.

Thinking fast, I jumped into an open locker and put on my mask.

_'Time to go to work.'_

* * *

_"SMOKEBOMB!"_

I appeared in the band room just in time to see a piano get dropped on the Ninja by a purple monster with a band uniform.

Wasn't expecting that.

Ninja used his sword to cutout an outline of himself to get out from under the piano.

"I probably should've seen that coming." Ninja said.

The monster roared and threw a tuba at the Ninja.

Gasping in alarm, I used my scarf as a lasso to grab Ninja and yank him towards me.

Though I guess I yanked to hard because he came slamming into me. Not hard enough to knock us over but enough where we had to grab onto each other to find balance.

We ended up with my hands on his chest and him grabbing my upper arms. This made us be reeeeaaalll close.

Especially our faces.

Like 3 inches apart.

NOPE!

"Gah!"

"Oh Geeze!"

The Ninja and I tore away from each other, looking away awkwardly and blushing. I heard the band members oohing at the scene. Some taking pictures/recordings.

Including Rachel. Traitor.

We both snapped back into attention when the monster threw another instrument, a flute with writing on it, making Flute girl panic.

Ninja caught it with an annoyed look and handed it to Flute girl.

"Princess Toottie! I almost lost you!" Flute girl said while hugging her instrument close to her.

The monster then snatched two clarinets from the blond twins, causing them to run away screaming in fear.

"Seriously! What is this thing!?" I asked out loud while pulling out some eskrimas.

I notice Ninja squint his eyes at the monster before his eyes widen. "I think... That's Bucky!"

"BUCKY!?" I repeated in disbelief. Well that explained the band uniform.

I then see Ninja looked towards the cowering band members.

"Hey you cowbell! Cowbell me!" Ninja said to the band member, who looked at her cowbells before throwing them with a determined look.

Ninja caught them and spun them on his fingers while I gave my eskrimas a quick twirl.

Monster Bucky did the same with the clarinets before charging at us.

Ninja went in first with a kick to Bucky's face while I thrusted my eskrima into his chest.

Jumping back a bit, Ninja rang a cowbell tauntingly before Bucky began swinging his clarinets at us but we blocked each attack everytime until he brought down both clarinets on us causing us to slide back a bit.

Ninja and I shared a look before nodding at each other.

Ninja, while spinning the cowbells again, jumped forward and slammed the cowbells on either sides of Bucky's head, at the same time I ran forward and ram both of my eskrima to the underside of his chin.

Bucky stumbled back and shook his head .

"Okay, so here's a question, Bucky. What exactly is going on...here?" Ninja asked while gesturing at Bucky with the cowbell. "Like, in this-In this area?"

I crossed my arms and rose a brow with my eskrimas still in hand.

Bucky got close to our faces. "**If I cant play the triangle in the band, THEN NO ONE WILL!**"

The two of us wiped off the spit from our faces in annoyance before we, and every student in room, looked towards the band instructor who got nervous.

"But-But my new showboating policy! He was showboating! You all saw it!"

A shaking sound began to be heard throughout the room. Turning towards the sound I saw the maraca band member who was shaking in fear while holding his maracas.

What _quickly _caught my attention was the sight of Bucky pushing an instrument shelf at the guy.

Swiftly switching out my eskrimas for a retractable staff, I quickly dashed in front of the kid and used my staff to stop the falling shelf. But I had to harden my grip as the weight of the shelf made the staff move off balance.

"Ninja! Grab him!" I yelled out while trying to push the shelf back. I took a quick glance behind me seeing Ninja move the guy to safety.

A loud creek was my only warning as my staff was knocked off balance as the shelf continued to fall towards me.

_'This is gonna hurt.' _I thought to myself bracing for the pain until something wrapped around my waist and pulled me away just as the shelf hit the ground.

Feeling a warmth around me, I opened my eyes to see the Ninja holding me protectively as he glared at monster Bucky.

Bucky hissed and broke through the wall leading outside and into the night.

A silence washed over the room. All of us trying to process the events that just happened.

My eyes wandered back up to the Ninja's face as he continued to hold me. Quietly clearing my throat to grab his attention, he looked down at me seeming to remember I was still in his arms.

"Thanks for the save... but can you let go now, please." I asked while shifting slightly, feeling bashful.

"Oh! Uh.. yeah sure!" He said letting me go and taking a step back while rubbing the back of his head and blushing.

Giving him a small smile, I surveyed the destroyed room with a wince at the damage.

Gotta start practicing damage control.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at us for whatever reason.

"Oh boy..." I heard Ninja mumble as a piece of the ceiling fell.

Well this is awkward.

I guess we were thinking the same thing at that moment.

_**"SMOKEBOMB!"**_

* * *

The next day at school, my mind was on everything but my school work.

I couldn't find Bucky last night.

I almost missed my curfew which made my parents suspicious.

I didn't have a way to contact the Ninja for help.

And I almost forgot to do my homework. Cant be the Kunoichi if I'm grounded from bad grades.

When the bell rang, I stayed in my seat as the classroom cleared out with the teacher.

Doing a quick look around seeing the coast was clear, I pulled out the Kunoichi Nomicon and placed it on my desk.

"Okay Nomicon, I have no idea where Bucky is or how to change him back. What should I do?"

Opening up the book, the pages flipped before settling on a specific one.

My eyes caught the little doodles written on the page.

_**-Severing the puppets string.-**_

"What the juice?" I asked bewildered before looking down at the corner on the page.

_**-You gotta D'Stank them, Bro!-**_

"What?" I asked again in confusion just as the book began to glow blue. I felt my mind go blank.

"Arwoooh!"

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

Feeling myself fall through the book, I yelled in surprise then shock when I heard a yell beside me and saw THE NINJA FALLING WITH ME! WHAT THE JUICE!

"NINJA!?"

He stopped yelling to look over at me with eyes widen in surprise,

"KUNOICHI!?"

The two of us landed on the ground which allowed me to notice I was in my suit.

"_What the juice _are you doing in here!?" Ninja asked while moving closer.

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

_**"I'm trying to find a way to stop Bucky!" **_We both ended up saying together making us pause for a brief moment before laughing a bit.

"Well this is weird." I said while calming down.

"Yeah, but its odd how the both of us are here at the same time." The Ninja said while looking around as if trying to find answer.

"Umm... I guess our books are connected or something but lets get back to the reason we're here."

As if on que, a man holding a fan appeared with some words that we both began to read aloud.

_**-The Evil Funk possesses the vulnerable. Using that which he holds most dear-**_

We watched as green mist doodles go into the fan turning it green while the man transformed into a monster with snake appendages.

A Ninja and Kunoichi doodle then appeared and broke the fan causing the man to turn back to normal but confused.

I opened my mouth to say something but was pulled out of the book before I could.

_~Back outside~_

Gasping and siting up right in my chair, I quickly put the Nomicon away and walked into the halls to my next class.

_'Okay so Ninja and I now know how to change Bucky back. But how are we going to lure him out?' _I asked myself.

* * *

It was the end of the day and I still haven't thought of a plan that didn't have people asking questions.

My thoughts were interrupted by a laughing Howard who ran passed me.

Watching him confused, I shrugged and continued walking until Randy suddenly fell out of a locker gasping.

Concerned, I kneeled down to help him but gagged at a sudden horrid smell coming from the locker.

"_Ugh.._Randy what happened?" I asked helping him up.

"Nothing _-cough- _Howard was just being a shoob." He said while dusting his band uniform that I took notice.

"Did you join the marching band or something?" I asked.

He seemed to get flustered all of a sudden and began to lean against the wall.

"Uh _yeah_, just trying to expand my musical talent. Ya know whatever."

"Cool, the uniform looks good on you." That wasn't a lie, it gave him a cute/ charming look.

His face got redder for some reason.

"So what instrument are you playing?"

"The Tr-Triangle."

I felt my self tense up.

_'Crud! Randy doesn't have any idea how much danger he's really in!' _I thought in panic while keeping a smile on my face that went a little strained.

"_That's_ nice, but _oh_ look at the time I gotta go met up with Rachel before the game tonight. I'll see you there." I said awkwardly while walking around him and waving goodbye.

"Yeah definitely!" He replied while waving back.

Turning around, I powered walked around the corner while reaching for my mask just missing the dopey look on a still waving Randy.

**~Randy's P.O.V~**

_'She so bruce.' _I thought stupidly before snapping out of it. Gotta focus on Monster Bucky!

I started making my way to the band room until someone suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom.

Turning around quickly to face/fight my attacker, I freeze at the sight of my partner, the Kunoichi, standing in front of me.

"Hello young student, As you must know I am the Kunoichi. And I'm sure you have some questions as to why I brought you here." She with her hands behind her back and standing proud.

I honestly couldn't find my voice or have a straight thought at that moment.

Like seriously! What the juice does one do for this kind of thing!

"Uh... excuse me? Are you alright.?" I heard her ask in a more hesitant tone as I felt a hand on shoulder giving me a small shake.

Snapping out of my stupor, my faced flushed in embarrassment seeing she was closer.

"Uh... yeah! I'm cool! And _why _did you pull _me _in here?" I stammered out while trying to calm down.

I'm such a shoob.

I saw what looked like amusement in her eyes that made me relax.

Releasing my shoulder, her expression,that I could make out from her mask, turned serious.

"About that, I've heard word about you joining the school marching band. The triangle correct?" She asked while leaning on a desk.

"Uh, yeah. Thought it be cool to try out." I replied trying to see were she was going with this.

"And I'm sure you've heard about the latest monster attack?"

"Who hasn't?"

She suddenly got up and gripped my shoulders making me look her in the eye.

"Then you need to understand the danger your in."

"Danger?" _'Okay, I think I'm starting to see what she's doing.'_

"Your in great danger kid! Bucky, the monster, might come after you. Normally I would ask you to not to go for your own safety. But I have a plan that needs you in it in order to work."

This caught my attention. Even though I have a plan of my own.

"Listen, you can back out at any given time. But I was thinking you can help me and the Ninja lure out Bucky during the game tonight in order to turn him back to normal."

_'This is only a little different then my plan. So why not.' _I thought to myself while putting on a determined face.

"I'll do it!"

"Perfect! Now here's the plan..."

"Wait! Shouldn't the Ninja be here to talk about this too?" I asked trying not to smile as her eyes widen in panic while not keeping eye contact.

"Uhhhhhh... he is _doing something _that I cant tell you at the moment. But I'll give him the run down when I meet back up with him." She stuttered out her obvious lie in a flustered state making me hold back a smirk of amusement.

_'Cute' _I couldn't help but think.

* * *

It was game time as I sat with the rest of the marching band playing the triangle and trying not to let the thrown food bother me.

Bucky better show up soon.

I notice Howard walk up and sit across from me.

"Let us be clear, I'm only sitting here for the snacks." He while putting on a bucket hat that opened to catch some thrown popcorn.

Okay now I was getting a little annoyed.

"_Really! _You cant be seen with _me!" _You are wearing a bucket hat for bruce sake!

But I quickly got over it remembering earlier. "Whatever, your never gonna guess what happened to me earlier."

"What?"

"Look up."

I watch as Howard look up at the rafters for a moment bored, before his eyes went wide when he saw a flash of blue.

"Whats Kuno-!"

I quickly lean over and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Sshh! She pulled me aside earlier and wanted me in on her plan to lure out Bucky." I whispered while pulling my hand away.

"But wasn't _your _plan to play the triangle in the marching band to bring Bucky out?" Howard asked giving me a suspicious look that made me nervous.

"Well-"

I was interrupted by sudden banging on the gym doors when Monster Bucky came bursting through the wall next to them.

Wow he is not good with doors.

As the crowd gasped, I stood up and placed a hand on Howard's shoulder.

"Hey Howard. do you have the time?" I asked while looking at my wrist like I had a watch on.

"I'm not doing this with you." Howard said looking bored despite the panic.

I ignored that. "Well what do you know, its Ninja o'clock."

_"Dumb."_

Ignoring the jab, I ducked behind the bleachers and pulled on my mask, feeling black ribbons wrap around me.

Time for round 2 Bucky!

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

The moment Bucky roared, I threw a smokebomb at his face while dropping down in front of the band members just as Ninja landed next to me.

"Nice of you to drop in Kunoichi." Ninja said coolly making me playfully roll my eyes.

"Isn't that my line." I replied while turning back to Bucky.

He hummed in response and faced Bucky as well while pointing at him.

"Bucky.." Ninja started. " I don't feel right about beating up a band geek."

A basketball hit him straight in the gut, me flinching to the side in surprise, sending him crashing into the snack bar.

"_Yeah_ I don't think he feels the same dude." I said before somersaulting to avoid an incoming punch.

"Yup! He _definitely _doesn't feel the same way!" I exclaim while bringing out my Tenssen.

I took a swipe at him but he dodged back.

Bucky roared and began to take multiple swipes at me leaving me to only dodge and block. Backflipping in order to put some distance between Bucky and I, I ended being in hearing distance of the Ninja.

"How do we D'Stank this geek!" I heard him say aloud.

Right, right- what did the Nomicon say?

_**-The Evil Funk possesses the vulnerable. Using that which he holds most dear-**_

Most dear!

"Ninja! What does Bucky hold most dear?!" I called out while dodging an incoming bat.

My question was soon answered by the sight of a glowing green dinger in the sash of Bucky's band uniform.

_**"BACKUP DINGER!" **_The two of us yelled in unison.

Ninja ran forward with a 'Ninja snatch!' and used his scarf to grab the dinger but Bucky caught the scarf and yanked Ninja towards himself.

I see Ninja using this to his advantage to land a kick. At the time of the kick I dashed forward and grabbed the dinger as Bucky stumbled back.

I was about to use my Tenssen to destroy it but notice Bucky rushing too close to me.

"NINJA!" I called out as I threw the dinger his way just barley getting out of Bucky's path.

Ninja pulled out his sword and just before the dinger hit the ground, sliced it in two.

As soon as it was cut, Monster Bucky shrank down in a puff of green mist.

I watched as the mist go into the air vents in suspicion before my attention was caught by the students crowding around us cheering 'Smokebomb'.

The Ninja and I looked at each other proud before he held up a hand to me.

"Up Top?"

Smiling under my mask, I hive-fived him.

"Later Ninja."

"See ya Kunoichi."

_**"SMOKEBOMB!"**_

* * *

After I took off my mask in an empty girl's bathroom, I made my way back to the gym.

"Hey Riley! Up here!"

Looking in the direction of the call, I felt myself smile in amusement at the sight of Randy and Howard in the Fish Cage by themselves.

Walking over, I leaned against the entrance.

"Well it looks like you boys pulled it off being the first freshman to sit in the Fish Cage."

"Yup! And its awesome! Wanna join us?" Randy asked patting the seat next to him.

I shrugged. "Sure why not."

While getting into the seat, I didn't notice Howard nudge Randy while wiggling his eyebrows that made Randy quickly swat him off before turning back to me acting like nothing happened.

"Well Howard, Riley we did it!" Randy said. "We're the first freshman in the Fish Cage!"

"Technically that it true." Howard said smiling as I took a glace down at the crowding student below. "I guess I can forgive you for joining the band."

"Forgiveness accepted buddy." Randy said while patting his friend's shoulder. "Forgiveness accepted."

I couldn't help but smile at the two. "Well it nice to see you two being friendly."

"By the way, where were you during all the chaos?" Howard asked.

I tensed for a bit before saying nervously. "Uh... I-I was hiding in the bleachers near the door so I could stay safe but watch that Bruce fight."

"Yeah that fight was pretty Bruce."

The three of us then looked down at the sound of whimpers as Bucky, trembling in fear, peeked out from under his oversized shredded cloths.

Only to be seen completely naked.

"Hey check it out! That guys naked!" Bash pointed out as the gym began to laugh.

I quickly covered my eyes with a startled squeak. I do NOT need to see that!

I heard Bucky scream in confusion before rushing out of the gym.

I also heard Howard laugh and called out. "Haha! Go get some loaner pants man! Haha!"

"I did not need to see that." I heard Randy say sadly.

You and me both Randy.

You and me both.


	4. So U Think U Can Stank?

**I OWN ****NOTHING**** BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"So which one should I get? The blue one or the pink one?" Rachel asked me showing a picture of a blue stuffed bunny with a top hat and suit, and then a pink stuffed bear in a ballgown on her phone.

I thought for a moment as we walked towards the entrance of the school.

"Why not both? So that way the other wont be lonely."

"Squee! Thats perfect!"

I laughed at Rachel's excitement while maneuvering through the crowd of students.

Until someone walked into me from behind, making me stumble forward a bit.

"Hey watch it!"

"_Gah!_ Sorry!"

Turing around, I see an apologetic Randy behind me with Howard beside him, my annoyance simmered down a bit.

"Oh hey Randy, Howard. Whats up?"

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted with a smile.

The boys returned our greetings until a girl roughly pushed by Howard.

"Watch out kid!"

_'Rude much' _I thought giving the girl's retreating back a look.

"_See_ I told you they loved me here! That's why they call me _'The watch out kid!'." _Howard told Randy as another student brushed past him saying 'watch out kid!'.

Randy, Rachel, and I shared a quick look.

"Uh Howard ,You're not _'The watch out kid'..._" Rachel started trying to be gentle as Randy finished for her.

"They're saying 'Watch out kid'."

Howard eyes went wide a in realization. "_Ooohh. _Then yeah we're hundred percent faceless."

I rolled my eyes at bit. "Dude were _freshman_. We're _all_ faceless unless, A- you have a quirk that separates you from the rest. B- you have a lot of friends/ friends in high places, Or C- you do something _really_ stupid."

Randy then spoke up as we walked down the hall were there was a long line of students.

"Well we need to do something that separates us from the rest of these clowns." Juggo the clown unicycled passed by us. "And baton twirlers," Theresa twirling her baton walked by with accordion Dave. "...And accordion players? Did we miss an e-blast or something?"

Our attention was then brought to a Tv that was signaling Heidi's, Howard's older sister, show.

"Hey peeps! Its your best BFF, Heidi." Heidi's face showed up on the screen. "Status update: Due to the fact that my judges have decided to try out the talent show instead of judging it like they promised-"

"Yes!" Bash cheered. "We broke a promise! Yeah!" He then fist-bumped his friend, Mick/judge number 2.

"-Auditions are postponed indefinitely..." Heidi said sadly.

Everyone sighed sadly at the news.

Steven played his trombone sadly as everyone walked away with their heads down, frowning.

"Well that sucks.." I said with sympathy watching everyone be bummed out.

"Yeah, its really sad." Rachel agreed frowning, not liking seeing so many sad faces.

"That's it!"

The two of us looked at Randy with Howard at his sudden shout.

"Howard and I can judge the talent show!"

That's... not a bad idea.

Though Howard didn't seem to agree. "Judging's stupid. I give that idea a 1 out of 10."

"_Come on_, everyone know that judges are the real stars!" Randy persisted as Rachel and I watched awkwardly with some amusement. "If we our _judge on proper_, everybody will know our names!"

Bash and Mick then walked through, Bash shoved Howard into a locker and Mick punched Randy away with Bash saying. "Watch out kid!"

When the two came closer to me and Rachel, I stepped in front of her and glared them down.

Bash meet my gaze for a minute before scoffing and walked past us while shoving my shoulder. When they left, I breathed out a sigh before we helped the boys.

Grabbing Randy's arm, I helped him up as he dusted himself off.

"You two okay?" Rachel asked as she helped Howard.

"Yeah were good." Randy replied.

"And I am _in_ on the plan!" Howard said while making a thumbs up.

Me and Rachel shared a look before shaking our heads in amusement.

"Well while you two go be _famous _judges, me and Rach are gonna head off to class. Good luck you two." I said with playfulness while nudging Randy with a smile and a wink.

"Bye boys! See ya at the auditions!" Rachel said while joining me to class.

If either of us had looked back, we would have seen Howard giving a deadpan look towards a dopey looking Randy.

**~Randy's P.O.V~**

My arm continued to tingle as I watched dark chili red hair disappear around a corner with a smile and heated cheeks.

_'She winked at me.'_

"-ham! _Cunningham!"_

I was pulled out of my daydreaming by Howard suddenly shaking me.

"Wwwwwhhhhyyy arrree yyooouu ssshhhaaaakking meee!" I asked starting to feel dizzy when he stopped.

He crossed his arms while rolling his eyes. "I was _trying_ to get you out Riley land."

Feeling my face go beet red, I started waving him off. "Wha-ppfft, _R-riley _land! I don't know w-_what_ your- W-who is this Riley?"

Howard didn't look like he bought it. "You know _Riley. _The girl you had a _crush_ on since _kindergarten!"_

I quickly shushed him looking around hoping no one heard him. No one spared us a glance.

"Say it a louder next time, why don't you?"

Rolling his eyes again, he said. "Dude, you need to get a _grip _and ask her out all ready!"

"I cant just ask her out! I need to plan it out just right."

Howard's look went even flatter before he walked away. "Whatever you say Cunningham. Now lets go find my sister about this judging thig."

Following after him glad that the conversation was over, I tried to not let my mind wander back to warm light brown eyes and freckled cheeks.

* * *

Howard and I sat at the judge's table in the gym.

Looking behind me, I could see that the whole school was present. It didn't take long for me to zone in on a familiar pony tail of red hair a few rows back.

Riley was having a conversation with Rachel that was making her smile a beautiful smile that made me sigh.

I quickly snapped out of it when she looked up, noticed me, and gave me a small wave.

Returning the wave, though robotically, I turned back around to see Howard wiggling his eyebrows.

"Need a minute Cunningham?"

_"Shut it."_

He laughed, much to my annoyance, as Heidi walked over and started her webcast.

"Sup," Heidi greeted. "Its your girl Heidi. Me-casting live from the auditorium with my super sweet little brother and his best friend Andy-"

I stared at her blankly. "Randy. Names Randy. Known you my whole life."

"-Have agreed to judge the talent show auditions, yay!" She leaned to Howard while covering her camera. "Wonk this up, and I will webcast that video of you two taking a bath together."

"We were 3!"

_"Not. That. Video."_

_"Oh..."_

"Ha,Yes! Judges! This is so Bruce!" I said as Howard and I did our handshake. "I'm thinkin' we run the old Nice judge, Mean Judge."

"I'm listening."

"No no no. That's it. I'm the nice judge, your the mean judge."

"Why cant I be the nice judge?"

There was beat of silence before we bust out laughing.

"Ha ha, oh I thought you were serious for a second." I laughed while hold my gut.

"_Ah_, I am such a jerk." Howard said jokingly as he wiped away a tear.

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

First up was Bash's group.

And no one was impressed.

The whole time it was Bash saying, 'Who my Bros yo!?'. With his posse replying, 'We your Bros yo!' over and over until Bash dropped the mic and crushed it causing to make a high frequency ringing that made everyone cover their ears in pain.

Rachel was holding her red haired friend back so she wouldn't throw a book at the stage.

"Babbling, incoherent..." Randy started while ignoring the left over ringing in his ears, "I loved it! What do _you_ think, Howard?"

"Loved it." Howard answered. "Yo Bros..._Yo_ in the talent show!"

Bash and his group left the stage as the audience gave a small applause.

Randy turned to his friend while covering the microphone. "Uh Howard, a word."

The two leaned in close. "What are you doing? I'm the nice judge. Your the mean judge."

"I was just being honest. I liked them."

"If people are gonna remember us, we have to stick to our characters. _I_ pretend to like them no matter what and..."

"I mean it up?"

"_Way_ up."

"You got it jerk face."

Riley watched as Juggo roll up on stage in slight boredom.

"Why did we come here again?" She asked Rachel.

"To watch the auditions and to support Randy and Howard, _silly._" Was her answer.

Riley looked back towards the stage as Howard screamed, "Off. My. Stage!" at Juggo who sadly rode away on his unicycle as the audience laughed.

"WHO'S NEXT!?" Howard called out, keeping up his mean judge act.

Riley stood up, told Rachel she was going to the bathroom, and walked out of the gym.

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Well that was boring." I said to myself as I walked towards the restrooms at a steady pace.

***Honk!* *Honk!***

Pausing in step, I looked out a window towards the sound only to gasp at the sight of a monster on a unicycle juggling a car, a bicycle, and a dumpster.

"Is that.. Juggo?!"

Without another thought, I cut through a near by empty classroom and threw on my mask and hopped out the window.

Pulling out a Tessen, I threw it at Juggo knocking the bicycle out of his grasp.

Catching my weapon, I pulled out its twin and fell into fighting stance as Juggo's attention came on to me and drew closer.

_-Bam!-_

Looking behind me, I see Ninja burst through the school's entrance in fighting stance.

"Ninja, nice of you to join us."

"Well you know how it is. Every hero gotta make an entrance."

"_Right... _Well _my_ grand entrance was ceasing this clowns juggling."

"Well lets see how he juggles my... _Ninja Rings!" _

And with that, he threw three Ninja rings at Juggo. Only for them to be caught by the monster who then proceeded to juggle them.

"Uh, Now your just showing off Juggo." Ninja said annoyed.

"Snrk...!"

"_Hush_ you.."

"I didn't say anything..." I said holding my hands up while trying not to laugh. Calming down, I threw both my Tessen at Juggo's wrist, making him drop the Ninja rings and flinch back.

I caught my Tessens as Juggo proceeded to pull out some bowling pins and began juggling them.

"Ninja Knife-sickles!" Ninja brought out the weapon and we both charged at Juggo as he charged at us.

Juggo threw his bowling pins at us so we jumped over while slicing the pins to pieces.

Landing behind Juggo, my eyes widen in confusion as a _still _Stanked Juggo turned around to charge at us again.

"What the juice!? We trashed your pins!" Ninja exclaimed before we both jumped up and harshly kicked Juggo's head making him fall to the ground.

We landed a little aways from him.

"Where's the d'stankin'?" Ninja asked.

"Its gotta be something else on him." I said as I study Juggo, who began walking on his arms with his feet still peddling his unicycle in the air, trying to find the stanked item.

"Unicycle, match." Ninja said drawing my attention to it.

"I'm on it."

I dashed forward and flipped kicked the unicycle into the air before throwing my Tessen at the tire, popping it, and releasing green mist into the air and turning Juggo back to normal.

Ninja and I crouched down and helped him up.

"You okay, Juggo?" Ninja asked.

"Actually Ninja, Kunoichi... My days' been kinda up and down." He replied before laying back down with a honk.

"Well just rest a bit and go to the nurse later, if you need to." I said just as a green monster twirling batons suddenly broke through the walls.

"We should probably... you know.. get that." Ninja said as I ushered Juggo away. The both of us then jumped, landing in front of the monster.

"Judging by your amazing twirling sticks, I take it you're Theresa- GUHH!" I ducked quickly as Theresa swung her baton and knocked the Ninja away into some trash.

"You okay Ninja?!" I called out getting a groan in reply.

"_Not cool_, Fowler..."

"Hey Fowler! Fight someone your own gender!" I challenged, causing Theresa to roar in response.

Shooting forward, I punched her in the gut make her stagger back before she swiped her baton at me. To focused on dodging, I didn't see her bring down both her batons until I was pined down.

I was able to just use my Tessens to soften the blow in time, and began struggling to push her back.

With the batons so close to my face, I was able to see the faint green glow on one of them.

With a burst of strength, I kicked Teresa in the stomach and then threw her baton into the air.

"Heads up Ninja!"

"Ninja Rings!"

In a swift moment, the baton sliced in half and the green mist left Teresa.

Sighing in relief and tiredness, I looked at the sudden hand in my face from my partner.

"Need a hand?"

Mumbling a 'thank you', I let him help me up to my feet.

We both then turned to a dazed Theresa.

"Theresa your gonna be ok-"

A roar interrupted him, making us look behind us to see another monster with accordion like arms.

I couldn't help but groan in frustration. "Oh come on! _Really!" _

The Ninja shared my irritation by grabbing his nose. "This is getting ridiculous..."

_"Agreed."_

"Oh that'll work." Huh?

Looking at my partner, I see him eyeing a piece of the baton he broke.

Not even telling me, I threw a couple of flash balls at the monster's face, momentarily blinding it.

"Ninja baton kick." Ninja kicked up a piece before kicking it at the monster.

It cuts the monster's arm letting green mist flow out.

The monster turned back into Dave as the green mist circled us, making me tense and confused.

"What's with all the stank?" Ninja asked at the mist began to enter the school.

"Quick! Follow it!"

I ran ahead after it with Ninja tailing behind me.

We ran after in the halls.

"Where do you think your going-" Ninja stared just as the mist disappeared into the vent making us stop in front of it. "Oh, a vent. I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, we at least know how the stank travels. But the question is, where's the main source of it and how do we stop it?" I asked placing a hand to my chin in thought.

"No idea. How about we ask our Nomicons" Ninja suggested while bringing out said book.

"Sound like a plan." I said pulling out my own.

Looking around, I pointed towards the janitor's closet.

"Lets do it in there."

Ninja agreed and we walked inside closing the door behind us.

We both sat down next to each other against a wall.

"Come on Nomicons, help us out. We cant stop the stank if we don't know where it comes from." Our books glowed and pages began flipping simultaneously before stopping on a page that showed a _creepy_ skeleton head with long sickly green hair.

I couldn't help but lean a on my partner a little for comfort at the sinister sight. Feeling some weight back, I guess he felt the same.

"Oh, I just got the shivs..."

_**"Arwoooh!"**_

_~Inside the Kunoichi/ Ninja Nomicon~_

_**-Centuries ago, a great war was waged between good and evil, between the Ninja, Kunoichi and Sorcerer, too powerful to destroy. The Dark One was locked deep underground, his prison sealed with a sacred stone. In the darkness he waits, wreaking havoc, possessing the vulnerable using that which they hold most dear, amassing power from chaos. Once he gains enough power, he will escape and darkness will reign. Preventing this is the sacred duty of the Ninja and Kunoichi.-**_

_~Back outside~_

Gasping, I sat up quickly making me take notice of the little space between my partner and I.

We were practically cuddling...

Separating quickly from him with hot cheeks, that I'm THANKFULL he couldn't see through the mask, we both stood and straitened ourselves out.

"The Sorcerer is stanking vulnerable students ..." Ninja said worried.

"Students who've all auditioned for the talent show..." I pointed out, starting to connect the dots.

"That've been crushed by the mean judge!" Ninja shouted in alarm.

_**"Howard!" **_

"We have to stop him!" I said as we bust out of the closet and into the hallway.

"Lets go!" Ninja said as we raced through the hallways until I started faltering in my steps remembering the original reason for leaving the gym earlier.

Crud

"Hey! Whats the hold up?" Ninja asked slowing down a bit.

"Uh... just remembered I have to do something _important _that cant wait, _yougoonaheadI'llcatchup!" _I rushed out before dashing down a different hallway towards a nearby bathroom.

_'Why did I think having two cups of fruit juice for lunch today was a good idea is beyond me.'_

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Ninja watched in bewilderment as his partner went around a corner and out of sight.

_'What the juice was that about?' _He asked himself before dashing the thought away. Gotta stop Howard.

Making it to the front of the gym entrance, he pulled of his mask and walked in.

"Off my stage!" Howard and the audience shouted.

Randy quickly ran up towards the stage in panic when he saw 5 of the members of the Dancing Fish group start to cry.

Morgan sent a stern look towards her group. "Get it together, ladies." She then glared at Howard. "There's no crying in Dance."

No one noticed green mist surrounding the girls.

"Howard, you have to stop." Randy said trying to get through to his friend. "Every time you reject somebody, they get stanked."

Howard didn't listen. "Forget it Cunningham. Listen."

Howard motioned to the crowd that was chanting his name. Randy's feeling of dread started growing at the sound.

"Your planed worked!" Howard said giving his friend a small side hug. "Were not faceless freshman anymore."

Guilt started mixing with the dread in Randy's chest.

Howard then let his friend go. "Well I'm not. You've got some catching up to do. _Especially _if you want Riley to throw some interest your way."

Randy ignored the jab, he'll get him back later, and began to realize the situation. "I've created a monster..."

Howard continued to smile cockily as the crowd continued to chant and cheer. All unaware of the dangerous situation.

"Who creates monsters!"

A series of roars made everyone look towards the 5 dancers, who all transformed into monster fish.

"Woah...that's not part of the routine." Morgan commented.

She then groaned as a monster roared in her face, sending her away in the process.

_"SMOKEBOMB!"_

Blue smoke that smelled like blueberries appeared on stage and standing in the middle stood the Kunoichi staring determinedly at the group of monsters.

She threw a glance over her shoulder at the crowd and spoke in a direct tone. "Everyone needs to evacuate, NOW!"

They didn't need to be told twice.

"Uh... Cunningham- AAHH!" Howard screamed as a monster grabbed him. "I'm not saying you were right... but HELLP!" The monster picked him up and roared in his face.

Randy watched in shock until somebody started dragging him away broke him out of it.

"You need to go, _now._" Kunoichi order while giving him a final nudge towards the exit.

Randy was about to protest until he got another look at his friend who was now dangling from a rope and getting smacked around.

Kunoichi saw him look back and put a comforting hand on his shoulder making him look at her.

"Don't worry, We'll get your friend safe. But _you_ have to _go._"

He nodded and ran out the door while pulling out his mask.

Kunoichi turned back to the stage just to wince at the sight of Howard being electrocuted from near by spotlights.

"What're you doin'?" Howard asked aloud. "Everybody loves mean judge!"

"Not when your on the receiving end!" Kunoichi called out while jumping over to knock a monster away.

_"SMOKEBOMB!"_

"And where were you?" Kunoichi asked, jumping/ dodging towards the Ninja and away from an incoming attack.

Before he could give an answer, he was slapped to the side by one of the monsters.

"Ninja you got served...in the face!" Howard laughed.

The comment made Kunoichi stop for a second. _'Would it be wrong to leave him up there at the end of this?'_

"Dance fight!" A monster yelled.

All of the monsters started dancing and getting closer to the Ninja and Kunoichi who began to back away startled.

"Sweet ninja...Its a Grump attack!" Ninja said as he stood up next to Kunoichi who got confused at what he said.

_'A what?'_

Back to the fight, the partners were unable to land any firm attacks to the monsters as they blocked each one. A monster was able to block/attack Ninja to where he landed roughly on the stage, cracking the wood, and leaving an imprint of himself on it.

Kunoichi wasn't doing much better as she was grabbed then thrown into a wall face first.

She groaned a bit from the pain as she slowly got back up. Shaking away the dizziness, she reacted in time to grab an incoming monster arm and flip it over her shoulder into some of the other nearby monsters. At the same time the Ninja kicked two monster legs out from under them causing all the monster to fall on top of each other.

Recovering quickly, all the monsters attacked as the red and blue duo fought them off.

During this, Heidi was interviewing Morgan.

"Morgan, can you give us the deets on this sitch?" Heidi asked Morgan as the ninja team were back to back, punching and kicking monsters away.

"What does that mean?" Ninja asked while preforming a back flip kick at a monster as Kunoichi side kicked another.

"Tell us what's happening..." Heidi repeated in a duller tone.

"Pft. Right now the girls are setting up for a backside dirty Filbert." Morgan answered.

Ninja stood there confused and looked towards his partner. "Do those words even go together?"

About to answer, Kunoichi was interrupted by blocking another punch so Morgan answered instead.

"If your a _dancer_, they do! It's what they hold most dear."

The monster group stopped fighting and huddled together as green smoke suddenly surrounded them, all the while they seem to get bigger.

"Oh boy." Ninja said with wide eyes.

"Okay, now that's just unfair." Kunoichi commented eyes also wide at the sight of the monster fusing into one with 5 heads.

Ninja then narrowed his eyes with an idea. "Thing you hold most dear eh..."

The two heros jumped away to avoid getting stomped on.

"Hey Kunoichi!"

Looking over at her partner, she sees him holdong a couple of silver balls.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?"

Smirking under her mask, she nodded.

Ninja turned his attention back to the monster. "Sorry girls, looks like your winning move cost you the show! Ninja Tripping Balls!"

He threw the balls at the monsters feet, causing them to stumble around trying to regain balance.

When they drew closer, Kunoichi stretched her scarf out in front of them causing it to fall.

The moment the monster hit the ground, green mist emerged from them as they shrunk and separated.

"Now that's talent!" Howard said. "I give it a 6 out of 10 each."

Kunoichi shot him a look while Ninja just looked annoyed. " A 6!?"

"Now its a 5 for you Ninja. Wanna keep goin'?"

Ninja grumbled. "I'll give you a 5...SMOKEBOMB!"

Kunoichi rolled her eyes a bit at her partner as she grabbed her own smokebomb.

"Hey wait! Aren't you gonna get me down!?" Howard asked her still dangling from the ceiling.

Kunoichi looked at him with flat look before drooping her own smokebomb without a word.

"Oh_,Come on!"_

* * *

"Sup, t's H-dub, hitting you live from the N-ville High T-show!" Heidi said staring her web cast.

"Do we really have to do this?" Howard asked embarrassed from behind some curtains.

Heidi frowned as she pointed her camera at Bash and his friends, who were on stage, doing their act.

And if one looked into the crowd close enough, they could see a red head trying to resist the urge to bash her head into the nearest wall.

Heidi continued, annoyed. "You booked the stage for four hours. Bash and The Yo Bros are the only act you let in. _Now get out there."_

The curtain open to reveal Howard dressed up as a clown with a baton and Randy in the school's mascot costume holding an accordion. Both looked wishing to be any where but here.

"This is all your fault." Howard said. "We were totally unqualified to be judges."

Randy shot him a look before he started playing. Howard began to spin the baton until it suddenly flew out of his hand. Randy just avoided it but stopped playing in the process.

The crowed began to boo at them.

"Hey Howard." Morgan called out. "Off. My. Stage."

"_Me?!_" Howards questioned before motioning to Randy. "What about Randy?"

Juggo yelled from below the stage. "You too, _'Randy'_!"

Everyone began to laugh. But instead of frowning in embarrassment, they smiled.

"Shweet!" Randy cheered. "They know both our names! Plan worked! 10 out of 10!"

The two bros started to do their handshake as the audience started throwing food at them.

Once they stopped, Randy got hit in the face by something brown.

"Aww.." He groaned out as Howard swiped some with his finger and licked it.

"Hmm, chocolate."

"Ha ha! Go Randy! Go Howard!"

The two looked towards the noise to see Riley and Rachel laughing and cheering with big smiles.

A goofy smile spread on Randy's face seeing his crush having a good time and _cheering _for _him_.

He barley felt the teasing nudge from Howard and just barley heard his words.

"_Yeah_, plan definitely worked."


	5. McFist of Fury

**A/N: I OWN ****NOTHING ****BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"Okay I have to admit, these McPacks are the straight cheese." Riley said gesturing to the new backpacks she and Rachel were wearing.

Rachel's-A fluffy pink bag with bunny ears on the top.

Riley's-A blue rucksack with a galaxy pattern.

Rachel was beaming at her new backpack. "Oh I know! Mine is so cute and Fluffy!"

Riley smiled at her friend's giddiness before spotting a familiar duo with purple and orange hair a little ahead of them.

"Hey Randy, Howard!"

The two bros look behind them to see the girls jog up to them.

Randy blushed lightly at the red head. "H-hey Riley, Rachel."

"Sup." Howard greeted.

"So what are you boys talking about?" Rachel asked as the girls fell into step with the boys.

"We were talking about how _Bruce_ Mckicks are." Howard answered.

"Cause they are the _Brucest_ shoes ever!" Randy declared.

"That's _so_ funny, Cause me and Riley were just talking about our new Mcpacks." Rachel threw in while giving a quick twirl to show her backpack while Riley just did a quick twist to flash hers.

The boys acknowledged the girls new backpacks before Howard spoke up. "McFist has made yet another product that I literally can not live without."

"We would totally die." Randy said making Riley quirk a brow up at the statement.

"I think your exaggerating a bit." She said smiling slightly.

"I think not, my lady, " Randy said unknowingly as Howard made sure to remember to tease him about it later while Riley's smile widen a bit in amusement and Rachel giggled. " I mean, Howard and I are McFist men from toes to T! I got McKicks!" **(Cost:173 weeks of allowance)**

He gestured to his pants, he was going to pull up his shirt and pants down to show his underwear before remembering his crush was there. "McTighties! **(Cost: 12 promises to mow the lawn.) **McSkinnies! **(Cost: 7 snowdays of shoveling.)**"

He then pulled up the hood of his jacket. "McHoodies!" **(Cost: 120,000 Diet McBubble Slam bottles redeemed.)**

"McShorties! **(Cost: Ziltch!(Mom's credit card.))" **Howard gestured to his shorts. "McTops**! (Cost: Ziltch!(Heidi's secret piggy bank.)) **I've even got a mouth full of McFillings. **(Ziltch! (Dad's insurance))"**

Howard pulled his lip down showing his teeth making the girls flinch back in disgust.

Randy patted his stomach. "McFistios is my complete breakfast!" **(Cost: 2 hours shopping with mom.)**

Howard leaned on a car. "My ride of choice is the McCedes!" **(Cost: Ziltch!( Its not Howards.))**

The car drove off causing Howard to fall.

The girls laughed a bit until Rachel piped in. "Cant blame you guys, I just love, love, Love! McSkirts!" **(Cost: 3 weeks of allowance)**

"And I do like my McTies: Hair edition.**(Cost: 3 hours babysitting cousin.)**"Riley said while fiddling with said hair tie.

"Then I guess we can all agree that McFist is the _Brucest _guy to ever live!" Randy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The four friends walked closer to school and closer to a forming crowd.

"Question, Can McFist do anything wrong?" Randy asked. "Answer, No! That's why I'm his number one fan."

"I thought you were the Ninja and Kunoichi's number 1 fan." Howard said smirking at his friend with a knowing look.

"I think everyone is some level of fan of the Ninja and Kunoichi. Not that I disagree, they're both pretty bruce." Riley said.

"Didn't you tell me last night that you thought the Ninja was _cute_?" Rachel asked smiling mischievously at her best friend who rolled her eyes in good nature at her friends tease attempt.

Neither one of them noticed Randy freeze in place with a beat red face and a snickering Howard.

_'She thinks I'm cute!?' _Randy thought nearly swooning.

_"-dy...-andy..._RANDY!"

Flinching at the sudden call of his name, his eyes refocused on Riley's face that was close to his.

"You okay Randy? You seem kindof flushed?" Riley asked as Randy's face seemed to get redder.

Randy backed away and walked around her stuttering ,not seeing a building being placed down in his path.

"F-Fine! Flushed, me?! No! Pretty fa-Close! Near mine-Ow!" He then walked into said building face first as everyone laughed at him. "Building! That's a building!"

The four watched as a giant robotic claw retract into a ship flying overhead before it flew off leaving smoke that said. 'Buy McFist.'

Everyone's attention was then brought to their principal who started speaking through a megaphone to the crowd. "I am splitting at the seams to present the new McFistury History Pavilion!"

The bros didn't share their principal's enthusiasm.

"Oh come on!" Randy wined. "A history pavilion!?"

He faced palmed as Howard spoke. "Epic McFail."

"Oh come on guys! Don't be such _doopey downers, _this could be fun!" Rachel said with her usual upbeat attitude.

The two didn't looked convinced.

"Think of it this way guys, its either _this _or sitting in a classroom reading for an hour." Riley pointed out making the boys perk up a tiny bit. Though she herself was excited since History was one of her favorite subjects.

Principal Slimovitz continued. "This generous new addition to our school is a gift from beloved Norrisville philanthropist, entrepreneurist, and mustache enthusiast- Hannibal McFist!"

McFist then flew down on a jetpack and landed behind the crowd as everyone cheered.

He ran up to the pavilion entrance to stand next to his wife. McFist then dropped his jetpack into the principal's arms, who fell from the weight, to grab the megaphone from him.

"You're too kind!" He said smiling. "This isn't about me, THIS IS ABOUT THE CHILDEREN!"

Realizing his tone, he looked around at the saw the awkward and confused looks sent at him in silence. "Also, snack bars free till Noon."

Everyone cheered and raced in.

The four had wide eyes and smiles.

"And he's back!" Howard said as he and Rand fist-bumped.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Riley said before running in with the other three following after her.

Once inside, a hologram of Brock Octane holding a dandelion appeared. "Hi, I'm Brock Octane. The teleprompter I'm reading says, 'History', its all around us."

Brock then blew on the dandelion and everyone watched amazed as the seeds turned into green bubbles that displayed different events in history.

"Like dinosaurs." He said. "The wheel and those guys with hats."

Everyone was in awe at the scene as the bubbles popped.

"This pavilion is filled with interactive, animatronic displays of famous Norrisvillians. That's right, history even happens _heeeeere!" _Hologram Brock then flew away.

The doors and spotlights shined on three statues.

"History..." Howard started.

"Is the cheese!" Randy finished cheered.

"I could've told you that." Riley said with excitement.

Everyone ran in and began to look around.

"That's legendary crusher carp quarterback Johnny Bueno!" Howard pointed out as the four friends stood in front of the statue.

"Go deep! For History!" The robot said.

Howard was in complete awe. "So...life like."

"So Bruce!" Rachel squealed.

Randy heard a feminine giggle and turned around to see a statue of a woman in a red group jogged over to the statue.

"And that's Norrisville sweetheart, Monica Mo!" Randy said as the robot blew a kiss and giggled. A wolf whistle was heard from somewhere as the guys looked at her in amazement as the girls looked at them with deadpan looks.

"So...life like~" Howard drooled.

A lion's roar drew the groups attention to a statue of a man holding down a lion.

Riley's eyes widen in excitement and jogged over to the statue beaming.

"Uh..Who's the dude hugging the cat?"

Riley's snapped her head towards Howard in shock.

_"Are you serious?!/Are you for reals?" _Riley and a nearby Flute Girl said in unison.

The two looked at each other in surprise before smiling at each other in greetings.

Flute Girl continued. "That's famous adventure and author Brawn Brickwall. He was seriously hardcore."

"Truer words have never been said." Riley agreed eyes still shinning.

The robot suddenly pulled out a pepper, ate it, and then breathed fire.

Randy watched with wide eyes. "He just ate a habanero pepper..."

"That's 200,000 skullville units!" Howard said amazed.

Riley was shaking in excitement. "_So Bruce!_"

"Behold!"

Turning towards the shout, the four made their way over to the growing crowd close to McFist.

"The centerpiece of the McFistory pavilion!...The most important people in Norrisville history," McFist said with clenched teeth before slouching."...The Ninja and Kunoichi."

On a podium back to back was statues of the Ninja and Kunoichi. The Ninja statue had a hand on its hip and the other held a sword behind it over his shoulder. The Kunoichi had a open tessen held up to its mouth while its other hand held the other tessen at its side.

Everyone wowed at the sight.

Riley and Rachel pulled out there phones and start taking pictures while Howard nudged his friend and spoke in a whisper-shout.

"Woah! Check it out! You two are history!"

"Then why am I gettin' a D in it?"

McFist continued, clearly straining to sound genuine. "Yes...Uh..I sure do love our local heroes. Why, if I were ever in mortal peril, I'd sure want the Ninja and Kunoichi to save me!"

It was silent for a moment.

"_ 'ahem' _I'd want the Ninja and Kunoichi to save me..."

More silence.

"I WANT THE NINJA AND KUNOICHI TO SAVE ME!"

A sharp hum was the only notice given as the Ninja and Kunoichi robots eyes glowed red and narrowed.

Robo-Ninja grabbed McFist by his underwear with its sword as Robo-Kunoichi began throwing its tessen around, taking out a couple of lights and nearly hitting students making them run away in fear.

"I'M IN MORTAL PERIL!" McFist screamed as Robo-Ninja jumped up to a higher level and began bouncing McFist by his underwear with Robo-Kunoichi by its side still throwing its tessen.

Riley felt Rachel grab her hand and started pulling her outside with the rest of the fleeing students.

"Somebody get the Ninja and Kunoichi!" McFist yelled. "THE REAL NINJA AND KUNOICHI!"

When outside, Riley let go of Rachel's hand and blended into the crowd before diving into a bush a little way from the entrance of the pavilion.

Just about to pull on her mask, the Kunoichi Nomicon started glowing from her bag.

Riley took it out. "We gotta make this quick Nomicon. Ninja and I got a gazillionaire to save."

She opened it and felt the familiar pull.

_"Arwoooh!"_

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

Once inside, Riley opened my eyes only bite back a scream at the sight of dozens of mask flying past her.

Hearing a familiar yell to her left, she sees the Ninja falling with her.

She got his attention as they both slowed down to a stop and floated in front of a mask with words appearing on the face.

_**-Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask.-**_

The smiling mask suddenly morphed into a monstrous one, startling the two partners.

"That Robo duo are no heroes! Don't worry, we're on it! See you inside Kuno."

"See you ins-wait what?"

_~Back outside~_

Riley bolted upright, and looked down at her book.

"Kuno..?"

* * *

_**"SMOKEBOMB!"**_

The two heroes appeared jumping into the middle of the room with brandishing their signature weapons.

"Don't worry ! The _real _Ninja and Kunoichi are here to save you!" Ninja declared, only for the two partners to be meet with silence and a empty room.

Confused and suspicious, Kunoichi called out. "Mr. McFist?"

Silence.

"Robo-Ninja? Robo-Kunoichi? Anybody?" Ninja called out looking around.

"Where'd they go?" Kunoichi asked Ninja who shrugged when the door to the entrance suddenly slammed shut and green lasers caged the two along with the three statues.

"That cant be good..." Ninja pointed out as Kunoichi suspicions grew.

"And _way_ to convenient.."

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't it seem weird that a _brand new _school pavilion has a laser cage and one of the robots suddenly went haywire?"

"I'm not following."

"Just keep you guard u- LOOK OUT!" Kunoichi pushed Ninja to the side and dodged as an incoming projectile flew through then exploded when it hit the laser wall.

Ninja placed a hand on a podium to steady himself just to feel an empty surface.

Casting a glance, his eyes widen a bit in confusion seeing the Johnny Bueno statue missing.

"What the juice!?"

Hearing his partner's shout, he turned back around to see his partner wide eyes at the sight of said missing statue.

"Johnny Bueno!?" He asked in bewilderment.

The robot's eyes glowed red and threw its football that produced spinning blades with fire coming out of the end turning it into a rocket.

It began to follow Ninja as he jumped around to avoid it.

When he landed, Kunoichi threw her tessen from her position at the ball slicing it in half and the pieces burned to a crisp when they hit the lasers.

Nodding to her in thanks, he pointed his sword at the quarterback robot.

"Alright, Bueno. Lets do this!"

Kunoichi hears a familiar hum and snaps her head towards the Monica robot's eyes glowed red.

"Ninja behind you!"

Not reacting in time, the Monica robot let out a screech at his back, sending him towards the laser wall.

A blue scarf wrapped around his midsection and pulled him next to his partner and to safety.

Ninja looked at the female robot in shock. "Monica Mo!? You're Norriville's sweetheart!"

The Robo- Ninja, the robot of Brawn, the lion, and Robo-Kunoichi then appeared next to Robo-Johnny and Robo-Monica.

All of them armed and ready to fight.

**"Destroy the Ninja and Kunoichi!" **The Robot's said in unison.

The heroes shared a surprise look before narrowing their eyes in determination at the robots.

"Lets make history!" Ninja declared as the two partners charged forward and jumped with their weapons at the ready.

Kunoichi focused on the Robo-lion and chopped off an incoming claw with her tessen, that then flew into the laser wall.

The Robo-lion pounced at her, despite missing a foot, when she threw her tessen, cutting its head off and then kicked the head towards the laser wall.

The two heroes backed into each. Now back to back, the two worked together in sync.

That was until Robo-Monica launched a screech attack at Kunoichi that sent her into a pillar.

Falling back down and recovering quickly, she swung her tessen and cut Robo-Brawn in half.

Ninja's sword was knocked out of his hands by Monica's screech, causing it to hit the lasers and clatter to the ground undamaged.

Wide eyed, Ninja jumped into the air in order to dodge Robo-Monica's incoming electrified sash. When he landed, he had to dodge swipes from its tiara before jumping behind it.

Pulling out a manrikigusari, he whipped one end of it at the robot only for it to be caught.

Robo-Monica yanked the weapon, and Ninja, towards it. Caught off guard, the Ninja was pulled through the air before he righted himself and kicked Robo-Monica in the laser wall.

When the robot hit the wall, it let out a final screech and blew up, sending pieces flying.

Ninja ended up catching the head, but dropped it cause of the heat. "Yaahh!" He shook his hands to cool them off. "Monica was hot, but that's ridiculous!"

Kunoichi took a second to face palm at her partner's horrible joke.

Turns out it was second too long as Robo-Johnny tackled her into the Ninja that caused the both of them to crash into a pedestal.

Robo-Ninja and Robo-Kunoichi appeared in front of the partners and pointed their weapons at their organic counterparts.

"Oh come on!" Ninja said. "That was a great line!"

"No it wasn't." Kunoichi groaned out while rolling off her fellow hero and glared at the Robots.

The two robots slashed at them. Dodging in time, Ninja used his manrikigusari to knock the Robo-Ninja to the side and into the path of a charging Robo-Johnny and got its head knocked off. While Kunoichi kicked her robot's head off and got into a handstand and delivered an upside down spin kick at the body sending it into the lasers.

Robo-Johnny was still charging towards them so Ninja grabbed his nearby sword and ran towards it before sliding on his knees and cuts the robot in half.

Both halves flew into the lasers.

"BOOM!" Ninja cheered and held up his hand.

"That's how you do it!" Kunoichi exclaimed while completing the high-five.

Ninja then recalled their previous conversation. "Hey about earlier, what did you mean about this whole thing being way too convenient?"

"I meant that all this happening at once is weird. Even now when McFist is no where to be found. I think someone either tampered with this place before it was brought here or it was an in-"

The wall behind them was suddenly knocked down as a giant robot came through.

"What historical Norrisvillian is _that _supposed to be?" Ninja asked Kunoichi.

She shrugged, not hiding her irritation. "No idea. But robots interrupting me is slowly becoming a pet peeve to me."

"I'm the guy who destroyed the Ninja and Kunoichi!" The robot said. The voice, though having a mechanical echo, sounded a bit familiar to Kunoichi, making her eyes narrow in suspicion.

Ninja was just confused. "Nobody's ever destroyed th-" He was punched in the face by the robot and crashed into Kunoichi, and both bounced on the laser grids shocking them both a bit as some smoke came off them.

When the two landed, both were a bit out of it as Ninja said. "Okay...I see what you're doing."

The robot began firing lasers at them, one each, and the duo were jumping all over the place in order to dodge them.

When they were above the robot simultaneously, Ninja took out a grappling hook and wrapped it around the head of the robot. Kunoichi grabbed the chain and helped her partner pull the robot down.

The two watch the head fly over them and clattered to the ground.

When they looked back towards the robot body only for their eyes to widen in shock.

The head sticking out of the hulking body of metal was none other than...

_**"Hannibal McFist?!" **_Ninja and Kunoichi shouted in shock!

The man in question gained a nervous look.

Ninja gasped in realization. "It all makes sense! Robots lured us here by kidnapping you, then they forced you to fight us!"

McFist sat up. "They did..? I mean, they did!"

Kunoichi faced palmed at the scene.

"Why would they do that?" Ninja asked as McFist lowered his head as if trying to hide.

Kunoichi sputtered. "Are you- Because _he_ was behind all this!"

"Wha...?" Ninja still look confused.

"Remember when I said this was all too convenient. This place was either tampered with from an outside source _or ..._" Kunoichi glared intensely at McFist who began sweating. "It was an inside job."

McFist stayed silent looking worried.

Ninja recalled what the Nomicon said. "Beware the enemy that wears a hero's mask...But he cant be."

"I'm surprised as you are. I theorized it was just a worker, not the boss himself."

"But he's Hannibal McFist! He manufactured awesome."

"It's called McAwesome, actually." McFist said as he stood up. "Comes out next month."

He then sent them a sinister smile. "Give me both your home addresses and I'll send you both a case..."

Ninja stared at the fallen robot head as it became clear. "What better mask for an enemy..." His head then snapped towards McFist in disbelief. "Than the most beloved man in town!"

Kunoichi stayed silent as she ready herself to attack, glaring at McFist the whole time.

"That's right Ninja." McFist said. "The most beloved man in town is about to BLAST YOU IN THE FACE!" His laser hummed as it charged.

Ninja was distraught. "This cant be..."

"DUDE MOVE!" Kunoichi yelled pushing him to the side and dodged the laser by jumping to the side in the opposite direction.

The laser hit the laser wall causing it to deactivate.

"Can be! Ninja duck!" Ninja hid behind a pillar with Kunoichi doing the same with the pillar to the right of him.

McFist shot laser at both their pillars, breaking them.

This action unfortunately, caused the building to shake at the lost of two of its support pillars .

The two rolled away from the path of the falling pillars and stood in front of McFist ready to fight.

"You're going down, McFist!" Ninja declared. "We're telling everyone about you!"

"No one will believe you," McFist said cockily. "I'm Hannibal McFist, loveable gazillionaire. I OWN THIS TOWN!"

"I'm sure they'll believe us when we drag your robot covered hide outside for everyone to see!" Kunoichi pointed out while bringing out her tessen.

"I like to see you try." McFist said not the least bit worried.

"We're gonna stop you." Ninja pulled out his sword. "Right here, right now!"

The red and blue heroes ran forward and jumped overhead about to strike when a large piece of the ceiling cut them off separating them from McFist.

The two looked up through a crack to see McFist peering down at them with a smug smile.

"Right now doesn't really work for me." McFist said nonchalantly. "Lets reschedule, FOR NEVER!"

The two heard the sound of rockets and watched as McFist fly out of the building.

Falling debri drew their attention back to the unstable building.

Thinking quickly, the heroes jumped on falling debri, propelling themselves up until they escaped through the roof and landed outside on to the grass.

They landed in just in time for the pavilion to cave in on itself and to watch McFist's hovercraft fly away.

The crowd of students ran up to the them as Howard in front asked. "Did you save McFist!? Is he okay?"

Gazing at the worried and anxious faces, the partners frowned realizing what had to be done.

Looking at her friend, she grabbed his hand discreetly and gave it an reassuring squeeze. She felt it be returned before letting go.

Ninja looked at the crowd sadly. "Yes. McFist is safe..."

The crowd cheered and the two shared one last disappointed look before leaving in their signature cloud of smoke.

_**"Smokebomb..."**_

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

When I got back to Rachel, who asked where I ran off to before hugging me, we were walking home after being released early due to today's events.

I couldn't help but glance at a billboard advertising McKicks and felt a wave of anger come over me.

"Riley, you okay?"

Snapping my head towards Rachel's worried face, I took a deep breath to calm myself.

I smiled at her. "Yeah I'm fine."

_'Lying is gonna play a big part in my life now, isn't it?'_


	6. Gossip Boy

**A/N:I OWN ****NOTHING**** BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

_**-The best way to forget is to remember-**_

I groaned at the sight of the advice, _again_. "Nomicon, I'm sure this lesson will help me latter down the road but it doesn't help the fact I'm in desperate need of brain bleach!"

_**-The best way to forget is to remember-**_

Moaning in misery, the book decided it was time for me to go.

_~Back outside~_

Blinking away the daze, I sat up from my bed and shoved the Nomicon back into my bag.

"Well that solved nothing."

Straightening myself out, I shoulder my bag and walked down stairs to eat some breakfast before heading off to school.

* * *

I was reading the book 'The Giver' as I walked down the hall to my next class.

Getting to the part of Jonas being selected to be the next Receiver of Memory, when I noticed Randy and Howard in an empty classroom.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?"

The two looked towards me and returned my greeting as Randy shoved something into his bag.

"Hey Davis, Cunningham was just telling about some shnasty stuff he's seen lately." Howard said.

I looked at Randy. "Really? Like what?"

Randy looked surprised before retelling his story.

And it was easy to picture, since I've remember seeing, every. last. bit.

Was Randy...

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

The Ninja and Kunoichi were running through the vents after some stank before Ninja skidded to a halt and backtracked to crouch in front of a vent.

Curious, Kunoichi crouched down beside him and peered through the vent.

They see the school janitor scrap some gum from underneath a table. It looked normal enough until their eyes widen in horror as the Janitor put the gum into his mouth and began to chew it. He blew a bubble and they see a bug crawling inside.

Ninja shook his head in disgust. "_Shnasty!_"

"That's just _wrong." _Kunoichi chocked out, trying not to gag.

* * *

Another time, The two heroes were running after a Robo-ape through the halls of the school. When passing a another hallway entrance, the three stop in their tracks and peeked down the hall with Kunoichi at the bottom, Ninja above her, and the Robo-ape above him.

At the end of the hallway was Principal Slimovitz wearing a cowboy hat, boots, and a _diaper._

Que cringe

"Yeehaw! I'm a big baby cowboy!" He blew on his fingers as if they were real guns, shoved them into his diaper like it was a gun holster, and strutted away like a cowboy would.

"Ah Shnasty!" Ninja said looking up at the Robo-ape as it looked at him.

"My eyes!"Kunoichi shuddered, covering her eyes in disgust before falling to the ground twitching.

* * *

A different time, the duo were chasing after another Robo-ape around the school.

When rounding a corner, the Robo-ape came to a stop and started looking into a window.

Confused, the two teenagers looked aswell.

Inside, they see a lunch lady with a tire on the counter peeling a _dead squirrel _off of it and putting it into a meat grinder. The three could see taco shells nearby.

Kunoichi tore herself from the window trying not to hurl.

"_Shnasty!" _Ninja shuddered as Robo-ape started throwing up in some bushes.

Ninja patted its back in sympathy as Kunoichi pulled herself together.

"Well I'm _done_ for the day... Everyone in agreement?"

The two nodded tiredly in agreement.

* * *

_~~Present~~_

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

Shuddering in disgust at the memory as I recalled that was the reason why I asked for advice from the Nomicon.

Question was, how did Randy see all that at the same time as Ninja and I?

"Thanks for nothing, Cunningham." Howards said. "Now I cant eat the tacos...Nah, I'm gonna still eat the tacos."

I shot him a quick look of disgust before looking back at Randy.

"Well that's all disgusting. You doing all right?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm good. Just wish I had a way to forget it all like uh... like a mind wipe."

"Don't we all."

"Oh I could _totally _use a mind wipe!" Howard said. "You know that stupid Whopee world commercial?"

I recalled the commercial showing on the T.V once or twice. My younger cousin, Mason, always got excited when it came on.

Howard lightly bonked his head in annoyance. "I keep. Getting it. Stuck. In my head!" His eyes widen in terror, one eye twitching. "Whenever I hear it, I CANT THINK OF ANYTHINK ELSE!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a smirk growing on Randy's face.

_"Hmmm...?"_

Howard sees it to and narrowed his eyes. "Don't you do it..."

_**" Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop **_**WHOOP**_**-ie! Whoop whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop **_**WHOOP**_**-ie! Whoop whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop **_**WHOOP**_**-ie! Whoop whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop **_**WHOOP**_**-ie!" **_Howard runs away screaming as Randy and I laugh.

"Randy your _terrible_." I got out in between my laughter.

"Yeah, it was revenge for nearly drawing on my face earlier."

When the laughter died out, I asked him nonchalantly. "_So _Randy, answer me something."

"Whats up?"

"When _exactly _did you see all that stuff?"

I was starring at him, waiting for his answer. I didn't see anyone else present during those times. So how did Randy see them?

He seemed to tense a bit. "Uh... I-I had to um... stay after school for uh- DETENTION! Yeah _detention_, I had it for a few days after school and just was able to see them."

He was sweating a bit as I continued to stare at him for awhile longer.

...

...

Seems legit. Guess I wasn't paying attention.

I smiled at him. "Well it sounds like detention can be a real party. I'll see you later Randy."

"Ye-yeah, see ya."

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Heidi was doing her webcast. "Turns out Becky's just a little bloated. So it was all just a huge misunderstanding."

She pushed button that made a cheering sound.

Howard took that moment to walk into her set without a care. "Hey Heidi."

He sat down across from her desk, ignoring her annoyed look.

"What the juice, Howard?" She asked voicing her annoyance. "Kinda doing a live gossip report here."

"Kinda got an emergency here." Howard said back. "I need lunch money."

Her annoyed look increased as she covered her camera. "What about the money mom gave you?"

"That was just brunch money." He said before turning her monitor in order to read it. "Gossip report, huh?"

He began pointing at each piece gossip, giving a comment. "Weak. Lame. _Snoozer._"

He then started getting cocky. "If you want real gossip, I'll give you the _real dish_." He winked.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "_Please_, The only dish you know comes with sausage and extra cheese." She smiled smugly while pressing a button that made it sound like people were oohing at the burn.

Howard was unamused. "Real nice..."

He grabbed the camera and turn it towards him. "Stuff this in your gossip hole. After school P-Slims likes to mozy around in nothin' but a ten gallon hat and trainin' pants."

Heidi gasped. "Nu-uh!"

"Yeehaw! I'm a big baby cowboy!" Howard made some finger guns.

Everyone watching the webcast started laughing as the Principal walked down the hall.

Seeing the webcast, he got noticeably flustered.

"After school is me time!" He said defensively before storming into his office.

Heidi couldn't deny the good rumor. "Alright, that was pretty juicy. I'll give you a splart."

She pressed a button for that sound.

"So, if you don't have anything else, _Buh-Bye._"

"Sista, please! They don't call me double dip for just cause I like ice cream. I _always_ got another scoop."

Heidi rolled her eyes.

"You know Taco Tuesday? They oughta rename it roadkill Tuesday..."

There were gasps.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

Rachel and I were in the cafeteria as it chittered about Howard's earlier gossip.

Though I had to reassure her that no one has eaten a dead bunny. I think.

"Awesome gossip Howard!"

Turning around in my seat, I see Howard and Randy walk in and everyone's attention was on Howard.

"Double dip!" A guy shouted.

"He saved us from eating chipmunk changas." A girl said.

She then started a slow clap and had everyone joining in.

I felt my eyebrows shoot up at the scene. Even Rachel joined.

Eh, what the heck.

I started clapping as well. What can I say, even though it was Randy's gossip, Howard's big mouth did save the student body from food poisoning or worse.

The two boys beamed at the attention as they made their way to a table and sat down.

I see a beaming Heidi slid next to her brother. "Howard, My pageviews are though the roof!"

Seeing her set up her laptop I and decided to watch the webcast from my phone to hear better.

Pulling out my phone, I pulled up the webcast just as Heidi put her brother on the screen.

"Lets hear it..."

Howard stared at the camera blankly."Uuuhhhh..."

I see his eyes flicker to something off screen and assume he was looking at Randy for help.

When he stayed silent, he started sweating nervously as he could feel the weight of everyone's stares of anticipation.

I could just barley hear Heidi's voice off screen. "Don't embarrass me, double dip. You must know one secret. One thing nobody knows. One single thing someone's confided in you that your not supposed to tell anyone."

This makes me worry about Heidi's loyalty.

I watched Howard grow more nervous. "... I KNOW WHO THE NINJA IS!"

I was in complete shock to notice my phone slip from hand and the gasps that rang through out the cafeteria.

Howard Weinerman knows the NINJA'S, my PARTNER'S, IDENITY!

There was just no way...

I quickly looked towards the table they were at just to see Randy run out.

_'Something tells me nothing good will come from this.'_

* * *

When school ended, I walked out of the school by myself, cause Rachel had band practice, with my head completely buzzing with questions and worry.

Not only could the Ninja's identity be in jeopardy, Howard could be in danger!

I was snapped out of my worry state at the sound of arguing and look up to see Randy and Howard a littles away from me.

Not even thinking, I ducked behind a pillar. Peeking over to watch them, I notice Randy seemed distressed and I also see a limo parked in front of the school.

_'Who here owns a limo?'_

Howard gets into the limo.

_'Since when does Howard have a limo?'_

Howard rolled down the window to talk to Randy when a giant metal claw suddenly shoot down and grabbed the limo.

The claw reeled back with the limo in hand before flying away. Looking up in time, I was able to catch a glimpse of a s certain gazillionare's hover craft.

"McFist!" I hissed quietly to myself.

Looking back at Randy, I see run towards the busses.

Curious about what he was doing, I decided to worry about it later.

I have to save Howard!

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Unknown to the other, the two heroes were matching each other as they raced through Norrisville in order to reach the lair of their enemy to save the loud mouth Weinerman.

Its wasn't until they were both on the roof of McFist industry. The two began to warily look around the roof for any type of security unaware of the other.

Not even realizing it, the two were slowly walking backwards towards each other.

That was until they bumped back to back, scaring the cheese out of each other.

"AAAHHHH!"

"HUH!?"

Swiftly turning around to face each other, thinking the other person was an enemy, while drawing out their weapons. Surprised seeing the other, the two sheepishly put their weapons away.

"Hey Ninja."

"He- Wait a minute! What are you doing here!?"

"Because the sight of a limo carrying a student being carried by a hovercraft over the town doesn't scream 'suspicious'."

"How did you see- You saw the live cast didn't you..." Ninja said tensing, preparing for the questions and scolding.

There was none.

"Who didn't?"

"Uh..."

"Well if that's everything, shall we break in and save the guy before McFist makes him spills his guts and have your identity revealed."

"Yes, yes we shall."

Standing at the edge of the roof, the two jumped off and began sliding down the side of the building, jumping occasionally to avoid random ledges.

That was until Ninja got cocky and lost his footing.

Kunoichi, seeing this, shook her head at him and quickly used her scarf to grab her partner and then used a grappling hook to hook a pipe and quickly swung them into a nearby vent.

The sudden impact when kicking the mesh in, Kunoichi lost her footing causing her and Ninja to tumble to the ground of the triangular vent.

"Ow!"

_"Dude get off..."_

Kunoichi's voice was muffled from being face first on the ground while Ninja was on his back on top of her.

Shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, Ninja carefully maneuvered himself off her and into a standing position. He then helped his partner up to her feet.

"Well that sucked." Kunoichi commented straightening herself out.

"Yup."

Without another word, beside Ninja shouting 'Ninja Sprint', the two started running down the vent with Ninja leading.

Up ahead, the two heroes could see a laser grid and electric pillars flashing dangerously.

Seeing this, Kunoichi began to slow down while Ninja continued to run forward as if not bothered with the danger up ahead.

That was until he saw _blades _that were on _fire_ suddenly appear.

Kunoichi came to a complete stop as her partner began to panic trying to stop.

"Ninja Stop! Ninja Stop! Ninja Stop! Nonononono...!"

Kunoichi was able to grab Ninja's scarf in time to stop him as he was just an inch away from the lasers.

With a small tug, she pulled him to a safer distance of the lasers.

"Where would you be without me, Red?"

He gave her a flat look. "Probably have more air in my windpipe." His mind then went to the end of her sentence. "_Red?"_

Kunoichi began to feel shy. "Its uh.. nickname. Like how you call me Kuno. And its either _that _or Ninj."

Ninja seemed to think about it before shrugging. "Eh, either way's fine."

Continuing on, and somehow getting past the first obstacle, they come across a path of crushers and began to avoid them while moving forward.

"Don't get smashed! Don't get smashed! Don't get smashed!" Ninja said kept saying as he and Kunoichi cleared the path of crushers only to flinch back when two flaming blades swung out in front of them.

The two watched the blades, trying to time them. "Wait for it! Wait for it! Now!"

Leaping forward, Ninja and Kunoichi managed to avoid the blades of fire and started to pat down the smoke coming off their suits.

"Scariest. Vent. Ever!" Ninja said annoyed.

"Try _overkill_." Kunoichi grumbled while snuffing out a small flame that was on the end of her scarf.

She then sees a vent and brought Ninja's attention to it.

Looking through it, they see some Robo-Apes having a drink.

"Its oil o'clock somewhere, Am I right?" One of them said before clinking their mugs together and taking a drink.

It was at this time, Ninja kicked the mesh open above the robots and both he and Kunoichi jumped down.

The air grew tense as Ninja said. "Uh..Whoops.."

Each side of the room was staring down the other in tense silence.

The heroes narrowed their eyes at the robots as a drop of oil dripped from a ape's mug.

The silence was broken from one of the apes. "Get them!"

Chaos erupted as a fight broke out.

The duo started punching and kicking the robots away.

"Sorry fellas, Break times over!" Ninja declared as Kunoichi smashed a carafe full of hot oil over an ape's head.

Ninja pulled out some sais and began to stab some apes in the head while kicking others.

Kunoichi brought out her staff and started knocking robot heads off their bodies. She then watched as the Ninja shove a robo-ape's head into a microwave.

He began looking at the options. "Leftovers, popcorn...Oh! Here it is. Robo-ape."

Ninja pressed the button and then started leaning on the counter. Kunoichi walked over looking at the microwave and then at the robo-ape.

"...Why does this microwave have _that_ specific option?"

Ninja just shrugged.

There was a ding as the robo-ape pulled its head, that was red from the heat, out of the appliance. Bumps statrted to appear before its head blew up.

After dusting their hands off, the two look towards the last robo-ape.

Who was conveniently standing next to a big red button that was labeled 'Alarm'.

Noticing this too, the robo-ape laughed triumphantly as it reached to press the button.

Until a can of soda hit it on the head with a **'clank'.**

It fell over destroyed.

Seeing their work here was done, they decided to continue searching in the vents.

After some running, the two see an opening on the ground ahead of them.

Peering down, they see Howard being held by a giant claw with a metal device on his head.

"Whats that thing on his head?" Kunoichi couldn't help but ask.

"No idea. Psst! Howard!" Ninja whispered out to his friend.

Howard started to look panicked. "Oh no, I'm hearing his voice!"

"Howard, up here!"

"Hey I'm trying to forg- Oh.." Looking up, he was able to see the duo peering down at him.

"Ninja, Kunoichi!" Howard exclaimed with relief. "Took ya long enough!"

Kunoichi raised a brow with a unamused look.

"Well, its good to see you to, buddy." Ninja said.

"Right. Sorry. Hey are you two okay? NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Rolling their eyes, the heroes jumped and started sliding down the arm of the claw, with Ninja ahead, that was holding Howard when suddenly, lasers flashed on and cut the two off from Howard.

The laser singed the end of Ninja's scarf making him wrap it around his neck to shorten it.

Kunoichi was a little higher than the Ninja but still kept an eye on her ponytail as it dangled close to the lasers as she and Ninja flipped upside down.

"We cant get through." Ninja said.

"Ninja, I haven't sold you out." Howard told his friend. "I would NEVER sell you out!"

Ninja was touched. "Thanks, pal."

"Buuuuut they have a mind reader, so there's a pretty good chance I'm gonna sell you out."

_**"WHAT!?"**_

Kunoichi looked at the Ninja. "Hold up, you mean he actually knows!"

"You thought he didn't?!"

"I thought peer pressure got to him!"

Howard cut in. "Alright we get it! I know who the Ninja is and peer pressure made me squeal! And you know what would fix this? A mind wipe! Am I right?"

"There is no mind wipe!" Kunoichi said.

"All the Nomicon said was _'The way to forget is to remember..._'" Ninja said before gasping at an idea.

He snapped his head towards his partner. "Kuno, do you know the whoopee world commercial song?!"

"Who doesn't?" Kunoichi said before her eyes widen in realization.

"Sing it with me."

"Got it."

_**"Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop **_**WHOOP-**_**ie! Whoop whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop **_**WHOOP-**_**ie! Whoop whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop **_**WHOOP**_**-ie! Whoop whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop **_**WHOOP**_**-ie!" **_The two sang in unison.

Howard immediately became irritated. "Why would you do that?!" He screamed. "Now that stupid song's all I can think about_\- ohhh."_

* * *

~With McFist and Viceroy~

The two men shoved the apes out of the way of the screen and pressed a button.

All that showed on the screen was the whoopee world commercial.

Both men were bewildered.

McFist stared at the screen taking it in. "What is that? Some sort of song?"

"Its the only thing on his mind." Viceroy answered, just as confused.

"The only thing? There's nothing else!"

Viceroy pressed different buttons but the screen didn't change.

McFist's small patience snapped. "Shut it off! Shut it off! This chucklehead doesn't know who the Ninja is!"

They looked at the singing Howard.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

McFist returned Howard to the front of the school as Ninja came to his side.

Kunoichi was leaning against a tree near them with her arms crossed. "Howard, I don't believe I need to stress about Ninja's identity staying a secret."

Howard nodded. "Yeah I got it. But I got a question."

"Shoot."

"Why haven't you asked? I thought you of all people would want to know." Ninja perked up at the question and looked at his partner.

Her eyes shifted to the side in thought before she answered. "I do want to know. But my respect for this team and him out weighs it."

Ninja's eyes widen at her answer. He also felt touched of her thoughtful gesture.

"Thanks Kuno.."

She gave him a smile through her mask. "No problem Ninj. I'll see you next time. Later."

Kunoichi threw down a smokebomb as Ninja waved goodbye.

He took off his mask when she was out of sight and a quick look around.

The two friends sat down on the sidewalk.

"Listen Cunningam, I'm sorry my big mouth got us in so much trouble." Howard said while putting his head in his hand. "I take full responsibility."

"Howard, were cool." Randy said smiling.

Howard smiled back as the shared a fist-bump before standing up.

"But this is kinda your fault too, a little bit, right?" Howard said as they started walking. "I mean, you know I can't keep a secret, and it's not like I ever asked if you were the Ninja. You just told me, so.."

"Howard..."

"You know what, we'll call it even."

"Oh, here's a thing! The whole school thinks you're revealing the Ninja's identity tomorrow. So, how are you gonna handle that, Double D?" Randy asked Howard as he smiled.

"Relax. I got this. I mean, I was able to not blow a different secret during that live-cast."

"What other secret?"

"The one I _knew_ you would have killed me for."

"What secret?!" Randy demanded, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Howard just continued walking albite a bit faster. "The one about your crush on Riley."

"WHAT!" Randy chased after his friend for an explanation.

* * *

"So, Howard, who's the Ninja?" Heidi asked her brother at the live-cast, turning the camera towards him.

"The Ninja is..._**Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, **_**whoop**_**-ee! Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop, **_**whoop**_**-ee!" **_

"HOWARD! I knew you didn't know! Uh!"

Most of the school was disappointed except a certain redhead who was laughing her butt off as her friend watched her confused.


	7. House of 1,000 Boogers

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

_~Sigh~_

Nothing beats chasing a robotic lizard around the roofs of school with your Ninja partner during the last 30 minutes of school.

Note sarcasm.

I was already mentally exhausted from the school day so this situation was _NOT_ helping my mood.

Ninja and I jumped over a large gap and landed with a roll, neither of us taking our eyes off of McFist's robot lizard as it continued to crawl away.

"Where do you think your going?" Ninja asked.

It climbed up a wall.

Ninja looked a little surprise. "Oh, up a wall? Yeah okay. Guess we'll Ninja sprint!"

The two of us went around the wall and raced after it.

Seeing an upcoming gap, Ninja grabbed his scarf and threw it like a lasso to snag the robot.

"I don't think so!"

With a good tug, Ninja sent the robo-lizard crashing down till it rolled against a wall upside down.

"Not bad red." I praised, giving him a fist-bump as we walked over to stand in front of the robot as it began to hiss and claw the air.

Before either of us could even begin to finish it off, Ninja's phone rang indicating he had a call.

I was giving him a look that screamed _'Really?'_. He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders before looking back at the robo-lizard.

"Just on second, I'm so sorry." I rolled my eyes deciding to ignore his conversation and focused on the hissing robot.

I see it charging towards my occupied partner and quickly kicked it away.

"Sorry buddy, but your fight is with me." I said putting my fists out in front of me.

Growling, it pounced at me but I dodged in time. This continued for a bit until I managed to punch it away in the gut.

Before it hit the ground, its mouth opened to show another mouth which sprayed smoke in my face.

"Kuno!"

I barely noticed Ninja come to my side as I was too focused on the burning itch on my nose.

"A-_achoo!" _I sneezed out a booger that the robot, to my disgust, ate.

"Gazuntite."

Giving it a weird look, I looked towards Ninja at my side to see if he was ready to take this thing down only to see him stare at me with wide eyes and hands on his cheeks.

"...What?"

"_You sneeze like a kitten..." _He gushed out, eyes sparkling.

I felt my face get hot. "Sh-shut up!"

Before he can retort, the robo-lizard jumped in between us trying to take a bite.

Snapping out of his gushing, Ninja jumped and tackled it to the ground, pinning it.

I watched as he brought back his fist while turning on the knuckle spikes.

Before he could bring his fist down, the robot sprayed smoke in his face as well causing him to flinch back in surprise.

"Ninja!" I called out worried.

"Ninja sneeze!" He shouted. _"Achoo!" _

He sneezed out a booger that the robot once again ate.

"Gazuntite!"

I closed my eyes and shuddered in disgust. "Dude _why?"_

"Ah, shnasty!" Ninja said repulsed.

When I opened my eyes, the robo-lizard was gone.

"What the juice? Its gone." Ninja pointed out while looking around.

"It couldn't have gotten far." I said also looking around to try and catch a glimpse of the snot eating lizard.

I glanced at Ninja to see if he had any ideas, only to see him listening to his comm.

When he was done, I could hear him mumble. "Lizard, Bash Splash, Lizard, Bash Splash. What to do? What to do...?"

I looked at him in disbelief. "_Seriously?! _Your honestly debating on finding the robot or going to a _party?"_

"Buts its the Bash Splash! And beside, how are we gonna catch that thing if don't even know where it is?"

Opening my mouth to retort with a finger raised... I deflated with sigh knowing he was right.

"Fine, but I have the right for an 'I told you so' when this comes back and bites us in the behind."

"It just ate some boogers. There's no way that'll come back to haunt us. I'll see you later Kuno."

"Whatever, Later Ninja."

And with that, we jumped away in different directions.

* * *

"Riley! There you are, where were you?"

"Sorry Rachel, got held up by a teacher." I said as I walked up to her as she dug through her locker.

We chatted for a bit until the sound of yelps and owes drew our attention to the end of the hall.

We looked to see Bash giving his Bash mark to students in the hallway.

I made my expression a flat one as I looked on. "He is aware that _paper_ or _media_ invitations are a thing, right?"

Rachel shrugged though her smile was a bit strained, "Well you know Bash, he's a bit of a..."

"Idiot." I finished with a sly smile. Rachel said nothing but raised a sly brow causing us both to giggle.

Distracted by our giggling, we didn't see a large shadow loom over us until it was to late.

"OUCH!"

"OWIE!"

We both grabbed our arms in pain and looked up to see Bash.

"Show your Bash marks at the door." He then walked off further down the hallway to 'invite' more students.

I shot a glare at his back before checking on Rachel, who was rubbing her Bash mark.

"You okay Rach?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm okay."

Looking around, I see a majority of the student body that I could see bearing a Bash mark.

"Geez, it looks like Bash is inviting everyone."

"Not everyone."

Looking at her confused, she pointed down the hall in the direction Bash went and I see Randy and Howard talking to him.

I watched as Randy and Howard faces went from excited and hopfull to slowly disappointed when Bash shook his head and walked away. Leaving the two with no Bash marks.

I couldn't help but frown in sympathy. "Ouch, that sucks."

Rachel nodded in agreement before driving the conversation to what we would wear at the party.

* * *

After school Rachel and I went our separate ways to our homes.

And after informing my parents, I made my way to my room to change into my swimsuit, a blue and white stripped sports bikkini.

As I was putting my bag together, I glanced at the Kunoichi Nomicon.

_'I should probably ask what to do about the robot from earlier.' _Thinking to myself as I picked up the book.

Sitting down and opening it, I was immediately shloomped into the book.

_"Arwoooh!"_

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

Once inside, words appeared in front of me.

_**-A Kunoichi must master the art of stealth- **_

A chameleon suddenly appeared. _**-Reveal-**_

It then jumped trough a wall disappearing_**. -Conceal- **_

An image of my eyes surround by darkness the appeared. _**-Conceal-**_

The rest of my body appeared. _**-Reveal- **_

"Huh, Camouflage. Basically, fight fire with fire."

And with a flash of light, I was pulled out.

_~Back outside~_

Sitting back up, I put the Nomicon and Kunoichi mask in a hidden pocket of my bag.

"Guess I just have to keep an eye out for that robot now." I said before leaving my house.

* * *

Rachel and I meet back up and were now getting scanned by a Robo-ape.

And it was very hard not to tense around it.

After a minute, the Robo-ape let us through and Rachel was bouncing with excitement.

"Oh. my. squee! Look at this place!"

I nodded in agreement while looking around. This part was definitely impressive.

I was brought out my musing when Rachel began tugging me towards the pool.

Laughing, I set my stuff down on a lawn chair and jumped in with her.

We stayed in there for a bit, giggling and splashing each other when I told her I was going to grab something from the snack bar.

She nodded as she spotted one of her bandmates and went over to talk to them.

Made my way over to the snack bar and got myself some popcorn.

After getting it, I began to mindlessly people watch trying to see if I knew anyone else here, when my ears picked up on a pair of familiar voices.

"Dude is it me, or are we totally pulling this off?!"

Following the voice, I go around a corner to see Randy and Howard with their backs to me next to some wet sumo outfits.

Smiling mischievously, I quietly made my way over to them.

"So you boys snuck in, huh?"

I laughed as the two jumped in the air startled before whipping around to face me.

_"Davis!? _Don't. Do._That!"_ Howard said while putting a hand to his chest trying to calm down.

Still laughing. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

I then looked at Randy to find him just staring. "Uh... Randy you okay there?"

Nothing. He just stayed silent, staring at me that was starting to make me uncomfortable.

Howard seemed to notice this as he then elbowed his friend in the side, snapping him out of his staring.

"W-what?"

I looked at him confused. "Uh.. I just asked if you were okay?"

His face suddenly went red for some reason. "Oh I'm f-fine! I'm fine, not as fine as yo- great! Pretty girl- pretty GREAT! _Hahha...what?"_

I stared at him for a sec, confused. "_OoooKay_, Anyway how did you two sneak in?"

They tensed as Howard answered. "_Sneak in? _For your information, we were invited."

I rose a brow at the lie. "Nice try Weinerman. But me and Rachel saw you both earlier NOT getting a Bash mark."

The two looked at each other, then around, before leaning closer as if not to be overheard.

"Okay, we faked some Bash marks in order to get in. _Please_ don't tell Bash we're here." Randy begged

"Yeah! He'll kick us out and we haven't even tried out everything yet. Or the food, speaking of which, are you gonna finish that?" Howard asked pointing at my half eaten bag of popcorn.

I wordlessly gave it to him. "Guys don't worry, I wont say anything. I'm aware of how much you two wanted to come. And beside, with you two here this party might get more entertaining."

Howard paused in his eating to look at Randy. "Cunningham, I know I've said this before, but I approve."

I looked at him weird. "Approve of what?"

Randy suddenly started waving his hands around, sputtering. "NOTHING! Nothing! Howard is just uh... approving the...uh... POPCORN!"

He then began to walk backwards a bit laughing nervously before he bumped into someone.

That someone being McFist.

McFist turned around to look at the us sinisterly. "Well, who do we have here?"

_"McFist!" _I couldn't help but mumble staring at my enemy with wide eyes.

Randy broke me out of my tense state when reached over to shake McFist's hand. "Hello. Nice to meet you, Mr. McFist, as you and I have never met in the past, ever. We're Bashford's school chums. Here we are."

Randy then draped a hand around Howard and placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"By the way, Bash is not an idiot." Howard added as all of us looked towards Bash, who was in the pool splashing another kid chanting 'Bash Splash!'.

We all watched blankly.

McFist frowned. "Yeah. He's a _delight."_

I watch as his wife, Marci McFist, walk over and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders. "Hiya, kids. Hope you're enjoying Bashy's Splashy. Oh, have you blown your nose yet?"

The three of us looked at her confused before turning to McFist with a, **"Huh?"**

McFist cleared his throat. "McFist Industries is proud to announce the revolution in nostril clearing technology. McFissues. For your blow and go lifestyle."

"Sneeze into Atchoo D2." I watched as a kid blew into a tissue offered by robotic arm that then gave him a prize as his picture was taken.

"Play Schnoz Sniper, or just try your hand at Pick It and Flick It. Ah, it's a hoot!" Mrs. McFist said showing off the different attractions.

I don't know what the boys were thinking, but I was trying not to look grossed out and bewildered.

"...Boogers?" I hear Randy ask.

"...What?" Was all I could say.

"Just make sure you take a picture so we can ID your icky." McFist said.

Howard seemed to get over the_... oddness _of it all and ran over to the Schnoz Sniper booth and began playing.

"Don't have any bats in the cave..." Randy said still looking weirded out.

"_Yeah... _I took care of that before I came here." I said also weirded out.

Mrs. McFist just smiled as she walked over to her husband. "Boogie shy, huh. No problem."

McFist snapped his fingers.

I felt my eyes widen in shock as the Robo-Lizard from before suddenly appeared before the two of us.

Randy says something that I didn't hear as I never let my focus waver from the robot.

The thing suddenly sprayed smoke in our faces.

Immediately, I felt my nose burn with that familiar itch as I tried to hold it in.

"Not. Gonna. Sneeze." I hear Randy say. "I'm gonna sneeze! Achooo!"

I hear the robot eat the booger and see a flash that I assume was the robot taking Randy's picture.

I felt myself begin to tear up as I tried to hold in the sneeze, but it was fruitless.

_"Achoo!"_

I saw a flash behind my eyelids before I opened them in time to see the robot eat my booger ang hearing Mrs. McFist aweing at something.

"Gazuntite." The robot said before crawling away.

_'This can not be good.' _I thought as McFist patted Randy and I on the backs.

"Enjoy the party." He said before walking away.

There was and awkward silence between us.

"._...I'm _gonna go find Rachel." I said while backing away slowly. "She's probably wondering where I am..."

Randy began to stepping away as well. "Uh.. yeah. I'm gonna go meet back up with Howard. ..I'll see you later..?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

I quickly walked over to where I left my bag and discreetly dug out my mask before ducking behind a empty booth.

"McFist is up to something. And _I'm_ gonna find out."

After getting into my suit and crawling through an open window, I began to sneak around trying to catch sight of the Robo-Lizard or anything suspicious when I heard a faint voice coming down a hallway.

Coming to a doorway, I quickly ducked behind a shelf when I spotted Viceroy.

I then see the Robo-lizard enter and began spitting boogers on to different petri dishes before moving to Viceroy, who knelled down to give it a pat.

"Excellent work Stew. Now we simply wait for one of these nose nuggets to match the Ninja and Kunoichi."

I felt my eyes widen in dread as I took a better look of my surrounding and saw nothing but boogers everywhere.

"So that's why they took all that snot! They're trying to find out our identities!"

Suddenly feeling a presence, I glance behind me to see Ninja appearing in the doorway.

"_Psst! _Ninja."

He looks towards me and hid behind me. "Kunoichi? What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Red. And forget why I'm here and look." I gestured around.

He look and his widen in horror. "So many boogers..."

I nodded. "Yup and McFist is trying to use them in order to find out who we are. And I would like to take the time now to say, _I told you so.."_

He gives me a look that said 'really' while I gave one straight back. I then see his flicker to something behind me before he jumped forward and grabbed a moving panel.

Shocked, I quickly followed him from the ground while hiding every few seconds to stay out of sight.

I then see McFist walk in and quickly hid behind some petri dishes and keeping an eye on Ninja.

"This is it, Viceroy. The Ninja and Kunoichi is toast!" McFist shouted just as Ninja came down and joined me.

"Gotta get my booger back..." I hear him say making me look at him.

"Wait, that one you grabbed was yours?"

Ninja tensed up before nodding.

I gave him a determined look while putting a hand on his shoulder. "Then we better move fast."

He returned my look while nodding. "The art of stealth. Conceal and reveal. Conceal ain't doing jack..."

"So lets switch to reveal."

We then jumped out of our hiding place. "You boys looking for us!?"

"Ninja! Kunoichi!" McFist shouted before looking smugly at Viceroy. "Ha, told they'd be at the Splash."

Viceroy rolled his eyes. "Did it again sir..."

"Sorry to break up your little phlegm fiesta.." Ninja started as I finished.

"But you got some green nuggets that belong to us!"

"Ninja Found" The machine announced.

"We've got a match for one of them!" Viceroy cheered making me tense.

"Oh boy..." Ninja mumbled worryingly.

"Crud..." Was all I could say.

"You're too late, Ninja and Kunoichi." McFist said smugly.

Not even thinking, I quickly closed my eyes and covered my ears.

Which was a bad idea as I heard the Robo-Lizard pounce at us making me open my eyes again just to see Ninja redirect it towards Viceroy as it sprayed more smoke.

McFist started walking towards the machine. "Or should I call you..."

"Achoo!" Viceroy sneezed and I watched in disgust and disbelief as his booger landed into the machine.

"Viceroy match."

_'Huh? Funny how things turn out.' _I thought as I uncovered my ears.

"Viceroy! Viceroy?" McFist looked at the scientist in shock._"Viceroy?!"_

"Seriously?" Viceroy said giving him a deadpan look. "How can I be the Ninja? He standin' right there!"

Ninja and I then took the distraction to knock over the machine with a double, "Ninja Kick!"

Ninja dusted his hand. "Well, We pretty much adios'd your booger machine, so..."

_**"SMOKE BOMB!"**_

We threw down our smoke bombs, but before we left I heard McFist say "Ha! Idiots!" so I grabbed Ninja by the arm so we could listen.

"We can rebuild the machine. The important thing is we've still got all the samples."

The smoke cleared to show the villains that we didn't actually leave.

"Huh, did have not thought of that..." Ninja said tapping his chin.

"I think we were just too caught up in the excitement." I said while pulling out my tessens. "Oh well, lesson learned."

I then threw both my tessens at some dishes, breaking them as Ninja took out some dual swords and joined me.

After finishing quickly, we both jumped on to the chandelier just as Viceroy pulled down a leaver that opened a hatch on the wall, that then released more Robo-Lizards.

Ninja and I looked down as the robots revealed themselves and their mass number.

"Wow, that's a lot of robo-lizards..." Ninja said with wide eyes.

"No kidding..." I said with my eyes also wide.

We jumped down to stand in font of them.

One lizard I noticed began to scrape the ground like a bull ready to charge.

I felt Ninja nudge me, and look to see him gain a sly look as he reached for his scarf.

Seeing this, I had to fight a smile at his little joke.

Ninja held up his scarf as if it were a muleta when the lizard charged.

"Ole!" He moved his scarf in time, making the lizard crash into the dishes that caused a domino effect to the rest.

"Boom!" We doubled high-fived each other.

"OK, I admit. This is a setback." McFist began. "But we still have the boogers. We put 'em on new slides, rebuild the machine, and ha! Back in business."

"Come on, McFist. Don't you think it's time to throw in the tissue?" Ninja said making me face palm at the lame pun. Seriously? where did he come up with this stuff?

The ground suddenly began to shake, causing everyone to stumble around in order to regain their balance.

Looking towards the window, I gaped at the amount of water that was now surrounding the building.

"Kuno, do you know how to swim?" Ninja asked me while grabbing my hand.

"Yes."

"Do you also trust me?"

"Of course, why?"

"Cause Ninja Ring!" He then threw one at the window.

The next thing I know, the room began to flood with water and Ninja was holding me bridle style while surfing the water with a unbroken petri dish.

"Ninja surf!"

The two of us rode down the hall until the water began to lessen enough to where we can get back on the ground near the exit.

"Whooo! That was a rush!" I said throwing my hands up.

"It was definitely BRUCE!" Ninja said in agreement.

We both the settled down to a silence.

"Hey Ninja.."

"Yeah?"

"Mind putting me down?"

"Oh cheese! Sorry!" He placed me down while rubbing the back of his head.

I chuckled. "Well this has been an exciting day, Till next time?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

I smiled at him before smoke bombing away.

* * *

When I got back outside and took off my mask, I found Rachel and we both agreed it was a good time to head home.

"...and the water was like _whoosh! _And Howard and everyone was like _yeah! _Though I think he hurt his tummy?" Rachel told me as we headed towards the gate.

"I knew Howard and Randy would make this party more interesting," I said as we then see Bash kicking said bros out and slamming the gate closed before walking away.

Making our way through said gate, we walked up to the boys.

"So you guys ended up getting caught?" I asked.

They shrugged as Howard said."Yeah, guess Bash cant appreciate the awesomeness that is known as the Weinerman whoop."

"Rachel was just telling me about that. Very impressive." Howard puffed out his chest with pride while Randy rolled his eyes in good nature.

A loud boom drew our attention upwards to see fireworks going off in the sky.

"Shweet, fireworks!" Randy cheered.

"Not bad." I said smiling.

"So bruce!" Rachel cheered as well, beaming the whole time.

Bits of candy then started to rain.

Howard caught a few smiling. "Fireworks filled with McSquiddles!"

The boys cheered began to catch the candy with their mouths.

Only to fan them right after.

"Hot! Super hot!" Randy fanned his mouth.

"But so good!" Howard said.

Rachel and I started laughing at the boys actions as grabbed some candy for ourselves.


	8. Monster Dump

**A/N:I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**The more lengthy version of this is on Wattpad under the same name.**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

The school bus from Norrisville high entered the empty parking lot of Norrisville State Park before parking and letting the students walk out.

As the students filed out, Randy took a moment to smile at the sight of the large volcano.

Riley was glancing around, a little sad that Rachel didn't share this class with her, so she felt a little lonely on this fieldtrip.

"_~Sigh~ _The annual freshman field trip to Mt. Chuck." The science teacher, Mrs. Driscoll, said in tranquility.

She then reached over and made her skeleton, that was also her husband Jerry, talk. " The world's only man made volcano."

Standing near Randy and Howard, Riley was able to hear their conversation.

"Glory awaits, Howard," Randy said to Howard. "When we spit in that volcano, we'll be joining Norrisville High's all-time greats."

Riley couldn't help herself when she furrowed her eyebrows. _'These two could not be serious.'_

Mrs. Driscoll continued. "Of course we won't actually be going up the volcano, that's for hooligans, daredevils and tomfoolers. Nope, we're headed to the informative and school board approved Museum of Silt."

She gestured to a nearby building that was plain white with 'Museum of Silt' painted on the side in red.

Overall, it looked very boring.

All the students frowned in disappointment.

Except one.

"Silt, silt, silt!" Bucky cheered gaining a few looks.

"Now, before we go in, I want to say one thing..." Mrs. Driscoll started as she walked forward while dragging her husband. When she stooped, Jerry kept moving and ended up tapping her bottom catching her by surprise.

"Oh Jerry .." She gave him a flirting look before looking at the student sternly. "Every year, some numbskull tries to sneak up the volcano to spit in it."

"That's us, Howard." Randy said wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder. "We are that numbskull."

_'Oh my ninja, they are serious.' _Riley thought, trying not to stare.

"Which is why we're using the buddy system. If you stray more than five feet from your buddy, you _both_ get a month's detention. For added security, I'm pairing a responsible student with a numbskull. Bucky, you're with Randy."

Bucky groaned.

"Flute girl, you're with Howard."

"Augh.." Flute girl facepalmed at her bad luck.

"Julian, you're with Stevens."

Steven pulled out his trombone and played sadly.

"Riley, your with Haydn." **(A/N: He is an actual background character and that is his real name. Look it up to see what he looks like.)**

Riley shared a polite, awkward smile with the blond boy.

She heard about his reputation of getting into the middle of trouble. On purpose or not.

Howard didn't like this situation one bit. "Oh, great. What do we do now, huh? I mean, I was all excited to sneak off and luge into that volcano. And scarf down some victory nachos." He pulled out some nachos, from somewhere.

"If it was easy, it wouldn't be awesome." Randy reassured his bro. "We just have to find a way to get up there. Rendezvous at Checkpoint Bravo-"

"No funny business, you two. I got my sockets on you." Jerry 'said' popping behind them with his wife.

* * *

~~Inside the Museum~~

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

I have never been so bored in my _life._

Same pretty much went for everyone in the theater.

Taking a glance at my _buddy_, I see he was on his phone and trying not to be obvious about it.

Smart

After a few more minutes, I believed it was a good tome to ditch.

I leaned my head towards Haydn, "Wanna ditch?"

His eyes darted towards me, the screen, then me again.

"Heck yes."

Getting up and telling Mrs. Driscoll we were going to the 'Bathroom', we took our time to get to the lobby.

"So now what?" My buddy asked while putting his hands in his pockets.

Opening my mouth to reply, I quickly closed when I caught sight of Howard leaving with an annoyed Flute girl following.

"Now where are they going?" Haydn asked watching as well.

Thinking for a moment, I asked, "Promise not to snitch?"

"Your kidding right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Earlier, I over heard Randy and Howard talking about going up the volcano to spit in it."

"Okay? What then, are we gonna follow them?"

"Just to make sure they don't get into too much trouble. Why? You wanna stay?"

"Heck no."

"Then lets go."

A sudden flash of blue peered out of my bag making me quickly cover it.

"What was that?" Haydn asked peering around me to look at my bag.

"Uuuhhh... that was...my phone? Yeah my phone! Must be getting a call, just give me a quick sec."

Not waiting for answer, I went into an empty hallway and opened the Nomicon that shloomped me in.

"Arwoooh!"

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

_**-A Kunoichi must never endanger the innocent, but she must always defend the defenseless-**_

"No offence Nomicon, but that's kind of Hero 101. Besides, I'm just making sure _Randy _and _Howard_ aren't doing anything that'll get them in big trouble."

A strong force than pushed me out.

_~Back outside~_

After getting back and giving the book a weird look before putting it back in my bag, I made my way back to Haydn and we both began following Howard and Flute girl from a distance.

Even though it was immature, I couldn't help but giggle quietly at Flute girls yells of frustration as Howard used the 5 foot rule against her.

The chuckle I hear next to me apparently agreed.

It wasn't long when they reached the top where Randy and Bucky were waiting.

"Five foot rule, huh?" Randy said while leaning on a sign.

Howard laughed. "Yeah, she's gotta go where ever I go."

"That is not funny!" Flute girl cried out stomping after him.

Haydn and I watch from behind some rocks as Bucky kneeled down and drag his finger across the ground, and then but the same finger _in his mouth._

He then says, "_Hey_, this is the same as the silt at the bottom!"

Me and Haydn shared a shock/ WTJ look before slowly looking back the scene.

I worry about Bucky sometimes.

Randy and Howard were near the ledge looking down as Randy said. "Our most finest hour is upon us."

"This is your greatest idea ever!" Howard declared.

The dramatic moment was then cut short by Flute girl with a, "You guys are idiots."

My buddy and I shared another look that said we somewhat agreed with her statement.

The bros ignored her as Randy pulled out his phone and held it above his head. "Ready. Set. Hork!"

And with that, they spit into the volcano.

There was a moment of silence.

"What the juice! _That_ was it!"

Snapping my head towards Haydn, I see he was standing up with his arms stretched out incredulously.

Seeing everyone's eyes on him, Haydn awkwardly ducked back behind the rock.

"Uh I mean... Ignore the talking rock!"

_-Smack!-_

"Ow!"

"Nice going dude.." I scowled while standing up and dusting myself off.

"Hey! In my defense, I thought/hoped that it was going to be cooler."

"Riley, Haydn? What are you guys doing here?" Flute girl asked.

"Just seeing how this whole thing would go, and to make sure these two didn't cause to much trouble." I replied gesturing to Howard and Randy.

"Say what you want Davis, we just joined Norrisville high all-time greats!" Howard proudly.

"Yup! Now all we have to do is those victory nachos!" Randy said before looking towards Howard with a questioning look he sees something orange on his cheek. "Hey _where_ are the victory nachos?"

Howard nervously licked away the orange spot, and the two began to argue about the last nacho.

I looked at Haydn, "Entertained yet?"

"A little."

The arguing escalated to the point where the boys were tugging on the box until it ripped in half.

And the half holding the nacho flew down the volcano.

Howard watched it fall annoyed. "Oh, way to go Cunningham!"

An upset Flute girl and Bucky approached Randy.

"You betrayed me with word play, Randy." Bucky said frowning.

Flute girl put her hands on his shoulder and began leading him away, all the while glaring at Randy. "Come on Bucky, lets go."

Randy reached out, apologetic. "Buck, I'm sorry."

Haydn nudged me, gesturing to the leaving group. "You coming?"

I took a glance at Randy's sad face as Howard started leaving as well.

I looked back at Haydn. "You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Giving me a concerned look, he started following the group.

Watching him leave for a sec, I walked over towards Randy. "Randy are you okay?"

About to answer, the ground suddenly started shaking violently causing us both to stumble around.

When it settled, I see Randy look over the edge. "That's probably bad..."

"What are you-"

The ground shook again as orange tentacles shot of the opening, causing me to scream in surprise.

"Run!" Randy yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me away in time to dodge an incoming tentacle.

Randy was still pulling me along down the side of the volcano when I snapped out of my shock and began to match his pace, tightening my grip on his hand.

But the sudden steepness of the volcano caused us both to stumble and start sliding down it at a fast pace.

Screaming, we stopped holding hands and opted for clinging on to each other.

We try digging our feet into the ground to slow down as we neared the edge with Randy yelling. "Stopstopstopstopstop!"

We were able to stop just at the edge, but for extra measure I threw my self on my back bringing Randy with me.

Knowing for sure we were safe, the two of us breathed a sigh of relief.

Though noticing my lungs felt a little constricted, I realized we were still holding onto each other.

My head was on his chest with my arms around his waist while one of his arms was around my waist and the other around my shoulders holding me tight to his person.

Releasing my grip on him, I began to shift around while looking up at his face as mine went a little pink.

"Uh...Randy?"

He blinked a few times to get his mind right and took notice of our position. Face darkening a deep red, he let go of me and we both sat up with out saying a word.

It was awkward for a moment.

"So..?"

_"Yeah..."_

"Ah! It put its tentacle in my mouth!"

Looking at each other surprised, we looked behind us to were the familiar voice came from to see a cave.

"Howard?" Randy asked worriedly getting up and peering into the cave.

I stood up to stand next to him. "That thing got them!"

That 'thing' let out a roar that echoed through the cave making us cover our ears.

I stared tugging Randy away. "Randy come on! We have to go!"

"But what about-"

"We cant do anything! Our best bet is to go get help."

He resisted at a bit more before he followed behind me.

_'Okay, just get Randy at a safe distance, get 'separated', and then suit up to save everyone.' _I thought to myself taking a glance behind me,

Only to see Randy gone.

Dang it!

Groaning, I put on mask while running back towards the cave.

Running into the cave, I caught sight of my partner slashing some tentacles off the creature.

The monster paused.

"Totally worked!" Ninja said putting his sword away.

The monster then let out another roar as it regrew its tentacles.

"Ninja, its not working!" Flute girl screamed from the grasp of a tentacle with Howard and Haydn.

"Yeah thanks." Ninja said slicing another tentacle that came close. "I got that."

My eyes widen as the monster's face twisted into a smirk as it grabbed some rocks and threw them us.

Reacting on instinct, I body slammed Ninja out of the way.

Everything went into slow motion as I watched Ninja spin around to look back at me with surprise and horror.

I could hear one last thing as the rocks slammed down on me...

"KUNO!"

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"KUNO!"

Ninja stood there in shock as his partner was buried under the large rocks.

Snapping out of it, he quickly ran over to the pile and began digging.

"Please be okay! Please be okay!"

A sudden shift of rock made him snap his head towards it and he fell back as a hand shot of the pile, startling him.

Another hand shot out as more rocks shifted. Quickly, he dashed over and dug faster through the rocks before grabbing both hands and pulled a dust covered/dazed Kunoichi to her feet while supporting her with his arm.

"Kuno! Are you okay?!" Ninja asked looking her over for any injury.

"...Where's the truck that hit me, I'm gonna slash its tires.." Kunoichi groaned out making Ninja chuckle and give her a small hug.

"Thanks Kuno."

Kunoichi smiled and returned the hug until a small squeaking whimper made the two turn to see a small blue blob creature in the clutches of the larger blob's tentacle.

The little blob squeaked louder in distress as the bigger began squeeze it.

A sudden blast of fire suddenly shot of the little blob, hitting the larger one straight through. The monster blob threw the smaller one away as it looked down at the hole in its chest as it dries up and crumpled away before healing.

The sight struck a realization through the hero's head.

_**"Fire."**_

"That's it!" Ninja said while removing his arm from Kunoichi.

They both looked down at the lid below them while unraveling their scarfs.

"Like they say, sometimes you gotta fight ectoplasm with lava!" Ninja said as he jumped forward.

"No, _you_ just made that up." Kunoichi said jumping after him.

"No one's ever said that!" Bucky yelled out.

The two ran along the walls while tying their scarfs around the lid's hatch handle. After moment of turning it, the lid opened allowing lava to spurt out.

"Boom! Lava." Ninja said as the partners landed.

"Um, that's your plan?" Flute girl asked. "Douse us in molten hot lava?!"

Howard screamed in agreement. "Gotta admit Ninja, Kunoichi, Not one of your best!"

Ninja pulled out his dual swords as did Kunoichi with her tessens.

"Who says we were done?" Kunoichi asked.

"Yeah, that was just phase one!" Ninja said as they both jumped.

_**"Then what's phase two!" **_Bucky and Haydn screamed in unison.

The monster began to crawl up the wall to get away from the lava while shooting a tentacle at the heroes, but the Ninja sliced it off. It then raised raised the rest of it tentacles, excluding the one holding the four students, and slammed them down at the teammates only for the two the dodge and slice the tentacles apart.

Seeming to remember about its hostages, the monster smirked and threw the four students at the partners.

The four screamed as they were flung through the air, and still screamed as the two heroes caught them making the partners roll their eyes.

"Uh guys..." Kunoichi started as she held Haydn by the ankle.

"Your safe..." Ninja finished as he held Bucky and Flute girl by their ankles while having his scarf wrapped around their wastes creating a hammock that caught Howard.

The four noticed and smiled.

"Hooray!" Bucky cheered.

"That was awesome!" Haydn cheered as well as the teammates set them down and led them to a nearby exit.

"Thanks Ninja, Kunoichi." Flute girl said.

"Catch you on the flip-flop." Howard said.

The two ran back towards the monster and watched as it climbed up the wall.

"Who would hide an amoeba monster in a man-made volcano?" Ninja asked.

Kunoichi suddenly felt the need to move and quickly stepped to the side as a slimed covered Viceroy fell from above to the ground at the spot she was just standing.

_"Ew.."_

"Viceroy!" Ninja yelled while grabbing the scientist by the collar and lifting him up. "I should've known."

"Ninja, Kunoichi, you have to save Nicholas! He's defenseless!" Viceroy cried pointing towards the rising lava.

They looked over and saw the small blue blob from before on a rock stranded.

"Meet us at the top." Kunoichi said as she quickly hopped over to the small blob and scooped it up into her arms before following Ninja up the volcano.

When they reached the top, Ninja looked at the blob in Kunoichi's arms. "You're all kind of shnasty!"

"But cute enough to be a plush toy." Kunoichi pointed out and was rewarded with a slime covered lick on her cheek. "I take that back."

Ninja snickered a bit as Viceroy called out. "My Nicholas! Oh, Ninja, Kunoichi, how can I ever thank you?!"

"Uh, you could take a vacation from helping our arch-enemy plot to kill us!" Ninja said back.

"...I do have a timeshare in Provance... Done!"

Kunoichi got into a pitching stance and threw Nicholas like a baseball at Viceroy.

Viceroy opened his arms wide ready to catch him, but was hit in the face with him causing them to both to fall off the side of the volcano.

The volcano started shaking again causing the heroes to stumble a bit and then see the monster come up from the top with a roar.

"Ninja getting out of here!" Ninja said as he and Kunoichi jumped away just as the lava burned the monster to ash.

The two ran down while jumping and dodging falling rocks as they began to near the students that were standing near a ledge.

They then landed on top of a bolder that nearly crushed Bucky.

"Ninja! Kunoichi! Did you two plan that?" Flute girl asked with Bucky in her arms.

"Uh...Yes?" Ninja said unsurely until Kunoichi elbowed him in the side making him stand up straighter. "I mean Yes!"

"I seriously appreciate this, Ninja and Kunoichi!" Flute girl said while dropping Bucky and clasping her hands.

Howard shoved her aside. "Yeah, we were pretty shoobed for minute there."

"Wait! Randy's missing!" Bucky exclaimed.

Haydn began looking around franticly."And so is Riley!"

"Aw." Ninja started."That means so much to-that boy I've never heard of. Don't you worry, I'll bring your friend back safe and sound."

Bucky sighed in relief. "Good. 'Cause I'll get a month's detention if I show up without him. I can't handle that kind of time."

Ninja rolled his eye with a groan.

"The girl is okay, I actually ran into her at the bottom when she was trying to get help. She should be waiting by the buses for you all." Kunoichi said.

Hayden sighed in relief and unnoticed by anyone, The Ninja did as well.

Kunoichi smiled under mask before holding a hand up to Ninja, who gave her a high-five.

"Well stay safe everyone. Bye Ninja." She then smoked bombed away.

Ninja walked over to Howard. "Get them to the bus."

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

After ducking behind a rock and taking off my mask at the bottom of the volcano, I walked out from behind the rock just in time to hear my name being called out.

"Riley!"

Looking over, I see everyone, besides Randy, running towards me.

"Guys! You're all okay!" I said as they came up to me.

"Are you okay?" Haydn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kunoichi led me down here and I decided to wait here for you guys. By the way, Where's Randy?" I asked glancing around.

"The Ninja said he'll bring him later." Howard said. "Lets get to the bus."

~~Time Skip~~

After rejoining the class without it being known we were gone, everyone sat next to their buddy on the bus as Mrs. Driscoll took attendance.

"OK, let's see who earned themselves a nice, fat detention." Mrs. Driscoll said. "Stevens, check. Julian, check."

I couldn't help but glance worryingly at the empty seat next to a panicking Bucky. Until I heard a thump on the roof that made me look up wondering what that was.

"Riley, check. Haydn, check. Weinerman, check. Flute girl, check. Hensletter..." The teacher looked up from her bored. "Check. Cunningham..."

_'Randy where are you?' _I though to myself anxiously until I heard...

"Bucky and I are both here, Mrs. Driscoll."

I turned around in my seat so quickly that my ponytail accidentally slapped Hayden.

Ignoring his complaint, I stared in disbelief at the sight of a calm Randy sitting next to Bucky.

I shook my head back and forth from Randy to the bus doors serval times completely confused as Bucky cheered.

"But he was-how did- so fast_...what?" _I slumped down in my seat as my brain short circuited.

I then felt a pat on my shoulder. "Its best not to think about it." I hear Hayden say.

* * *

Everyone exited the bus as it parked in front of the school.

When I stepped out, and waved goodbye to Haydn, I immediately went over to Randy and gave him a swift punch in the arm.

"Ow! What the juice, Riley?" Randy asked while rubbing the arm I hit.

"_That_ was for scaring the cheese out of me when you disappeared on me, ya shoob!" I said with my hands on my hips. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"You were _worried_ about _me...?"_

I felt my temper begin to simmer down. "Of course I was worried. Your my friend Randy, I'm gonna worry."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

I smiled and nudged his shoulder. "Its okay. Just don't do it again or your gonna get more than just punch in the arm! I'll see you later."

**~Randy's P.O.V~**

I watched as Riley walked away as her words sank in.

_'_She _was _worried _about_ Me_!'_

I felt a grin grow on my face as I fist-pumped.

"Best. Day. EVER!"


	9. Attack of the Killer Potatoes

**A/N: I OWN **_**NOTHING**_** BUT MY CHARATERS!**

**Please review!**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"_AHHHHHH_-OOF!" Ninja was thrown back harshly into a tree, causing it to tilt as he fell to the ground.

"_AHHHH-_UGH!" Kunoichi came flying through before crashing in the branches of the tree while slowly and painfully hitting some branches on her way down to the ground face first.

_"...Owwww..." _Kunoichi mumbled into the dirt.

"That.." Ninja started as he struggled to pull himself up with a rock. _"..Hurt."_

"I think I head-butted a bird..." Kunoichi groaned out while lifting herself up with her arms.

A large shadow covered them both making them look up to the robot they've been fighting.

"Uh-Oh.." Ninja said.

The two pushed themselves to their feet as the robot let out a roar and began stomping towards them.

_**"Smokebomb!" **_They threw down their individual smoke bombs and disappeared just as the robot brought down its foot.

Lifting it, the robot looked around confused when it saw nothing crushed.

The partners glanced at the robot from their hiding spot in the rocks a little ways from the it.

A flash of red and blue drew their attention to their glowing Nomicons in their suits.

Kunoichi turned to Ninja. "Your turn."

Nodding, he brought out his book and set it on the ground. "Okay Nomicon, a little help here."

He flipped through the pages before he was shlooped inside and his unconscious body flopped on to hers until she steadied him and laid his head on her shoulder.

After a moment, he bolted back up with a gasp.

"So what did it say?" Kunoichi asked willing her blush away.

_" 'When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force.' " _Ninja recited as he put his book back into his suit.

"Mightier force?" Kunoichi asked not understanding.

"I know! What's mightier than a killer robot?" Ninja asked rhetorically as said robot spotted them and came rushing over, jumped, and hit the large rock above them.

The two quickly jumped out from under it in time to avoid being crushed by the rock.

They landed and pulled out some weapons.

"Ninja chain-sickle!" Ninja yelled while pull out the weapon and as Kunoichi grabbed a couple of ninja rings in each hand.

The heroes charged a the robot with war cries. Jumping on to it, they used their weapons on the robot, only to see nothing happen and quickly stopped.

"Uh-oh.." Ninja said before he and his partner dived out of the way of a incoming robot hand.

Once on the ground, Ninja threw his chain at the robot only for it catch it in its mouth. It began to eat the chain causing the Ninja to be pulled towards it, even as Kunoichi grabbed him by the waist to help, it only started dragging them both.

The force became to strong as the robot yanked the chain out of Ninja's hands and swallowed it.

The robot then bent down and let out a large burp in their faces.

_"EEWWWW!" _Kunoichi wined while waving her hand in front of her face to blow away the smell. "Why man?! _WHY!?"_

Ninja groaned while doing the same. "Robo Burp!" He cried eye twitching. "I totally tasted that." He then began to wipe his mouth over his mask. "Its in my mouth! I cant get it out of my mouth!"

"If this smell stays in my hair, I'M TURING YOU INTO A TOASTER!" Kunoichi yelled out grabbing her pony tail in one hand and angerly pointing at the robot with the other.

The robot apparently didn't liked getting yelled at, so it lifted its foot to stomp on them only for them to jump away.

This happened several more times until Ninja and Kunoichi landed near the edge of a cliff with a shovel next to them.

"Counter with a mightier force..." Kunoichi mumbled aloud trying to come up with a plan with the advice given to them.

Ninja heard her and looked down at the shovel getting an idea. "Aw yeah! Shovel!" Ninja kicked the tool into his hands and took a hard swing...

The robot's head bobbed at the sudden attack as it closed its legs and held the attacked area.

Kunoichi stared at scene for a few seconds before pointing at the suffering robot and laughed.

She honestly didn't think crotch shots were all that funny, but considering that the robot tried to kill them and burped in their faces, it was karma at its finest.

The two moved to opposite sides as the robot leaned over the edge of the cliff and fell as Ninja and Kunoichi laughed.

Once it hit the bottom, it exploded sending a pillar of heat and parts into the air.

The two followed the pillar with their eyes as it reached towards the sky before dying out. The heroes eyes then widen at incoming falling parts.

Acting quickly, the partner began jumping around to avoid the falling robot parts.

Until they got caught under one of the robot's shovel hands.

But kicking a piece away was enough to set them free.

"Boom! Up top!" Ninja cheered as he and Kunoichi did their signature high-five.

A small alarm was then heard making Kunoichi take out her phone. Looking at it, her eyes widen in panic. "Oh crud! Sorry Ninja gotta go, see ya!"

She then threw down a smoke-bombed and disappeared leaving Ninja standing there confused.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

I was just able to make it to science class just three minute before the final bell rang.

Class was today was pretty munch uneventful as Mrs. Driscoll droned on about the lesson until she noticed Howard wasn't paying attention and redirected the topic to him and Randy failing science class.

"In other words Mr. Weinerman, if you were this bone," She lifted up Jerry the skeleton's leg. "You'd failing 'thigh' school science." She then laughed as she nudged her husband.

Bucky laughed as well. " Thigh school! Zing!"

"_Pft_, brown noser." I heard Howard grumble out from my seat diagonally from his.

I looked over at Howard to see him completely uninterested and noticed Randy was missing.

Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, I threw a small piece of paper at the back of his head.

I watched as his hand immediately go to the place where he was hit and served his head around to find his attacker.

When he looked in my direction, seeing me stare back, he gave me an annoyed glare to which I gave him an apologetic look before gesturing to the empty seat beside him.

_"Where' Randy?" _I mouthed.

He looked at the empty chair and seemed to tense up as he looked back at me, opening his mouth to answer when the door suddenly cracked open to reveal a pantig Randy sneaking in.

_'Huh, question answered.' _I thought as Randy quickly shuffled into the room and took his seat next to his friend.

"Hey Howard, did I miss anything?"

"Nope."

_'Guess he really wasn't paying attention.' _I though as the teacher took notice of Randy.

"Ah, Mr. Cunningham, I was just telling your lab partner that the two of you are failing my class."

I see Randy shoulders slump. "So I didn't miss anything."

"Oh yeah! Were failing science." Howard said nonchalantly making me roll my eyes and shake my head.

Mrs. Driscoll spoke up. "And the only way you two will pass is if you win tomorrow's science fair." She then chuckled.

I then hear Randy replied in a completely relaxed tone. "Pft, that is no problem. We totally have a totally awesome project."

_'They do?' _I asked myself internally while raising an eyebrow.

"You do?" Mrs. Driscoll asked surprised.

"Yes!" Randy replied.

I could barley make out Howard asking in a hush tone, "We do?"

I couldn't hear what Randy said but the slight shake of his head told me everything.

"Well, we'll see tomorrow." The teacher said looking she didn't fully believe them as she then made her husband talk.

"You wont find failing science very humorous."

"Oh, ah, Jerry."

Bucky laughed again making me roll my eyes. "Hahahaha! Humorous! Double zing!"

"Brown noser." Randy said quietly but loud enough for me to hear.

"That's what I said!" Howard exclaimed.

* * *

"Riley, is that you!?" My mom called out as I walked through the front door of my house.

"Yeah mom!" I called back while throwing my bag onto the couch and making my way towards the sound of her voice.

I found her in the kitchen working on some pastries.

"Trying out a new recipe?" I asked looking over the treats and try to resist the temptation to take one.

"Yep. Your father wants to experiment with the menu since the holidays are coming soon."

Quick note, my parents own the Davis's Day Bakery with my dad as the owner and my mom as one of the chefs.

"Oh, and I baked that ginger cookie dough for your project. They should be on your desk. How is that coming along by the way?"

"Oh thanks! And its going pretty well, I just have to test this batch and wright down the rest of the data and I'll be done." I said as I gave her a hug, careful to not unsteady her near the hot oven.

"Good. I'll call you when dinners done."

"Kay!" I replied before walking out of the kitchen and grabbing my bag and walking upstairs to my room.

Once inside, the scent of ginger was everywhere making me hum at delicious smell.

Walking over to my desk, I opened a drawer and pulled a bag of ginger cookies that I made yesterday and set it down next to the fresher batch.

Opening the bag, I took a bite out of a cookie that was made right off the bat and took a minute to get a good taste of it.

I then took a bite out of the fresher batch that had its dough sit in a fridge for two days. Noticing they taste and texture difference immediately, I wrote down my observation that the new batch was more even in texture and taste, showing that allowing the ingredients to mix longer made better results.

My project was set!

* * *

~~Next day~~

I was setting up my stand while double checking my work in the crowded gym filled with science projects.

Once I was done, I sat down and mindlessly observed nearby stands while waiting my turn.

Okay, some model volcanos.

Model solar system.

Rocket models.

Bucky with potato science.

Randy and Howard walking by while carrying something boxed shaped covered by a sheet...

Wait, what?

"Well, you two actually got something for today." I said catching their attention.

They walked over with Randy saying. "Hey Riley."

"Sup." Howard greeted.

I returned their greeting while eyeing the cover cube. "So, what do you boys got there?"

"Only the most mind blowing science project that will blow all the other projects out of the water! So don't be too disappointed when we win." Howard said cockily.

I hummed in reply not believing it. "Whatever you say Weinerman."

"So what did you do for your project?" Randy asked.

"Eh, made a bunch of cookies made differently to see if letting ingredients mix longer taste better than ones you make right off the bat."

"You had me at cookies!" Howard exclaimed reaching for one only to get his hand smacked away.

"Uh, uh, no one gets a cookie until after I'm judged. You can get one after."

Howard frowned still eyeing the cookies, rubbing his hand while Randy snickered as he held their science project.

The two then walked off to set up just as the judges, Mrs. Driscroll, her husband Jerry, and Principal Slimovitz walked over to my stand.

"Well, Ms. Davis, what is your science project?" Mrs. Driscroll asked looking at my booth.

I explained my project while offering some cookies to them, explaining how letting ingredients settle longer allows them to fuse together better, which gives the cookies better texture and taste.

The two adults hummed in delight at the cookies as Mrs. Driscroll pressed a stickie note to my table with an A on it making me smile.

Though I had to keep my smile on a little harder when I saw out of the corner of my eye Principal Slimovitz 'discreetly' stuff some cookies into his pocket before walking away.

Could've just asked, dude.

Leaning back in my chair to relax to only jump to my feet startled when a beam shot out of no where and hit Bucky's project.

"Hey, My project!"

I watched gobsmacked as the potato began to come to life as it grew. It then pulled out the wire that was stabbed into it before going on a rampage.

"Well, that's a big deal." I said to myself before ducking down under my table and pulling out my mask.

After suiting up, I jumped out in time to see Ninja jump into the mutant's mouth and kicking up. Seeing an opening, I ran forward and kicked it the face sending it back a bit.

I then backed flipped and landed next to Ninja.

"Hello, Kunoichi. Nice day we're having so far." Ninja said casually making me smile a bit under my mask.

"Yes it is, until the potato uprising came and ruined it." I said back as the monster threw a table at us.

Ninja jumped forward yelling, "Ninja rotating table slide!" as he slid through midair and I slid on the ground below him to duck from the incoming table and we both landed in front of the monster.

We both then reeled back a fist to deliver a double uppercut at the monster sending it flying into a near by volcano project.

We then dashed forward taking out our weapons, him some dual swords and me with my tessens as the potato monster charged at us.

We both jumped on a wall for height advantage and sliced a our weapons at the monster.

The monster froze before falling back into three pieces.

We stood up with Ninja saying, "Anyone order a side of fries?"

I groaned while face palming. Why...

Bucky, who was standing near by, laughed. "Ha! Potato humor. Ninja you are the Zing!"

"Don't encourage him..." I wined quietly

Ninja laughed while strapping his swords to his back while turning his back on the monster pieces. "You said it, I didn't say it..."

"Uh Ninja..." I called out warily as I eyed the _moving _monster corpse.

"That was you-" The now three potato monster roared at Ninja cutting him off.

He turned around seeing them. "Huh, how about that."

He drew his swords again while I reopened my tessens and we both sliced at them again.

Though's piece then came to life and we now had 6 monster potatoes.

Seeing the increased number, everyone ran away.

I narrowed my eyes trying to figure this out only for Ninja to dash forward with only one sword.

"Ninja wait!"

He ignored me and continuously sliced through the monsters only for them to regrow each time.

"WILL YOU QUITE IT WITH THE POTATO SLICING THING!" I yelled out just as he stopped**.(A/N: Can you guess this reference?)**

The end result was a small army of mini potato monsters.

"I really thought it would work that time." Ninja said aloud. "Don't know why."

The mini potatoes charged at us.

I jumped back trying to stay out of their reach only for a couple of them to trip me. Falling backwards, I struggled to stand back up as they climbed all over me, tugging on my hair and scarf while scratching and biting me.

Fed up, I grabbed at the potatoes throwing them off me while trading my tessens for my eskrimas and started knocking them away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ninja grab some small trees from a near by project and began using them to knock away the potatoes.

A sudden rumbling sound drew my attention to a robot coming our way.

"NINJA ON YOUR RIGHT!" I yelled out while batting away another potato.

Ninja looked and saw the robot. "What! Killer robot?! Bring it on!"

He threw away the threes and jumped with me towards the robot only to start jumping and dodging as the robot swung its mallets trying to smash us. Only to smash near by science projects instead, much to the dismay of the students.

"My project!" One kid yelled.

_**"Sorry!" **_Ninja and I said while keeping our eyes on the robot. We really need to work on damage control.

The two of us were soon back to back. Ninja facing the charging robot and I was facing the army of mini potatoes that was also heading in our direction.

Ninja then said something that made my eyes widen in realization.

" 'When faced with a mighty enemy'..." This is were I took over.

" 'Counter with a mightier force'.." I finished his sentence smirking as I peeked over my shoulder to see the robot right in front of us raising its hammers. Ninja turned his head a bit and meet my gaze and I could tell he was smirking under his mask.

Time to finish this.

"Okay giant robot..." Ninja said as he and I stretched our scarfs to the beams above us before quickly pulling ourselves up just as the robot brought down its hammers on the potatoes monster, squashing them.

"Its potato mashing time!"

The robot smashed all of the potato monsters and ended up slipping on their remains.

Landing back on the ground, we did our signature high-five as Ninja cheered. "BOOM! Gravity! Science!"

A small rumbling sound caught our attention and we looked down at the robot.

_Ooooh right.._

We quickly jumped away as the robot exploded. When we landed, Ninja held out his hand and caught the cat that I may or may not have forgotten was in there.

Oops.

"Well today was weird. I'll see you later red."

"See ya Kuno."

I then threw down a smoke bomb.

Going into the empty hallway, I took off my mask and snuck back into the gym just in time to here principal Slimovitz ask,"Okay students, Who's project caused the potatoes to mutate?"

Nobody said anything. I mean, who would?

"Well, I guess we'll never know who solved the school's food shortage-" What? "-and won first place."

I rolled my eyes. Who here would fall for such a-

I was cut off from my thinking as Randy and Howard began saying it was them.

Nevermind...

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

After admitting that their project caused this mess, their punishment was to clean it.

Well at least they passed science. Barely.

"Why do we have to clean this up?" Howard complained as he mopped.

"Well, I mean, it was our science project that turned those innocent potatoes into rampaging psycho spuds." Randy answered.

"Yeah. Guess that's what we get for handing in someone else's fart box as our project."

"Hey, Howard. We learned a valuable lesson today." Randy patted his chest. It was silent for moment before the two broke out into laughter.

"Huh, I never knew cleaning mashed potatoes was fun."

They two looked towards the entrance of the gym to see Riley walking towards them with her bag.

"Davis? What are you doing here?" Howard asked.

She smiled and reached into her bag, pulling out a container. "Keeping my word from earlier."

She opened the container to reveal an assortment of cookies. The sight, and smell, put a smile on the boys faces.

"You are awesome, Davis." Howards said as he grabbed a handful and started snacking.

"I know." Riley said smugly and then looked at Randy. "Want anything specific?"

"Do you have peanut butter? Those are my favorite."

"Really?! Mine too and yeah, here." She handed him the cookie and took one out for herself. Giving it a bite, she closed her eyes and smiled, unable to see Randy looking at her fondly/ goofily, thinking she was cute.

A sudden sound broke his trance and made Riley grimace.

"Please tell me that was the box."

"Wish I could, buddy. Wish I could."

"Well on that note, I'm gonna go." She handed the container to Randy. "Here, you guys can finish those and give it back later. See you tomorrow." And with that she left.

Randy gave his friend a flat look. "Really?"

"Shut up."


	10. Dawn of the Driscoll

**A/N: I OWN **_**NOTHING **_**BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third person P.O.V~**

Randy and Howard were watching the Whoopee World Frightacular commercial on Howard's phone waiting for science class to start.

"So _Bruuuuuuuuuuce!" _Randy said commenting on the commercial. "Get it? _Bruuuuuce!"_

"Got it the first time..." Howard said while putting his phone away. "Still stupid. Speaking of the Frightacular, will you be inviting a certain red head to join us or are you gonna choke like you usually do?"

Randy gave him a look of disbelief. "_Choke? Me? _I'll have you know that I do _not_ choke."

"Well what about that one time..."

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

Riley was going through her locker as Randy walked over with the intention of inviting her to join him and Howard to the Game Hole.

"H-hey Riley..."

The red head looked up to see Randy next to her fidgeting and looking nervous.

"Oh, Hey Randy. Whats up?" She greeted as she closed her locker.

"Uhh_... I _was just wondering if you would- if your not busy!- l-like to join Ho-" Randy was cut off by the bell, signaling class was about to start.

"Sorry, what was that?" Riley asked with a smile.

Randy's nervousness grew as he stuttered. "Uh... I- you-Howard- me-Game Hole- ask..."

Riley got an awkward look her face as Randy continued to stumble with his words. "Um... I have to get to class... we can talk later okay?"

He didn't seem to hear her as he kept rambling and didn't notice she walked away with a bewildered look on her face.

"-play with-I-after school-me-whoa!"

"Out of the way shoob!" Bash shouted as he pushed Randy to the side and into an open locker.

_"Aw man..."_

_~~Flashback end~~_

* * *

Howard laughed at the memory as Randy gave him a flat look, clearly unamused. "Okay so I had a _little_ trouble in the past. But today will be different! I'll be so smooth when I ask her, that she'll say yes before I even finish." Randy declared as the classroom started to fill up.

"Well Mr. Smooth guy, here's your chance." A smirking Howard said as he pointed to the incoming red head.

Randy froze at the sight of her but quickly snapped out of it when he saw Howard's smug smirk. A determined feeling welled up in him, ready to prove his friend wrong.

That feeling quickly died as he stood beside her desk and as she looked up at him with her warm brown eyes.

"Hi Randy."

Randy cleared his throat as he felt his heart start racing. "Uh...Hey-hi! Riley, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Did you need something?"

Randy gulped. "Um... if-if your not doing a-an-anything on Halloween, would you l-like to-" The final bell went off just as Mrs. Driscoll walked in holding a box of potted plants.

Knowing he had to go back to his seat, Riley gave him an apologetic smile while shrugging in a 'what-can-you-do' matter.

Randy returned the smile, though strained, but it fell into a frown when he turned around to sit at his desk. He slammed his head on the desk, groaning in defeat.

Howards snickered as he patted his friend on the back. "So _smooth guy_, how'd it go?"

Randy turned his head and gave Howard a glare.

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Driscoll greeted the class before rubbing against her husband while holding the box. "Morning, Jerry."

She then made him say. "Why those lips talkin' instead of kissin'."

She proceeded to kiss him much to the disgust of her class.

Mrs. Driscoll started placing a potted plant on each desk. "With Halloween a week away, I thought we'd celebrate by growing our very own Vetis Odormotes."

"'The Smell of Death Vine.'" She made Jerry say.

She placed one in front of Howard and Randy. The two sniffed it only to reel back in disgust.

"Smells like old man breath." Howard said waving his hand in front of his face.

"I was gonna go with meat farts." Randy said while covering his nose.

A similar conversation was going on between Riley and Haydn.

Haydn had his collar over his nose. "Ugh, smells like a wet dog wearing a suit made out of my dad's old socks."

"Really? Cause to me it smells like my nana's seafood casserole dipped in a mixture of B.O. and garbage." Riley said while pinching her nose.

"Follow these direction exactly." Mrs. Driscoll said while holding up a copy of the instruction.

"Or your plant will look like me." Her husband said.

"2 cups of water per day. One scoop of plant food every hour. Alternate sunlight and shade-No! This is way too complicated." Randy complained after a quick look over the instructions. "It's a plant!"

"I know! Let's just put all the water and plant food in now." Howard said grabbing the plant food.

Randy facepalmed."Howard, we just outsmarted nature."

The two then proceeded with their plan unaware of two blank stairs watching them.

"They just messed up, didn't they." Haydn asked blankly.

"Big time..." Riley replied with a blank look as well.

* * *

~~1 week later~~

**~Riley's P.O.V.~**

After a week of co-watching the plant, Haydn and I were able to get it to grow to a tall thorny white flower that's smell intensified to the point that both our parents made us work on it in the shed at my house.

As I walked into class carrying the plant, I stood in the doorway and took in the sight of the room in a mess, Randy dressed as half of a cow, and Howard dressed as...Viceroy. The Juice?

"Dare I ask?" I said as I made my way over to my desk and set the plant down.

**"No." **The boy replied in despair.

I wondered why they were so down until I saw their dead plant.

Giving them a blank look. "You two are hosed."

"Don't need a commentary Davis. Unless you have an idea to help." Howard said with some sass making me grin a bit.

"Well unless you can bring back the dead...I got nothing." I joked. That made them groan louder making me quirk an eyebrow. What's with them?

The bell then rang and everyone with their plants started piling into the room with Mrs. Driscoll, dressed as a skeleton, closed the door behind them.

Haydn sat down next to me as I eyed his top hat. Feeling my stare, he looked towards me with a cocky look. "Jealous?"

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Hardly."

He then notice my lack of costume. "Why aren't you dressed up?"

"Didn't want to get it messed up. I'm meeting up with Rachel after school to get ready."

Mrs. Driscoll walked over to our table. "Riley and Haydn, A."

We shared a fist bump and I watch as she went over to Randy and Howard's table as they smile innocently.

Mrs. Driscoll only needed one look at their plant to make a decision. "Boys, I'm afraid you get an-"

"Rrrrrrr!"

I blinked in confusion. Who the juice was that?

"R?!" A shocked Howard yelled. "That's worse than an F!"

Suddenly, the _moving_ skeleton of Jerry popped up and draped an arm around the boys.

"Rrrr you ready to die?!" Jerry asked with glowing yellow eyes as my own widen in horror.

The boys screamed and jumped away making Jerry laugh as he knocked some plants over causing everyone to scream and run out of the room.

"Jerry... your...ALIVE!" Mrs. Driscoll then fainted to the floor.

I quickly ducked under my desk and looked through my bag to find my mask until I saw a head of purple as Randy crawled by.

"Randy?"

He turned his head seeing me. "Riley! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm-"

"Is it possible that you might have, um, skipped a step?!" I hear Howard ask as he crawled over. But he froze when he saw me and my confused look.

"Skipped a step? What are you-" I stop mid-sentence as a boney hand snatched Howard up.

"Gah!" Howard screamed as he was held in the air by Jerry.

"Doomsday is COMING!" Jerry screamed causing Howard to scream as well.

"I just made doomsday in my pants." Howard said scared.

Jerry then ran out of the room with a screaming Howard in tow.

I was trying to wrap my brain around the whole thing when I a felt a pair of hands on my shoulders making me look at a determined looking Randy.

"Riley, I need you to stay here. I'm gonna go find help."

"Wait Randy!" I called out but he was already out of the room.

Sighing, I pulled out my mask.

* * *

_**"SMOKEBOMB!" **_

I appeared in front of a vending machine with Ninja showing up on top of it just as Jerry rounded the corner.

He came to halt when he saw us.

"Ninja ring!" Ninja yelled as he and I threw some rings at the skeleton. They hit him dead on causing Jerry to drop Howard.

"Oh, you got me!" Jerry said dramatically before falling down.

My partner and I went closer only stop as Jerry pulled himself up.

"What the juice?" Ninja asked.

Jerry shook his ribs and I was able to see our ninja rings jiggling inside them. He then broke off one his ribs, causing the rings to fall out. "Just 'ribbing' ya!"

Jerry then started throwing some ribs making us dodge them as we moved in to get closer.

Jerry then started throwing jack o'lanterns at us. I ducked but one hit Ninja in the face causing it to splatter every where and causing the two of us to slid forward. "Ninja slip!"

The skeleton threw more pumpkins at us while we chopped them causing us to slip even more. I had to hold onto Ninja's back to keep myself up.

But that ended up not doing anything Ninja slipped right into a pumpkin Jerry was holding that made us fall down the stairs. Which hurt by the way!

We landed tangled up with each other covered in pumpkin. We looked up at Jerry who looked down at us with Howard back in his grasp.

"See you around." Jerry mocked as he stuck his fingers out of his sockets and ran off with Howard.

"Howard?" Ninja called out as we untangled from each other and went back up the stairs to find Jerry and Howard gone. "Howard!"

"Where'd they go?" I asked while looking around.

"I have no idea. But we might know someone who does." Ninja said letting me catch on what he was hinting.

Running back towards the science room, we burst through the door startling Mrs. Driscoll who had woken up from her faint spell.

_**"We need your help!" **_We said in unison, startling her.

"Where'd your husband take that-young man whose name we do not know?" Ninja said stumbling with his words. I resisted the urge of mumbling 'smooth' at him.

"Wish I knew, Ninja and Kunoichi." Mrs. Driscoll said. "Mr. D has always had a secretive side. Been that way since college. _Ah... College_. Jerry was first in his class at MSU: Mad Scientist University." What? "Jerry was brilliant. Spent every waking moment working on his thesis: the Doomsday Device."

"Wait! Hold up, _What?!" _I yelled out in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, _Doomsday device?" _Ninja asked just as in much disbelief as me. "OK, so is that how he...you know, he has bones?"

"Oh, no." Mrs. Driscoll laughed. "That's a funny story-"

"Back to the Doomsday Device!" I interrupted. Didn't mean to be rude, but we were on a time crunch.

"One night, MSU's number two student betrayed him."

"What was the number 2 student's name?" I asked.

"Oh, his name was Willem Viceroy."

_**"Viceroy!" **_Ninja and I said.

"He always had a jealous streak."

"Ninja lead!" Ninja cheered.

* * *

With a ride from Mrs. Driscoll, we were able to reach the McFist Mansion.

We hid in some bushes as a group of trick or treaters knocked on the door. When it opened, McFist was dressed as pirate and his wife was a fox.

Carefully we were able to get close to the font of the kids. A few that I noticed were dressed like me and Ninja. Cute.

"Another Ninja and Kunoichi? How original." McFist said in a bored tone."Uh, I mean, enjoy these McFizzles." He started handing out candy as Ninja and I slipped by when the kids stared crowding.

It took a bit, but we were able to track down Viceroy in room laying on a couch watching T.V and eating some popcorn.

"Stupid kids sitting in a pumpkin patch all night." We heard him say. "There's no such thing as the Great -"

_**"Viceroy!" **_We yelled jumping into the room, startling the scientist.

"Ninja?! Kunoichi?!"

"We just need to talk-" Ninja started only to be cut off by Viceroy blowing into a whistle.

A chainsaw werewolf suddenly burst out of a tiny vase, how? I have no idea, and started attacking us.

Ninja quickly took out his sword and blocked the chainsaw while I flicked out my tessens and stuck it in the back. It then proceeded to swing its chainsaw back and forth trying to hit one of us.

"Jerry. Driscoll. is. ALIVE!" Ninja shouted as he blocked and dodged. I quickly delivered a kick to the wolf's legs just as Viceroy blew his whistle.

The chainsaw werewolf immediately backed down and started acting like a puppy.

"Well he's more in the middle. Kinda zombie situation without the eating people thing." I explained, putting away my tessen away while still keeping watch on the robot wolf.

"The point is, he's back and, you know-" Ninja started as Viceroy finished with him."**He wants to finish his Doomsday Device." **

"Right, no, yeah. You got it, you said it."

"And because of our history, only I can find him." Viceroy said before heading outside with the two of us following right behind him.

Ninja and I got in the back of Mrs. Driscoll car as Viceroy and her greeted each other dryly.

Mrs. Driscoll started driving as Ninja and I popped out heads between the seats.

"So, Doomsday Device. What's the deal there?" Ninja asked.

"Proof of functioning Doomsday Device guarantees you valedictorian at MSU. Sooner come lunatic." Viceroy explained.

"But the only way to prove it's functioning is to _destroy the world?" _I asked trying to make sense of it.

"Ah, yes. The Driscoll Conundrum."

"And you married that wacko?" Ninja asked our teacher as we looked at her weird.

Mrs. Driscoll just giggled while playing with her bangs. "I like dangerous men."

I stared at her a little longer before shrugging. "To each her own."

After a bit of driving we passed by the Museum of Silt.

"Back up! Back up!" Viceroy said.

Mrs. Driscoll backed up and parked in front of the museum.

Viceroy pointed towards some mesh on the floor with light coming from it. "There, under the gift shop."

Viceroy, Ninja, and I got out of the car.

"Wait here, Mrs. Driscoll." Ninja said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It could be dangerous." I replied. Mrs. Driscoll said something that I didn't hear as the three of us went closer to the mesh.

Ninja lifted the mesh up and placed it to the side. He then looked at me while pulling out a smoke bomb. "You ready?"

I smiled under my mask and pulled out my own smoke bomb. "Born ready."

* * *

**~Third person P.O.V~**

_**"SMOKEBOMB!"**_

The two heroes appeared from their respective smokes while Viceroy floated down with a gadget on his waist on top of the stairs.

"Hello, Ninja and Kunoichi!" Jerry said.

Howard cheered from his spot in a cage.

Jerry then glared at Viceroy. "And real Viceroy."

"Jerry." Viceroy greeted dryly. "I see the diet worked."

"So glad you're here, to witness my superior BRAIN!" Jerry pulled off the top of his skull, showing an empty space.

The machine started glowing and opened up as it said. _"Earth will be destroyed in two minutes."_

Reacting quickly, Ninja and Kunoichi jumped from the stairs as Kunoichi kicked Jerry into pieces and Ninja went towards the machine.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Ninja declared pulling out a piece of the machine only to stop dead cold at the sight of the advance interior.

Confused about the sudden silence, Kunoichi turned around to see the problem only to stop her self. "Oh, boy..."

"Not if Viceroy has anything to say about it." Ninja said glancing Viceroy before looking back at the machine. "Lot of science in here."

Kunoichi made a sound of agreement and she moved closer to look.

Viceroy floated down to stand next to them until he caught sight of Howard. "Ooh!" He then floated to Howard. "And who is this stylish young fellow? You even got the glasses right."

The two partners rolled their eyes and groaned before Ninja used his scarf and wrapped it around the scientist and spun him back while shouting. "VICEROY!"

After waving the dizziness away, Viceroy inspected the parts. "I'm gonna need about 20 hours."

_"One minute, 42 seconds." _The machine said.

A laser blast was suddenly shot between the three making them look over to see Jerry put back together armed with a laser lance.

**"You got a minute, 42." **The heroes said in unison as they brandish their weapons.

The two partners were able to use their weapons to deflect incoming blasts from Jerry's weapon until one blast Ninja deflected went back and knocked Jerry's weapon away from him.

"How do you like us now, homie!" Ninja mocked.

Jerry simply laughed as he tore off his arm and used it as a weapon. "I'm armed and dangerous!"

Weapons were clashing against each other until Jerry was able to backhand Kunoichi to the side making her hit her head on a wall.

"Kuno!" Ninja yelled out concerned about to run over to her only to be blocked by Jerry. He backed Ninja into a table. Glancing at it, Ninja got an idea. Jerry swiped at Ninja, only for him to jump out of the way and then spun on the table kicking Jerry in the head with a yell of, "Ninja table spin kick!"

Jerry's head was only rattled cause he quickly smacked Ninja to the floor harshly. Jerry stepped on his chest, pinning him down while pointing his weapon/arm at him. "Aha! I've got a _bone_ to pick with _you!"_

Kunoichi was able to steady herself in time to see this and quickly grabbed her weapon, about to attack when an amused laugh stopped her.

"Oh, Jerry."

Everyone looked up to see Mrs. Driscoll at the top of the stairs smiling.

Jerry was quick to return the smile to his wife and waved his unattached arm at her, cheerfully saying. "Hi!"

Annoyed, Ninja kicked Jerry's head off his body. "Heads up!"

"Ha! Good one." Howards laughed.

Jerry's head flew in the air for a moment before coming down into Kunoichi's awaiting hands.

"Put me back! Put me back!" Jerry whined as his body walked around trying to find its head.

"How does the bow tie stay on? That makes no sense!" Ninja asked as he looked at the head in his partner's hands and the moving body.

Kunoichi just shrugged.

Mrs. Driscoll stopped the body. "Its over Jerry."

"But I didn't blow up the world." Jerry said sadly, making the two heroes look at the head incredulously. "How will I ever be valedictorian..."

"They named valedictorian..."

Viceroy took that moment to pop out from the machine and waved smugly until an alarm made him go back to work.

"And besides, if you blow up the world..."

"We wont be together anymore."

Ninja and Kunoichi looked at Mrs. Driscoll. **"Are you crazy!"**

"Crazy for this bag of bones!" She grabbed Jerry's head out of Kunoichi's hands and started kissing it.

"NO! _No!" _Ninja cried out, cringing.

"_Ugh, _I don't need to see this!" Kunoichi yelled using her tessen to block her eyes as she shuddered in disgust.

Howard was trying not to puke. "Oh, boy.."

When Mrs. Driscoll was done, Jerry's head was covered with kiss marks.

"Put me by the scanner..." Jerry said.

Ninja, Kunoichi, and Mrs. Driscoll walked up to the machine with Kunoichi holding Jerry's head out.

_"10 seconds."_

Holding up Jerry's head tp the scanner, a light shown out and scanned Jerry's head.

_"Completing retina scan. ID match."_

"Deactivate." Jerry ordered.

"But he doesn't have retinas!" Viceroy pointed out.

The machine then shutdown as Howard then crawled out of cage and joined the group he said. "So that happened."

"Never thought we would be fighting the undead..." Kunoichi mumbled to Ninja who nodded in agreement.

"Oh Jerry." Mrs. Driscoll sighed as she took his head from Kunoichi's grasp. "Now that you're back, we're going to do so many wonderful things together."

"Yup!" Jerry cheered as his body began to express his emotions. "Frying the Earth is small potatoes. I'm just dying to get going on my Destroy the Universe machine."

Ninja and Kunoichi shared an annoyed look.

"And after I MASH THE WHOLE UNIVERSE..."

Mrs. Driscoll quickly covered the areas where Jerry's ears would be. "On second thought, maybe we're all better off if we go back to how things were."

She quickly gave Ninja Jerry's head, who then stuffed the end of his scarf in his mouth to shut him up.

Seeing Mrs. Driscoll's sad face, Ninja tuned gestured to her. "Howard..."

Howard placed his coat around her and walked her out with Viceroy trailing behind.

Ninja cleared his throat and pulled out his Nomicon.

"Wait, why are you..."

Ninja froze as he turned to meet his partners gaze with his sheepish one, it clicked instantly.

"IT WAS YOU!"

"I didn't mean to bring him back to life!"

"That's not an excuse!"

"I'm sorry!"

"_Grrr... _whatever, to tired to deal with this so I'm gonna let this slide..."

Ninja relaxed.

"Unless..."

He tensed right back up.

"You teach me how to do that."

Ninja looked at his partner before rolling his eyes fondly and gestured her over.

"Okay first, you have to...

* * *

Ninja and Kunoichi took the lift back to the surface as Kunoichi steadied her dizzy partner who was holding a now back to normal smoking Jerry in his arms.

"So power has a kick back, noted..." Kunoichi said to herself as she and Ninja made their was up to Mrs. Driscoll while giving her husband to her.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Ninja said solemnly.

"I know, he was too dangerous." Mrs. Driscoll said as she hugged the skeleton."At least now he won't complain about taking me dancing."

"Aw, but I've got two left feet." She made Jerry.

* * *

Randy and Howard watched as Mr and Mrs. Driscoll slow danced in the science room before cringing away as things got weird.

"That's scarier than anything we're gonna see at the Fright-tacular." Randy said grossed out.

"Cunningham, we really learned an important Halloween lesson." Howard said.

"Yeah, not to take shortcuts. Especially when raising the dead." Randy said.

"Uh, no... McFist gives out awesome candy!" Howard said while eating a piece that he got from Randy. Looking to the side, he saw a flash of red heading towards the exit and nudged his friend. "Hey Cunningham, last chance."

Randy looked towards where his friend was pointing to and saw Riley just about to leave. Without even thinking, he called out. "Hey Riley!"

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Randy and Howard making their way over to her.

"Hey you two. What are you guys still doing here?" She asked.

"Talking to Mrs. D about our grade. What are you doing here?" Howard asked.

She held up a book she was holding. "Forgot my book during all the craziness from earlier. I'll see you guys tomorr-"

"Wait!" Randy said grabbing her wrist. But quickly let it go. "Um-I-you.."

Randy stopped and took a deep breath. "Listen, Me and Howard are going to the Fright-tacular tonight and I was wondering if you would like to join me-us!"

Randy had his eyes clenched shut until they popped open when he heard."Sure sounds fun."

"Really?" Randy asked feeling excited.

"Yeah, but is it okay I invite Rachel to? We already had plans of spending Halloween together."

"Uh.. Yeah! Sure! No problem."

"Cool. We'll meet you by the entrance." She started walking away again before pausing. Turing back around, she took out a pen and grabbed his hand. "Here's my number just in case. Later."

Walking away till she was out of sight, Randy slowly looked down at his hand seeing his crush's phone number. And that made him still even more.

Howard came up behind him and pat him on the back. "Not bad Cunningham! I was sure you were gonna choke again!" He didn't get a reply. "Cunningham?"

It was silent for a moment until Randy threw his hands in the air and cheered.

"WOOHOO! Yes!"


	11. Night of the Living McFizzles

**A/N:I OWN _NOTHING_ BUT MY CHARACTERS **

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"Seriously! Where are they?" An impatient Howard asked as he and Randy stood near the entrance of Whoopee world.

"Calm down Howard, Riley just texted me and they're right around the corner." Randy said as a giddy feeling filled him, still reeling at the fact he now had his crush's number on his phone.

"Well-!"

"Sorry for keeping you boys waiting."

The boys turned around to see the girls in their costumes walking up to them.

Riley was dressed as a witch that included a black long sleaved knee length dressed with tattered ends, a green sash around her waist, black and white stockings, black ankel high boots with a brown buckle, a witch hat, and was holding a broom prop to finish the look.

Rachel was dressed as a make shift black cat with black knee length skirt, black stockings, mary janes, a bell choker, black gloves, cat ears, and a tail with a red ribbon on it.

"So what do you guys think?" Rachel asked while doing a quick twirl.

Howard shrugged, indifferent. While Randy couldn't stray his eyes away from Riley. He's never seen her with her hair down.

" Uhhh... great! You guys look great!" Randy said feeling his face get warm.

"Thanks. So we going in or what?" Riley asked starting to walk towards the entrance with everyone trailing behind.

* * *

After an hour of playing some games and eating some snack, the group was now waiting in line for the house of horrors ride as a bored worker dressed as a vampire began talking.

"By entering this house of horrors, you agree that Whoopee World, a wholly owned subsidiary of McFist Industries, Inc. shall not be held liable for terror induced tremors, pants wetting, or uncontrollable fear farts. Have a Fright-tatic night."

The four gave him their tickets and waited for a cart.

"Fear farts? What kind of shoobs does this guy take us for?" Randy said cockily while nudging Howard.

"Seriously. If I'm gonna rip one, it's to get a laugh." Howard said before holding up a finger. "Speaking of... Cunningham, pull my finger."

Rachel and Riley gave them a grossed out look as a cart pulled in.

"Classy, guys. Now come on the cart is here." Riley said as she and Rachel took the seats in the front while the guys took the back.

"I heard this ride is really scary." Rachel said anticipated.

Riley placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Its gonna be okay Rachel. Though I do admit, the reputation of this thing is kind of unsettling. Hope we don't get too scared."

Randy smirked, feeling cocky again. "Please, Riley. We're guys. Guys don't get scared."

He and Howard shared a fist-bump while Riley looked at them over her shoulder, skeptic. "We'll see."

The cart went into the ride and all that could be heard was loud noises, screams, a chainsaw, and other things as the group's cart exited the ride with its now petrified passengers.

Rachel was hugging her best friend shaking. "That was _not_ okay..."

"There needs to be an age restriction on this ride!" A wide eyed Riley said shaking as well even though her back was stiff as a rod.

Howard poked his head between them. "I gotta be straight with you girls. I think I peed a little."

"Gross, but not judging Howard." Riley said before looking back Randy, who was quiet."What about you, Randy?"

"I was, um..." Randy started before looking at Riley's waiting face. He put on a fake brave face. "Scared, yeah. I was not scared. I mean, I was so not scared, I laughed through most of it. I was just laughing."

Howard gave his friend a look."That's not true."

"Wow. You're really brave." Rachel said.

Riley gave him a hard look that made him sweat a bit before it turned into an impressed one. "That pretty impressive Randy."

"I am. I really am." Randy said enjoying the praise.

"That's not true either!" Howard yelled out.

"Hey I know this is kinda dumb but..." Rachel started feeling sheepish. "That ride was _really_ scary. Do you mind walking us home?"

"I would be delighted." Randy said as he and the girls got off the rid. "They don't call me Cunningham the brave for nothing."

"They don't call you that!" Howard yelled after them as the ride suddenly started up again. Scared, Howard jumped off and raced after them."Wait up!"

* * *

The four were walking down a deserted street.

"Admit it, Cunningham." Howard whispered to Randy. "You were scared. You had to be. You're the biggest scaredy baby I know!"

"I'm not a scaredy baby." Randy whispered back defensively. "If anyone's a scaredy baby, it's gotta be you!"

Rachel suddenly gasped and hid behind Riley making everyone look towards her."I thought I saw something."

Riley just patted her on the back. "Its okay Rach. There's nothing to be afraid of."

A wolf howl could be heard in the distance, surprising everyone. Not as much as Riley who immediately latched onto Randy's arm, shaking.

"Riley, are you okay?" Rachel asked worried, knowing about her phobia.

"Yeah, yeah I'm-I'm okay..." Riley said before looking up at Randy. "I hope you don't mind.."

Randy could barley hear her over the rapid beating of his heart in his ears. He quickly snapped out of it and answered coolly. "Not at all Riley. _I'll_ make sure your safe."

He then held out his hand mockingly towards Howard. "Howard, you want to get in on this?"

Howards face went red with anger. "Have you all gone mad? He's acting brave to try to impress you. _I totally would have done the same thing if I'd have thought of it..." _He mumbled the last bit to himself.

A sudden crashing sound startled the group.

Rachel hugged herself. "Uh...If that hand's still up for grabs.."

Randy offered her his hand while sending Howard a smug smile while wiggling his eyebrows. _"Mm-hmm-hmm-hmm."_

Howard got in his friend's face, angry. "This is an act! _And I'm gonna prove it..." _

"Go for it." Randy said not looking at all worried. "Some of us are scaredy-babies, and some of us are me."

Randy started walking away with the girls in tow and with Howard lagging behind, who at the moment didn't realize his candy bag had hole in it as it trailed candy after the group.

A sickly gray hand gabbed a piece of the candy. "CANDY!" It screamed as many like it followed it's lead.

"I mean, who knows why I'm so brave?" Randy bragged as they all walked. "Maybe I have an under-active fear gland, or extra-bravery chromosomes. The important thing is, while you're with me, you're safe, baby."

The girls wont lie, they were getting kind of annoyed at this point.

A sudden crow cawing startled Howard as he took notice they where walking past a cemetery.

He quickly joined back with the group and wrapped an arm around his friend. "You're right, Cunningham." Randy looked at him suspiciously. "You're not scared of anything."

Howard stopped the group at the front of the cemetery entrance. "You're so brave. I bet you could cut through this spooky cemetery. Alone..." He crossed his arms smugly.

"I could." Randy said.

"Then do it."

"Fine, I'm doing it."

"Good, go. "

"Good. I'm gone." Randy walked passed Howard and into the gates with nervousness slowly seeping in.

Howard followed after him as the girls watched.

"Should we...do something?" Rachel asked unsure about the situation.

Riley rolled her eyes. "Heading home sounds like a plan but knowing these two, there bound to get into some kind of trouble."

With the guys, Howard was trying to cut a deal with Randy. "Just admit it. You're a great big scaredy-baby. I'll tell the girls and you don't have to do this."

Randy wasn't having it. "Please, I'm the Ninja. I fight monsters and robots all the time. I'm not scared."

"Then you won't mind if I hang onto the Ninja Mask, until you're done?" Howard asked.

"Mind?..." Randy repeated, becoming nervous again. "By all means."

He placed his mask into Howard's awaiting hand.

Howard smirked.

Randy smirked back before walking further into the cemetery as fear started washing over him slowly.

Howard made his way back to the girls. "Yeah, don't worry, ladies. This won't take long. He'll come screaming back any second."

"Howard is this really necessary?" Riley asked feeling bored.

"Yes! He needs to fess up that the ride scared him as much as it did us!" Howard argued.

"But what-" Rachel stopped mid-sentence as the nearby light flickered out and another loud banging sound was heard.

Howard screamed and ran into the cemetery in fright.

"Howard wait! Ugh..."Riley groaned when he vanished from view.

Riley hugged herself again. "D-do we have to go in there..."

Riley grabbed her hand in comfort. "Listen Rachel, we just have to get in, grab the guys, and get- Do you hear that?"

'That', being the sounds of groaning and screams coming from not to far behind them.

Slowly, the girls turned around to see a large group of...

Zombies.

Rachel and Riley slowly looked at each other.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

~~With Randy and Howard~~

Randy was quietly whining to himself as he went deeper into the cemetery. Becoming more scared.

He suddenly bumped into someone, making him scream as fell back on his butt. "I'm not scared!"

The someone turned out to be Howard. "Then why are you screaming?"

"Why are you following me?" Randy asked back.

"I got spooked so I ran in here. Which I'm beginning to regret." Howard explained as he helped Randy up and picked up his candy bag.

_**"AAAAAHHH!" **_Some feminine voices screamed.

Alarmed, the boys looked into the dense fog and was able to see two figures running towards them.

"G-g-g-ghosts!" Randy screamed. "Those are honkin' ghosts!"

When the 'ghosts' were close enough, Howard swung his bag and was able to knock one over.

"Ow!"

"I did it! I killed a ghost!" Howard cheered as he shook Randy's shoulders. "Oh, man, I've never felt more alive! OW!"

A broom prop smacked him in the head as the fog lifted a bit to reveal an angry, panting Riley. "We aren't ghosts you shoob!"

She went over to Rachel and helped her up.

"Riley! Rachel!" Randy said as he walked over to the girls. "You scared the juice out of... Howard. Just Howard, and I'm very brave."

"CANDY!" Something screamed with the sound of groaning and growling came right after.

"Guys, we gotta go." Riley said urgently.

"Why?" asked Howard.

"Cause after Howard ran off, we ended up getting chased by...them." Riley moved to the side and gestured to the cluster of zombies in costumes.

"What do we do?" Rachel whimpered out while clinging to Riley.

"We need to run!" Riley said while taking several steps back with Rachel.

Randy stepped up. "You guys get outta here."

"Randy what are you-" Riley began to ask only to be pushed forward by Howard.

"Get moving Davis!" He said as the three ran off.

"Zombies. OK, I can handle this." Randy said as he faced the zombies with determination. "Or should I say the Ninja-" he then remembered."- mask is with Howard! Guh!"

He immediately hightailed after the group as the zombies got closer.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Guys! Over there!" Howard pointed towards a abandon house.

We all quickly went inside, running up the stairs, and into an old study.

Slamming the door behind us, I leaned against it panting. "Okay, I think if we stay quiet, we should be safe for bit."

"All this panicking and running made me hungry, time for candy." Howard said making me roll my eyes. I closed my trying to calm myself down so I could think of a plan to get us out of here safe. My thoughts drifted to Randy, praying that he was okay and mentally hitting myself for leaving him behind.

I need to calm-

Howard's sudden gasp made me snap my eyes open. "No! NO!"

"What!?" I asked alarmed moving closer to find the problem.

"It's horrible! No!" He just kept screaming.

I head a sudden sound of running feet and turned around in time to see Randy kick down the door and looking at us confused.

"There was a hole in my bag!" I heard him fall to his knees. "All my candy's gone! Gone!"

I felt my shoulder slump as I felt an eyebrow twitch in irritation.

I'm gonna hit him.

Turning around, I joined Rachel in giving him a flat look.

Rachel sighed and dug through her bag. "If I give you half of my McFizzels, will you stop crying."

Howard sniffled. "Okay..."

Rachel gave him half a bag and started munching on the other half herself.

Randy walked past me towards Howard. "Howard, you have..." He took a quick glance at me and Rachel. "...something I need."

"Forget it." Howard held the candy defensively. "I earned these McFizzles."

"No, no, no. I mean my face hat." What is he going on about?

"Rachel, what's that zombie thing you're doing?"

What.

Snapping my attention to Rachel, I covered my mouth in horror as I see my best friend become a zombie.

"Candy.." She groaned out before taking a swipe at Howard, who ducked.

"Hey, no take-backs!" Howard said.

Tears were welling up in my eyes as I heard Randy said. "It can't be. McFizzles are turning people into zombies!?"

Rachel took another swipe at Howard only for Randy to pull him back. My brain caught up again as Randy grabbed my hand and started dragging me and Howard out of the room.

I looked back once to see Rachel chasing us before facing forward and steeling myself.

_'I'll turn you back to normal Rach, I promise.' _I swore to myself as I picked up speed and started matching Randy's pace.

We kept running through the halls when I suddenly had to jump to the right in order to avoid a kid on a tricycle.

We all looked back and saw the kid was a zombie as well.

"Candy!"

We screamed before turning a corner only stop in our tracks as we saw a pair of creepy twin zombies at the end of the hallway.

Are those the twins from the school's marching band?

I felt Randy and Howard each grab one of my hands.

The ceiling and walls suddenly broke down with zombies falling through.

We all started running again, screaming as the zombies chased after us.

Running through a door, we quickly started barricading it before running up the stairs.

The barricade did nothing as I heard the zombies break through.

We stopped and looked down at the zombies flooding in.

"Cunningham," Howard said panting. "if this really is the end, I want you to know that I know you're totally terrified right now. Come on, just admit it!"

I gave Howard another look. "Are. you. serious!?"

"Really? We're still doing that?" Randy asked annoyed. He then leaned down and whispered something to Howard.

I ignored them for a moment as I pushed myself off the railing to lean on the wall, trying to get as much rest as I could before we had to run again.

I was confused as I didn't stop leaning and I took too long to realize that the wall was shifting.

Last thing I saw was Randy turning around and looking at me with wide eyes with something in his hand as my vison went black.

* * *

**~Third person P.O.V~**

"Riley?! Riley!" Randy shouted as he banged on the wall that swallowed up the red head.

_"Randy? Howard?" _Randy heard a muffled voice in the wall.

"Riley! Are you okay!?" Randy asked still trying to find a way in.

"Uh... Cunningham!" Howard called out in alarm when he saw the zombies making their way up the stairs

_"I'm fine, I'm gonna try and find a way out. Just get somewhere safe!" _Riley's muffled voice said back.

"But-"

"Cunningham!" Howard shouted making Randy look towards him and the cluster on zombies honing in on them.

Growling, he said one last thing to the girl in the wall. "Stay safe Riley!"

_"You too..."_

A with that, Randy donned his mask ready to fight.

"Stick close Howard."

A munching sound drew his attention from the zombies to Howard who was munching on McFizzle...

"You got it, Ninja." Howard said still eating.

"Howard!" Ninja yelled frustrated. "You're eating McFizzles!"

"Aw man, I forgot!" Howard yelled as he threw down the rest of the candy. "Eh, maybe I'll be fine. I have a really strong stom-". He then transformed into a zombie with his wig falling off. "Candy!"

Ninja looked at the scene with wide eyes as he backed up. He then jumped on the rail and took out some tripping balls. "Ninja Trippin' Balls!"

Throwing them, the zombies tripped and fell on each other.

He quickly ran through a door to the roof and slammed it behind him and reached into his suit. "Ninja Stalling Wedge! That'll hold 'em."

Zombies started tearing down the door. "Not gonna hold 'em!"

Ninja went to the railing and looked down at the mass of zombies that kept groaning candy. "_Candy. _I hear you! You're zombies!"

* * *

~~With Riley~~

After putting on her mask and taking out some glow balls, Kunoichi looked around the room she was in.

It looked to be an old storage room with no windows.

Walking along the wall with her hand against it, her hand bumped into something metal. Bringing the glow balls closer to the object to reveal a metal latter. Looking up, she was able to see a hatch with bits of moonlight shining through the cracks.

Climbing up and opening the hatch, Kunoichi sighed in relief with being outside. Even if it was on a roof.

The sounds of a fight caught her attention, so she climbed the roof and peered over to see Ninja fighting off some zombies.

Jumping high into the air, Kunoichi launched and landed a kick on a zombie that was coming up behind a distracted Ninja.

Hearing a thump, Ninja turned around to see his partner.

"Kuno?!" Ninja said surprised.

"Hey Red." Kunoichi greeted casually as she punched a zombie away.

More zombies started closing in one them making have to jump over them to avoid being grabbed. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" Ninja said.

After landing back on the ground closer to the edge back to back, Ninja realized who he was facing. " Howard, what have you done to you?" Kunoichi looked back ad saw him to.

"Candy!" Howard growled out and tried to grab them only for them jump over the fence and off the roof.

The two screamed when the realized they were falling off towards the ground and towards the zombies.

"Ninja Scarf!" Ninja grabbed Kunoichi by the waist while quickly tied the end of his scarf to the roof's fence. He then adjusted it so they could stand on it.

Kunoichi peeked up at Ninja as she hugged his neck and saw the strong, determined look in his blue eyes as he looked towards the ground.

_~B-Bump~_

"You okay Kuno?"

Ninja's sudden question snapped her out of her daze. She blushed under her mask and turned her head to the side to hide it. "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

Ninja gave her a confused look before looking back down at the zombies. "OK, just gotta stop a zombie plague. One question: How?"

Howard started pulling them up.

"They ate the candy and turned into zombies, so to change them back..." Kunoichi trailed off.

Ninja finished for her. "They have to un-eat the candy! How do you uneat candy?"

The two looked down and the Nomicon doodles illustrated the zombies barfing.

Kunoichi's face went a little green. "Oh no..."

Ninja frowned. " Aw, that's the worst."

When they made it back to the top, they jumped over the zombies.

When they landed they were quickly surrounded. Ninja spotted Howard. "Here goes nothing."

He slid forward, poked and then tickled Howard's tummy as Kunoichi covered Ninja.

Immediately, Howard gagged before rushing to the rail and puked over it.

The two heroes watched with wide eyes as Howard's puking started a chain reaction as the rest of the zombies on the roof started puking as well.

_"Ewwww ..." _Kunoichi gagged and shuddered as she and Ninja got up and stood next to Howard.

Ninja patted his back."That's it, buddy. Let it out. Let it, Get it all out."

More zombies joined the three at the railing to puke with Kunoichi and Ninja rubbing their backs in comfort.

Looking down, they see vomit raining down on the zombies on the ground causing them to puke as well.

"Aw, schnasty!" Ninja cried shuddering.

"Well candy is now ruined _forever..." _Kunoichi mumbled while looking up, trying to avoid looking at the vomit party as much as possible.

After a few more seconds of puking, Howard straightened himself to show he was back to normal. Same for everyone else after another few seconds.

"Well that was..._disgusting. _I'm gonna head out now, Later Ninja." Kunoichi said as the two did their high-five before she smoked bombed away.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

I went back to the storage room and went in the wall entrance and started banging on it.

"Hello! Can someone get me out of here please!"

I banged on it some more just a I heard a familiar muffled voice come from the other side.

_"Riley?"_

"Randy? Randy is that you?"

_"Yeah its me! Howard s' here too, Ninja and Kunoichi stopped the zombies!"_

"That's great! But could you get me out of here? I think this wall spins, try to push on your right and I'll push on mine."

_"Got it!"_

After a minute we were unsuccessful when i heard Howard's muffled voice say. _"Hey Cunningham, I found some kind of button here.."_

Before I could register what he said, the wall suddenly spun opened quickly, making me stumble forward from the force I was using to push.

"Whoa!"

"Gah!"

I felt arms wrap around my waist as I fell into a warm body.

Looking up, I see I landed in Randy's arms with our arms wrapped around each other.

I notice his face go pink but I ignored it as I began to notice that his blue eyes and this position seemed...familiar.

_"Ahem.."_

My head snapped towards Howard, who was crossing his arms and had a teasing smile.

"Do you two need me to leave?"

Blushing, realizing how awkward this was, I tore myself off of Randy while looking away.

After a moment of silence, I said. "L-lets go find Rachel and get out of here, okay?"

"Y-yeah sure."

"Whatever you say Davis."

We found Rachel in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs having little recollection of what happened. I told what happened on our way out with boys lagging behind us.

"-and from what Randy told me, Ninja and Kunoichi made all the zombies upchuck to get the infected candy out of their stomachs and now, here we are." I explained as we exited the old house.

"Crazy! But I'm glad everything's back to normal." Rachel said.

Howard then appeared beside us with a nervous looking Randy, making us stop."Well, hello, ladies. Funny stor-"

Howard stopped himself when it suddenly started raining candy.

"It's raining McFizzles." Rachel said while holding out her hand.

I caught a few in my hand. "You don't think anybody'd be stupid enough to eat them now. Right?"

A crunching sound answered my question as Randy, Rachel and I turned our heads towards Howard...who was eating McFizzels.

"Howard! _Seriously!" _Randy said frustrated. I face palmed in disbelief.

Howard got defensive. "Oh, I'm supposed to say no to free Mc-CANDY!" He then turned into a zombie.

_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **_The three of us screamed.

Worst. Halloween. _Ever._


	12. Viva El Nomicon

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third person P.O.V~**

It was lunch time as the two heroes were fighting a giant robotic winged serpent on the roof tops of the school.

The two soon climbed up the tallest point of the school, trying to gain distance, with the robot not to far behind.

"It is our duty as the Ninja and Kunoichi to warn you that we am currently in the _zone_, and have been for about a _week_." Ninja said.

Kunoichi face palmed, mumbling._"Not this again..."_

The robot monster roared.

"Oh, you don't believe me?" Ninja said as he leaned in the flag pole. "Let me tell you about Monday."

* * *

_~~Flash Back-Monday~~_

Ninja and Kunoichi were fighting a large cyclops robot in the lunch room.

Ninja jumped from a ceiling light to the back of the robot's head and used his staff to knock its eye out of its head. "Ninja eye-dios!"

The eye was sent flying into a near by girl's salad, causing her to scream horror.

Kunoichi, seeing her chance, jumped and landed a solid kick to the robot's chest, causing it to spark up and fall over dead.

Kunoichi landed next to her partner as they shared a high-five.

Howard, who standing near by watching, cheered. "Yeah! That was awesome! Ninja, Kunoichi, you two are in the _zone!_"

The two heroes shared a look and a smile as Ninja asked. "The zone?"

* * *

_~~Flash Back-Tuesday~~_

The two heroes were now fighting a giant robotic frog.

Ninja and Kunoichi were using their main weapons to deflect the robot's retractable tongue that had a mace like tip.

Kunoichi went up to its underbelly, as the robot's attention stayed on Ninja, and sliced up it's belly.

Jumping back, she watched as the piece that made the stomach fell off sparking as the rest of the robot fell apart soon after, falling off the wall the three were sticking two.

Deactivating their foot spikes, the two landed on the robot's corpse sharing a high-five.

"Well, what do you know, We are in the zone." Ninja said, his ego rising.

Noticing this, Kunoichi said to her male partner. "Just don't let it go to your head, okay."

Ninja just waved her off, making her roll her eyes.

* * *

_~~Flash Back-Thursday~~_

The battle was in a school hallway.

"Yah! All right, you two-three spider things? Are they spider things?" Ninja asked Kunoichi when the three robots popped out from some lockers.

Kunoichi shrugged as the robots roared at them.

She was about to reach for a weapon until Ninja beat her to it as he stood in front of her.

He pulled out some Ninja rings and threw them. "Let me introduce you to the ba-boom! _Zone!" _

Kunoichi crossed her arms and shot Ninja an annoyed look to the back of his head.

* * *

_~~Present~~_

The winged serpent robot screeched at the two.

Ninja kept talking as if the robot asked him a question. "Wednesday? Yeah, nothing really happened Wednesday."

"Break, maybe?" Kunoichi said putting her two cents in.

Ninja shrugged before looking back at the robot. "Point is, us, _zone! _You don't want to do this."

The robot roared and dived at them, only for them to dodge as the robot took out some of the building as it chased after them.

"I guess we're doing this." Kunoichi said aloud as the two ran and jumped across the roofs before landing on the ground.

The robot charged at them again only for them to step to the side as Ninja pulled out a sai and stabbed the end of its tail just before it passed. "Ninja tail stab!"

The sudden forced stop caused the head of the robot to pop off.

Ninja jumped on top of the head all smug. "Thank you, thank you."

Kunoichi stood by the head, rolling her eyes at her partners cockiness.

Ninja looked down at the robot as it opened its eyes. "Told ya! _Zooooone! "_

He then punched its lights out.

Jumping off the dead robot head, Ninja strolled up to his partner with his hand up. "And that's how its done!"

Noticing no high-five, Ninja looked at Kunoichi who was giving him an annoyed look.

"What?"

She said nothing as she smoked bombed away without a word.

Ninja waved away the fruity smelling smoke, confused about his partners sudden attitude. "What's her problem? Oh well, time to ride out this zone!"

* * *

Randy was strutting down the hallway with an air of confidence that seemed to impress nearly everybody who saw him.

Smiling at a group of girls, Randy didn't see what was in front of him until he bumped right into Bash.

"Guess who's getting his way blocked. Ha, ha." Bash laughed as he and two of his buddies blocked the hallway.

Thinking quickly, Randy pointed in a random direction. "Hey, look! It's that guy!"

Bash, being the idiot that he was, took the bait and looked behind him. "Hmm? That guy? I hate that guy! Get that guy!"

The three bullies then ran around the corner in pursuit of their 'target'.

Randy smiled cockily. "And to you I say, _Zoooone!" _A flash of light came from his back pack. "Huh? All right, Nomicon, you get two minutes, then it's back to the zone."

Randy went into the bathroom and into an empty stall as he pulled out his Nomicon.

Opening it, he was shloomped in.

"Arwoooh!"

_~Inside the Ninja Nomicon~_

Randy was falling like usual until a giant book appeared under him, catching him.

Randy looked down as words appeared on the pages.

_**-The only knowledge a Ninja can possess is the knowledge that he possesses no knowledge.- **_

Randy held his chin as he nodded."Deep stuff, yeah, deep stuff." He then smiled again. "Well, here's some ninja knowledge I know. When you're in the zone winning's just plain easy!"

He was then pushed back.

* * *

Randy gasped, sitting up straight while giving the Nomicon a weird look.

Shrugging, he stuffed the book back into his bag and walked out of bathroom and started walking towards his Spanish class.

Or he tried to, as he turned a corner and harshly bumped into someone.

He didn't see who it was as his instinct and Ninja training took over and made him catch the falling person by the waist with one hand and using the other too catch the person's falling books.

When things settled, Randy realized that he had caught Riley Davis in a dipping position and stared at her with big eyes.

Riley stared back in surprise as her eyes went from Randy's face to her books that he caught. Looking back at his face, she gave him a smile. "Nice catch Randy."

That seemed to snap him out of his stupor. He quickly straightened them both out while stuttering. "Riley!-you-fall-close-prett-HI!"

Riley giggled a bit in bewilderment. "Hi yourself. Could I have my books back please."

Randy looked down at the books in his hands and silently handed them to her.

"Thanks." She started walking away till she paused and looked back at him. "You coming?"

Randy was confused. "Huh?"

"Spanish class." Riley said jamming her thumb in the direction of the class. "You were on the way there too, right?"

"Uhhhh...Yes!"

"Cool, then lets go. Don't want to be late." She then continued walking.

Randy stood there for a sec before doing a small fist pump while whispering. _"Zooonnnee..."_

He caught up to her and started walking beside her.

The two did some small talk and Randy mentally patted himself on the back when he got her to laugh a bit.

They were just about to round the corner towards the class when Randy noticed the slight irritated look on her face.

"Something wrong?" He asked hoping he wasn't the cause.

"Hm?" Riley looked at him before sighting. "Its nothing. Someone I know has been getting on my nerves lately."

"How so?"

"Its just that their mixing up being in a zone and getting cocky."

"Well maybe you should call them out."

"I thought about that but I feel like I would be mean about it."

"I'm sure you can figure it out. I mean your one of the smartest girls I know."

Riley felt flattered at the comment. "You think I'm smart?"

"Uhh... Yeah." Randy said started getting nervous.

Riley smiled causing him to blush as they entered their class. "Thanks Randy. You're really sweet."

"N-no problem." His face turned redder as they separated to go to their seats. He watched her go a little bit until he felt a nudge.

Looking at a smirking Howard, who nudged him, as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Still in the zone?"

Randy gave him smirk as he as faced forward in his chair. "Still in the zone."

"Good, 'cause I'm counting on you to zone us through our Spanish presentation." Howard said.

Randy just leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "Howard relax. Everything is _agua frijoles."_

Debbie, who was sitting behind them, looked up from her work when she heard this and gave the two a look. "OK. You know you just said 'everything is beans water,' right?"

Howard meet her look with one of his own. "Don't try to psych us out, Debbie Kang."

"We're ready for this." Randy said as he turned to talk to her. "We've even been studying with Miguel."

Debbie crossed her arms and rose a skeptical brow. "The guy who runs the burrito cart?"

Randy nodded "He said our Spanish speaking is _chile verde. Chile verde_, Debbie."

Debbie rolled her eyes in complete disbelief. "You guys are so _stupid." _

Randy teasingly held a hand to his mouth as he spoke to Howard with a stage whisper. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the taco this morning."

"_Guacamole_, Cunningham." Howard said as they did a fist-bump. "_Guacamole_."

Debbie rolled her eyes again.

As class went on , Debbie Kang was wrapping up her Spanish presentation.

_"-En conclusión, ¡el oso de la muerte de México es muy, muy, muy, muy, muy lindo!" _She quickly cleared her throat when she noticed she got a little carried away. _"Gracias, amigos." _She bowed.

The class, beside Randy and Howard, applauded.

The teacher stood up. "Thank you, Debbie Kang, for that informative report on the very, very, very, very cute _and_ deadly Mexican death bear."

_"De nada, Senora Jorge." _Debbie thanked before going back to her seat with a smile.

"Senores Cunningham y Weinerman. _Su turno." _The teacher called.

The boys just sat there with blank stares.

Debbie looked at the boys upset and in disbelief. "_Turno_. It's just 'turn' with an 'o' at the end of it!"

The two went up to stand in front of the class as Howard casually knocked down Debbie's picture of the Mexican death bear.

Howard gestured to Randy. "Randy, why don't you _salsa roja_."

"Ladies and gentlemen." Randy said smiling pleasantly.

"And... _Debbie Kang_." Howard added sending the girl a sour look.

Debbie just huffed.

"Our report is on Spanish explorer, Ponce de Leon. And here I go. Ponce de Leon, chimichanga flautas, tamale nacho supremo." Randy handed the papers to Howard, unaware of the confused looks being shot at him by his classmates

"Ah, but Ponce de Leon is most famous for discovering habanero quesadilla. Corn or flour tortilla." Howard finished with a smile.

"Burrito grande for listening." Randy thanked also smiling.

The teacher could barley comprehend what happened. "What was that?!"

"Uh, Spanish." Randy replied confused on the sudden question.

The whole class didn't know how to react.

Except Debbie, who laughed.

The teacher, and a certain red head, rubbed their foreheads to try and rub away their incoming headaches as the two the smiling boys walked passed. "I'm giving you both an F."

Randy gasped and they both quickly turned around in shock as Randy said. "You're giving us an _F?!" _

_"Si." _The teacher answered with out look up from her work.

"Oh, a _C_." Howard sighed in relief. "That's _way _better than an F."

The teacher look at them. "No, I am giving you an _F_."

"An _F_!" Randy repeated in shock.

"_Si_."

Howard started getting aggravated with the back and forth. "Are we getting a _C _or an _F_? I just need to manage my parent's expectations."

In the end, the boys got an F.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

After Spanish class, and getting a B- on my report, I was walking to my locker when I saw Randy and Howard out of the corner of my eye as they walk past.

Seeing Randy reminded me of the conversation we had earlier. Maybe confronting Ninja would be the best bet.

And I should do it soon before his cockiness gets him hurt.

_BOOM!_

Startled, I pressed myself against some lockers and looked down the hallway to see the winged serpent robot from earlier as it loomed over Randy and Howard.

I quickly jumped into an empty locker, after making sure no one was watching, and put on my mask.

I jumped back into the hallway and stood in front of the robot...just as it ate Bucky.

Crud.

Bringing out my tessens, I was about to attack it when a dual sword came out of no where and impaled the robot in the wing, sticking it to the ceiling.

"Hey!"

Turning around, I see Ninja holding the other dual sword glaring at the robot.

"Hork up the band geek." Ninja said.

The robot tore its wing free and stooped down to our level. Ninja stared back. "Yeah, I said it."

The robot screeched in our faces, the force of it sent us back a few feet but made us lose hold of our weapons.

When we righted ourselves, Ninja took out a ball. "Ninja horking ball!"

The ball hit the robot in the gut and immediately threw Bucky back up.

A dazed, slimy Bucky crawled away after thanking Ninja.

The robot then used the end of its tail, attempting to crush one of us when Ninja wrapped his scarf around it and started pulling it down the hallway. Getting what he was doing I jumped to the side just as Ninja, using the force of the stretched out tail, sprung back at a high speed and landed a kick that knocked the robot's head right off.

I stood back in the middle of the hallway as Ninja landed and started walking back towards me.

"Back in the _zoooone!"_

_That's it._

"_Oh my God! _Will you quite it with the stupid zone thing!"

Ninja stopped in his tracks and looked at me shocked at my outburst and then a little miffed. "What the juice is your problem? I thought you would be happy about our winning streak."

"I am! But it gets hard to enjoy it when your partner is peacocking around, and acting like a cocky shoob!"

"I am not!"

* * *

_~~With McFist and Viceroy~~_

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Viceroy and McFist were watching the screen that showed their enemies bickering like a couple of kids.

McFist didn't take his eyes off the screen as he said. "What happened with those two?"

"Not a clue." Was Viceroy's reply.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Didn't you say you had something else to destroy them?"

"Give it a quick minute."

* * *

_~~Back with Ninja and Kunoichi~~_

"At least I'm not a know-it-all!" Ninja retorted.

"_Excuse me!? _At least _I'm _not some big headed hero who flies head first into danger only to get his butt kicked!" Kunoichi said back as they were now butting heads.

"Its called taking action!"

"_No_! Its called being a brainless shoob who only gets into-"

The corps of the robot suddenly came back to life as a different body came out of the top of it and growled at the heroes.

_"-trouble..." _Kunoichi deadpanned despite the fear in her eyes as she gazed up at a...

_"Mexican death bear?!" _Ninja yelled in surprise.

The bear swung its claw and sent the two crashing into a closed locker.

Ninja and Kunoichi were dazed from the sudden impact and were not prepared for the bear to wrap its new robotic serpent appendage around Ninja's leg and use him to attack Kunoichi.

She did her best to dodge but was unsuccessful as she was beaten and thrown around. Ninja wasn't doing much better as whenever the bear took a swing at Kunoichi, it would deliberately slam him into the walls or ceiling.

So the two were in a lot of pain.

Kunoichi groaned as she propped her aching body against the lockers she was thrown at.

Looking up she saw the death bear holding Ninja upside down as he dangled in the air in a daze.

Kunoichi flinches in fear as the death bear lunges at Ninja, teeth bared.

She quickly threw a Ninja ring at the bear just as Ninja opened a door in its path.

The bears teeth got stuck in the door and the hit from the Ninja ring angered it more.

Trying to free itself, the death bear let Ninja go, who scooped up his partner and hid behind a corner. Setting Kunoichi against a wall, Ninja pulled out his Nomicon and tried to open it. "OK, I got a death bear situation going on here. I could really use a little Nomicon sauce right about now."

The book still didn't open, much to Kunoichi's confusion.

"Why. won't. you. open?!" The book glowed a bright red. "Oh, really? You're mad at me because I blew you off before. OK, fine. I'm sorry you couldn't handle me being in the zone.-"

_'No wonder its mad.' _Kunoichi thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"-I apologize. Now please help me!" Ninja tried to force the book open but it was to late as the death bear peered around the corner and flicked the two heroes down the hallway.

They groaned as they skidded on the ground and stopped in front of a recycle bin.

Howard's head then popped out of said bin. "Two seconds, huh?"

"Oh, did I keep you waiting? I'm so sorry." Ninja 'apologized' as he and Kunoichi picked themselves up. "I lost track of time fighting a _death bear!" _

"Is it really fighting when you're just getting your butt kicked!" Howard retorted.

"It's too fast..." Ninja started.

"it's too strong..." Kunoichi continued while rubbing her head.

"I don't know how to beat it, OK?!" Ninja eyes then went wide with an idea as his head snapped towards his partner. "Kuno, quick! Ask your Nomicon on what we should do."

"Oh! Right!" Kunoichi quickly brought out her own book only for it to glow and not open. "What! _Come on, _its _Ninja _your mad at not me!"

The book glowed again.

_"Ugh... _Looks like were locked out on both ends, _Ninja_." Kunoichi said sending her partner a glare.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Howard. "Think, Howard. What do we know about Mexican death bears?"

Howard looked at him like he was crazy. " Who do I look like, Debbie Kang?"

All three exclaimed in realization. _**"Debbie Kang!" **_

"Why are we saying 'Debbie Kang'?" Howard asked, confused.

"She's like an expert on this thing. I mean, her whole report was in Spanish, so she may have been giving a flan recipe." Ninja said as Kunoichi saw the death bear charging at them. So she quickly grabbed Howard and threw him to the side before tackling Ninja out of the way.

Ninja and Kunoichi were able to retrieve their main weapons and have been blocking attacks from the death bear for a good 5 minutes.

"Where the heck is Debbie Kang?" Ninja asked from the ground after he was knocked over. Kunoichi skidded right next to his form after blocking another attack.

A sudden gushing squeal made them look to the side to see an excited Debbie Kang.

"So cute!" She squeaked before running down the hall towards the death bear with open arms. Much to the heroes horror as they quickly blocked her path.

_"Whoa-ho-ho_, slow your roll." Ninja said to Debbie trying to calm her down. "That is a very dangerous snake-bottom bear you're running at right now."

"I just love them so much!" Debbie gushed, not taking her eyes off the dangerous animal.

"Same here. Quick question." Ninja then looked at her completely serious. "How do I kill it?"

Debbie's lip started quivering as her eyes started welling up with unshed tears.

Seeing this, Kunoichi elbowed him before speaking. "_What _he means is, how do we _peacefully _get it to stop harming us, the school, and innocent bystanders?"

"Oh, well, that's easy. I did my whole Spanish report about Mexican death bears. Wanna hear it?" Debbie opened her mouth to start only for Ninja to stop her.

"No, no, no. No Spanish, just the hitting. That's all."

"OK, that's easy. Just rub his little tummy counter-clockwise. That should put him right to sleep."

"Rub his tummy?" Kunoichi questioned with a brow raised in disbelief.

The death growled as it stalked closer to the three, its serpent tail thrashing aggressively.

Kunoichi quickly grabbed Debbie and jumped to the side for safety just as the bear brought down its tail.

Ninja dodged the tail and kicked the bear onto its back.

The girls watched as Ninja began to rub the bears tummy. "Sleepy bear, who's a sleepy bear? Does this feel nice?" The bear just looked more mad so Ninja looked towards the girls. "Debbie, any thoughts? I'm rubbing counter-clockwise."

Kunoichi scoffed and rolled her eyes again as she answered for Debbie. "Ugh, your other counter-clockwise."

Ninja quickly did just that and the death began to fall asleep. "What do you know? Good call."

Ninja jumped off the sleeping beast as Kunoichi gave a quick call to the zoo to come pick up the animal.

After ending the call, Kunoichi saw how Debbie was still eyeing the sleeping bear.

She sighed. "Okay, you can cuddle the thing for _5 minutes_. But do **NOT** wake it up, alright."

All she got was squeal, a tight hug, and thousand thankyous before Debbie ran up to the bear and started hugging it and leaving the two heroes alone.

An awkward silence fell upon the two.

"So..." Ninja said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"So..." Kunoichi echoed while rubbing her arm.

More silence.

"I'm sorry."

Kunoichi blinked as she turned to look at her sheepish partner.

"What?" She asked.

Ninja took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You were right, I was acting like a cocky shoob. And I'm sorry for calling you a know-it-all."

Kunoichi smiled under her mask. "Its okay. And I'm sorry for yelling at you and for calling you brainless. Sometimes I just need to chill."

"Its cool." Ninja said before holding up a hand. "Partners?"

Kunoichi clasped her hand with his. "Friends."

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

I plopped down on my bead with a tired sigh.

Looking over at my backpack my side, I reached over and pulled out my Nomicon and held it to my face.

"It looks like me and Ninja have a lot of learning to do. From you and from each other if we even want to make it through these four years. Am I right?"

The Kunoichi Nomicon suddenly flashed blue making me sit up quickly in confusion.

"What?" I asked myself.

The book flew open and I was pulled inside.

"Arwoooh!"

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

Decked out in my Ninja suit, I gasped in amazement as a nine symbol appeared below me and begin to glow a bright light.

"WOAH!"

Snapping my head up, I see the Ninja floating across from me just the two of us were pulled through a tunnel and many doors.

When the last door opened, I couldn't help but let my jaw drop in amazement as the scenery I became used to suddenly transform into a whole different picture.

I heard Ninja shouts of excitement as passed through forests, fields, and mountains. With different animals and creatures that seem to come out of a dream.

We soon floated near an old tree with glowing vines swaying in the wind.

Coming closer to us were two separate vines. I closed my eyes as a leaf touched my forehead and voice filled my head.

_**-When they realizes they knows nothing, the Ninja and Kunoichi are ready to learn everything.-**_

That sentence told me that _this_ was only the _beginning._


	13. 30 Seconds to Math

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Why I agreed to afterschool tutoring is a question in itself." I mumbled to myself as I stalked down the empty hallway.

Normally helping students at first wasn't so bad...until Marci McFist thought it was a good idea to sign her son up.

Putting it lightly, I always knew Bash wasn't the brightest but that session nearly took all my mental strength just to get through the hour.

Massaging my temple as I continued to walk, I started slowing down when I began to hear..._music?_

Looking around, I was able to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

The janitor's closet.

Walking over to the door, I opened it just a crack and peered inside to see Randy playing a Keytar and Howard on some beats**(eletronic drums).**

Randy: _"It's four PM and I'm still at school!" _

Howard: _"It's all good I ain't P-Slim's fool!" _

Randy: _"I can't remember when I was ever bored-er," _

Both: _"Cause I got a terminal case of detention-deficit-disorder!"_

_"I got that detention deficit disorder!" _

_"I got it bad!" _

I unknowingly tapped my foot and bobbed my head to the beat of their instrumental solo. I knew these two could play but I didn't know they were _this _good!

They finished with Howard throwing his drum sticks into the air and catching them.

"We are 30 Seconds to Math!" Randy said to the invisible audience.

"Good night!" Howard said.

Deciding to make my presence known, I opened the door fully and walked in while clapping. "That was awesome guys!"

The boy's heads snapped towards me, looking surprised. _**"Riley/Davis!"**_

"W-w-what are you doing h-here?!" Rand stuttered while fiddling with his keytar.

"Just passing by from a tutoring session when I heard your awesome playing! _Please_ tell me you guys are competing in the Battle of the Bands."

Randy opened his mouth to answer but Howard beat him to it. "Heck yeah we are! And we're gonna win and shove it in my sister's face! She wins every year." He then leaned against his drum set in annoyance, causing the drums to let out a noise.

Not that Heidi didn't deserve it, her group is pretty talented. But her winning streak was getting kind of old.

"Not this year." Randy said as he draped an arm around Howard. "Tonight, 30 Seconds to Math joins Norrisville's rock elite, permanently markered on the Stall of Fame."

He then looked at me, seeming shy. "Uh, do you want to stay and watch us rehears?"

I smiled at him. "Sure."

Sitting down on a near by crate, I watched as they got back into position.

"Let's take it from the top." Randy said about to play.

Before they could start, the door opened and Janitor Sundown **(A/N: Thats his real name.) **walked in carrying a bucket.

"Sorry, boys." He sees me and tipped his hat in greeting. "Oh, and lady." I smiled a bit before it turned into a disgusted frown when he held up a bucket filled with...I didn't even know, all I could make out was the fish bones. "Got a Code Orange in my bucket here. I'd get outta splashin' distance if I was you."

A piece of glob slime spilled on the ground.

I'm out.

The three of us quickly and carefully walked out of the room, doing our best to get as much distance from the bucket as we passed.

_~Bing!~_

Grabbing my phone from my pocket, I see I got a text from Rachel.

[Received]-Rachel: _Hey, we still up for milkshakes before the show tonight?_

[Sent]-_Yeah, I'll be there in a sec_

I pocketed my phone before looking back at the guys. "Sorry guys but I got to go. I'll see you at the show tonight. Later."

I quickly walked away before they could say something back.

Walking through the hallway, I passed by a window only to freeze and walk backwards towards the widow and looked outside to see some robo-apes unloading some crates from a truck.

"Robo-apes?" I said while watching them. "Whatever they're doing, it cant be good."

Ducking behind a corner, I reached for my mask but stopped for a sec. I took a quick peak at my phone to see the time.

'5:05 P.M'

"10 minutes, and then I'll meet up with Rachel."

Switching my phone for my mask, I put it on and jumped out the window.

Throwing a smoke bomb on top of the truck and jumped into it.

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Looking to my right as the blue smoke started disappearing, I see Ninja with his sword in hand appear in his red smoke.

"Hello Ninja." I greeted as I took out my tessens.

"Nice to see you, Kuno." Ninja greeted back.

We then both looked down at the robo-apes as Ninja pulled out another sword and pointed them at the robo-apes as he spoke. "We have no idea what you Robo-Apes are up to, but were not gonna let you get away with it!"

He then jumped down with me right behind him. As he came down, he sliced a robo-ape in half yelling, "Ninja slice!"

I quickly sliced off a robo-ape's arms causing it to drop a crate and then cut off its head.

Two robo-apes try to make a break for it.

"Where do you think your going?!" I yelled as I threw my tessens and sliced both their heads off.

"Uh-oh." The last robo-ape started to run but it seemed Ninja had a different idea.

"Ninja scarf-stopper!" Ninja used his scarf to grab the robo-ape by the leg causing it to fall to the ground.

We both jumped in front of it.

"Tell us what McFist's got cookin'." Ninja said.

"I don't know the whole menu." The robot said. "I only handle appetizers."

I gave it a confused look. "Was that a joke?"

"No, Ninja and Kunoichi, we're caterers. We're catering the Battle of the Bands."

I looked over at the truck and saw the logo."McFist Finger Foods, a division of McFist Industries?"

_'Oh this is not looking good.' _I thought to myself grimace as I started piecing together the situation.

Ninja on the other hand, didn't. "Yeah, sure. If you guys are caterers, then how do you explain this crate full of ..." He sliced a crate open, letting wieners fall out. "..cocktail...weenies?"

"Uh, Ninja..." I said, not really knowing how to say we messed up.

"Well...looks our job here is-Smoke bomb!" Ninja then left.

"I am really sorry..." I apologized, embarrassed as I backed up and then smoked bombed away.

Ducking in a bush away from the scene, I pulled off my mask. Putting it in my bag, I looked at my phone and groaned.

'5:26 P.M'

_"Crud."_

* * *

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here! I'm-" I said rounding a corner to come face to face with an upset Rachel, who had her arms crossed and did not look happy.

"...late..." I said sheepishly.

"_Late." _Rachel repeated making me wince in guilt.

I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head. "I'm _soooo _sorry Rachel. I-I got held up in tutoring and I-"

"Riley are you hiding something?"

The question made me freeze as I looked at her and see that her angry expression become a sad one.

"I-um-I-I..."

"You are."

Not knowing how to answer, I closed my eyes without speaking, feeling ashamed.

Hearing footsteps, I opened my eyes to see Rachel turning away about to walk.

"Rachel wait." I grabbed her shoulder making her stop. I took a deep breath and out of the corner of my eye I see a faint blue glow coming from my bag in the reflection of a window.

"Y-yes, I am hiding something from you, cause I'm not _allowed _to tell you or anybody."

She looked confused. "_Not allowed to? _Riley you not making any sense. A-are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No-_Kind of_-No, no- because-"

"Because what?!"

_"Because its dangerous!"_

Everything went quiet as Rachel stared at me in surprise at my outburst.

I took a shaky breath. "I-its dangerous... And trust me when I say this, if I had the chance to tell, you'd be the first to know. But I'm not allowed to..."

"I see..."

The silence was awkward and uncomfortable for a moment.

"Do you still wanna..." I gestured to the ice cream parlor.

She shook her head and started walking away. "I'm... not in the mood anymore, I'll see you at the show later. Bye..."

I reached out to stop her again but lowered it when I couldn't think of what to say. Sighing, I leaned against a wall and willing myself to not bash my head against it.

"Well today couldn't get any better." I huffed out sarcastically to no one.

A brighter blue glow shined through my bag.

"I stand corrected."

Glancing around for a sec, I smoothly ducked into an alleyway and hid beside a dumpster.

"This better be good Nomicon, cause I honestly don't know how today could get any worse." I said while taking the book out and flipping through it.

"Arwoooh!"

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

I yelled as I was falling through the book when a dragon came flying through. I watched as it flew around for a moment before it placed me on its back and flew towards me towards a samurai mask.

Once the I was close enough, the mouth of the mask opened revealing some words.

_**-Friendship is a weight the Kunoichi cannot carry-**_

I stared at the sentence, stunned, before a feeling of defiance swelled up inside me as I glared at the words.

"_No way_, Nomicon. I've been respecting your advice so far, but this is something I wont do!"

The dragon then flew up with a flash of light.

_~Back outside~_

I gasped as I returned to my body and then yelped in surprise when I noticed my head was really close to touching the dumpster.

Ew.

Looking down at the Nomicon as it glowed softly, I sighed and shoved it into my bag.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and placed my head on knees.

"Who knew this would be so hard..."

* * *

I was feeling, and probably looking, downcast as I walked through the crowd gathering for the Battel of the Bands.

"Riley?"

Not reacting at first, I lifted my head to see Randy with his keytar standing next to me.

"Oh uh, Hey Randy..." I greeted with a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking concerned.

I stood a little straighter and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine..."

There was a beat of silence.

"Randy... do you think I'm a good friend?"

My question seemed to catch him off guard as he fumbled with his answer. "Uh...what? Yes, why?"

"Its just_-sigh- _Rachel and I got into an argument earlier about me being late/ bailing and I don't know what to do."

Randy hummed as look of understanding grew on his face. "Yeah...I can understand that, the same thing happened to me and Howard earlier. The band broke up cause of it. I'm trying to make up."

I look at him surprised. "Really!? Wow, you two are always backing each other up. I'm surprised that happened much less the band breaking up."

"Yeah, I can say the same about you and Rachel."

I huffed out a laugh, "Guess we both need to step up for our friendships."

"Yeah..."

The crowed continued to gather as I threw myself at Randy and gave him a hug. "Thanks for talking with me Randy. I really appreciate it."

I feel him stiffen. "Uh..."

Looking over his shoulder I saw a familiar head of orange in the crowed. "Oh hey, there's Howard. You wanted to talk to him, right?"

"Uh..."

Breaking the hug, I grab his hand and started dragging him over to Howard.

"Lets go."

"Uh..."

If I had looked at his face during all this, I would see him with a red face and a rebooting brain.

"Man, they are bro's." I heard Howard say as we got closer. "That's why they're so good."

When he said that, I felt Randy let go of my hand and stood next to Howard. "I know a power synth duo that can beat 'em."

Howard looked at him upset making Randy look sheepish. " 'Course the drum machinist would have to forgive the keytar player for being a total wonk."

Howard crossed his arms, still glaring. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because the-" Randy's eyes flicked towards me for a moment. "-c-certain someone...that we both know, told me not to be here. But I'm here."

Howard eyes flicked towards me before looking back at Randy. "I never liked that guy."

"So we good?" Randy asked.

Howard stared at him a moment longer before smiling. "Yeah we're good."

The two shared a fist-bump.

I smiled and unconsciously let my eyes travel around the crowed trying to catch sight of brown hair dressed in pink.

"Hey Riley."

I looked back at Randy and Howard as Randy said. "We're going to get ready backstage before we get called. We'll see you later."

"Later."

The two ran off as I started looking around for Rachel again. Not seeing her, I moved from my spot to get a better look only to stop when I stepped on something.

Looking down, I see I was stepping on a drumstick.

"Huh, Howard must have dropped this." I picked up the wooden stick and started jogging towards the backstage entrance.

Going in, I looked around and saw Howard, who was shirtless for some reason, and Randy setting up their instruments.

I walked over just in time for Howard to start freaking out about his missing drumstick.

"Whereisit!?Whereisit!?Whereisit!" Howard kept asking while looking around franticly.

Clearing my throat, I said. "Uh, Howard." I held up the stick.

Howard slumped in relief and snatched the piece of wood. Before Howard could saying, Heidi ran up to us in a panic.

"My guitar is missing! Has anybody seen it?" She exclaimed, looking around. "It's dark pink with light pink skulls and a pink strap that says 'Heidi Weinerman' in hot pink letters."

That's a lot of pink. Rachel would probably want to see it.

Heidi then ran off in search of her guitar, with us watching her leave.

"Oookay. I'm gonna head back to the audience. Good luck you guys." I said before walking away.

Only to stop in my tracks at the sight of a robo-ape climbing up towards the upper part of the stage with certain pink guitar in hand.

"_Of course..."_I mumbled before running behind some thick curtains and putting on my mask.

Jumping out, I sped over to the last place I saw the robo-ape.

* * *

**~Randy's P.O.V~**

Riley, Howard, and I watch Heidi run off to look for her guitar.

"Oookay. I'm gonna head back to the audience. Good luck you guys." Riley said before walking away.

I may have stared after her a little more than I should, but looking in that general direction allowed me to see a robo-ape climbing away with Heidi's guitar.

"What the juice?" Tensing, I took a quick look at Howard, who was stretching, who then gave me a thumbs up with a smile.

I looked back the robo-ape, debating. "No,I will not NNS!"

A flash of blue caught my attention to see Kunoichi kicking the robo-ape mid-air and having them both go deeper into the back.

I sighed in relief. "Oh good, Kunoichi can handle this."

The sound of fighting was suddenly heard and for some reason I was the only one hearing it!

"She's okay. It Kuno, nothing knocks her down easily." I tried to reassure myself.

"OW! Why you-!" I heard her shout making me more anxious.

Looking at Howard again while hearing the fight, I felt my resistance break down as I sigh. "I'll just check it out and be back before Howard even notices."

Hiding inside a dressing room, I pulled on my mask feeling the black and red ribbons wrap around me.

Then, I quickly dashed towards the battle. When I was I close enough to see my partner fighting off the robo-apes, I threw a smoke bomb next to her and jumped into the smoke.

Hey, guys gotta make an entrance.

"Smoke bomb!" I yelled next to Kunoichi.

"And _where_ were _you_?" Kunoichi asked while punching a robo-ape in the face.

"Uh...Got held up?" She sends me a look that says 'I don't believe you', so I turned away from her stare and looked back at he robo-apes pointing at the one holding the guitar.

"I'm pretty sure that guitar doesn't belong to you." I exclaimed.

"Heidi said we could borrow it?" The robot said unconvincingly.

"You're lying, Robo-ape!" I ignored the faint 'no duh' from behind me as I cracked my knuckles. "And now you're getting ninja punched!"

I suddenly stumbled forward and turned around in surprise to see Kuno holding back a robo-ape when it then pushed her into me. It then raised it's fist and sent it flying but we ducked in time and the robo-ape punched the head off the robo-ape that was holding the guitar.

The now headless robot dropped the guitar as Kuno kicked away the robo-ape that threw the punch.

I reached to grab the guitar only for another robot to grab it and run off. Trying to follow it, another robo-ape blocked my path at roared at me.

A blue and black tessen imbedded itself into the robot's head making it stagger back before falling to the ground.

"Ninja go! I'll take care of these guys!"

"Right!" Using my scarf, I wrapped it around a pole and pulled myself up towards an metal walkway**(A/N: Seriously what is that thing called, I've looked!)**

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Get him!" One of the few remaining robo-apes ordered a few of others making them run off after Ninja.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled while taking out a chain-sickle. I threw the chain at them in order to stop them but a closer robo-ape caught the chain before it could.

The robot yanked the chain towards itself making me fly towards it. Having the blade still in hand, I rotated my body when I was close enough and sliced it's heard in half.

Turning towards the last robo-ape, it pounded it's chest and roared at me. It then charged. When it was about 10 feet away from me, I jumped into the air. The robo-ape stopped just under me looking up. When gravity brought me back down, I dug the blade of the chain-sickle into the robots head before jumping off it just as the head exploded.

Not seeing any remaining rob-apes, I ran in the direction Ninja went and started looking for him. Ducking to hide from any remaining students, I couldn't find Ninja anywhere. So I took off my mask off, after making sure no one was around, I made my way towards the exit as I heard Heidi begin her act.

Heidi: _"They wear a mask but don't we all?" _

_"When they're not around we have to stand tall..."_

_'Huh? Not bad.' _I thought to myself, weaving through the crowd trying to find Rachel.

_"You've got a Hero in you,"_

_"And I've got a Hero inside me too..." _

Spotting the brunette in white and pink, I started walking towards her when something stopped me in my tracks.

_"There's a Hero inside of us all!"_

Looking towards the stage in time, I was able to some kind of wave washing over the crowd.

My then body ceased from moving as I see everyone's, and most likely mine as well, eyes glow yellow.

WHAT THE JUICE IS GOING ON!

_"Check, two. One, two. Check, two." _McFist!? _"Who is the Ninja and Kunoichi?!"_

"I'm the Ninja!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

Without any control over myself, I raised a hand into the air and shouted, "I'm the Kunoichi!"

_Crudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrud!_

I felt myself begin to sweat as the people around turn towards me and stared.

"...And I am the Ninja!" Howard?

"And you're the Ninja and Kunoichi! And you're the Ninja and Kunoichi! There's a Hero inside us all!"

It didn't take long for the whole crowd to start chanting 'I am the Ninja!' and ' I am the Kunoichi!'.

I so owe Howard for this!

I then see Howard climb up on to the stage, grab Heidi's guitar and smash it to bits.

"Howard, now I'll never win!" Heidi yelled at her brother.

Howard laughed while throwing up some rock signs. "Rock and roll!"

With... _whatever _that was gone, everyone went back to normal and the show continued.

Coming up behind Rachel, I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and gained an awkward look on her face.

"Hey..."

"Hey..."

I rubbed my arm awkwardly. "Listen, I'm _really_ sorry that I've been a bad friend lately. I understand that these past few months have been...frustrating and I'm so so sorry for being late or bailing for meet ups. I'll try to make it up to you in anyway I ca-"

I was cut off by arms rapping around me in a surprise hug.

It took me a sec before I hugged her back, though confused. "I thought you were mad..."

"I was... now I'm just worried about what going on with you. I'm scared your getting hurt in someway and I cant help."

I felt a smile grow on my face. "Just being my friend is enough..."

She stepped back from the hug and gave me a stern look. "Alright, But the moment you can tell me what's going on..."

"You'll be the first to know."

We both laughed just as Randy and Howard stepped up to the stage.

"Prepare your ears for..." Randy announced just a dead robo-ape fell from above, making an awesome explosion. _**" 30 Seconds to Math!" **_

I stared at the stage confused as the boys played.

_'How did that robo-ape get up there?'_


	14. Monster Drill

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

_~Inside the Ninja/Kunoichi Nomicon~_

It was study hall when the Nomicon pulled me, and apparently Ninja as well, to teach us a new fighting move.

The Air Fist.

After teaching us the steps, we were then put in a mock battle.

The two of us were trekking through a forest looking for our opponent.

It didn't take long for us to find them. Them being a large Komodo dragon in armor.

The beast hissed at us as we all began to circle each other, never taking our eyes off the other.

"One of us picked a bad day to be a Komodo Dragon in shogun armor."

_'Really?' _I shot Ninja a look from the corner of my eye before looking back at the komodo dragon.

"Prepare to get air fisted." Ninja pointed at it before looking at me. "You ready Kuno?"

I looked back at him with confidence. "Born ready."

He nodded and looked back at our opponent. "OK. First, separate the clouds..." He waved his arms around, looking like he was pushing something with blue doodles following.

I mirrored his movements before bending down and mimicking like I was gathering something. "Gather the fallen wind..."

After doing the same, Ninja held out his hands with a crud doodle of chicken."..and free the chicken, hahaha!" The drawing disappeared as he laughed. "I can't, I can't! 'Free the chicken?!' What are we supposed to do with that?"

His laughing caused me to laugh as well and lose concentration. I couldn't help it! It was kind of funny. "Dude stop making laugh!"

It was that moment when the Komodo dragon pounced and we had to back flip away to dodge.

Getting back to our feet we got focused again.

"Alright, alright, alright." Ninja said as we stood back to back and mirrored each other. "Clouds,"

"Winds,"

"Chicken-Chicken!" He laughed again causing me to let out a giggle again.

"OK, OK, OK. We're gonna do it this time for real-" Before we could attempt to try again the Komodo dragon rammed into us, sending us to the ground.

It then pounced on us but we used our feet to keep it back. With a strong push, we were able to knock it back to the ground and laid there like a piece of paper.

Seeing the test was over, Ninja looked around talking to the book. "Come on, Nomicon! The air fist is ruining my ninja steeze!"

Doodle words spiraled out of the sky towards us.

_**-Respect is the key that opens all doors.-**_

"OK, _one_, who said anything about doors?" Ninja asked."That's completely off-topic."

"It's being figuratively Ninja." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

Ninja ignored me, make me huff. "And, _two_, nobody's gonna respect us if we looks like a couple of chicken-tossing shoobs!"

I opened my mouth to retort when some doodle saws cut a circle around each of us, sucking us down the hole before spitting us out of the book.

_~Back outside~_

I gasped, sitting up. I gave a flat look at the wall of the carrel I was sitting at.

_"He just had to open his mouth..." _I muttered to myself as I stuffed my Nomicon into my bag.

An alarm suddenly went off throughout the library making me and everyone else look up in confusion.

Without even thinking, I grabbed my mask from my bag and stuffed it into my pant's pocket.

"We're under attack!" I looked towards the Library's entrance to see the principal screaming through a megaphone. "There's a monster on campus! Everybody leave your belongings and exit the building!"

I watched as everyone ran out of the room in a panic. After the room emptied, I ran out as well only to get caught in a crowd.

Trying to break through, I started getting confused when I saw smiles on some of the student's faces.

This _is_ a monster attack, right?

I suddenly tripped over something making me fall to the ground in a somewhat vacant hallway.

"Ow!"

"Oof!"

Lifting myself up, I look to the side and see that I tripped over Randy.

"Randy? Why are you on the ground?"

He opened his mouth to answer when someone walked up to us.

Looking up, I see its Morgan.

She glanced down at us. "It's the Ninja and Kunoichi."

My eyes widen in panic as I shot up to my feet. Randy doing the same for some reason as we talked over each other.

Randy: "Me? I'm not-"

Me: "What makes you think-"

Randy:-Why would you even think that?!"

Me: "Do I look like-"

"We're saved!" Morgan cut us off and pointed behind us.

Huh?

Looking in the direction she was pointing, a bright casted a shadow over two silhouettes that were shaped like the Ninja and Kunoichi!

_**"What the Ninja?" **_Randy and I said in unison and in complete confusion.

"Students of Norrisville!" Howard's voice called out.

_**"Huh?" **_We said together again.

The two figures walked closer and out of the light to reveal them to be Howard and Rachel in makeshift Ninja and Kunoichi costumes.

"Check it out!" Howard said posing while Rachel just waved.

"Hi everyone!"

Howard was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with a large orange pixelated G sowed on the center of it, some garden gloves on his hands, black sweat pants, gray shoes, an red scarf around his neck, and a black ski mask only showing his eyes.

Rachel was wearing a black sweater with a dark blue pixelated G on the front of it, blue mittens, a blue skirt with black tights under it, black rainboots with a blue line on the top, a blue scarf, and a black ski mask that only showed her eyes.

I looked at the scene dumbfounded.

"Rachel? Maybe. Weinerman? Yeah, we're all dead." Morgan said before walking away.

**(A/N: Does anyone have an idea for Rachel's last name? Cause I got nothing. I'll give credit.)**

Randy and I walked up to our friends with Randy asking. "Why are you two dressed like that?"

"Yeah, Monster Drill." Howard said while adjusting his pants. "And guess who Slimovitz picked to be the Ninja and Kunoichi? Spoiler alert," He pulled down his mask a bit. "It's me!"

"And me!" Rachel piped in before she and Howard did some random fighting poses.

Rachel stumbled with one of the moves making me catch her as we all started laughing.

"This is so funny, it's beyond funny."

"I know, I know..." Howard said smiling.

I couldn't put a word in as I couldn't stop giggling. And Rachel wasn't much help as she leaned into me as she laughed.

"I mean, Rachel is too nice and wouldn't hurt a fly and you're lazy, you're slow, you don't like to sweat." Randy said.

"I don't!" Howard said. "I really don't!"

My laughing started to die down as I began to calm down.

"Hahaha! You as a Ninja!" Randy facepalms. "_You_ as a Ninja!"

Rachel's laughed started to stop as well as we both began to frown at Randy's words.

"Ha, I know!" Howard stopped laughing and frowned. "Yes...me," His eyebrows furrowed as Randy kept laughing.

All three of us were frowning at Randy.

"That suit...You look _ridiculous." _Randy laughed.

This was starting to get irritating.

"It's not that funny." Howard said.

"It is, it really is." Randy wiped his eyes as I crossed my arms, annoyed. "Best. Surprise. Ever! I have not laughed this hard in a long time...! You as the ninja? This is _awesome! _Hahaha!"

Randy then stopped laughing when he looked at our faces.

"Wait, you're not mad, are you?"

"No! _No_, I'm not mad. I'm not mad at all." Howard said though his face said otherwise. "Now, if you're finished, I have to take my ridiculous self to the Monster Drill." He then walked away.

"See that sounds like mad." Randy then looked at Rachel and I's angry faces. "What?"

Rachel and I looked each and simultaneously rolled our eyes and scoffed before walking after Howard.

"What!?" We heard Randy call out but we just kept walking.

* * *

**~Third person P.O.V~**

After everyone was situated outside, they gathered around a stage that Principal Slimovitz, Howard, and Rachel were standing on. Rachel and Howard had removed their masks.

Riley was in the front of the crowd and listened as Principal Slimovitz started talking about N.I.N.J.A way of being safe during an attack.

Randy then appeared beside her.

He walked closer and started whispering to Howard. "C'mon, Howard, don't be so sensitive. This is our thing. This is what we do!"

"Oh, no, Cunningham." Howard said, crossing his arms obviously upset. "This time you crossed the line!"

Randy flinched at Howard's tone. He looked towards Rachel for back up but she looked away with a 'hmph'.

He then looked towards Riley but flinched back at the hard glare being sent his way.

"So now that you know what to do in a monster attack, let's practice." Principal Slim said. "Where is my monster?" His eyes flickered around nervously when he couldn't see the pretend monster anywhere.

The crowed started getting restless.

"You promised a monster!" Bash yelled as one of his jock friends picked him up by his head. "I'm getting wicked bored! I'm gonna start acting out soon!"

_**"Boring! boring!" **_The crowed started to chant.

Principal Slimovitz started to panic and turned to Howard and Rachel. "My monster's running late. Stall!"

"I got your back, P-Slimi." Howard said.

Rachel saluted playfully. "Aye aye, Captain!"

Riley quirked an eyebrow at the mischievous look growing on Howard's face.

"S'up, Norrisville! I am the Ninja!" Howard greeted. "I think I'm better than everyone else." He sent Randy a mocking look. "I do unnecessary flips. I'm a huge show off."

The crowed began to laugh a bit, even Riley. This made Randy frown a bit.

But she was a little confused. Why was Howard mocking the Ninja? Wasn't he a big fan?

"His flips are totally unnecessary." Morgan chimed in. "One time I saw him run on the ceiling for no reason."

"I'm sure he had a reason." Randy said. "Nobody runs on the ceiling for no reason."

_'Have to argue with you on that Randy...' _Riley thought to herself thinking back on all the unnecessary moves Ninja did during battle.

Not that she didn't do it as well, but no where near as much as Ninja.

"My partner and I do more damage to this school than the monsters!" Howard continued.

"My car could tell you that." Principal Slim said.

Riley winced a little at that jab. _'Really, _REALLY _need to work on damage control.'_

"My stupid self couldn't get anything done with out my much smarter partner!" Howard said before dropping to his knees and talked dramatically to Rachel. "Oh Kunoichi! Please help me with stuff that I cant do on my own."

Rachel looked a little uncomfortable but played along as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry Ninja! I'll protect you with my big brain and pretty metal fan!" She then too out a regular wooden hand fan and fanned herself dramatically.

The crowed laughed with Riley smiling, amused at her friend's acting but couldn't shake off the degrading feeling.

_'Do people really think like that about me and Ninja?' _She thought, feeling self-conscious.

"I'm 800 years old, which was the last time this scarf was in style." Howard then started spinning his scarf around while skipping causing a new round of laughter.

"Hey! The scarf is a serious Ninja tool!" Randy said getting defensive. "Plus it's cool! It's cool!"

_'Why is he getting so worked up about this?' _Riley asked herself, sending Randy a confused look.

"Hey, everybody. Smoke bomb!" Howard then let out a fart, fueling the laughter.

Rachel and the principal fan their noses from the fart and Riley scrunched up her nose in disgust.

Some guy nudged Randy out of his deadpanned look. "These two are way funnier than the real Ninja and Kunoichi."

Howard took off one of his gloves showing off the rings on his fingers. "Ooh! Look at my ninja rings. I'm the prettiest Ninja in all of ninjaland!" He then struck a ballerina pose.

Riley had to bite her lip from laughing at that one. **(A/N: That line always make s me laugh XD!)**

Randy shot him a look. "Clearly, the Ninja upset you in some way, and I'm sure he's really sorry about it."

_'What did he do?' _Riley wanted to ask.

Howard just glared down at Randy. "Oh, he's gonna be sorry! I'm just getting started."

A sudden thumping noise caught Riley's attention as she turned her head around to look for the source.

A large robotic praying mantis suddenly burst out of the bushes.

"Finally, our practice monster!" The principal said. "Kudos to Mr. Smith's metal shop class. OK, places everyone, and remember, N. Nobody panic!"

Howard started walking over to the robot with Rachel. "Alright, alright. I'm gonna have to get knocked around by this thing a few times before we learn how to beat it." He then pulled out a long piece of salami and pointed it at the monster with Rachel doing the same with her fan.

The monster started stumbling around causing some student to move out of the way. Riley and Randy had to jump to the side to prevent from being squished.

The two walked back over to one of it's legs as Rand pointed out. "Wait a minute. Mr. Smith's class can't even build a birdhouse."

Riley looked over at a bird house not to far from them that looked poorly put together and it immediately collapsed when a bird flew inside it.

Randy lightly tapped a leg and was suddenly pulled out of the way by Riley as a different leg swung out and kicked a student, Haydn, away.

"Haydn!" Riley yelled out in worry as the mantis continued on.

_"Out of my way kid!" _McFist voice rang out from the monster.

_**"McFist." **_Randy and Riley unknowingly mumbled in unison as they glared after the monster.

Randy ran off towards the school but Riley paid him no mind as she jumped into some bushes and pulled out her mask.

Howard pointed his salami sword at the robot. "Get ready to taste ninja sword!"

He and Rachel began waving their 'weapons' around only to have the robot fall on its side.

They walked over to it's head.

"Try to stay on your feet, Hensletter." Howard said. "We've got a crowd to entertain here."

"You okay Bucky, Flute girl?" Rachel asked concerned for her band mates.

Howard waved her off. "They're fine. Ninja whap!" He then hit the robot with his 'sword'.

"Time for a smoke bomb." Howard then sat on the head and farted on it.

"Ew! Howard!" Rachel exclaimed disgusted as she covered her nose.

The robot's head suddenly jerks up with Howard still on its face.

He screams as he falls, but quickly righted himself. "Wow! Nice moves, you two."

Howard prepared his 'sword' again only to have the robot brig down one of its claws and cuts a piece off of the salami. "Ooh. Hey, band geeks, take it down a notch! This was the deli's last sword."

Rachel started getting nervous and began to back away. "Uh...Howard..."

The robot then stabbed through Principal Slimovitz car.

"My car!" He screamed.

The robot then finished it off by firing missiles at the vehicle.

"Missiles, really?!"

Howard dropped his salami in realization. "That's a _real_ monster!"

The principal quaked with fear. "Real monster! Everybody panic!"

Everyone started running around panicking and screaming.

A flash of blue suddenly wrapped around Howard and Rachel, pulling them away in time from getting squashed.

After seeing they were safe, they looked up at their savior.

"Kunoichi!"

"You two try and ditch the outfits and find cover, Hurry!" Kunoichi said as she threw one of her tessen at the monster, leaving only a small scratch.

"Right!" Rachel said before running away.

"Ditching!" Howard yelled right after and followed after her.

Only to trip and fall.

Kunoichi smacked her forehead just as a burst of red smoke appeared behind her.

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Kunoichi turned around to see her partner.

The crowd cheered.

"The real Ninja and Kunoichi!"

"You gotta save us!"

"This drill stinks!" Morgan said.

Ninja jumped forward to stand beside his partner just as the monster loomed over Howard ready to strike.

Ninja shared a glance with Kunoichi. "Ready to give this monster a double dose of Air Fist?"

Kunoichi sent him a smirk from under her mask. "Just waiting on you, Red."

The two began to mirror each other.

Kunoich waved her arms around. "Separate the clouds..."

They both bent down as Ninja said. "Gather the fallen wind..."

From behind them, they heard Bash laughing. "Ha-ha! Looks like the Ninja's makin' a Mr. Grumpy. Right?"

Kunoichi was givin something different in the form of a wolf whistle.

The female hero felt her eye twitch and face flush as she tried to resist the urge to throw a Ninja ring over her shoulder in the direction of the whistle.

Ninja saw this and said, "Tune them out Kuno, focus."

Kunoichi took a deep breath and did just that as they both lifted up their hands.

"Freeing the chicken..."

The two the brought their hands to their chests as balls of pressurized air appeared in their hands.

Simotaniously, they launched the attack towards the monster with Ninja yelling. "Ninja air fist!"

Ninja's air fist ended up hitting Howard and causing him to get stuck on the flag pole by his pants.

Kunoichi's air fist on the other hand was able to skin the underbelly of the monster causing it to stumble back a bit.

Ninja shot a sheepish look towards his hanging friend. "Sorry! I was aiming for the mantis."

"Guess our aim was little to low." Kunoichi pointed out as the monster stomped it's way towards the two heroes.

"Aleast you hit the thing!" Ninja said a bit miffed.

The monster was now over the two and tried to stab them only for them move around and avoid them.

Seeing how stabbing wasn't working, the monster opted for swiping at them only for them to dodge again.

Taking out their weapons, Ninja grabbing his dual swords, the two used them to block more swipes.

The monster stabbed at the ground on either side of them.

Ninja used this and was able to bring himself up to its face only to be swatted to the side.

Ninja slammed into the flag pole, allowing Howard to shake free and fall to the ground.

Ninja lifted himself up and said. "Howard, sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have said that stuff. I don't think you being the Ninja is ridiculous."

"No, it is!" Howard exclaimed. "It's completely ridiculous! I don't wanna be the Ninja anymore. You be the Ninja. And it was more about your tone." The sight of an incoming monster gave Howad the strength to pick himself up and bolt just as Kunoichi was thrown at and caught by Ninja.

After setting Kunoichi down, the two heroes glared at the monster as it brought down it's head to their level.

"You can take my swords..." Ninja said as he and Kunoichi readied another air fist. "But you'll never take our air fists!"

The double attack was able to knock the head of the monster clean off. The body blew up not a minute later.

The crowd cheered for it's heroes just the principal stepped up. "Drill's over. Back to class."

That quickly killed the mood as everyone frowned and walked away leaving Howard, Ninja, and Kunoichi alone.

"Well todays been fun but I thinks its time for me to go." Kunoichi said as she and Ninja shared a high-five. "Later Red."

"Later Kuno."

Kunoichi then smoked bombed away.

"Howard," Ninja placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I want you to know I respect you, but I'm still gonna make fun of you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Howard said before smirking. _"Nice scarf." _

"It came with the suit!" Ninja said in defense.

_**"Grrr! We are the monster!" **_Two voice rang out as a shape in the distance ran closer to the two.

"Monster!" Howard yelled.

Ninja jumped in front of him and launched his attack. "Air fist!"

The attack quickly destroyed the 'monster' and laying in the remains were a dazed/bruised Flute girl and Bucky.

Ninja looked at Howard worried. "Uh-oh. Now what?"

"I'm thinkin' smoke bomb."

"You know what? I respect that. Smoke bomb!"


	15. Stank'd to the Future

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

_"Hey, y'all! I'm Greg from Greg's Gamehole! Come on down to the hall, and be the first in school to get your sweaty, little mitts on Grave Puncher 5. Only 200 copies! Scoo-ba!" _

I leaned back in my seat as I watched half the class, mostly guys, press themselves against the window to watch the truck circle around.

With the distraction, I sent a quick text to my dad before pocketing my phone.

The people at the window started going back to their seat as the poetry teacher,Ms. Ringwald, read out her poem. "I lost my love. He left me there. Purple clothes of pain I wear. I weep, I ache, I hurts, I cry. My eyes shed tears, my lips scream _WHY!" _

There was an awkward silence through out the room as our teacher began to cry.

"Is this going to be on the test?" Flute girl asked, raising her hand but our teacher just continued to cry.

Sudden movement from behind me made me look back to see Howard take Flute girl's instrument and handing it to Randy who turned around and fiddled with something before facing front.

In his hand was a flute with what looked like gum stuffed into the key holes.

I leaned my head back a little to listen in as Randy said. "Check it. I'll shoot the clock, move the hand to the end of the day, and, boom, we'll be co-op grave punching in no time."

My eyes narrowed a little at the plan. I honestly have no words on how stupid that was but knowing those two they might be able to pull it off.

"That is just half thought out enough to work!" I heard Howard say making me shake my head.

A puff of air was my only warning as a small spec suddenly darted around the classroom.

After a second of this, the lights go out for some reason and Principal Slimovitze came into the room with a megaphone. "Attention, students. Due to the loss of power and resulting spooky darkness, classes are dismissed."

I slowly looked at the two bros behind me in disbelieve.

Seriously! _How _do they do that!

The janitor then poked his head in. "Freezer's busted! Anyone want free ice cream sammies?"

That got the classroom to empty pretty quickly. I shouldered my backpack and walked towards the exit.

I started walking home just as the Game Hole track drove by again. _"The Grave Puncher 5 is the game for you! But you better hurry. Only nine left!" _

_'Huh, that was fast..' _I thought to myself.

A body flying past me startled me out of thoughts making me look an see a large pink monster with brown spikey hair and wearing a blue suit.

**"Tawny!" **It roared and then smashed the ground.

"Sorry to interrupt your rampaging," Slimovitze called out through his mega phone. "But Norrisville High is now a monster-free campus. You probably missed the sign."

Monster decided to rip said sign out of the wall and eat it.

"I knew today was going to be to easy..." I mumbled before ducking behind a tree and putting on my mask.

Going back to the scene just to see Ninja kick the monster making it release Slimovitz.

Jumping into the air, I was able to catch the principal in time before he flew into the dumpster.

"Thank you Kunoichi!" He thanked as I set him down.

"No problem, but you might wanna go." And just as I said this, Ninja bounced harshly off the dumpster and over a wall.

"And so do I, it seems." I said to no one in particular and jumped towards the monster with my staff.

Landing in front of it, I shot myself up and jammed my staff under its chin. When it's head tilted back from the blow, I flipped in the air and stomped on his face before jumping off just as it swung a hand at me.

Using a wall, I propelled myself towards the monster with my staff raised to strike again...

Only for the monster to grab it mid air, stopping me completely.

The monster narrowed its eyes at me making me laugh nervously.

"Hehehe...uh, Hi?..."

The monster then started twirling my staff, with me still attached to it, like a baton.

And it was making me incredibly dizzy.

I guess he suddenly let go cause the next thing I know, I get a face full on concrete.

"Ow..." I mumbled try to will away the pain and dizziness.

Lifting my head up, I was able to see through dizzy vison two Ninjas fighting two monsters with a manrikigusari.

Think I might have a small concussion.

Shakely getting to my feet, I tried to regain balance to help.

Though I guess it wasn't needed as green mist flew out of the monster and towards the school shed.

As the monster began to shrink, I came to stand next to Ninja who did a double take when he looked at me. "What the juice happened to you?"

"Fond out what a baton feels like. Still trying to get my brain straight." I replied giving my head a quick shake.

"Whoo-hoo!"

Both of our heads snapped to the now D'Stanked teenager that looked a little older than us.

He was lanky looking with spikey brown hair shaped like horns, wearing a blue sleeveless tux and a pink fanny pack.

The guy started looking around wildly. "What just happened? Where am I?!"

I walked into his line of sight. "You're a little disoriented. That's just the stank-nesia. In like a second you'll remember everything."

"I remember everything!" The guy said suddenly while shaking me.

Ninja held me steady as the guy let me go and started talking. "I was waiting for my prom date to show up, her name's Tawny, she's a bodacious babe. We're talking foxy to the max here."

_'Prom? Its not even the middle of the year yet.' _I thought to my self, confused. _'And his slang is kind of off to.' _

"Sounds good." Ninja said looking as confused as I felt. "Not sure what it means, but thumbs up."

"Then she stood me up! How totally bogus is that?" Weird guy started to rant. "I even bought her a purple corsage to match her dress. I would've gotten a purple tux, but I couldn't find one. Can you believe it? You can't find a purple tux in 1985?"

_**"1980-what now?" **_Ninja and I asked in shocked unison

_'Time travel! I-its not possible...' _I hastily thought to myself trying to make sense of the situation just as Howard came up to us for some reason.

"Hey Nin-" Howard looked at past guy. "Hey, sharp suit. Ninja, don't you have somewhere to be..." His eyes then trailed towards me, stopping mid-sentence.

It was silent for a moment before Ninja started speaking to me. "Kuno, got any idea on how to explain to a guy, who is from the past, in the most gentlest way possible that he is now in the future."

"I'm in the future?!" Past guy interrupted, obviously eavesdropping. "Wait. Maybe they've invented time travel. They can pop me right back to 1985." He then looked at the three of us hopefully. "Have they invented time travel?"

"No." Ninja said bluntly before wincing as I stomped on his foot for his dumb answer.

"I'm stuck in the future!" Past guy screamed as he looked around franticly at different things.

He pointed at a kid texting on his phone. "Why is that typewriter so small?"

A girl drives by on a Segway. "Why is that kid wearing wheel feet?"

He then started running around in a panic before slamming into a tree. "Ow! Why is that tree there? It wasn't there in 1985." He started sobbing. "Tawny_! Oh! I've never felt so alone."_

Howard, Randy, I shared an awkward glance.

Seriously, what does one do in these kind of situations.

"To the Gamehole!" Howard declared.

Something stupid, apparently.

"I can't just leave '80s kid like this. We have to figure out what's going on." Ninja then looked at me. "Do you mind watching him till I get back?"

"Ye-" A flash of blue interrupted me.

I pulled out my book and looked at Ninja. "Guess we're both on book duty."

Ninja looked at Howard. "Watch him until we get back."

The two of us then smoked bombed away into the school.

Finding a dark, empty classroom; We sat down at some desks and opened our Nomicons, feeling a familiar tugging sensation.

"Arwoooh!"

_~Inside the Ninja/ Kunoichi Nomicon~_

The first thing I noticed as I fell through the book was that Ninja was no where to be seen.

Before I could question any further, a piece of doodle paper slapped me in the face.

Peeling it off my face, I read the writing on it.

_**"The missing monster in the blue tux, by the Kunoichi of 1985." **_

"Well this looks promising."

A voice that sounded like it belonged to an older female suddenly rang around me. _**"Ah, Prom night, the night of dreams and memories. And monsters, when your in our profession. Some guy got himself stanked, think his date stood him up or something. Poor guy. So Ninja and I did our thing and suited up to save the dance. During all of the mess, I got separated from the battle. When I meet back up with Ninja, I asked him what happened, and he said he locked up the monster. Strange, but we at least have him cornered. When I asked where it was, I could see a smug smile appear under his mask and he just walked away. Not saying a word. I kept asking him-begging him to tell me, but got nothing but that cruel, smug smile. I- I'm so angry and upset at how selfish and lazy this shoob was being! Didn't he care that this guy had a home!? A family!? A LIFE!? I have spent days looking for this poor guy but have came up with nothing. I feel like such a failure as the Kunoichi. I'm sorry Nomicon, but I-I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." **_

_**"And if the monster was able to break from its prison, to the new Kunoichi I say..."**_

_**"I-I'm so sorry..." **_

As the voice faded away, anyone who heard it could detect how tired and sad she sounded.

I felt anger well up in me. "How can a guy like that be the Ninja! He is practically everything a Ninja shouldn't be! And why was he so cruel to his partner! This is just-!"

A slight poke in the head stopped me mid-rant and I looked back at the paper.

_**-The knot not tied unravels.-**_

A sudden force pushed me out of the Nomicon.

~Back outside~

I gasped as I retuned to my body. Hearing a similar gasp beside me as Ninja came back, but I ignored him as I slammed my Nomicon shut and shoved it back into my suit.

Standing up, I started pacing to try and calm myself down.

"Uh...Kuno, are you okay?" I heard Ninja ask me cautiously.

"Okay? Okay!? No! I am not okay! How could that-that- SHOOB of a Ninja do that! It goes against everything we're taught! How-"

A firm grip on my shoulders made stop and look up at Ninja who looked at me concerned. "Kuno, Calm down."

Gritting my teeth, I took a deep breath though my nose and exhaled.

"Sorry...I- it's just..."

"Hey I get it. What Ninja of '85 did was messed up. But we have to calm down and help '80s kid."

I huffed out a laugh. "Aren't I sussposed to be the rational one."

Ninja laughed to. "Yeah, but I think it was about time for me to take a turn."

I giggled before getting serious. "Alright, so what did you get on your end?"

"Beside Ninja of '85 being a total selfish soon, he locked '80's kid in the freezer cause he didn't want to spend Prom night, monster fighting."

"Wait, so he was locked in the freezer!?"

"Yeah, didn't your Nomicon tell you that?"

"No, just an entry from the Kunoich of '85 and how the her Ninja kept '80's kid's location away from her."

"Okay, I'm starting to think this guy was just some sadistic jerk."

"Agreed. Let's get back to Howard and see how we can help '80's kid."

"Right."

We ran back outside to Howard with no '80's kid in sight.

"Howard! Where's '80s kid?" Ninja asked as we looked around trying to catch a glimpse of him.

"His name is Dickie, and he hates his parents." Howard replied, not seeming concerned. "I'm assuming because they named him 'Dickie'."

"Howard, where did he go?" I asked more firmly.

"Uh...he ran off that way." He said pointing in a direction.

Ninja groaned in annoyance before running off with me trailing behind him. Both of us calling out for Dickie.

We searched and asked people but Dickie was no where to be found.

_"I only got three more copies of Grave Puncher 5! If you don't get one now, you'll be the only one who didn't get one now." _I heard the Gamehole truck go by again.

"Ugh! _Seriously_, Where did he go?! We weren't even gone for 10 minutes. DICKIE!" Ninja called out as we came back to the front of the school after doing a lap around it. If I had looked at him, I would see he was waving Howard off, who was gesturing furiously to speed things up.

"DICKIE! I'm sure he hasn't gotten far. I just hope he is okay-"

The collected screams from a group of girls made us stop in our tracks at the sight of a re-Stanked Dickie, closing in on said group of girls.

**"Tawny! Tawny!" **

Without a second thought, we dashed forward towards the scene just as monster Dickie picked up Flute girl. **"Tawny?" **He looked at something in his other hand before shaking his head. **"Not Tawny." **

He then threw Flute girl over his shoulder. Ninja reeled back to catch her but I kept running at him. Jumping forward with a battle cry, I punched the back of his head before he could pick up another girl.

Instead of swatting me away like I thought he would, Monster Dickie instead grabbed me in a firm grip and brought me close to his face. **"Tawny?"**

That made me confused and stopped me in my struggling . "Uh... I'm not Tawney."

He didn't seem to listen as his other hand moved closer to my mask. Heart beating in panic, I struggled harder and was able to free one of my arms just in time grab the bottom of my mask as I felt it being tugged on.

If the Kunoichi mask was a normal mask, I knew for a fact it would have ripped in half from this tug-a-war.

I could feel sweat start to drip from my face at the struggle of keeping my mask on. But the moment I felt a breeze on the back of my _bare neck_, I yelled.

"NINJA!"

"Ninja tripping balls!"

The tugging grip on my mask disappeared as I felt myself go air born. Feeling Dickie's grip on me loosen, I broke free and pushed myself away from him. Adjusting my mask, I flipped in mid-air and landed safely on my feet next my partner just as he threw a hose and some sais into the air, making a makeshift net that pinned monster Dickie to the ground.

We both then leapt on to him. "Something's gotta be stanking this guy. Huh?" Ninja grabbed the picture Dickie was holding and tore it in half.

Nothing happened.

"OK. So its not the photo." I pointed out. Spotting the fanny pack, I zipped it open and took out an audio tape. "Maybe its this."

"I have no idea what that is." Ninja said pointing at the tape.

"I'll tell you later." I then started pulling out the film and ripping it.

Nothing.

Monster Dickie's cries started getting louder making us cover our ears from the volume.

"Would you pipe down? We're trying to figure out how to de-stank you." Ninja said before rummaging through the fanny pack an pulled out a _really old _cell phone and tried to break it with little success. "Stupid, indestructible '80s cellphone!" He threw the device on the ground and took out his sword. With a single swipe, he cut it in half.

Still nothing!

"It wasn't any of that '80s junk, so what is it?" Ninja asked me.

"Maybe it isn't an object." I suggested just Dickie let out another cry.

**"Tawny!" **He cried out as he started ripping off his restraints.

"Stop saying that!" Ninja said aggravated. "Ninja shove!" He then shoved monster Dickie into the school shed to my complete disbelief.

Ninja pressed himself against the door of the shed to keep it closed.

I went up to him shocked. "Just what are yo-"

"AAAHHHH! Scary monster!" The voice of the janitor screamed from inside of the shed.

Ninja quickly opened the door and pulled the janitor out and slammed the door shut again.

"Do you honestly think that's gonna hold him?" I asked.

"Got any better ideas?!" Ninja retorted. "What are we missing? Wait a minute."

Ninja was looking past me so I followed his line of sight to the pile of '80's stuff when my eyes zeroed in on the ripped picture. Now paying attention, the girl in the photo looked familiar.

"Tawny would be old by now. Really old, like teacher old." Ninja pointed out as my eyes immediately went towards a school window that showed Ms. Ringwald grading papers.

"Ninja hunch!" Ninja declared about to run off when I stopped him.

"Hold up a sec Red." I took out two chain-sickles and wrapped the chains around the shed and using the blades as a makeshift lock. "Okay, that should buy us a couple minutes. Lets go!"

Dashing into the classroom, we stood in front of the poetry teacher. "Ms. Ringwald, what is your first name?" Ninja asked her.

"It's Mary Elizabeth." She answered.

I snapped my fingers in disappointment as Ninja groaned out a_, "Bonk." _

"But everyone calls me Tawny." Ms. Ringwald said a second later.

Ninja looked at me with a questioning look on his face. "How do you get 'Tawny' from that?"

I shrugged. "How should I know?"

A loud crashing sound brought us back to the situation at hand.

"Ms. Ringwald you need to come with us." I said going to the door.

"But why-" She started questioning until Ninja grabbed her wrist and started dragging her.

"Come on!"

We made it out side just in time for Monster Dickie to be in hearing distance.

"Hey you!" I called out, getting his attention.

"So this is either gonna D'Stank that monster, or..." Ninja started only to be cut off by a now frantic poetry teacher.

"Excuse me, there's an _or?!"_

"I, um we might not have thought this whole thing through." Ninja explained sheepishly.

"I frankly ran out of ideas after we went through the fanny pack." I admitted.

A shadow fell over us, causing us to look up and see Dickie loom over us with a clawed hand reaching out.

Ms. Ringwald stopped screaming for a moment to look at the monster better and blurted out, "Dickie?!"

**"Tawny?" **Monster Dickie said stopping his attack. With a whine, he held out his hands to her.

Ms. Ringwald seemed hesitant but placed her hands in his.

A sudden spinning mass of stank surrounded the two and lifted them into the air.

Ninja and I watched in amazement as Dickie went back to normal and the green mist turned a gold color. Ms. Ringwald and Dickie smiled at each other in happiness making me and Ninja smile.

But it quickly turned to shock as we watched Dickie grow older in the not most_...appealing _way. _Shudder~_

The two then came back down to the ground gently. Ms. Ringwald caressed Dickie's face just to have him burp loudly into hers. Not that she seemed to mind.

"Oh! I'm pretty sure they both tasted that one." Ninja said grossed out. I nodded in agreement, trying not to gag.

The two adults then started to make-out.

"_No! _That is all kinds of gross!" Ninja looked at me in horror. "Why do people feel the need to do this in front of us!"

"I don't know! But I'm outta here! Smoke bomb!"

Leaving the_...disturbing _scene _~Shudder~ _I ducked behind a tree and took of my mask.

"Today...was just messed up."

My phone then beeped.

I took a look at it and smiled when I read the message.

"But this might make up for it."

* * *

**~Third person P.O.V~**

"NNNOOOOOOO! They cant be sold out!" Howard cried out in anguish inside the Gamehole.

"Are you sure there aren't any left in the back?" Randy asked sounding desperate.

"Nope, sorry boys. Sold my last one just before you two walked in. Better luck next time." The owner Greg said.

The two bros walked of the arcade feeling defeated.

"You know this is all your fault right." Howard told Randy as they neared a corner.

"Well sor_-ry_, that I had to do my job that saves yours and everyone else's cheese!" Randy defended.

The two stopped in time just as a figure was about to bump into them.

"Whoa! Sorry guys, didn't see you there." Riley apologized before seeing there down expressions. "What's up with you two?"

"We weren't able to get a copy of Grave Puncher's 5 because of a _certain somebody!"_ Howard sent an accusing look towards Randy, who just glared at him.

"Oh is that it? Well you guys can come over to my house and play on my copy if you want." Riley said casually.

"WAIT! You have a copy!?" Randy asked shocked.

"How!?" Howard demanded.

"Uh.. I just asked my dad to buy one when I was at school. And he did." Riley answered awkwardly.

"I didn't know you liked Grave Puncher." Randy said feeling happy on the inside that he gets to play the game and the girl of his dreams also likes to play said game.

"I'm not a MEGA fan but I do enjoy it. So you guys coming over or what?" Riley asked before walking again.

"Yes!"

"Definitely!"

_"That's the thing about stuff~"_


	16. Wave Slayers

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third person P.O.V~**

_~ "Thats right everybody, Randy Cunningham, First freshman to ever ride in the Wave Slayers, has won the race and sealed victory for Norisville high!" Heidi held up her mic to Randy, who was donning a pair of shades while in his Wave Slayers uniform as he basked in the glory of his win. "So Randy, how does it feel to be the first freshman to ride and win for the Wave Slayers?"_

_Randy cooly lifted his sunglasses. "Pretty bruce Heidi. But when your me, it's to be expected." _

_Cheers could be heard from the crowd cheering his name. But a head of red hair in the front row was the only thing Randy was focused on._

_Walking calmly over to the edge of the stage, Randy kneeled down and held out his hand._

_A delicate tan hand placed it's self in his and with a gentle tug, Randy pulled a dazed Riley Davis to the stage._

_Pulling her close to him with an arm around her waist, he looked deep into her eyes. "How would you like to be the main gal of yours truly?"_

_Riley's blushed a deep red at his confidence and looked away embarrassed as she stuttered. "I-you..."_

_"Shhh.." Randy shushed placing a finger to her lips before grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him. "Just say yes."_

_Riley faced flushed deeper as she swooned out a "Yes!" and threw herself at him lovingly._

_Randy held her firmly in a loving embrace as the crowd cheered his name._

_"Cunningham! Cunningham! Cunningham! Cuning_ham!-" ~

"Cunningham!" A blast of water knocked Randy out of his daydreaming.

Wiping away the water from his face, Randy looked at his friend annoyed. "What was that for?"

"For fantasizing when you're supposed to be waxing." Howard answered before spraying Randy in the face again.

"What was _that_ for?" A now soaked and aggravated Randy asked.

"For asking what that was for. Do you want to keep going, or do you want to do your job?" Howard walked over to sit at a table. But not before spraying his frowning friend in the face again.

Randy pulled out a towel and started wiping a jet ski. "Howard, we did not join the Wave Slayers to sit around, waxing our water craft." Randy held up a clenched fist. "We did it to ride!"

_"No_, that's why you did it, and for the other thing. I joined for the executive snack bar privileges." Howard said before checking his watch. "And BT Dubbs, it's quarter past corndog. Where is Luigi?"

Luigi then walked over at that moment with a large plate of corn dogs. "I'm so sorry. Luigi make it-a promise. You Slayer Waves, you no wait in the line."

Howard grabbed a corn dog. "Luigi, you know what would totally make this right? Cheese sauce."

"Right away, Senor Weinerman." Luigi placed the plate on the table before walking away.

Howard took a bit out of his corn dog. "Snack-bar _privileges." _

Randy just rolled his eyes before they narrowed as he remembered something. "Hey, what did you mean by _other thing?" _

Howard looked at him weird. "You know, the _other thing_. Your _other_ reason in joining the Wave Slayers..."

Randy stared at him blankly.

"You seriously don't know! Ha!" Howard started laughing hysterically. "_Oh_ this is gonna be priceless! Where's my phone?"

Howard dug through a bag that was next to him, pulled out his phone, and started recording Randy.

"What don't I know!? And why are you filming me!?" Randy demanded.

Before Howard could answer either question, a familiar voice called out.

"Hey Randy! Hey Howard!"

"Show time." A smirking Howard said, making sure zoom in on Randy's face.

Randy perked up at the sound of his crush and turned around to greet her only to freeze up at the sight of Riley in a red one-piece swim suit with a whistle around her neck jogging up to them in almost slow motion.

Though this was obviously just in his head as she now stood in front of them.

"What's up guys?" She greeted happily, not noticing Randy's short-circuiting brain.

"Hey Davis. How's the _life _guard position workin for ya?" Howard asked.

His question snapped Randy out of stupor.

"Life guard?" Randy asked confused and trying not blush.

"_Assistant/Volunteer _lifeguard. But its okay-and why are you filming us?" Riley asked Howard when she spotted the camera.

"No reason." Howard answered calmly though silently wishing his phone could zoom in more to get a closer look at Randy's face that clearly showed him trying not to stare too long at the oblivious red head.

"Hey Davis! Could you give us a hand over here!?" A voiced called out a little ways from the group.

"Coming!" Riley called back before looking at the boys. "Well I gotta go. I'll see you guys at the race. Later!" She then jogged away.

"Bye Riley!" Randy said. When she was out of hearing distance, Randy's head snapped towards the now laughing Howard. "Why didn't you tell me Riley was here and as a _life guard _no less!?"

"Hahaha! I-I thought you _knew_! Haha, oh that was gold!" Howard laughed holding his sides.

Randy huffed with red face before returning to waxing the jet ski with a little more force than needed.

After a few minutes of waxing, Randy snapped. "No. I can't take it! I was born to ride, Howard."

Randy climbed off the dock and sat on a ski jet.

Howard ran over looking at him in shock. "What are you doing? That's _Buttermaker's_ Wave Slayer."

Randy didn't seem concerned. "Relax, I'm just going to sit on it." He then zipped up his life jacket.

"Then why are you zipping that up?" Howard asked suspicious.

Randy sent him a sly look. _"Safety?" _

Howard face said he didn't believe him. "Taking out the captain's Slayer for a joyride is a really bad idea."

_"Joyride?" _Randy said feigning being shocked at the accusation. "No, no, no, no. As team waxer, it is my solemn duty to make sure the wax is evenly applied."

"Haha, _duty." _Howard snickered at the word while finishing his corn dog.

Seeing his friend wasn't gonna argue anymore, Randy pulled out a key and started up the jet ski. "So _Bruce!_" He the pulled out some sun glasses and put them on. "Howard, sometimes you just gotta say _what the juice_."

And with that, Randy launched the jet ski forward, not noticing it was still tied to the dock.

The next thing that happened was so fast, Randy yelled. "What the juice?!" As he inspected the damage to the jet ski in horror when it was pulled back into the dock with force.

"When Coach Green sees this, he'll kick us off the team!" Howard pointed a threating look and finger at his friend. "If I lose my snack bar privileges, so help me...!"

"I can fix this." Randy assured while sounding worried as water started spewing out of the jet ski. "I can fix this!"

Howard looked skeptic at the claim.

After hauling the jet ski to the dock, Randy grabbed some wax and started applying it to the damages.

"Just a little more wax" Randy mumbled to himself as he observed his patch job.

Howard looked at it and put his two cents in. "Yeah, as long as nobody _looks _at it, I don't think they'll notice."

Some laughing drew the boys attention to the incoming Wave Slayers team with Coach Green leading them down the dock. Randy quickly hid away his tools.

"Men, today we give those Flackville handshakers a proper thwacking!" The team cheered at the Coach's words.

"Now, into the brine for your preliminary hydro zigzaggery."

Now that just made everyone confused.

Coach Green sighed, probably used to this. "Just go warm up. Shucks away!"

"Yeah! " The team cheered before heading towards their individual jet ski.

Randy could feel some sweat on his brow as Buttermaker came up to him. "Oh, hey, Buttermaker."

"Hey, hey, RC! My baby waxed to the max? Gotta get my pre-race on!" Buttermaker said trying to get to his jet ski only for Randy stand in his way.

"Oh, right, maybe you could just chill on the dock, and, I'm just spitballing here, you could visualize your pre-race, right?" Randy said nervously.

That made Buttermaker laugh. "You know my _philosophy_. Slay it, don't say it." His eyes then went wide when he saw the jet ski and nudged Randy out of the way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's this?"

Randy rubbed the back of his head feeling guilty. "Yeah, I guess I should tell you-"

Buttermaker cut him off. "My seat! I can see my face in it!" He then put a hand on Randy's shoulder looking appreciative. "Oh, tasty! You, dude, were born to buff!"

That just made Randy frown.

After they got the jet ski into the water, Buttermaker looked up at Randy. "What's you want to tell me, RC?"

"Well, I might have, um..." Buttermaker took that moment to rev up his jet ski, the sound drowning out Randy's explanation_. "TakenyourSlayeroutanddenteditmaybereallydamageditbuthopefullynotsogoodluck_!" Randy gave Buttermaker a shaky thumbs up.

"What?!" Buttermaker asked not hearing but drove off anyway.

Randy looked at Howard. "I told him. Besides, I mean, it's a tiny dent. I'm sure it'll be fine."

It wasn't.

Randy and Howard watched in horror as Buttermaker's lose control of his jet ski that made him spin around and shake until it launched him into the snack bar, destroying it.

The sound of the chaos was enough to attract the lifeguard team.

The head lifeguard, Mr. Cooper, was first on the scene and was looking over Buttermaker.

"Ah! It's all good, I'm OK. Just get me a fresh ride, coach." Buttermaker said clearly disoriented as he looked in the opposite direction of the Coach. "I can still win."

"Uh, Buttermaker, I'm over here." Coach Green before looking at Mr. Cooper, a stereotypical looking lifeguard down to the sunscreen on his nose. "How bad is it?"

"Looks like a small concussion." Mr. Cooper replied. He the called out to the volunteers. "Dean, Bren, take Buttermaker to the med tent. Tanya, go with them and patch up Buttermaker. Riley help me with Mr. Luigi."

_**"Yes sir!" **_The four saluted and got to work.

"Buttermaker I'm dry docking you until further notice." Coach said as the teen was taken away.

"No!" He cried.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

After all the craziness, instead of forfeiting, it was decided by reverse alphabetic order that Howard replace Buttermaker in the race.

Yeah, we're boned.

I was near my post just watching the area for any more danger when a blast of air and large splash sound from behind made me jump. Turning to look, I don't see anything but a ...flat med tent?

What?

_"What up? It's your BF on the beach, H-dub!..." _The sound of Heidi's show knocked me out of my train of thought. Shaking my head, I went over to a near by cooler to grab a water when I caught sight of peeved off looking Randy as Howard walked away from him to get into postion.

Grabbing a second bottle, I snuck up behind Randy and pressed the cold beverage against his neck, giggling when he jumped.

"What the juice-" He whipped around looking ready to deck someone but froze when he saw me. "Oh uh... hey Riley."

"Hey, you look like you could use a drink." I said smiling while handing him the water.

"Oh, thanks." He said taking a sip.

"No problem." I took a sip of my own water. "So what was that about?" I asked referring to Howard from a minute ago.

"Just this whole situation being completely _aggravating..." _Was the reply.

I hummed taking another sip and looked out towards the race as the two teams finished the tube run.

**"Destroy, dude!" **An aquatic monster yelled when it popped out of the water, making me and Randy do a spit take.

_**"Buttermaker?" **_We yelled out in shock as the monster dove back into the water.

Looking towards Randy to make sure he was seeing this too, only to see an empty space.

Groaning, I decided to worry about it later and looked back at the water. "Looks like its time to go to wor-" My eyes widen in horror. _"My stuff is in the locker room!"_

Looking back and forth between the school and the lake, it was obvious I wouldn't make it in time to grab my mask and come back.

Peering back at the lake I was able to make out a black shape hitting the monster. "Uh! I just cant leave Ninja to fight!"

Looking at the ground in frustration and I spot a discarded broom. Looking back at the fight, my eyes narrowed in determination.

Grabbing the broom, I broke off the handle, put on my life guard hoodie where I stuck the broken handle, and hopped on a life guard rescue jet ski. "Looks like Kunoichi's benched today."

I revved up the jet ski and took off towards the battle.

Making it in time to see Ninja high in the air, I blew my whitsle to get his attention. "Ninja!"

I could barly make out his head turning towards me until I felt a familiar scarf wrap around my waste.

The scarf was then replaced by two arms in black just.

"What are you doing!?" Ninja demanded.

"Hello to you too Ninja. And what I'm doing is helping your butt." I said just as the ramp came into view.

"Its to dangerous! Just drop me off and get out of here!" The monster chasing us proving his point.

We went off the ramp before I could say anything just as monster Buttermaker shot out of the water towards us.

Screaming in surprise, I quickly took out the broom handle and smacked him under the chin making the monster go over us.

Landing the jet ski back in the water, I let out a cheer. "Davis- 1, Monster- zilch!"

I then looked over my shoulder at Ninja cockily. "Told you I could help."

He wide blue eyes stared at me in shock before his turned more...flirtatious?

"Well you certainly have the-" A giant green tail shot out of the water and knocked Ninja off the jet ski.

"Ninja!" I called out worryingly, stopping the jet ski and looking around the water for any signs of him or the monster.

Howard sudden scream took my attention towards the final obstacle and see Ninja and the monster tussling.

Revving the jet ski towards them, I watch as Ninja was thrown from the monster. But before he flew to far, Ninja wrapped his scarf around the monster's snout and pull. Green mist immediately pored out of the monster as it dived back down into the water.

Ninja dived back into the water just I came to a stop near the spot where he dived. He then resurfaced with a normal Buttermaker. They seemed to talked for a moment, though I couldn't hear from where I was, and Ninja then suddenly wrapped the end of his scarf to the announcement booth and swung both him and Buttermaker towards Howard where Ninja had them switch places.

Smiling, I drove over to the now dangling pair just as Buttermaker won the race.

I heard the two arguing so I brought my fingers to my lips and blew a sharp whistle to catch their attention.

They looked at me and I gestured to the jet ski. "You guys need a lift?!"

The two looked at each other then back at me._** "Yes please!" **_

I positioned the jet ski to be under them and scooted a bit forward. I had to tighten my grip on the handles as two bodies dropped down onto the jet ski. Looking back, I see Ninja being right behind me and Howard taking up the sled.

"Alright lets go." I then drove to shore a little ways from the celebrating crowd.

Stepping onto the wet sand, I turned to Ninja. "Thanks for everything Ninja."

Ninja straightened himself up a bit and seemed to be smiling at me while looking nonchalantly. "Its no problem. Just part of the job. Though meeting tough pretty girls like you makes it more worth while." He then winked at me.

My eyes widen a bit at the shameless flirting before flickering them towards Howard to see he was giving Ninja a 'WTJ' look.

I looked back at Ninja. "_Okay... _I' just glad I wasn't in the way."

"No, you're actually an okay fighter."

"Speaking of fighters.." Howard cut in. "Where the juice was Kunoichi during all this?"

Tensing, my eyes flickered around nervously. "Uh-she-uh... _I _actually ran into her earlier and s-she uh, said th-that she had to take care of _something...somewhere _else. _ShereallydidntelaboratesoIdonthavethatmuchdetail, hehe..."_

Ninja and Howard looked at me weird as Ninja said. _"Ookayy..."_

I breath small sigh of relief before noticing the crowd beginning to move. "I think its time for you to go Ninja."

Ninja spots the crowd as well. "Looks like it."

I held out my hand to him for a handshake. "It was an honor helping you."

Instead of shaking my hand, I blushed a bit as he grabbed it, planting a kiss on my knuckles, and looking at me with lidded eyes. "I believe the honor was all mine."

And with that, he disappeared in a puff on smelly red smoke.

"What the juice was that all about?" Howard asked me.

I shrugged not really knowing how to answer as the heat died down on my cheeks. "_I..._have no clue. But I gotta go, later Howard."

"Later."

* * *

**~Third person P.O.V~**

Howard looked up from waxing at his friend as he made his way over. "So, how'd Buttermaker take it when you fessed up?"

"It's all good." Randy's hand hovered over his pulsing red ear. "Actually kind of stings, but on a deeper, more emotional level, I feel like a sense of-"

"Hey guys."

The bros looked up to see Riley approaching. "You guys workin' hard?"

Howard answered for the both of them with a shrug and a, "Eh."

Riley snickered at his answer before spotting Randy's red ear.

She walked over to him to get a closer look and winced. "_Oooo_, that looks like it _stings_. What happened?"

Randy blushed at her closeness and tried to play it off. "Oh, its uh fine nothing, nothing at all..."

Riley pulled out a cold water bottle as he was talking and held it to his ear. "Even if its nothing, I just got this from the cooler, it should bring down the swelling."

Randy held the water bottle with shaky hands with a smile. "Uh, T-thanks Riley."

A sudden growling sound made the two look at Howard as he held his stomach.

"Well looks like the tanks empty, you guys up for some buffalo knuckles?"

Riley shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Randy looked at the two then at the jet skis as he made a decision. "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

Randy and Howard looked at him confused. "You sure Randy?"

"Yeah, I got waxing to do." He said pulling out a rag.

"Oh, well, have fun with that." Howard said walking away with Riley.

It was a few seconds later when they heard a couple of crashes behind them. Riley tried to turn and look but Howard stopped her. "No no, the less witnesses the better."

They Randy call out. "Guys, wait up! Everything is fine here, nothing is broken!"

**(A/N: For the day dream sequence in the beginning of this chapter I was going for the stereotypical crush day dreams you find in cartoons. Any thoughts?)**


	17. Weapons Quest

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS.**

**~Randy's P.O.V~**

Howard was over at my house eating breakfast before we head to school and somehow went into the topic of swords and bulldozers.

"All I'm saying is a Ninja sword cannot cut through a bulldozer." Howard said munching on a sub.

I looked at him in disbelief as I ate my apple. "_Come on! _It slices through Robo-Apes, Robo-Lizards, Robo-Donkeys, Robo-Birds..."

"That's great! Can it slice through a bulldozer?" Howard argued trying to egg me on. "Cause I'm pretty sure I didn't hear you say _bulldozer." _

I didn't give in to the taunting, shaking my head determinedly. "Not falling for it. I don't care how hard you try, there is no way-"

~ 5 minutes later~

I was now suited up and on top of a bulldozer holding my sword. "How do you like your 'dozer? Sliced, diced, Shoe string, waffle cut? _O'Brien?" _

Howard was leaning against a dirt pile still munching on his sub. "Ninja's choice."

With that, I jumped into the air and brought down my sword on the vehicle. "Yah!"

Instead of slicing the bulldozer, my sword bounced off and began to vibrate in my hand. "Oh, no." Deep red cracks started climbing up from the hilt to the blade causing me to panic. "_No no, nononononono!_" But it was to late, my sword fell to pieces in my hands.

"I did tell you it wouldn't cut through a bulldozer." Howard said.

_Really!_

"I can fix this. Just find a bag and start scooping." I said trying to push my nervousness to the back of my mind.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~ **

_-Twitch-_

"Riley, you okay honey?" My mom asked as I suddenly stare at my breakfast with an annoyed expression out of no where.

I didn't answer right away as I got emotion together. "Yeah...I think so. Just got a funny feeling."

"Funny haha or funny your gonna hurt somebody?" My dad asked looking up from some papers he was reading.

"The second one. I think someone I know did something stupid."

"Well if nothing bad happens, I'm sure it will be alright." My calm-as-always mother reassured.

I smiled at bit while finishing my breakfast. "Right, I'm gonna head out."

Kiss/ hugging my parents goodbye, I went upstairs to my bedroom to grab my bag.

Before shouldering it, a blue glow shined through the bag.

Confused by the sudden call, I pulled out my Nomicon and sat on my bed. "What's up Nomicon? You don't usually call this early."

I opened the book and flipped through the pages feeling my mind go blank.

_"Arwoooh!" _

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

When I opened my eyes, I see I was floating and also see a picture of a man hammering a sword. With each hit of the hammer, words appeared.

_**-In the realm of the Kunoichi, a swordsmith crafts weapons in a cauldron of fire.- **_

I looked at the words confused. "Okay, I don't really get what your saying but I'll keep an eye out, I guess."

A force then pushed me out of the of the book.

_~Back outside~_

Gasping as I sat up, I looked at the book feeling really confused but stuffed it into my bag and started my way to school.

_'I'll worry about this later'_

* * *

After arriving to school and meeting up with Rachel, we were walking to class talking about some random stuff but my mind was still on the Nomicon's message.

My eyes at that moment decided to look to the side just as we were passing by the metal shop class. Looking at the plate below it made me stop in place and stare hard at it.

_S. Ward Smith. _

I stared a little harder

Sward smith. Sword-smith, Swordsmith!

"It can't be that easy." I said aloud.

"What was that?" Rachel asked coming up behind me.

"Uh nothing." I waved off the question. "Hey listen, I got to talk to Mr. Smith about something. You go on ahead to class and I'll catch up."

"Um...Okay if your sure. Later." Rachel said walking away looking unsure.

"Later." I said back before looking at the door. "Either I'm right or this is one of those big coincidences."

Taking a breath, I went inside the empty room looking around seeing no one.

"Uh... Mr. Smith? _Hello? _Is anyone here?" I called out when a stick suddenly blocked my path making me jump. On closer inspection I see it was probing cane.

Following the cane up to the handle I see to who I presume is Mr. Smith.

"Uh... Hi?"

"And _what_ are you doing poking around in my metal shop? I've already had a visit from your sword-breaking boyfriend earlier, Kunoichi."

"W-well I'm here to ask-" Hold up. "_Boyfriend!? _I don't have a boyfriend! And what do you mean sword- and how do you know-"

"The two of you reek of smoke bombs! How can one _not_ tell when your walking around smelling like a blueberry bush." He said pulling his cane away.

Weirded out , I brought me arm up to my face and sniffed it. Huh? You cane smell it.

"S-so you are the Swordsmith that make the weapons for the Ninja and Kunoichi."

"Darn right. So why are you here. Did you break your tessens too?" He asked leaning on a table.

That made me confused. "_No..._I did not break my tessens- what do you mean by _too_?" I asked, a growing feeling of annoyance building up inside me.

He didn't say anything. And that answered all my questions.

_"I'm gonna kill that shoob..." _I groaned into my hands feeling a headache.

Mr. Smith just snorted at my comment. "Well if you didn't break anything, _why_ are you here?"

"I was told to come here, but I have I _no_ idea why." I replied rubbing my head.

He 'hmm'd' at my words before going over to a leaver, pulling it down. I watched in amazement as the chalkboard that was next to the leaver shift to the side to reveal a large room with a fire pit right in the middle and all kinds of weapons all over the place.

_"Wow..." _I gasped.

"Alright girly, let me see your tessens." He held out his hand, snapping me out of my daze.

"Uh...yeah sure." I took out my mask, reached inside, pulled out my tessens, and placed them into his hands.

He flipped them open and inspected them letting out a "Hmmm..."

"So... do you have any idea why I'm here? I'm mean meeting you is important towards future Kunoichi training. Do I need to learn more about weapons or-"

_**-Snap!-**_

_**-Crack!-**_

My words died in my throat as I watch in horror as this teacher destroy both of my tessens.

_"WHAT THE JUICE ARE YOU DOING MAN!" _I yelled grabbing my head in disbelief, watching him throw away the pieces.

"Cleaning up, what else?" He said calmly as if he didn't just destroy my main weapons.

"B-b-but h-how..._why...?" _I stuttered still in shock.

"_Pfft! _You think I don't know how to find weak spots in weapons? And _why_, is because you apparently need an upgrade." Was his answer.

_"...Upgrade?" _I echoed, trying to comprehend everything.

"Do you know how old your weapon is, girly." Mr. Smith then asked out of know where.

"Uh..." I fumbled with my answer, caught off guard by the question. "...800 years?"

"30. And that's double in comparison for how long the Ninja has had his sword." He said. "Ninjas and Kunoichis need to have their weapons in tip-top shape in order to complete their missions. So they either have them constantly repaired or get a new one."

"So if I'm understanding this right... I'm in for a mandatory upgrade." I clarified carefully.

"You understood right." He then said something under his breath that I barely caught. _"...got the brains this time..."_

Wha-?

"Come back later to get your new tessens." He said turning around to what I presume to get started on working.

"B-but what do I do if a monster or something attacks?!"

"You got _other_ weapons don't ya?"

"But-" My Nomicon decided to make itself known.

"I think you got a call..."

Growling, I tore the book out of my bag and opened it.

_"Arwoooh!"_

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

Landing in crouch, I stood up and see I was in crowd that was watching a doodle Kunoichi fighting some bandits.

During the battle, doodle Kunoichi ended up losing both of her tessens and the bandits started closing in.

Doodle Kunoichi started looking nervous until she spots some rope around the bandits feet. Spying the end of the rope just above her, she jumps and pulls on it hard. The rope tangled around the bandits feet and suspended them above the ground. She then lets go and the bandits fall into an unconscious pile. The stars spinning above the bandit's heads transformed into words.

_**-A Kunoichi must learn to adapt in any situation- **_

"Your right and I completely agree with you on this stament." My tone then went sheepish. "..._But_ I think I would be more comfortable with my tessens..."

Doodle Kunoichi looked at me sternly with hands on her hips.

"What?"

Shaking her head, she pulled on another rope next to her and I fell through a hole that appeared under me, dropping me out of the book.

_~Back outside~_

Gasping, I sat up from the floor quickly only to wince when I felt a small bump on my head.

_'Must of hit my head on a chair.'_

"Soo..."

My head snapped towards Mr. Smith, who was leaning against a counter seeming to stare me down.

Well I think he was.

Grumbling under my breath, I stood up, dusted myself, and went towards the door. "I'll come back later..."

"You're still here?"

Growling, I stomped out of the room.

I can do this.

* * *

I can't do this.

_All morning _I was fidgety about not have my most reliable weapon on hand. Horrible scenarios popping into my head and making me paranoid.

Repeatedly I would have to wave off people's questions and concerns cause I didn't know how to answer and they were starting to get on my nerves.

It was now science class and I was tapping my foot impatiently as the class and I stood in front of the gates of the Norrisville High Cactus Maze.

Why do we have one? I have no idea.

"Hi Riley-"

_"What!" _I snapped turning towards the voice and see Howard and Randy leaning away from me with wide eyes and hands up in a 'don't shoot' fashion. Or for Randy, using a balloon as a shield.

My temper simmered down when I took a breath and gave them a apologetic look. "Sorry guys, didn't mean to snap at you."

"Its cool, What's up with you anyway?" Howard asked.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Just...a little on _edge." _

I then turn my attention towards Randy's balloon. "What's with the balloon?"

Randy and Howard tensed up as Randy's grip on his balloon tightened a bit as he stuttered. "I-uh-this um..."

"A BET!" Howard then cut in suddenly.

I looked at him weird. "A bet?"

"Uh... Yes!" Randy agreed with a large smile. "I have to...keep this balloon safe! For the whole day!"

"_Okay..._Well I hope your prepared for class today." I said glancing at the gate.

"Why?" He asked looking confused.

I retuned the look. "You _do_ know that we're-"

"As a special treat," Mrs. Driscroll said interrupting me making me glance at Randy with sympathy. "We're going to spend a fascinating 45 minutes walking through the poorly lit and completely unmarked Norrisville High cactus maze."

She opened the gate and everyone can see the field of cacti with their long, sharp needles gleaming in the sunlight.

Glancing at Randy, I see him hugging his balloon protectively with a petrified face.

The class reluctantly stepped through the gate as we heard Jerry 'say'. "It's a_-maz-_ingly educational."

To sum up the experience.

It sucked.

Hard.

And Randy lost his balloon.

It was now lunch time and my mood has not gotten any better.

Rachel pointed this out as we sat down to eat.

"Riley are you sure your okay? You look like you wanna hit somebody."

I was glaring at my lunch and tapping my fingers on the lunch table. "Just having a test of wills, Rach, with a dash of a headache."

It was at that moment that my day decided to get worse as monster decked out in armor suddenly burst out of the ground in the middle of the cafeteria.

**"Weinerman!" **It screamed as it grabbed said boy and then dove back into its hole.

During all the chaos, I slipped under a table, pulled on my mask, and then jump into the hole, after the monster.

I was following the sound of the roars of the monster and Howard's screams as I ran through the hallways when I heard footsteps behind me.

Knowing who it was, I slow down slightly before picking up again as Ninja appeared at my side.

"Afternoon, Kuno."

"Hey Ninja." I glanced at him, doing a doubletake when I saw a balloon cradled to his chest by his scarf.

Before I could ask, we appeared under a new entry hole and hoped through. Looking around, I see we were now in the metal shop class.

Howard, who was still in the monster's grip, sent Ninja a hard look as he said. "Please tell me you're not going to fight this guy with a _balloon!" _

"I'm actually curious about the balloon and why you're carrying it?" I threw in, looking at my partner.

"I'll tell you later." Ninja said to me before looking back at Howard. "And I'm not going to fight this guy with a balloon."

"Well, then, what are you going to fight him with?" Howard asked.

"The heart and soul of a responsible Ninja!" Ninja replied completely serious.

Howard and I shot him a look of disbelief.

"Oh, great, I'm dead. I'm dead." Howard grumbled out.

"And this is getting old." I say before throwing some flash ball at the monster.

The monster screeched, shielding its eyes and tossing Howard away in the progress.

"Ninja sais!" Ninja said pulling out said weapon while I pulled out some kamas.

The monster grabbed a near by tool box and dumped the contents into it's mouth. Turning towards us, it began spewing the tools at us.

We jumped over the monster while throwing our weapons at it. But that did nothing as the monster just rubbed the attacked spot as if a mosquito just bit it.

Seeing this, Ninja started throwing random weapons at the monster but nothing worked.

Pulling out a pair of chain sickles, my mind began rushing for a plan. Looking at the discarded weapons on the ground by the monsters feet, I saw the Nomicon's message from before.

_**-A Kunoichi must learn to adapt in any situation- **_

Gaping in realization, I smirked under my mask. "Now I get it..."

"Get what?" Ninja asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh nothing... just THIS!" I threw the end of the chains of my weapons and had them each wrapped around the monsters arm.

Being quick on my feet, I began to twirl, jump, throw, and wrap the chains in different directions around the monster. And it couldn't move without injuring its feet from the weapons on the ground.

Being close to the end of my chains, I landed on a counter and tightened the chains with all my strength that had the monster completely wrapped up.

The monster immediately began struggling causing me to get dragged a bit.

"A little help here Ninja!" I grunted out trying to keep the monster at bay.

Said monster then breathed fire at Ninja, making him duck behind a table.

When Ninja came out from behind the table, he was wielding his balloon like a sword.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I yelled loosing concertation which allowed the monster to break free.

I was thrown back from the force as the monster pulled a sword out of it throat.

Dizzily getting back to my feet, I held onto a counter and watch as Ninja fight the monster with his balloon.

And by fight, I mean swatting that did nothing.

Mr. Smith took that moment to come out from behind the chalk board. "Ninja, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I know what you were telling me." Ninja said hanging off a ceiling light. "This is my sword, and I'm gonna Ninja with it!"

"That's a metaphor, ya shoob!" I paused and looked at Mr. Smith. "It better be a metaphor!"

"Of course its a metaphor!" Mr. Smith said back before turning to the Ninja. "And are you _trying _to get yourself killed?!"

Ninja ignored him and clashed 'swords' with the monster's and to no one's surprise, the balloon popped.

Landing on a table after being punched away, Ninja looked down at his popped balloon sadly. "I wasn't behaving like a _clown_, I was behaving like a _Ninja_, and you _all _saw it. All you guys saw it"

"No duh." Mr. Smith before going into his forge and grabbing something.

Pulling out a flaming object, he threw it towards Ninja. "Why do you think I made you _this?"_

Ninja caught the object by the handle, he held it over his head until the flames died down to reveal a new sword.

"Ah, yes!" Ninja cheered looking over his new weapon. "So _Bruce!" _

"Now _that_ sword would cut through a bulldozer." Howard said making my eye twitch.

He tried to cut... a bulldozer!

That's it, I'm hurting him.

I looked at Mr. Smith, trying to suppress my violent thoughts. "Hey! What about me!?"

"Oh hush girly, I got yours done too." He said before throwing some things at me.

Catching them, I flicked them open and marveled at the craftmanship.

The guard was black with light blue snowflakes engraved on it.

The blades in the middle were shapped simular to feathers and had blue tips. The middel of it had the Nomicon's symbol on it in blue.

I whistled. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Quit drooling you two and get in there and poke that monster!" Mr. Smith ordered.

I quickly threw a tessen at the back of the monsters head making it turn it's attention towards me and swing it's flaming sword at my direction.

Blocking it with my tessen and jumping to the side, I wait for him to bring down it's sword again and then slice that thing to pieces.

Seeing it's weapon destroyed, the monster brought out a glowing green hammer.

"I'll be slicing that." Ninja said while dodging a swing from the hammer.

Jumping onto the monster's shoulder while dodging swings from it's hammer, Ninja kicked off it's helmet.

When the monster swung its hammer again, Ninja flipped over it and sliced the end of the hammer, releasing the green mist from it.

More stank soon left the monster and what was left standing was a confused kid in an apron.

Smiling at job well done, I went over to Ninja and we did our regular high-five.

"Well now thats all over, there is just one last thing to do." I said calmly.

"And what would that be?" Ninja asked, curious.

"Just this..."

_**-SMACK!-**_

"OW! What the juice!" Ninja cried after I smacked the back of his head and backed up in fear when I raised my hand again.

_"A bulldozer! Really?! Out of all the things you've done-!"_

* * *

After giving Ninja a well deserved earful, we went our separate ways and I met back up with Rachel.

"Well you seem to be in a better mood." Rachel pointed out as we walked through the halls to leave.

"Yeah." I laughed a little embarrassed of my attitude from earlier. "Kind of need to lighten up with change."

"Well change can be different for everybody."

"True." I said just as me and Rachel jumped in surprise when Randy and Howard suddenly dashed around a corner.

"Jeez guys, what's the hurry?!" Rachel asked, hand over her heart.

They didn't answer as they panted, trying to catch their breaths.

"Were you guys doing something stupid again?" I asked hands on my hips.

"No." Howard said trying to look insulted. "Just doing some uh..._exercise!"_

Everyone looked at him blankly. "Howard you hate exercising." Rachel pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

I just shook my head. "Whatever." I then noticed something. "Hey Randy, where's that balloon you were hanging on to?"

Randy looked surprised for a sec before puffing out his chest in a proud fashion. "Don't need it anymore. I won the bet and learn a valuable lesson in responsibility!"

I smiled amused before it dropped as memory rose up in my mind.

_~"Well, then, what are you gonna fight him with?"~_

_~"The heart and soul of a _responsible _Ninja!"~_

"-ley? Riley?!"

I snapped out of my daze and see my group looking at me concerned.

"Riley, you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Uh..." My eyes dartted towards Randy for a moment before I shook my head. "Yeah, I'm- I'm fine..., we should get going Rach."

"Uh okay.." She said before looking at the guys. "Bye guys."

"Bye."

"Later."

I didn't say anything and started walking, my mind cramped with questions and thoughts.

_Responsibility._

_Carrying a green clown balloon._

There's just no way...

Could Randy really be...


	18. Weinerman Up

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Riley! Could you go to the Gamehole and get a gift card please. I forgot to grab one when I went to get your cousin Mason's birthday gift." I heard my Dad say from down stairs.

"Just a minute Dad!" I say back before refocusing on my workout. "45..46..47..48..4-9_...50!"_

Standing up from my push ups, I started do my cool down stretches before I got dressed to leave.

Grabbing my bag, I went down stairs towards the front door.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'll be back later!"

"Bye Hon! Be safe!"

"And No boys!"

I groaned loudly. "_Dad! _I just going to the arcade! And I'm 14!"

_"Exactly!"_

Growling under my breath, I walked out of the house, embarrassed.

On the bus ride to the Gamehole, my mind went back to a few days ago at the sudden theory that presented itself to me.

Is _Randy Cunningham _my partner, the _Ninja?_

When I really thought about it, certain things started connecting.

He is never with Howard when he's with Ninja.

He constantly disappears.

And Ninja's presence keeps getting more and more familiar to me.

Is he really-

No, I'm jumping to conclusions to fast. Its just best to observe and see what happens, and do I even wanna know the truth?

Ninja just being there was always good enough for me.

_'Ugh, all this is just giving me a headache...' _I thought to myself rubbing my head.

Feeling the bus come to a stop, I looked up and see I was at my destination so I get up and leave the bus.

Walking to the arcade, I enter and go straight to the cashier where the owner, Greg, was at.

"Hey there little lady! Welcome to Greg's GameHole, what can I do you for?" He asked.

"Hey Mr. Greg, I just need a $50 dollar gift card for a birthday." I said handing him a $50 dollar bill.

"No problemo." Greg said taking the bill and reaching under the counter and giving me the gift card. "Have a nice day. Skipow!"

"Thanks."

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

I nearly jump a foot in the air at the sudden cry of defeat that sounded familiar.

Taking a minute to calm down, I turn around to fond the source of my scare and see Randy leading Howard through the arcade.

Seeing Randy, I freeze for a moment remembering my previous thoughts before I snap out of it.

_'Pull yourself together! Remember, you don't have any solid proof yet.' _I thought to myself while plastering a smile on my face before I walk up to the two boys.

"Stupid Hole of Fame..." Was what I hear Howard grumble before I greeted them.

"Hey guys."

The two spun around in surprise.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

Showed them the gift card, I said. "Just picking this up. What about you guys?"

Randy's surprise face turned into a confident one. "Oh just cheering Howard up from his _loss_ at his attempt to beat _my_ high score." He then gestured to some posters over some of the games.

Looking up at the posters, the one thing that I see that they have all in common was that Randy's picture was always at the top.

"Huh, That's pretty impressive Randy. I don't think I can name anyone who can maintain something like that."

Randy's confident smile seem to grow into one full smugness as Howard's face became annoyed.

"I call _rematch." _Howard said glaring at a cocky Randy.

"What would be the point?" Randy asked. "There are no games left for me to beat you at."

"What about that one?" I pointed over to an unfamiliar game that some guy was working on.

"Good eye little lady." Greg said walking up to us. "We just plugged in a brand new title! Skipow!"

Worker guy plugged in the game and the screen lit up with a green glow.

The boys gaped in excitement and ran up to the game with me trailing behind.

Howard suddenly glared at Randy. "You, me, that game_, now." _

"Are you sure, Howard?" Randy asked looking amused. "I mean, that's a lot of losing in one day."

"We're doing this!" Howard snapped looking determined.

Randy rolled his eyes before going to the side of the machine to read the details of the game.

"It's got laser mapped, photorealistic, multi-plane rendering of Norrisville." Randy read aloud with his tone growing in excitement as he looked at Howard and I. "You win by destroying every building in town!"

"Oh! I call school!" Howard said trying to get through the bars to the game as I leaned on one of them watching all this.

"Hey, look! Free nachos!" Randy suddenly said pointing somewhere behind Howard.

Howard fell for it and turned to look allowing Randy the moment to jump onto the platform

I shook my head at the scene as Howard turned back around looking aghast at what just happened. "That's it! You mess with my head, you jump the queue, and now you bring nachos into your trickery? You sir, have gone too far!"

Randy ignored him and picked up the weirdest game controller I have ever seen.

"What the juice?" Randy said looking it over probably thinking the same thing as me.

He then turned to me with that confident look. "Hey Riley, what should I do for my next wall pic? What do you think? Bed head?" He messes up his hair. "Gonna sneeze?" Pretends he's about to sneeze. "No, no, no. Monkey face."

I failed to hold back a snort. "_M-monkey face_, definitely monkey face."

"Let's pound this town!" The game shouted.

Turning around, Randy pressed a button on the controller to start the game.

An image of a guy in overalls and a hard hat appeared on the screen before it showed a pixel image of the town.

Howard and I watched as Randy play the game while throwing some mocking comments towards Howard, ticking him off.

"Cunningham, when I get in there, oh ho, I'm going to beat you so bad, you'll make roadkill look cute." Howard threatened.

"_If_ you get in here." Randy shot back not taking his eyes off the game. "You should snack up, I'm going to be awhile."

It was at that moment my stomach decided to take up on that suggestion with a growl. Laughing a bit in embarrassment when Howard raised an eyebrow at me. I walked towards the indoor restaurant, throwing a "Be right back" over my shoulder just as a winded Bucky scrambled in.

Stopping just at the bottom of the stairs, I watched as Bucky went towards the owner looking distressed.

Straining my ears to listen, I was able to catch "killer robot" before Mr. Greg grabbed a mic and started speaking through it. "Attention Holers, there is a rampaging robot loose in the city. For your safety, we ask-"

I didn't listen to the rest as I tried to push past the crowd forming at the windows just a giant robot foot stomped by the arcade.

Successfully squeezing my way through and ignoring people telling me to come back inside, I quickly ducked into an alleyway and pulled out my mask.

Time for work.

* * *

**~Third person P.O.V~**

_**"SMOKEBOMB!"**_

The two teen heroes appeared in their respective smoke clouds.

"Hey Kuno."

"Afternoon Red."

Greetings done, the partners followed the trail of wreckage until they skidded to a halt a little ways from the giant robot.

Seeming to sense the approaching enemies, the robot turned around to the teens to reveal...

"Wait a sec, wait a sec." Ninja rambled trying to process what he was seeing. "Jack Hammer's real?"

"Apparently..." Kunoichi said just as shocked. But a little voice in the back of her mind was asking on how Ninja knew about the character even though the game was just plugged in.

She pushed the thought down. Robot now, questions later.

Jack Hammer then started charging towards their direction making the two turn around and ran so they wouldn't get crushed.

"I have to stop Howard." Ninja said while taking out his phone. "Call Howard."

_"Calling Mom."_

"No! How does that-?!" Ninja groaned. "No, call Howard! _Howard! "_

_"Ninja..." _Kunoichi called out worried as they stopped and began dodging punches from the robot.

"Working on it!" Ninja said back before returning to his conversation with his friend. "No Howard, you're _literally _punching me and Kuno. Jack Hammer isn't a video game. He's a real robot and he's beating up the city."

The two then dodge an incoming car.

Kunoichi kept an ear open to the conversation as she kept her eyes on the robot who paused in its mayhem and had a car held up to its ear like phone.

It then took out its hammer and started smashing a building making Ninja and Kunoichi jump to the side and press against a wall to avoid falling debris.

"What?!" Ninja suddenly yelled just as Jack swung its hammer at the two head on but they ducked in time to avoid the crushing attack.

"What happened!?" Kunoichi asked in alarm.

Ninja ignored her. "Call Howard!"

_"Calling Howard."_

_"PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT! Leave a message." _

Ninja and Kunoichi stared deadpanned at the device.

"...He's not gonna help, is he?" Kunoichi asked bluntly.

"Nope." Ninja responded simply as he pocketed his phone and glared at the robot looming over them.

"All right, Howard. You wanna play?" He pulled out a chain sickle with Kunoichi doing the same. "_Let's play_. Ninja Chain-Sickle!"

The two threw the blades of their weapons at the robot and had them wrap around the handle in order to separate Jack from his hammer.

It obviously didn't work as the robot yanked the hammer to the side, causing the two heroes to be dragged along through the air while hanging on to their weapons.

By using the force of the yank to their advantage, Ninja and Kunoichi swung on their chains around Jack and then delivered a double placed kick to the back of the robot's head, causing it to fumble before falling onto it's back with a loud thud.

The partners landed on their feet back on the ground, side by side.

"Oh-ho! That was so Bruce!" Ninja said as they shared a small high-five. "I give us a _1000_ Ninja points!"

Kunoichi just rolled her eyes at her friends antics.

Jack Hammer then flipped back onto its feet making the two tense.

Though they were immediately thrown off their game as they watched Jack pull up their shirt and wave it's bare belly at them.

"Wow, that was an offensive gesture." Ninja said looking weirded out.

"Is he mocking us?" Kunoichi asked Ninja, not taking her eyes off the robot.

The robot then did a backflip.

"He's mocking us." Kunoichi confirmed, looking annoyed.

"Backflip seemed a bit unnecessary." Ninja pointed out.

The robot then preformed a helicopter kick hitting Ninja, Kunoichi dodged to the side in time, and sending him crashing into someone's apartment.

Ninja groaned as he picked himself up with the window seal, covered in pieces of cloths.

"Howard's signature move! How'd I miss that?" Ninja said to himself before he was grabbed from the apartment and held in front of the robot's face.

"Ninja!" Kunoichi yelled in a panic as she got up from her last minute dodge.

Ninja looked down at his partner, he was about to tell her to run but didn't get the chance as he was shoved into the mouth of the robot and swallowed down.

Kunoichi froze as her eyes widen in complete despair as she watched Ninja get eaten.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she fell to her knees, not even acknowledging the robot as he rode past her on his new jackhammer. She just kept staring at the sky where them scene of her friend being eaten kept replaying over and over as tears streaked down her face.

_**Smash!**_

The sound of destruction jolted her slightly out of her frozen state as her body began to quake with rage.

* * *

~~With Howard~~

Howard hummed to himself as he watched gleefully as the score on the screen kept rising.

The screen tilted for a moment making Howard confused before a look of realization bloomed on his face. "Huh, Kunoichi must have hit me or something."

He began moving Jack around to face the female hero. "Well I'll just kick her butt and-"

Howard's sentence died in his throat when the screen showed a very pissed off looking Kunoichi standing on a building that was eye level to the robot so Howard could see very clearly that the she-ninja was out for blood.

Or oil in this case.

Everyone that was watching him play took a simultaneous step back from the game.

Virtual or not, the female on the screen had a look that promised nothing but **pain.**

_'Yeah... I'm gonna leave her alone and go smash the school instead.' _Howard thought to himself as he made the robot dash towards the direction of the school knowing fully well the female hero was right on his tail.

No one would ever say Howard was coward for doing this.

* * *

~~With Ninja~~

"Ninja Glow Balls!" Once there was light, Ninja looked around the small room on junk that he was in. "OK, this is bad."

The side walls then started closing in. "Really bad."

Dropping the glow balls, Ninja grabbed a stop sign and held it up horizontally in attempt to hold off the walls.

The sign bent slightly but stayed in place and Ninja took that moment to reach into his suit and pull out his Nomicon. "OK, NinjaNomicon, surely I'm not the first Ninja to ever get trapped in a giant robot stomach. Could use a little help here." He glanced at the walls in fear. "Actually, a lot of help!"

The book opened and pulled him in.

_~Inside the Ninja Nomicon~ _

Randy yelled as he was flung through the air before stopping at a scene of a Ninja fighting a monster.

The monster breathed fire at the Ninja, knocking away his swords. The monster stood proud at his victory while the Ninja kneeled in defeat.

A light bulb then appeared above the Ninja as he then took the chance to slash at the monster as it was distracted.

Monster defeated, words appeared.

_**-A ninja must know when winning is losing and losing is winning.- **_

"Kind of hoping for something a little more immediate here." Randy said feeling frustrated. "Like, I don't know, the exit's through the backdoor." A lightbulb goes off. "Oh! A backdoor! I love you Nomicon."

_~Back Outside~_

Ninja sat up from his laying position just in time for the stop sign to give in and snap in half.

As the walls continued their path, Ninja stood up and took out a manrikigusari. "I'm going out the butt!"

He then cut a hole through the floor and fell through.

* * *

~With Kunoichi~

_"Spithimout!spithimout! SPIT. HIM. OUT!" _Kunoichi screamed as she slashed at the robot nonstop in a blind rage.

The giant robot stumbled in back, swinging it's hammer blindly trying to hit Kunoichi as she jumped around him to dodge and slash at him with her tessens.

Looking aggravated, Jack was able to swat her away with it's hand causing her to be in a daze as she skidded against the ground.

Laying down in the dirt as her brain rattled, Kunoichi groaned as lifted herself slightly with her arms.

"Kuno!"

Hearing her nickname, Kunoichi's head perked up just as Ninja kneeled down beside her and helped her up.

"Are you o-" He was cut off as his partner threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him.

Ninja blinked as he glanced at the ponytail next to his face. "Kuno?"

"...okay..." He barley heard her say.

"What?"

_"Your okay!" _He felt the arms tighten around him as he felt her begin to shake. Eyes widening in realization, they soften and he returned the hug.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Kunoichi pulled away and gave him a watery smile under her mask before she punched him in the shoulder.

_"Ow! _What the juice!"

_"NEVER _scare me like that again, ya shoob!"

Ninja was about to retort until he caught sight of Jack Hammer charging towards them. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed Kunoichi's hand and started pulling her along towards the school.

Seeing Jack as well, Kunoichi let go of his hand and started matching her partner's pace.

Dodging incoming attacks from the robot's hammer, Ninja heard his phone go off.

Still running, he answered.

_"Oh, hey buddy. Just wanted to let you know I'm 2,000 points away from beating your score. What's up with you?" _

Ninja didn't answer at first as the robot was able to get a hit at the two partners, sending them crashing into a dumpster.

"Howard, you have to listen to me! I'm not lying, this is all real! You have to make the robot stop!" Kunoichi glanced at her friend, barley hearing the conversation, as she tried to catch her breath before looking back at the now looming robot.

"There you go, doing it again. Trying to get in my head and make me choke. Oh Cunningham, desperation is not a good color on you."

Ninja looked up at the robot, remembering Nomicon's lesson.

_**-A ninja must know when winning is losing and losing is winning!- **_

"If we want the robot to lose, I have to let Howard win!" Ninja leapt up on top of the dumpster as Kunoichi started up at him confused.

"All right, Howard. You want the high score?" Ninja held out his arms. "Come and get-"

The robot slammed it's hammer at Ninja and when it pulled the hammer away, a Ninja shaped hole was left in the wall.

"Ninja!" Kunoichi called out in worry. She went through a nearby door and raced down the hallway to find him.

It didn't take long as she found him sitting on the ground looking a little out of it as she hear him say. "Is that all you got? Is that it?"

A piece of the ceiling fell on his knee.

"Ouchie!" Ninja cradled his knee in pain as his partner ran up to him.

"What on earth were you thinking!" Kunoichi scolded as she looked him over.

"What I had too." Was his reply. He tried to move but winced slightly at the building soreness in his body.

Kunoichi saw this and started making familiar hand gestures. "Here, let me heal you up."

She then started using the art of healing, that she learned fully after reading the instructions, on him as he started talking to his phone again. "Congrats, buddy. Now I just need you to do one more thing."

* * *

After adjusting themselves, the two heroes and robot made their way towards a large cliff.

Ninja and Kunoichi watched as the Jack Hammer robot do an impressive flip before nose diving straight down and blowing up on impact.

Kunoichi couldn't help but feel some satisfaction as she watch robot parts fly around. "This mission sucked."

"Yup." Ninja nodded in agreement. "Well I think its time for me to head out. I'll see you later."

"You too.

_**"SMOKEBOMB!" **_

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

Making it back to the arcade, a pleased smile grew on my face when I saw the Jack Hammer game out of order and smoking.

Spying Randy and Howard standing next to the game, I went over to them.

"Hey guys, whys the game smoking?" I asked acting dumb.

"Simple, the game couldn't handle the sheer awesomeness that is Howard Weinerman! As you can see..." Howard gestured to the poster above the game and I see his picture on the top.

I smirked as I pointed out. "You know your eyes are closed right?"

Howard looked at his picture as his face scrunched up in annoyance but calmed down. "You know what? Don't care. All that matters is I. beat. him.-" Points at Randy. "HARD!"

"Yes, you did." Randy said not looking all that bothered. "You sure did." He then whispered tauntingly. _"Cause I let you." _

I snorted as Howard's eye twitch at the sly comment. "Oh, it is _so_ on. You. Me. Name the game and I will _take. you. down!"_

As if on que, a nearby game jingles to life catching the boys attention.

Sharing a competitive glance, the two boys dashed towards the game.

I shook my head fondly while smiling as I followed after the two.

If Randy _is _some how my partner it wouldn't matter.

Cause Ninja is Ninja.

My dear partner and dear friend.


	19. Der Monster Klub

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Attention, students. The moment you lined up for is almost upon us." Was what I barley heard over the excited screams and shouts of the pushing and shoving crowd I was in.

I was growling under my breath as I was elbowed for the umpteenth time as Principal Slimovits continued speaking making the crowd settle down. "As you know, last month our beloved cafeteria was destroyed by a _certain_ mutated student who shall remain nameless-"

"He gots a name!" Bash interrupted as he grabbed Bucky by his underwear. "It's Bucky! Says so right here in his underwears!"

"No wedgies! See you in detention." Probably gave Bash a detention slip. "Now, while the Ninja and Kunoichi were able to protect our students-"

"Woot, woot! Ninja! Kunoichi!" I hear a cheer from the front of the crowed making me smile.

"-they was unable to protect the tables, chairs, floors and ceiling." I winced a bit at that. Bucky was more than a handful than usual. "But only four short weeks and one year's Twirl budget later-"

I could practically hear Theresa growling from here.

"-we are ready to open our new cafeteria!" The crowd cheered. "Now, I know you've all lined up to 'score' the 'illest' table, but let me assure you they are all equally ill."

I couldn't help but cringe slightly at his bad slang.

Principal Slimovits then pulled out a large jar of mayonnaise making me tense at what was about to happen. "I hereby declare this cafeteria a place to eat!"

Chaos. Complete chaos.

That was the word I was thinking as the crowed stamped into the cafeteria trying to claim a table. During my weaving and dodging, I spot a small head of brown hair in a pink skirt headed towards an empty table near the bathrooms.

Smirking, I speed up and scooped my friend into my arms and dashed towards the table.

"Riley?! What are you doing?!" Rachel asked in shock as she clung to me.

"Getting us a table! What else?!" I laughed as I weaved through the crowd and with a strong jump, I landed me and Rachel on our new table.

"Safe!" I cheered while putting a frazzled Rachel down.

A piece of paper was then stuck on my face.

"New cafeteria rules: No sprinting or jumping. See ya in detention." Principal Slimovits said before walking away.

Taking the slip off my face, I shrug. "Eh, worth it."

"Speak for yourself..." Rachel said straightening herself.

I smiled sheepishly as we began to eat our lunch as we are joined by some of Rachel's band mates and other students.

Lunch was peaceful for the most part, beside the occasional burst of laughter that came from behind us.

When I looked over my shoulder I get the picture of Howards jumping on some figures on top of the table.

_Yeah... not gonna get involved with that today._

After a couple more minutes I hear a small clatter on the ground behind me, so I look down and see a red 20 sided die.

Not even thinking, I bent down to pick it up and just as my hand was over it, a slightly larger hand covered mine lightly.

Looking up, I see I'm face to face with Randy who stared at me with big eyes and a red face.

Amused by the cliché, I gave him a smile. "Hey Randy."

"Uhhh..." Was all he said not even blinking.

Sitting up straight, I took his hand and place the die in his palm. Giving him another smile, I turned back around.

If I had eyes on the back of my head, I would see most of the guys at Randy's table sending him teasing looks and nudges and Theresa burning a hole into the back of my head.

But I was too focused on my sandwich.

After_ another _couple minutes, I suddenly hear this.

"Attention, classmates!"

Turning around, I see Julian standing on top of a table look absolutely delighted. "I must inform you that Juggo sleeps with a stuffed kitty named Admiral Cuddles!"

"You said what happens at sleepovers stays at sleepovers!" Juggo yelled looking horrified and betrayed.

People in the cafeteria started laughing as Juggo slumped in his seat humiliated.

"And my good friend, Accordion Dave shaves his butt!" Julian continued as I started feeling a little uncomfortable at the situation.

"If I don't, it looks like I'm wearing fur underpants." Accordion Dave said making me and Rachel grimace and simultaneously push our lunches away.

Everyone laughs again, pointing at the group as Juggo starts to cry.

"And Theresa..." Julian gestures to the now panicking girl.

"Julian, _don't you say it!"_ Theresa begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

~~5 seconds later~~

Wow. Did _not_ see that coming.

"Like none of you have ever tasted it before!" Theresa defended before bursting into tears with the rest of her table, besides Julian, Howard, and Randy.

Spying a tint of green coming from the vents, I got to my feet just as the three humiliated students all turn into monsters.

The cafeteria went into a panic as everyone tried to leave.

"Yes! It's working. Go, my Klub. The power of monster is yours!" I heard Julian declare as the monsters started running amok.

With everyone's attention on the monsters, I quickly snuck into the bathroom and pulled on my mask.

Smokebombing back into the scene, I see Bash being used as an accordion by monster Dave and Randy running from the scene.

Jumping to table closer to the monster, I pointed at them.

"Alright Dave, put Bash down before-"

"No, Kunoichi!" Julian cut me off by grabbing onto my leg. "Don't stop Dave's rampage."

_'Was he serious?' _I thought, about to retort-

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Looking over my shoulder, I see Ninja standing there at the ready.

"Hey Ninja, you mind giving me a hand here." I gesture to the monster and a still clinging Julian, who tightened his hold at the sight of the Ninja.

"No problem, Kuno!" He said jumping ahead of me as I tore my leg from Julian's grasp and followed after him.

"Dave, drop the-" Somehow, Julian was able to latch onto Ninja's leg.

"No, Ninja! _No!" _

I face palmed as Ninja tossed Julian into a chair and then wrapped him up with cling wrap.

"Nicely done." I commented when he stood next to me again.

"Thanks." We both then focused back on monster Dave with Bash still in his grip.

Jumping from table to table, we both deliver a sift kick to Dave, making him drop Bash.

"Bash, run!" I shouted urgently as monster Dave got back up.

"You run!" He said back in defiance before getting snatched up by Dave.

Monster Dave then knocked down a wall and ran off with Bash in hand.

_"...Really?" _I deadpan while staring blankly at the wall with Ninja doing the same.

"Got the table back" I turn my head to the side and see Howard at the new table looking at Ninja. "You want in?"

Before anyone could say anything, a small explosion was heard from behind us.

Whipping around, we see Julian turn into a monster and then scurry out the door.

Groaning in unison, we burst through the exit and raced after monster Julian through the hallways.

It came to a stop when monster Julian jumped through the walls above the Gym entrance.

Going through the hole, we were greeted by a pitch black room with the hole bringing a small source of light.

"Ninja Glow Balls!" Ninja took some out and then threw them into the darkness.

Doing its job, Ninja and I could now see that the gym was covered in spiderwebs with Principal Slimovits, Steven, and Bash stuck in them high in the air.

"Hey! Check it out. I'm stuck in some kinda sticky stringy thing that came out of a spider's butt!" Bash said making me roll my eyes.

How he even gets dressed in the morning is one of the world's greatest mysteries.

"It's a web." Slimovits said sounding surprised by Bash's stupidity. _"Sweet school board_, I need to have a talk with the Science Department. Oh, also _GET ME DOWN!"_

Something then dashed from behind making us turn our heads to look only to see nothing.

"What the juice?" Ninja asked voicing our confusion.

The thing then dashed from the front making us whip back around only to see nothing again.

Tired of the little game, I pulled out my own glow ball and started looking around again only for monster Julian to pop out of nowhere and growl in our faces!

"Yikes!"

"Holy-"

Ninja and I quickly jumped away from the monster. But as we started descending, we started slowing down mid-air.

"Why are we not landing?" Ninja asked as we came to complete stop.

"Uh Ninja..." I called as I started tugging on the web that my arms were now tangled in.

A harsh hiss made us look down and see monster Julian climbing his way towards us.

"Listen, Monster club-" Ninja started only to be cut off by monster Theresa.

**"Klub."**

_"Kloob," _Ninja rolled his eyes before continuing. "I know that you feel powerless and weak and picked on. But mutating yourselves into hideous rampaging monsters is never the answer. If you do this, you're as bad as they are."

I looked at Ninja proudly until it turn into shock when he was then covered by more webs.

"No!" He yelled as I began to struggle harder against my restraints.

**"Now we finish the game." **Monster Julian then rolled the die. I see it landed on a four and I hear Ninja gasp.

"A four? That's wedgies." I looked at him alarmed as he shouted. "Everyone's getting wedgies!"

Every monster closed in on their captives.

I see monster Theresa growl in Slimovits face as he begged. "Please, I'll find the money for Twirl Team. Just leave my skivvies alone."

Struggling harder but with no results, I look at Ninja when I here him grunt.

I see red spikes pop out of the webbing and I smirk, knowing what's happening.

"Ninja Knuckle Spikes!" Ninja yells as he breaks free**. (A/N: I know he actually say Ninja Finger Slicey Thingeys, but I thought it was just too stupid to write)**

As he falls, Ninja twists his body around and threw some Ninja rings in my direction. "Ninja Rings!"

The weapon does its job and cut through my restraints allowing me to escape. I landed next to my partner as he said. "Time for a bulk de-stanking."

He then got a thoughtful look and turned his head towards me. "How do you destank an entire Kloob?"

It didn't take long for my attention to be on the 20 sided die in monster Julian's grasp.

"It's our roll Julian!" I declared as Ninja caught on and stared determinedly at the group of monsters.

**"Stop them!" **Monster Julian ordered.

Monster Dave threw a stretching punch at us but we dodged and then hitched a ride on his arm as it retracted.

Before fully reaching monster Dave, monster Juggo threw bowling pins at us that we deflected into the webbing.

Seeing how they landed, Ninja and I jumped off monster Dave's arm and used the stuck bowling pins as steps to get higher and closer to Julian.

Monster Theresa threw a spinning baton at us that we easily dodge.

Ninja seems to get and idea and threw his scarf at the flying baton. "Ninja Stretch!"

Once caught, he uses the batoan and scarf to fly! "Ninja Helicopter Baton Flying Maneuver!"

I gaped in amazement as Ninja brought out his sword and knocked the die out of monster Julian's hand.

Everyone watches the die fall to the ground. Monster Julian and Ninja immediately raced down to get to it first. Ninja was in the lead and close to destroying the die but was held back by monster Julian shooting a string of web at his leg.

Seeing this, I dropped down past them before anyone could react and took out a sai and stabbed the die to pieces.

Green mist soon exited all of the monsters and they transformed back into dazed and confused students now stuck in the web.

Ninja broke free from the web on his leg and landed beside me as shared a high-five.

"Hey, you there. Help me, I'm stuck!" I hear Dave call out making us both look up.

"What happened?" Julian asked looking confused. "I don't remember anything."

"Nothing?" Ninja asked making me glance at him. "So you don't remember how to become a monster?"

What?

"Well, I remember that." Julian replied.

Double what?

Ninja groaned annoyed, oblivious of stare I had on him.

"You wear the same underpants five days in a row."

I was now staring Julian bewildered. "What? That's not how-Hmp!"

Ninja covered my mouth, stopping me. "Ha, You keep on believin' that, buddy."

He then let go of me. "Later Kuno, Smokebomb!"

He then disappeared, leaving me alone with the others.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, Kunoichi. 'Scuse me? You gonna- you gonna cut us down?" Slimovits asked.

I sighed and pulled out my tessens. "Alright, I'm gonna need everyone to stay completely still..."

_You so owe me for this Ninja._

**(A/N: I think this is my shortest chapter ever. Beside the prologue.)**


	20. Escape from Detention Island

**A/N:I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Uh...Riley.."

"Yeah I see it too... Lets go eat outside."

"Alright."

Silence

"Do you wanna go to the mall after school?"

"Sorry Rach, cant. I got detention."

"What for?"

"To many tardies."

"Oh, well good luck."

"Thanks..."

* * *

"Detention Island!? What is that and _why_ do we have one in the first place?" I asked Slimovits, not taking my eyes off the giant blimp.

"Oh, Detention Island is a former top-secret military prison for students to face punishments tailored to their crimes." Slimovits said casually as if this was normal.

"And you don't think that any of this is at all a bit over the top?" I asked.

Slimovits shrugged. "It's school board approved. Now get on board while I rally up the rest of the students."

He then walks away, leaving me to watch his retreating back in disbelief.

What kind of school board do we have?

The door opened and I reluctantly walked up the stair and into the blimp. Seeing the rows of empty seats, I sat near the front by an exit.

Placing my head in my hand, I sighed as the blimp took off.

_Well isn't this fantastic..._

_~~1 hour later~~_

_Are we there yet!?_

Seriously! I have had nothing to do on this thing!

It was just-

_-Rumble-_

Freezing in my seat as the compartment began to shake, I looked around when it stopped.

"Uh...Hello?"

_-Fwosh!-_

Yelping a bit as the whole room turned _upside down_, I was able to land on my feet on the beach I was dumped on.

"You know a little warning would have been wonderful!" I called out to the leaving blimp.

"HA! She's talking to a balloon!" Glancing over my shoulder, I see Bash laughing to himself.

"Are you okay Riley?"

Looking over, I see it was Bucky who asked me.

"Uh, Yeah I'm good. But what are you doing here Bucky?"

"Oh, I skipped science to watch a daylight meteor shower but it was just a flock of geese. You?"

"Too many tardies."

I then hear an annoyed sigh and turn to see a bored looking Morgan.

About to greet her, another blimp flew over us stopping me.

Doing the same thing my blimp did, a body was dumped on the sand face first and upon closer inspection I see it was Howard.

"That was a rough sanding! Beach-zing!" Bucky joked as Howard picked himself off the ground while spitting out sand.

"Oh, Hensletter? How'd a shoob like you get detention?" Howard asked.

"I skipped science class to watch a daylight meteor shower. It was a flock of geese, they pooped on me." Was Bucky's answer.

"Haha, He said 'geese'." Bash laughed like an idiot making me roll my eyes.

"Bash is here. Sweet_." _Howard said sarcastically, not looking happy.

Morgan then walked closer to the group.

"Morgan is here._ Sweet! _" Howard smiled and went to stand next to her.

"What-ever." Morgan said bordly looking at her nails.

"You done drooling Howard?" I asked in a teasing tone.

Howard whipped his head around at me in surprise. "Davis? What are you doing here?"

Opening my mouth to answer, a sudden voice stopped me.

"Welcome to Detention Island, I'm the Disciplinarian." A jolly looking guy in sweater greeted us, appearing out of no where.

Bucky stepped up for hand shake. "Please to meet you-woah!" He fell on his face as he revealed that the Disciplinarian was a hologram.

Bash laughed. "He tried to shake hands with a movie."

"You're all here because you got in _trouble. _Oh, sad face." He dragged a finger down his face. "That's why I'm giving you the chance to redeem yourselves. This island has cooked up some challenges based on your oopsies!"

He looked at Bucky. "Skipping class."

Bucky looked down in shame.

"Shaking your booty in a no-booty-shaking zone. Uh-uh, no girl." He waved a finger at Morgan who scoffed as the rest of us snickered.

The hologram placed a hand on Bash's shoulder. "Cheating...at _gym?!" _

How?

"Multiple tardies." Disciplinarian 'booped' me on the nose making me flinch back.

"And causing a caf-atastrophe?" He said with his face pressed against Howard's. "Whatever the heck that is."

Howard tried to push him away only to disappear much to our surprise.

Reappearing in front of us, he gestured to above and I see a blimp near a giant skull on the upper part of the island. "Get to the air pad on Detention Mountain and that's it you're done."

His face then turned more...foreboding. "Oh, and one other thing I _really_ hate cheaters." He was then cheerful again. "So don't do that, OK?"

_'Huh, That not so bad.' _I thought to myself.

A loud alarm goes off and a robot tree then slams a body in front of us.

And the body was the Ninja, of course.

"How's it going?" Ninja said awkwardly as we stared.

"You smuggled a Ninja onto the island with you?" The Disciplinarian said looking upset before his face became one of rage._** "THAT'S CHEATING!" **_

He disappears then reappears near the entrance of the island. "Cheaters get the maximum punishment. Welcome to _**Death**_**-tention Island!"**

A large wall of fire suddenly appears and when it dies down, torches were lit and the Disciplinarian was gone.

Everyone simultaneously turned their head and sent Ninja a look.

_'He is so getting an earful later.'_

* * *

**~Third person P.O.V~**

"You're not thinking about this the right way." Ninja say to Howard as they follow the others, crossing a rickety wooden bridge. "Now you have a _Ninja_ to help you on Death-tention Island."

"If _you_ weren't here it wouldn't be Death-tention Island!" Howard retorted as they catch up to the group that was in front of a rock formation on top of a natural rock tower.

Ninja let his eyes slid over to a certain redhead and asked Howard in a whisper. "So uh...why is Riley here?"

"To many tardies." Howard answered.

"Really?" Ninja looked skeptical as he glanced at Riley again and see her looking back at him curious. Surprised, Riley whipped her head forward looking a little embarrassed.

Ninja sighed quietly to himself. _'She's so cute...'_

The Disciplinarian then appeared inside the formation. "You skipped science, Bucky! Time for a make-up exam! And just to make sure you don't get _any_ help..."

Bucky was suddenly lifted high into the air by a tall, narrow stack of rocks. "I'm not good with heights!"

"Name the three main rocks found on this island." Disciplinarian questioned.

Bucky started thinking. "I should know it now..."

"He's gonna choke!" Ninja said watching the scene. "I gotta help!"

"Let _him_ handle this." Howard said watching as well.

"But NinjaNomicon says I have the weapons, I fight the battles." Ninja stepped away from a groaning Howard.

"You have five seconds." Disciplinarian said.

"I know this..." Bucky muttered.

A red scarf then wrapped around the stack of rocks that helped Ninja to land on the side. "Allow me, befuddled student. The three main rocks on this island are..." He then threw 3 ninja rings at the Disciplinarian. "Ninja ring, Ninja ring, and Ninja ring!"

"Wait Ninja!" Riley tried to stop him but it was too late as all three rings went _through_ the Disciplinarian, reminding everyone that he was a hologram.

"Ha! He tried to Ninja ring a movie." Bash pointed out.

"Guys, I warned you about cheating." The Disciplinarian's face became enraged again. **"YOU FAIL!" **

Disciplinarian's body became a stream of static that in one fell swoop, took out the bridge and then took out the bottom of the rock tower making it began to topple over and send everyone falling.

"Ninja Classmate save!" Wrapping the end of his scarf to a tree on the cliff side, Ninja threw the end of his sash towards the his classmates allowing them to grab onto safety.

"Whoo! It's a close one, right guys?" Ninja said down to the dangling student looking a bit sheepish.

Howard and Riley sent him a look that said they were not amused.

After getting everyone back up to the cliff side, they started following the path again that soon led to a menacing looking cave.

Everyone ducked and yelped when a flock of bats flew over their heads.

"Something bad is about to happen..." Ninja said as the group walked further into the cave.

"What was your first clue?" Howard asked sarcastically. "Cave? Bats? Scary organ music?"

"The soon to be challenge," Riley threw in as she crossed her arms while looking around.

"Hey, look who it is!" Everyone gasped when a blue, floating holographic head of the Disciplinarian appeared. "The _cheaters_...Morgan, for unauthorized booty shaking, we were going to have a little dance off. You know, teach you a lesson, get some exercise but since you can't help cheating, _**you're going to dance for your life!"**_

The holographic head then multiples and circled everyone as they spoke one by one with voice now sounding more like a robot.

_**"Welcome to my Rave Cave.."**_

_**"Match my moves while I drop that beat.." **_

_**"One wrong step and you'll be flat. "**_

Bucky laughed. "B-flat, Musical zing!"

All the floating heads then went back together and a normal Disciplinarian stood in front of them.

"Private Beats! Drop it like it's _hot_." A column of fire flashed behind him and a large robot DJ appeared with some flashing party lights.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Ninja moved to stand in front of Morgan but she stopped him.

"Please, I so got this." The dancer said stepping up to the plate. "I was born on a dance floor. _Literally."_

The floor below her, the Disciplinarian, and the robot began sinking causing everyone above them to look down at the scene.

The robot began playing music and Disciplinarian started dancing with yellow squares glowing as he stepped.

Now Morgan's turn, she started dancing with pink squares glowing under her. "Turn around and snap it."

Disciplinarian signaled to the robot and the music started playing faster. He then started dancing faster looking like he was getting the upper hand.

Morgan wasn't deterred as she kept up easily much to the Disciplinarian frustration.

Growling under his breath, the Disciplinarian signaled the Dj robot again making the music play even faster.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Morgan started struggling to keep up but it wasn't long before she made a wrong move and the once pink squares turned red and buzzed.

"I gotta get in there." Ninja attempts to leap into the ring only to be pulled back by his scarf by Howard.

"That is Morgan's punishment. Let _her_ handle it." Howard insisted.

Ninja didn't listen. "OK, I would but as holder of the weapon I must fight this battle."

Ninja then dives onto the dance floor with sword in hand while stepping on incorrect tiles. "Let me take a stab at it!" Jumping forward, he brought down his sword and cut the DJ robot in half. "Ninja Private Beat slice!"

_**"CHEATER!" **_The cave started shaking violently with stalactites falling from the ceiling from the Disciplinarian's burst of anger.

As he faded away from the crumbling cave, Ninja grabbed Morgan and ushered her to move.

The others above were doing their best not to get squashed by falling rock.

_'What I would give to suit up right now.' _Riley thought to herself as jumped to the side, avoiding a large rock.

But that would probably make things worse.

As Ninja helped Morgan get out of the hole, he shot a "Ninja Air Fist!" at a stalagmite, knocking it over into the cave wall and causing a large hole to be formed.

Ninja dashed forward and attempted to keep the hole open. "Everyone, quick! Squeeze through this crack!"

One by one, everyone hurriedly crawled through the crack with Ninja having to shove Howard out as the stalagmite crashed down right behind them.

Bash, Bucky, Morgan, and Riley watched as Ninja and Howard tumbled on the ground due to the last second retreat.

Ninja untangled himself from Howard and stood on a rock. "I'm putting that one in the win column. Who's with me?"

The group looked at him in disbelief.

"I hate to even suggest this," Bucky started. "But are you _TRYING _to kill us?!"

"I'm the Ninja. I help you." Ninja said not seeing the problem much to a red head's annoyance.

Ninja the looked at Howard for backup. "You. Perhaps you could explain to your friends how awesome I am..."

"Oh, no." Howard cut him off. "I'm with them. Your help got me here in the first place."

Everyone started walking away from the Ninja as he tried to call them back.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

After another few minutes of walking down the path, the majority of us not speaking to Ninja, we soon come upon a rushing river with a wide log over it making a make-shit bridge.

We all stilled when a tense Disciplinarian appeared on a rock next to the log.

"Riley, for having one to many tardies you'll be doing a little timed race."

_'Huh, that doesn't sound too bad.' _I thought to myself feeling confident. It was a little far but I could see the other side just fine and there weren't any obstacles.

"But due to recent..._**cheating." **_He growled that part. "I've decided to make it more_...challenging."_

He snapped his fingers and I see hurdles, swinging boulders, a large climbing net, and a large gap form in the middle of the log with rope hanging in the middle.

_'...I thought to soon.'_

"You have to reach the other side in 10 minutes while answering 5 questions from each class you were late to."

Taking a deep breath, I was about step forward when a arm in black stopped me.

"Don't worry Ms., _I'll-"_

"NO!"

Everyone froze as Ninja looked at me in surprise as I started back defiantly.

Jabbing a finger into his face, I made him walk backwards as I stocked closer to his face. "No, no, no, no, no, _no! _" Ninja landed on a rock as I stood over him, finger still in his face. "_You_, are going to stay right _here _and stay _out _of the way. And do NOT help!"

I then swiftly turned on my feet and marched towards the starting line as my classmates, Who were led to a different bridge to get across, stared at me in shock.

Standing at the starting point, I nodded towards the hologram. "At your signal."

The Disciplinarian smirked and pointed a starter pistol into the air. "On your mark...get set..."

_-BANG!-_

"GO!"

Sprinting forward at top speed, I was soon greeted with the incoming hurdles as Disciplinarian asked the first question.

"Question 1, Topic: Science- What is the formula for Mass?"

"M= D x V!" I yelled while jumping over the rising hurdles.

_-DING!-_

"Correct."

Huffing as I finished the obstacle, I was then forced to stop as a boulder swung past my face.

_"7 minutes and 48 seconds remaining."_

_'Dang, gotta go faster...' _I thought as I timed each boulder before stepping forward and stopping.

"Question 2, Topic: Poetry- Name 3 forms of poetry."

"Sonnet-_huff_\- Limerick_\- woah!- _AND HAIKU!" I gasped out when I felt the last boulder just barley graze my back.

_-DING!-_

_"Correct..."_

Starting to sweat a bit, I wiped my forehead with my sleeve before climbing the net wall.

_"4 minutes and 55 seconds remaining."_

_'Almost there...' _I thought as I reached the top.

Question 3, Topic: History- What year was Norrisville discovered?"

"1150!" I panted as I jumped the rest of the way down and headed towards the large gape with the swinging rope.

_-DING!-_

**"Correct.."** **(A/N: This is not cannon. I made this part up. Don't want to confuse anybody.)**

_"2 minutes and 30 seconds remaining."_

I grunted while putting more power into my legs.

"Question 4, Topic: Spanish- Translate this sentence to English, _El que la hace, la paga."_

I slightly falter in step at that one.

Spanish is not my strongest subject.

"He who..um.. does-" I jumped reaching for the rope but before my fingers could graze or before I can finish my answer, I hear this.

"Translation, _Ninja Scarf _save!"

_Darn it!_

I feel a familiar arm wrap around my waist as the owner of it pulled me close as he flung us to the finish line.

The moment our feet touches the island soil, everything around us began shaking from a booming-

**"CHEATER!"**

Trees began to fall from the violent tremors as Ninja and I, and everyone else when they made it across the other bridge, tried to keep our footing.

"Over there! Hurry!" Bucky yells pointing at the path.

We all quickly started running down the path as large trees started falling down behind us.

Seeing the exit, we booked it faster as we see a HUGE tree beside the exit starting to tilt.

Everyone made it through the exit just as we heard the crack of the bark and a large _'THUMP!' _as the tree dropped to the ground leaving no way to turn back.

Not that we had a choice.

"Sooo... that happened."

My, and everyone else's, head snapped towards Ninja who flinched slightly at our collective glares.

Huffing, I dusted myself off and began walking down the trail without another word.

Hearing some foot steps, I assume everyone was following my example.

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Ninja watched as his classmates walk away from him, feelings of regret and confusion welling up inside his chest.

"Maybe I'm taking Nomicon's advice the wrong way..." Ninja said to himself while gazing at the ground.

A sudden group of screams made him snap out and race down the trial his classmates used and greeted by the sight of a lake of lava, with two streams blasting into the air forming a circle, and the holographic head of the Disciplinarian in the middle laughing like a maniac.

"What's going on here?" Ninja asked coming up behind the group as the turned their attention towards him.

"Well, Bash was going to have to shoot an arrow at a target, but since you've been _helping us _Captain Punishment decided to do this!" Howard gestured to the scene as spouts of lava went off around them, trapping the group.

"Hey! I'm having an idea!" Bash said looking proud when the group looked at him.

"Bash, please, I'll handle this." Ninja said sound confident.

_**"No!" **_Both Riley and Howard yelled together before Howard continued. "I want to hear Bash's idea. Why can't you just let people do what they're good at?"

"But the Nomicon told me to help you." Ninja said trying to reason with them. "It said, _**-Let the warrior who holds the weapon fight the battle-." **_

After saying that aloud, doodles appeared around each member of the group stating their talent.

Ninja being the _only_ one, beside a certain red head who's eyes flickered, that could see this came to a realization.

"Oh, you are the warriors. You all held the weapons. I should've let _you _fight your own battles."

"No duh..." Riley said under her breath.

"OK, Bash, what's your idea?"

Bash gained a blank look on his face. "Oh, I lost it!" He bonks himself on the head. "No, wait, I found it. It was right here in my thinking muscle the whole time!"

_~5 minutes later~_

"I don't want to do this!" Bucky begged, struggling in Bash's hold as everyone else finished tying a vine between two trees to make a make-shift slingshot.

Bash placed Bucky on the vine with Ninja giving him a coconut helmet.

Bash then got behind Bucky with Morgan and started pulling back the vine. "Re-thinking things up! A little bit _this _way, now back _that_ way. Just a skosh! Perfect! Fire!"

The two launched Bucky through the ring of lave, who then crashed into a palm tree, knocking it over, and making a bridge to other piece of land that held the path to the blimp.

"I'm a hero!" Bucky cheered as Howard, Morgan, and Riley immediately crossed the bridge.

"Noble warrior, we are saved thanks to your plan." Ninja said to Bash.

Bash looked confused. "What plan? I just wanted to launch a nerd! He really flew, didn't he?" Bash roughly picked up Bucky and started racing after the others with Ninja not far behind.

After running through the jungle and Ninja helping to get across a cliff, the group see they just a short distance away from the blimp.

"We made it! Hurray!" Bucky cheered.

"That was intense." Morgan commented.

"Got that right..." Riley agreed.

"Everybody to the dirigible!" Ninja shouted.

About to do just that, a sudden giant figure blocked their path. Looking up, the a very large and very angry Disciplinarian.

_**"No! Cheaters don't leave the island." **_Disciplinarian growled out as his voice became more pixilated and eyes turning a deep red.

_"Relax, _he's only a hologram." Ninja said trying to calm his classmates.

_**"CHEATER!" **_The Disciplinarian bellowed out before launching an extending fist at the Ninja, smashing him into a rock.

"NINJA!" Riley cried out in worry.

"No. No, he's a robot." Ninja said in a daze. "He is_ all _robot."

The hologram now robot then grabbed a hold of Howard._** "This one hasn't been punished yet." **_

"I wanna argue that this whole day's been one big punishment." Howard said looking scared.

_"I _hold the weapon. _I_ fight the battle!" Ninja the dashed forward and cuts off the arm that was holding Howard. "Ninja Arm Slice!"

"Everyone scatter!" Ninja yelled to the group once Howard was free.

Riley watched from behind a rock as Ninja and the Disciplinarian clash swords.

"I gotta help..." She muttered to herself while looking around before seeing something that makes her smirk.

Ninja continued to fight the giant robot when pillar of lava shot from the giant skull near the blimp, distracting him.

Seeing this, the Disciplinarian was about to pin the Ninja down when a sharp whistle caught his attention.

Turning around, he struck in the face by multiple large rocks that were launched at him.

When Ninja focused his attention back on the fight, he sees the robot's large body about to land on him so he ducked out of the way.

Wondering what just happened, Ninja sees the Disciplinarian was disoriented and takes the opening.

"Detention is dunzo." Ninja said before punching the robot's head off.

Once the battle was over, the group comes out hiding.

"Is everyone alright?" Ninja asked and everyone nodded.

"That awesome, Ninja! But when did you take the time to make that rock launcher?" Bucky asked.

"Rock launcher? I didn't make anything." Ninja responded looking confused.

"Then who?" Morgan asked looking around but everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

And if anyone was paying closer attention, they would see Riley discreetly dusting the dirt off her hands behind her back.

* * *

"I just got a call from EPS saying you _destroyed _Detention Island!" Slimovits angerly said to the soot cover students as the stepped off the blimp. "You're all in a lot of trouble!"

Everyone groaned in dismay.

Randy then pops in making Riley wonder where he came from. "Why don't you take this one, Big H?"

Howard clears his throat. "Principal Slimowitz? Once you've heard me out, I think you'll agree this was _not _our fault."

_~5 minutes later~ _

"Wow! That was a lot of words you just said, and they've convinced me that none of this was your fault." Slimovits said.

Bucky, Bash, Morgan, and Riley cheered before running off with Riley waving goodbye to the boys.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to cancel a lease on an island." The principal then walked away.

"Next time we get in trouble, I will _definitely_ let you do the talking." Randy said.

"Forget it. I'm not doing_ anything _to get in trouble ever again." Howard said as Janitor Sunrise drove up to them on ridding mower? that was pulling a small trailer.

"Hey fellas, I gotta hit the can. Could you keep an eye on this barrel of pudding? Whatever you do, do not get it near the jet engine. Cool? Cool." He then walked away with boys watching him go.

After a moment, the two bros looked at each other and smirked. "See you in detention?"

"See you in detention."

_**-BOOM!-**_

Riley, who was at safe distance from the explosion, looked at her pudding covered school with a blank face before swiftly turning on her heels and speed walking away.

"Nope."


	21. Shoob Tube

**A/N: Before someone says something, I honestly have no idea on how to wright 'Bash the 11th grade Ninja'. So I'm just gonna skip it, I might come back to it later but I don't know. **

**Also, I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

I was hanging out with Rachel at my locker as I got my stuff together to go to lunch when the hallway TVs turned on with Heidi on the screen.

"Hey peeps! Its your bestie Heidi here giving you a little something before heading to lunch. So here to put a smile on your face its Heidi's Hot Pick of the Day, _Gut Check!"_

The screen then switches to a pale yellow slide with an orange bowling ball on the top.

"Gut Check take one." A familiar voice said off screen as a green sleeved covered arm came into view.

I glanced at the owner of the voice and arm who was standing beside his friend watching the screen as well.

Looking back at the screen, I just missed the small hopeful/nervous glances being sent my way every few minutes.

I watch as Randy narrate each event happing in the video. "It's over the dog house. Explodes the bottle, tips the trash cans, releases the catapult, launches the monkey wrench..."

A smile wormed its way onto my face at the sight of Howard in a sumo costume suspended above the ground, as his face went from excited to 'regretting some recent life choices'.

I, and everyone else watching, burst into laughter when the wrench rocketed into Howard's sumo gut making him swing back into a gate, that broke, bounce a bit before the suit ripped at the bottom making a dazed Howard fall out in only his boxers.

Another round of laughter rang through the halls as the video ended.

The screen then switched back to Heidi.

_"Gut Check! _That's right, peep diddlies. Gut Check is H. Dub's hot pick of the day. Congrats to my normally useless brother and his biffer tandy who just knocked Accordion Dave and Concertina Kitty out of the top spot. _Me-ouch!" _

A sudden hiss drew my attention back to Randy as I see him get clawed at by Accordion Dave's cat before it leaped away in a huff.

"Oh, boy. I'm never going to hear the end of this." Dave said before running after the cat.

It was at that moment everyone, including me and Rachel with her dragging me, crowed around Randy and Howard.

"You guys are hilarious!" Flute girl said smiling.

"I literally L.'d O. L. Literally." Morgan also says.

Shrugging, I joined in on the congratulation. "You guys have certainly out down yourselves."

Randy's proud smile seem to get bigger until it was wiped right off his face when Bash grabbed him and Howard by their collars.

"You guys were funny. Especially when you got hit in the guts." Bash said showing no harm making the two smile again as the crowd cheered.

"Mission accomplished, Cunningham." Howard said as he held out his hand. "We're Net-lebrities!"

"Uh, I think you mean celebri-Webs." Randy said before shaking his friend's hand.

"All I know is, once you're famous on the Internet, you're famous forever."

I was about to open my mouth and argue with that statement when Heidi on the tv cut me off.

"Before we shut down, here's today's What The Huh?" Heidi presses a button making that sound. "This head scratcher comes courtesy of our exchange student du jour, Jacques."

I and a few other glanced at the guy as he sat at table that was in the hallway, reading a book and drinking some hot tea from a thermos.

Looking back at the screen, it began playing a black and white video that...made no sense at all.

At the end of it, the hallway was dead silence as everyone was giving each other confused looks.

Just...what?

Bash dropped the guys. "That movie made me have feelings. I hate having feelings! Get him!"

Bash's goons immediately ganged up on the kid, holding him still as Bash gave him a wedgie.

"My first American-style wedgie." Jacques grunted in pain.

I grimace at the sight with Rachel as we stood next to Randy and Howard.

"Well, I'm off to lunch." Howard said standing up. "Gonna see what kind of VIP line-cutting this new found fame will get me."

Randy stops him. "Howard, wait. We can't let Jacques suffer just because he made a super-lame video."

"Can't forget our roots." Howard said in agreement.

The four of us stepped up to the bullies.

"Bash, settle." Randy said catching the groups attention. "Jacques mean you no harm."

"You two are famous, which means I gotta do what you tell me." Bash said dropping Jacques harshly and then running away with his friends.

Jacques picked himself up from the ground. "This I do not understand. Bash did not enjoy my docu-poem?"

Randy patted his head making me grin in amusement. "Jacques, you're not from here. So you don't know what makes a video..." He imitates a sliding whistle.

"And what makes a video" Howard makes a fart sound with his mouth. "You follow?"

"Ah, oui, oui!" Jacques nodded looking excited. "I would like to learn the meaning of your many sounds."

"We're about to shoot our next video. You should come along." Randy said.

"Oui. I will bring my video camera to document your cinema film." Jacques said taking out his camera.

"And I will bring the balls to hit Howard in the guts." Randy said holding up two balls.

"And I will bring the guts." Howard said pulling up his shirt showing is stomach making Rachel and I look away.

The three boys tripled high five as Rachel and I share a smile.

"Speaking of guts, how about we go grab lunch." Rachel suggested.

"I am 100% behind this plan." Howard said already walking towards the cafeteria.

Everyone started walking after the younger Weinerman but I stopped Randy before he could.

"Something up Riley?" Randy asked looking curious.

I shook my head. "No, I just wanted to say that what your doing for Jacques is really sweet."

Randy's cheeks went a little red as he rubbed the back of his head, looking bashful. " Oh uh, I-its nothing. Just w-wanted to help out, you know."

I smiled and grabbed his free hand. "Well, either way its really thoughtful of you. Come on, let go before Howard hogs all the food."

I started dragging him along towards our friends, not seeing a beat red, dopy look on his face.

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

The next day everyone was gathered in the hallway watching Randy and Howard's new funny video.

Or in this case, Jacques's new parkour video.

"That just happened. H. Dub's hot pick of the day. Maybe the year." Heidi says to her audience through the tv making everyone cheer.

Howard and Randy meet up in the hall and high fived each other as they heard the excited cheers of the crowed.

"Howard, is it even possible to be bigger than an Internet celebrity?" Randy asked his friend.

"I think we're about to find out." Howard said as the crowed began flocking towards them. " Remember, stay humble, Cunningham."

The two stood proud ready to soak up the attention only for their eyes to pop open in shock as the screaming fans ran _past_ them and down the hall. Watching them run by, the boys were even more shock as they began carrying and cheering for _Jacques._

"Where'd you learn those sweet moves?" Flute girl asked from the crowed.

"I literally would date you. Literally." Morgan said while giving him a playful push on the arm.

Jacques spots his friends as he said joyfully. "_Randy, Howard! _I found my secret is the jumping off of things."

The two bros were in disbelief as they watch Jacques be carried away from sight.

"They actually liked that better than us!" Randy said looking mad.

Howard grabbed him by the collar looking just as mad. "We used our _Net-librity _to create a new _celebri-Web_, WHO ISNT US!"

"In my country,-" The boy's heads snapped to the tv monitor and see Jacques doing a one handed, hand stand on Heidi's show. "-the babies are taught first to walk on the hands, then on the feet. _N'cest-ce pas?"_

"When can we scope more of your amazing skills?" Heidi asked.

"Well, since you are loving my secret sauce so much, I am happy to do a demonstration after the school." Jacques said sounding and looking confident.

Heidi pointed the camera at her. "After school, live. Jacques jumps off a bunch of stuff. _It is on!"_

"His secret sauce is jumping off of things?" Randy said sounding shock by the idea.

Howard started rubbing his chin trying to think. "If only we knew someone as good as Jacques at unnecessary flipping and superfluous wall-running."

A lightbulb goes off in Randy's head. "Howard, you're right. It's time we bring in the big guy."

"Awesome! I'll call my cousin Vic." Howard said looking for his phone while Randy gave him a flat look. "I know you're not crazy about him, but _sweet cheese_, that kid can flip."

Wordlessly, Randy pulled out his Ninja mask and held it up.

"Oh, the Ninja. Yeah, that works." The two then walked through the halls coming up with a plan.

But as they passed a hallway, Howard carelessly glanced down the hall before doing a doubletake and freezing.

"Hey Howard, whats the hold up?" Randy asked looking back at him seeing him frozen mid-step looking at something.

Curious, Randy was about to turn his head to look as well but was stopped by Howard when he snapped out of it.

"Hey Cunningham! H-have, have you... taken the time to look at the school posters?!" Howard asked with a large fake grin gesturing to the was beside them and having their back to the hallway.

"...You mean the posters that we see everyday?" Randy asked looking confused.

"Uh... yes. But I mean have your really looked them." Howard said before mumbling under his breath. _"...and not at the thing happening behind us..." _

"Whats happening behind us?" Randy asked hearing him making Howard cringe at his mistake.

Randy turned to look behind him again but Howard stopped him. "Nothing! There is _nothing _going on behind us at this very moment in time."

"...So _something_ is happening behind us." Randy concluded crossing his arms.

_"No there isn't."_

"So why cant I look?"

"Because! _Because..._that hallway looks lame!"

"All the hallways look the same."

"But that one _super_, extra, stinken lame!"

"Is that right?"

"YES!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...HEY LOOK FREE NACHOS!"

"WHERE!?"

Randy laughed in triumph before spinning around to look down the hallway only to freeze.

At the end of the, Jacques was having what looked like a _pleasant _conversation with the one and only Riley Davis.

Howard peeked nervously at his friend who didn't even blink when Jacques said something that made Riley laugh.

The conversation came to an end with Jacques doing a mocking bow and Riley pushing his shoulder in a teasing way, giggling before separating in opposite directions.

Taking another peek at Randy, Howard took an immediate step to the side as Randy clenched his fist around his mask tightly with gritted teeth and a narrowed eyed dark look of jealously.

_"He's. Going. __**Down!"**_

* * *

It was now after school and the student body was outside watching Jacques preform some tricks that he ended with flipping onto a school bollard.

Everyone cheered at the show.

Heidi held up her phone as she recorded everything. "Jacques, all of the Internet is watching. Anything you want to say?"

"I hope my secret sauce will show the world that any obstacle life throws at you can be flipped over, jumped off, or doven through." He hops off the bollard. "Mademoiselle Heidi, please take my camera, and capture the art I am about to make."

Heidi took the camera and started recording. "Ready when you are."

"And now, I begin."

Rachel bounced in spot on the stairs next to Riley. "Jacques's flips are amazing! How does he do it all."

"It is pretty impressive." Riley said in agreement watching Jacques flipped off a metal bar.

"By the way, what did Jacques need you for?"

"Oh he..."

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Everyone's head snapped towards the sound and see Ninja on top of the school above the clock.

Riley tensed at the sight of her partner and quickly glanced around for the reason of his sudden arrival.

Everyone watched as Ninja preform some of his own tricks before landing on top of Jacques's shoulders as he sat on a pile of chairs.

_'What the juice was that?' _Riley thought confused.

The crowed cheered for Ninja as Jacques greeted him. "Ninja! Welcome to my Internet."

Ninja was silent for a brief moment as he stared him down before smirking under his mask. "Oh, no. Allow _me_ to welcome _you_ to _my_ Internet. Try to keep up."

Ninja the jumps off him and began his routine of some impressive flipping before ending it by landing on a tower in front of the cheering crowd.

_'What is he doing?' _Riley asked herself while narrowing her eyes.

Jacques flipped into the scene. "A flip-off, is it?"

He raced off with some impressive speed, running, jumping, flipping, and finishing with a swing of the flag pole and salute to the audience.

Ninja looked at the cheering crowd feeling annoyed but felt his blood boil when he saw his crush cheering as well.

Stepping it up a notch, Ninja performed some near impossible moves for a normal person making the crowd go wild.

"Ninja just showed Jacques how we jump off of stuff in the N'Ville." Heidi said filming everything.

Jacques was standing behind her looking upset. "But the jumping...is _my_ sauce."

Ninja stood in front of the crowd after finishing. "It has been great flipping for you, everybody."

Looking into the audience, He sees Riley starting at him in fascination **(Confusion). **Smirking smugly at the adoring attention **(Accusing stare), **he sent her a wink before smoke bombing away.

"...Did the Ninja just wink at you?" Rachel asked her stunned friend.

She didn't get an answer.

Jacques looked around stunned and confused. "But Ninja stole my secret sauce, and humiliated moi in front of my own camera." His lip quivered as feelings of defeat set in.

Riley saw this and stood up to talk to him.

~~With Ninja and Howard~~

Howard laughed on the roof of the school. "You totally schooled Jacques."

"I did, didn't I?" Ninja said.

_"Totally." _

Ninja then started looking a little unsure. "You think maybe it was a little too.."

"Harsh?" Howards finished. "Oh, yeah. You destroyed him in front of everyone."

Ninja sighed. "I should apologize, shouldn't I?"

"What? No!" Howards said. "Don't apologize. Look, I'm no _Ninja-nomicon_, but the Ninja shouldn't have to apologize because he's awesome!"

"You're right." Ninja said before giving him a sly look. "You are no Ninja-nomicon."

Riley was sitting next to a whimpering Jacques trying to comfort him as he cradled his camera to his chest.

Ninja landed in front of the two looking a bit miffed at their closeness but pushed it down at the sight of Riley's glare. "Look, Jacques. It occurs to me that maybe I possibly could have a little bit humiliated you."

"Uh Ninja..." Riley called out backing away as green mist started surrounding Jacques.

Ninja saw this and started to panic a bit. "Oh, don't do that." He tried to fan the stank away. "There is no need for that."

A skinny hairy hand knocks him away.

Jacques then turned into a monkey monster.

Riley quickly ran off and hid behind a car. Pulling on her mask, she quickly followed Ninja and after Monster Jacques up the school building.

Getting on the roof, they took battel stances as they faced Monster Jacques.

"Look, if I didn't say it before, I'm officially sorry." Ninja apologized.

"You better be sorry!" Kunoichi yelled as she punched the monster. "Seriously! What was the point of humiliating him like that!?"

"Uh..." Ninja didn't get to finished as Monster Jacques sprang back up and kicked him away.

The three started duking it out but Monster Jacques's acrobatic skills made it hard to land a hit,

**"Taste my sauce!" **Monster Jacques growled out as he swung his tail at the two but the dodged in time.

"How about I give you a taste of my Ninja tripping balls!" Ninja threw down the little silver balls causing Monster Jacques to slip and fall over the ledge.

"Dude!" Kunoichi said shocked.

"I didn't mean to do _that!" _Ninja defended.

When Monster Jacques face planted on the ground; Howard, who picked up Jacques's camera and was filming everything, noticed something.

"Gonna need you to do that again." Howard called up to the two heroes. "Thought I was recording. Wasn't."

"Kinda contemplating de-stankage here." Ninja said back.

"Ninja look!" Kunoichi pointed at the camera that was floating a faint green.

"Howard, the camera!" Ninja said to his friend. "We have to destroy it!"

"No way." Howard argued. "I haven't finished filming the fight. This thing's guaranteed to be H. Dub's pick of the decade!"

"Weinerman you either bust the camera or I bust you!" Kunoichi yelled looking annoyed by the conversation.

Before Howard could say anything, Monster Jacques grabbed him with his tail.

_**"That **_**is **_**my **_**camera!" **Monster Jacques roared taking the camera and then hanging Howard by his underwear on a lamp post.

Ninja and Kunoichi quickly leapt down and looked at the hanging Weinerman.

"Uh, Jacques took the camera." Howard said looing uncomfortable.

The two heroes quickly followed Monster Jacques closely with jumps, flips, and dives.

When landing on a bus, Monster Jacques pinned the two down with his tail.

"We need that camera." Ninja said pointing at the device as Kunoichi struggled.

**"Never!" **Monster Jacques swat them away into a tree.

The tree bent backwards from the force before launching the two towards a dumpster that pushed into Slimovits car, that crashed the car into the bus making Monster Jacques fly off it and into a wall and making dazed and dropping the camera.

Seeing this, Kunoichi cartwheeled over before jumping into the air with a flip and finally crushing the camera to pieces with her foot.

Jacques turned back to normal.

"Totally planned that!" Ninja said looking confident beside his partner.

_'...No we didn't.' _Was what Kunoichi wanted to say but just kept it to herself.

They both then went towards the lamp post Howard was hanging on. Kunoichi gave it a swift kick causing Howard to be shaken off and be caught by Ninja.

"Thanks, Ninja, Kunoichi. My tender parts were starting to chafe." Howard thanked while rubbing his backside.

"Ew, TMI Howard. Later Red." Kunoichi then smoked bombed away.

Ninja leaned against the lamp post. "Howard, I have to make this up to Jacques. And you're gonna help me."

* * *

"That worked on every level." Howard said to Randy and Jacques as their new video ended.

The two boys nodded in agreement,

"And now we can all see why H. Dub's pick of the day-" Heidi started on her show.

"Celebri-Webdom, we're back." Randy said as the three boys prepared for their rise to fame.

"-is Accordion Dave with a new partner _aw_, Percussion Possum."

The boys were in shock as switched to Accordion Dave and a possum behind some drums.

Playing a note, Dave kicked the stand the possum was on making play on the drums.

At a most professional level.

"What is this?!" Jacques asked in disbelief. "We lose to a rodent on the drums? How is this possible?"

He looked at Randy and Howard who suddenly began to laugh at the video.

"It's a possum. On the drums!" Randy laughed holding his stomach.

"And he's got perfect rhythm." Howard weezed out.

Jacques gave them both a look before shaking his head. "Your Internet makes no sense."

"Now your getting it."

The three turned towards the voice and see Riley and Rachel walking up to them.

"Hey guys! Great video." Rachel complemented.

"Thank you Rachel. But the lost has my mind in a whirl and I must think, Au revoir." Jacques then walked away.

When he was out of sight, Rachel turned Riley. "Hey you never did tell me what Jacques needed you for yesterday."

That got Randy's attention and he tried not to look interested in the conversation.

The look Howard sent him said he was doing a terrible job.

"Oh, he just wanted some pastries suggestion for his Aunt's visit next week."

Randy's shoulders sagged in relief but asked in a 'casual' tone. "So...he _didn't_ ask you out or something?"

"Ask me out?" Riley asked looking surprised by the idea. "Haha no. Jacques cool and everything but he's not really my type."

"What's your type?" Randy blurted out without thinking.

Howard facepalmed and Rachel giggled.

Riley smiled in amusement. "Sorry Randy, but that's for _me_ to know..." She leaned in close while poking his chest. "and for _you_ to figure out."

She then turned on her heel walking away saying "Later" over her shoulder.

Rachel quickly followed after, giggling the whole time.

Randy was frozen in shock with red cheeks and big eyes from what just happened.

Deadpanning, Howard moved to stand in front of his friend and pushed him slightly in the chest with a finger.

Randy went down like a falling tree with a swooning expression on his face.

Howard shook his head.


	22. Evil Spirit Week

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

_"Morning Carp! DJ Slimo in da booth. Taken on Spirit Day! A full day of celebrating Norrisville High's exceptional exceptionalism." _I heard Slimovits on the intercom as Rachel and I quickly followed other students into the gym where the morning rave party was being held.

"Yohooo! Go Carps!" Rachel cheered as she danced into the crowed.

I laughed as I followed after her enjoying the excited atmosphere.

"Attention, we will be taking the Spirit Rave yearbook photo in 5 minutes!" Slimovits said into a microphone to the dancing crowd.

"Ya pictures!" Rachel cheered before pausing. "Bathroom first."

I laughed. "Hurry back!"

She nodded before leaving.

* * *

**~Rachel's P.O.V~**

Humming a tune as I skipped towards the bathroom I stopped midstep when I heard a loud noise come from the main entrance.

Curious, I slowly made my way over to the door as the noises became louder.

Hand against the door, I pushed it open and came face to face with cold blue eyes and large white fangs.

I felt myself begin to tremble and hyperventilate as the thing growled at me.

Letting out a roar, it charged.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Everybody line up for our first Spirit Day yearbook photo!" Slimovits said as everyone got ready for the picture.

I glanced at the gym entrance wondering where Rachel was.

She loves making memories.

"Three, two, one. Lactose-free cheddar!" I whipped my head around in time to flash a smile at the camera. "I will treasure that."

The moment it was over I jogged out of the gym to heads towards the bathroom but a weak groan stoped me.

Looking over my shoulder, my eyes widen in fear at the sight of a disheveled Rachel slumped against the wall unconscious.

"Rachel!" I scrambled over and kneeled down next to her shaking her shoulder. "Rachel? Rachel wake up!"

She groaned again as her eyes flickered open. "R-Riley?"

I sighed in relief. "Oh thank cheese. Rachel what happened to you?"

She looked past me, thinking. "I-I don't know. I was heading towards the bathroom when I heard something from the main entrance. I went to go look but then..." She trails off.

Wary, I helped her up before cautiously opening the door only seeing Randy and Howard but see nothing out of the ordinary.

Confused, I closed the door and turned to Rachel. "I don't see anything weird. Are you sure your okay?"

She nodded and started walking on shaky legs. "Yeah I'm fine. Lets go to homroom."

"Uh okay." I reluctantly followed after her.

If I was beside her, I would have seen her eyes change from a dark green to an icy blue with slitted pupils.

* * *

After reporting to Homeroom for attendance, we hung out in the classroom discussing our plans for the day.

"..okay so after dropping by the band room, we check out the cafeteria for the wild west thing their doing, walk around, and then head out to the bonfire. About right?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Mm-hmm." Rachel hummed in agreement. "We should also grab some snacks incas-"

She was cut off by someone bumping into her.

"Whoops! Sorry about-"

A loud growling sound was then heard stopping the guy mid-sentence and everyone who heard it started looking around for the source.

I glanced at Rachel and blinked in shock when I realized it was _her _who was growling.

And it wasn't a human growl either it was almost animalistic.

I see she was glaring at the guy and baring her teeth which was an immediate red flag since she was probably one of the most laid back people I know.

The guy also noticed this and flinched back.

"Rachel?" I called out putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her growling stopped and she turned to me confused as if she didn't just look like was about to rip this kid a new one.

"Whats up Riley?"

I stared at her in worry before flicking my eyes up to the guy only yo see him gone. Looking back at her I said. "Uhhh...I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she started scratching her arm.

"You just _growled_ at somebody."

"I did?" She tilted her head looking skeptical.

"Rachel are you sure your okay?" I asked glancing at her arms as she scratched.

"Fine, just a little itchy." She was now scratching her face and sides.

"If your sure."

We then decided to head towards the band room and all through during the walk, Rachel wouldn't stop scratching herself leaving some red marks.

"Did you get bit by some bugs or something?" I asked grimacing at her reddening skin.

"No_..-grunt- _I was fine this morning.." She wined as we entered the band room.

The room was pretty empty beside Flute girl and Bucky.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted with a small wave while still scratching.

"Hey..." I said glancing at Rachel worryingly.

"Hey guys. Have you guys seen Howard?" Flute girl asked.

"No, why?"

"He's been acting really weird today." Bucky said.

I raised an eyebrow. "_Regular_ weird or _Weird _weird?"

"Weird weird."

"How so?"

"He flapping his arms around and acting like a bird. He even screeched like a bird." Flute girl explained.

"Huh, that is weird. What do you think Rachel-RACHEL?!" I yelled in shock when I turned to look at her only to see a large pile of instruments and other items in the room with her sitting on top of it looking smug.

But me calling her name seemed to snap her out of it, cause she started looking around confused before noticing where she was.

She glanced down at the instruments and then at us. "Uh... What just happened?"

Bucky, Flute girl, and I slowly shared a look before looking back at her. _**"We wanna know too."**_

After a small awkward silence, I walked over to her.

I reached for her while grabbing an instrument. "Uh Rachel, how about you get down before you-"

A growl was my only warning when she suddenly snapped at my hand, that i was able to pull away in time, and snatched the instrument from my hand and held it to her in a possessive way.

She suddenly stopped growling and looked horrified at what she just did.

"Oh my God, Riley I'm _so_ sorry! I dont know what came over me!" She exclaimed dropping the instrument looking freaked out.

Looking over my shoulder, I see Bucky and Flute girl looking bewildered at the situation of their bandmate.

Looking back at Rachel, I gently started easing her down from the pile and out the door. "Lets get you something to drink from the cafeteria, okay." Over my shoulder I yelled, "Later" to Bucky and Flute girl.

On our way to the cafeteria we were given some cowboy accessories as we walked in.

Rachel had a pink cowboy hat, with matching boots, gloves, and a little gold star on her shirt.

I was wearing a tan cowboy hat, a dark blue bandana around my neck, and an empty gun holster.

"They sure did go all out in here..." I commented as I looked around.

They even had a mechanical bull.

Rachel hummed in agreement around her fifth water bottle and still scratching her arms.

I was about to say something else when somebody bumped into me slightly.

Turning to look, I see I'm looking into a pair of blue eyes.

I tilted my head. "Randy?"

He flinched back with a slightly red face. "R-R-Riley! Hey-hey how-hows its going?"

"Uh..good." I said grinning once I took in his outfit. "_Awesome_ costume Randy."

His face went redder and started stuttering at my comment as I took notice of a missing Weinerman.

"Hey Randy, where's Howard?"

He stops his stuttering and snaps his head around looking for Howard. When he didn't see him, he groaned in annoyance. "Now where is he?"

I looked past him and I felt my eyes widen in shock. "Uh Randy..." I pointed behind him.

He followed my finger and gasped when he sees Howard on top of a vending machine looking ready to jump.

Randy immediately went after him as I watched.

"Geez, Flute girl and Bucky weren't kidding about Howard, huh Rachel?"

No answer.

"Rachel?" I looked around me and see my pink loving friend is gone.

"Really!?" I cried out, feeling annoyed.

Stepping forward to start my search in looking for her, I felt something under my shoe.

Looking down, I see its Rachel's pink glove.

Slowly looking up, I see a small spaced out trail of pink cowboy accessories leading into the kitchen.

Making sure no one was following me, I sneakily snuck into the kitchen.

"Rachel?" I called out getting no reply. A quick glance around and I don't see Rachel or anything unusual.

Except a cracked open freezer.

Cautiously, I crept over to the freezer door, nudged it open, and peered inside.

I was not prepared for what I was seeing.

"RACHEL!"

I ran into the freezer and knelt down her shivering unconscious form.

I started picking her up. "Alright that's it, I'm taking you to the nurse!"

* * *

Now in the nurse's office, I was watching over Rachel as she slept in a recovery be.

I sighed. "What's going on Rachel?" I sat down on the bed next to hers only to jump right back up with an "OW!"

Rubbing my butt from the sudden sharp prick, I said. "The juice was that?"

Feeling something press against my fingers, I pulled that something from my pants and held it in front of my face between two fingers.

"...A scale?" I turned the peach colored scale in my fingers seeing it was half the size of my thumb.

Rachel's sleepy groaning took my attention away the scale as I watch her wrestle an arm from the under the sheets.

I gasped at the sight of her scale infested arm.

"Okay that is _not_ normal..." A flash of blue from my bag caught my attention.

"Nomicon?" I pulled the book out and sat on the bed. "Nomicon what's going on? Rachel's been acting weird all day and she's suddenly growing scales! Whats happening?!"

The booked flipped opened and I felt myself be pulled in.

_"Arwoooh!"_

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~_

_**-Centuries ago, a great battle was fought between the Kunoichi and a corrupted dragon, the Okami. The beast was too strong to defeat until the Kunoichi found the source of Okami's great power. The icy scales infused into the Kunoichi suit gave the Kunoichi a mysterious power. Upon defeating the Okami, the Ninja and Kunoichi imprisoned it and the demon bird, the Tengu, in a sacred stone. The two beast can only be released by the hands of the Ninja and Kunoichi!-**_

_**-The Okami/Tengu and the Kunoichi/Ninja are forever linked. Their strengths are shared.-**_

_~Back outside~_

Gasping I shot up from laying position only to swallow back a scream when I took in the sight of the destroyed nurse office with a gapping hole in the wall showing outside.

Jumping to my feet, I clutched the side of the hole and look around at the mass of screaming students.

_**"Growaaaaa!"**_

Snapping my head up, my body froze in shock and fear at the sight of a large orange bird circling the sky.

But my eyes were more focused on the dark peach colored dragon with a brown mane and icy blue eyes that was flying with it.

"Rachel..."

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

_**"SMOKEBOMB!" **_

Ninja and Kunoichi appeared in front of the bird demon and dragon as the two beast were fighting over a car.

"Hey! Drop the car, you two." Ninja ordered.

The two partners then had to flip out of the way as their possessed friends dropped the car where they were last standing.

Which was the Principal's car.

That then blew up.

"Not cool, bird thingy! Not cool." Slimovits complained from near by.

The bird demon swooped down at Ninja who dodged while Kunoichi started following the dragon as it flew around above her.

"Rachel! Get down here so I can help you!" Kunoichi yelled pulling out a chain-sickle and throwing the chain towards her friend.

The chain wrapped around the dragon's upper body causing it growl.

A strong flick of its body had Kunoichi being flung around in the air. But being to focused on Kunoichi the dragon didn't see the school building in front of it and ending up crashing into it face first.

Kunoichi grunted when landed on her back but quickly got to her feet. She looked at the dazed dragon as it shook its head from the impact.

"Rachel I'm so sorry..." Kunoichi then paused before continuing. "But to the Okami possessing her, HA!"

Angry icy blue eyes snapped towards Kunoichi as the dragon growled before lunging at her with mouth wide open.

Kunoichi quickly jumping side to side trying to avoid the dragon's sharp teeth. When Okami launched at her again, she did a back-flip kick hitting the dragon in the chin.

The dragon flipped over and hits its head on a tree. Kunoichi backflipped closer to the bonfire to give herself some distance from the dragon.

But that didn't do anything as Ninja, who was ridding the bird demon, crashed into her as the giant bird crashed near by.

"Ow..." Ninja groaned as he rolled of his partner.

Kunoichi moaned in pain as she sat up and rubbed her sore head. Eyes glancing at the Okami, she see its rubbing its own head and whining in pain.

Glancing at her partner, she sees he's rubbing his arm in pain. And just past him she see's the giant bird doing the same.

She gasped when she remembered the Nomicon's words.

_**-The Okami/Tengu and the Kunoichi/Ninja are forever linked. Their strengths are shared.- **_

"Ninja quick! Punch me in the face!" Kunoichi told her partner.

He looked at her like she was crazy. "W-what? No! I'm not gonna punch you!"

"Ninja look!" Kunoichi gestured to the beasts as they wined over their injures. "Their connected to us. Whatever happens to us..."

"Happens to them..." Ninja finished with a look of realization. He got up and faced his partner, pushing down the wave of incoming guilt and punched her across the face!

Both Kunoichi and the Okami yelled and stumbled back from the punch holding their faces in pain

"Kuno! I'm so sorry!" Ninja apologized looking regretful.

Kunoichi shook her head to wave away the pain. "No! No its okay, beside I should be saying sorry..."

"Why?" Ninja asked.

"This." Kunoichi then roundhouse kicked her partner in the side causing him to shout in pain with the Tengu doing the same.

Kunoichi looked at their possessed friends before looking at her partner. "Ninja we have to go all out."

"But..."Ninja protested but Kunoichi stopped him.

"Look I know this is bad...but we don't have much of a choice..." Kunoichi explained.

Ninja thought for a moment before nodding in agreement with a determined look on his face.

The two partners faced each other and both fell into fighting stance, looks of determination to save their friends. And looks of regret in having to cause the other pain.

"Sorry Kuno..."

"Sorry Red..."

The two began delivering blows to the other making sure not hesitate and not to dodge.

The Tengu and the Okami's cries of pain could be heard as the two suffered from attacks.

Stumbling back, Ninja and Kunoichi panted as the ignore their bodies screaming in pain before they charged at each other and delivered a simultaneous punch to the others face causing them to fall the ground, exhausted.

Glancing at the possessed students, the two heroes groaned in despair when they see that the two beast were down but not out.

"Just_-grunt- _one more..." Ninja panted out, slowly getting to his feet.

"..to end this..." Kunoichi finished, flinching from her aching injures.

Facing each other, they both pulled out a single manrikigusari and sent the other a apologetic look.

_**"Sorry..." **_

Yelling a war cry, the two swung their weapons and struck each other painfully in the face.

The sound of screeching made the two partners tiredly look to see black and blue mist come out of their friends, as they turned back to normal, go into the air and revealing the Tengu and Okami's true forms.

Kunoichi briefly glanced at the large white and blue dragon circling the air.

Ignoring them for a moment, Ninja and Kunoichi limped towards their respective friend and started helping them.

Kunoichi lightly tapped Rachel's face. "Rachel? Rachel wake up."

Rachel's face scrunched up from being awakened as her eyes fluttered open. "Ku-Kunoichi?"

Kunoichi nodded giving her a smile as she helped her up. "Yeah its me. Listen, you need to-"

A sudden force cut Kunoichi off as she was shoved to the side. Snapping her head, she watches in horror as the Okami flew into the air with Rachel in its claws and the Tengu doing the same with Howard.

"They wont stop! What can we do!?" Kunoichi asked her partner starting to panic.

Not getting an immediate answer, she turned to him seeing he was deep in thought.

"If the suits and Tengu/ Okami are linked..." His gazed then turned towards the bonfire.

Kunoichi stared at him in confusion before it clicked. "You really cant be thinking..."

"I am." Ninja said looking determined and a little unsure.

"You do you realize what will happen if we do this."

"I know." His gaze went up towards their friends and then back at her. "But I'm willing to risk it. For them."

Kunoichi gazed at him in surprise and then huffed out a laugh. "I think you mean _we're _willing to risk it." She grabbed hold of his hand, giving it an comforting squeeze and turning to gaze at the fire, not letting go. "It was a pleasure working with you Ninja."

"Likewise Kunoichi."

"On three."

"1"

"2"

_**"3!"**_

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~ **

I shut my eyes tight as I ripped my mask off my head and threw it into the fire and didn't open them as the Okami and Tengu screeched before everything fell into a silence.

"...Did you see?" I heard my partner ask me after a moment.

I shook my head. "No, got my eyes clamped shut."

"Same." We laughed at our unknowingly need to respect the other with our identities.

A small thud made me crack an eye open and see that Howard landed a few feet from my left. I held back a grin as he picked himself up, looked in our direction, and gapes.

"You! Kunoichi-what- but-"

I chuckled weakly, giving him a small wave with my free hand. "Hey Howard."

He continued to gape as his eyes flickered from me to Ninja.

"Look at each other, like right now."

Looking at him shocked, I hear Ninja sigh in frustration_. "Howard..."_

"No seriously, look at each other _right now."_

"No Howard." Ninja said firmly causing Howard to be quiet for a moment with a blank face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HEY KUNOICHI DID YOU KNOW THAT NINJA HAS THE BIGGEST CRUSH-"

"HOWA-" A gasp stopped Ninja as I felt him suddenly move.

Feeling a fond exasperation go through me knowing my partner unintentionally looked, I turned my head towards him. "_Really_ Red, was the temptation to gre-" My joking comment gets stuck in my throat as I gazed at a face I see nearly everyday.

_"Randy?..."_

_"Riley?..."_

My jaw didn't want to reconnect to my head as I stare at the equally shocked face of _Randy Cunningham._

"It-" I stuttered. "It-It was _you _all this time?"

Randy flinched a bit, looking self conscious, "A-are you upset that its me?..."

"No!"

We were now facing each other fully. "No, I-I-I just d-didn't think Ninja was someone I knew _personally."_

I glanced to the side suddenly feeling nervous. "Are you upset that's it me-"

_"Nonono- _your amazing! Your observant, smart, all ways there, and your just awesome!"

My face goes a little red at his rambling complements and I start to laugh making him pause in his rant and join in.

"We are such dorks..." I giggled out.

"Yeah..." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

Shaking my head. "I still cant believe we knew each other-"

"The three things _I_ cant believe,!" Howard cut in, coming to stand beside us. "First, Is that you two gave up being the Ninja and Kunoichi to save Rachel and I."

"Hey your my bro. And it was kinda my fault that I broke that stone in the school and accidentally released a bird demon and dragon that possessed you and Rachel..."Randy said sheepishly.

"Which I would like an explanation for." I said narrowing my eyes at Randy.

"The second thing is that I know the Kunoichi!" Howard said looking smug as Randy and I shared an eyeroll.

"And the third thing?" Randy asked.

Howard gained a sly smirk and pointed at us. "That you two are still holding hands."

My eyes snapped down to Randy and I's conjoined hands and quickly broke it while looking away feeling embarrassed.

Though looking away allowed me to spot Rachel laying on a bush, still knocked out.

I hurriedly jogged over to her as Randy punched a snickering Howard in the shoulder when my back was turned.

Deciding against waking her up, I carried her bridle style to a log and leaned her against it.

The moment I did that the ground around us began shaking and an explosion came from the fire.

Standing on my feet, I went and stood next to Randy as we watched small spirits dance around the sky before colliding with each other in a flash of light.

And in the middle of it all, were our masks.

The two pieces of cloths fell down and into our awaiting hands. Gazing at my revived mask, the marking on it glowed blue.

Sharing a excited look with Randy, I shoved the mask on and immediately felt and icy feeling course through my body.

Without even thinking, I brought out my tessens and preformed some moves as the icy feeling went away.

"This is the Brucest thing in the history of Bruce!" Ra-_Ninja_ cheered before looking at me and held up his hand. "Up top?"

I smiled under my mask. "Always." I said as I high-fived him.

"Uh guys, I think your getting a call." Howard said pointing to our glowing backs.

Confused, we both pulled our books.

Before we could open them, the small symbol in the middle of the book suddenly _opened_ and I watched in awe as a necklace floated out of the book.

The necklace was a simple woven brown thread that held a blue stone in the shape as half of an yin yang symbol.

Slowly, I reached out to touch it but flinched back as it moved away from my hand and started floating towards Ninja as a similar necklace, but red, started coming towards me.

Holding out my hand to the stone, it fell straight into my palm.

I slowly looked at Ninja as he looked me.

_**"Whoa..."**_

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

The majority of the school was now at the bonfire partying.

"So I tripped a carp hat and hit my head on a wall?" Rachel, now awake, asked Riley after asking why she was a asleep.

"Pretty munch." Riley lied as she fiddled with her necklace under her shirt.

"Everyone, due to an unscheduled monster attack, we were unable to take the bonfire yearbook photo." Slimovits announced. "Please line up so we can record this moment for posterity."

"Hey, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Randy asked Howard as everyone started getting into position.

Howard smirked. _"Startled Bigfoot."_

_"Invisible sandwich."_

The Bonfire yearbook photo is taken and if one were taking the time to look closer at the picture, they would Randy Cunningham and Riley Davis unknowingly glancing at each other.

Why?

Well only they knew.

* * *

**(Author's Note, Please Read,)**

**Now I know what your thinking, 'Isn't it to early for a reveal?', and I would have to agree with you but I honestly could not think of a better way to do it.**

**Its also why I was holding off this episode for so long.**

**Really wished episode was in a different order though.**

**But my main plan for our two heroes in season 1 is showing their relationship develop with each other from civilian friends, Hero partners, to now revealed in order to help form more emotion later on.**

**And for the people just here for Romance, TOO BAD!, your still only getting the fluff snips here and there.**

**Season 2 on the other hand... I'm just gonna keep quiet. XP.**

**And my more lesser reason for this is...**

**I have **_**YET**_** to find a fricken story that follows the that has reached a reveal moment from either abandonment for people not updating for months! **

**So I'm trying to break that cycle.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and until next time!**


	23. Nukids on the Block

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Its been a week since Spirit day and the events of that day were still spinning around in Randy's head.

His partner, the Kunoichi, was Riley Davis.

Riley Davis, the love of his life, was his partner the Kunoichi.

Every time he thought about it a giddy smile would climb up on his face as he daydreamed about her while twirling the blue stone around his neck.

Like he is doing now.

"-ingham? Cunningham!" A nudge to the side snapped Randy out of his day dreaming.

"Huh!? What?" Randy looked at Howard who was looking at him flatly.

"If your done being a space cadet, can we get back on the topic of today being the first day of Home Ec.?" Howard asked as they walked through the halls towards said hall.

"We're already partners in Science, Gym, Spanish and lunch." Randy said counting off the classes with his fingers. "When we're officially logged as baking buddies, we'll be partners in every class!"

"We will have achieved the Freshman class-fecta." Howard said throwing his hands up in the air.

Flute girl walked past them. "You guys are idiots."

The two ignored her as they did their signature hand-shake.

At the end of it something caught Randy's eye making him turn and beam. Howard followed his friend's line of sight only to roll his eyes.

A little ways from them was Riley talking to Rachel as usual.

Sensing the stare, Riley looked back at Randy and gave him a large smile and a wave.

Randy sighed and waved back and continued waving even after she walked away.

Howard rolled his eyes again and started dragging his friend towards Home Ec.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

Taking my seat next to Rachel, I placed my chin in my hand as the class waited for our art teacher, Ms. O'Neil.

As if on que, a middle aged lady with pale blond waist length hair in a ponytail, dark brown eyes behind crescent moon glasses, and an easy going smile.

"Good afternoon class, I hope your all ready to spend a wonderful hour of expressing yourselves and your creativity." Ms. O'Neil said with her usual passion for her subject.

"But before we begin, I would like to introduce our foreign exchange student. Please give a warm welcome to our new student, Greta Nukid." She gestures to the door.

We all stared at the door for a moment as nothing happens.

"I am Greta." A sudden voice with a German accent said making us jump and look forward to see the new kid in front of the class.

She was about Rachel's height with blond hair in braided pigtails, wearing a green sweater, a brown skirt that was slightly above her knees, white high socks, and black mary jane shoes.

"My twin brother and I have just enrolled in your education factory. Hallo." She waves to the class as they greeted her with an awkward silence.

Rachel and I glanced at each other.

"Now you say 'hallo'." Greta pointed at the class not seeming bothered by the silence.

Everyone beside Rachel and I returned the greeting.

Greta throws her hands up cheerfully. "That was excellent 'hallo'."

Ms. O'Neil cleared her throat. "Well its very nice to meet you Greta. Why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Rachel. Rachel, please raise your hand."

Rachel put up her hand and Greta walked over and sat next to her.

A sudden flash of blue from my bag made me quickly pick it up and cover it.

A quick glance around showed that no one saw that, so I quickly dug out my Nomicon.

After another glance, I opened the book.

"Arwoooh!"

_~Inside the Kunoichi Nomicon~ _

"What the juice, Nomicon? Howard is so wrong on this one. Right?" Is what I heard.

Opening my eyes, I see I'm sitting down Indian style next to a annoyed looking Randy.

"Hey Randy." I say casually.

His head whipped towards me. "Riley! Hey-hey what are-what are you doing here?"

I nodded my head forward. "Learning."

We both then looked forward as words started to appear.

_**-The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally.-**_

Two Ninjas then appeared and shared a brown one then throws a bomb at the orange one's face making them start to fight each other.

Randy and I watched them clash swords as a grin started growing on Randy's face.

"Ha! Thank you. Howard is totally being a huge enemy right now." He said making me look at him in confusion. "The second I out of here, I'm gonna tell that guy what's up."

No longer hearing the sound of clashing swords, I look up and the Ninjas are looking down at Randy in disapproval.

Randy looks back confused. "Ah, what's up?"

Lasers suddenly came out of the Ninja's eyes cutting hole around Randy making him fall through with a yelp.

Watching all this with a flat look, I glanced up at the Ninjas. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

The Ninjas gave me a thumbs up as I was pulled out of the book

_~Back outside~ _

Gasping, I heard my name be called.

"Riley?"

Turning my head to side, but not lifting it, I see Rachel looking at me weird.

"Uh..." I said stupidly trying to think of an excuse. "...sorry dosed off, whats up?"

"I was asking if its okay for Greta to sit with us at lunch?" Rachel gestured to her other side at Greta who waved.

"Hallo."

Shrugging, I said. "Yeah sure."

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

At McFist Industries, Viceroy was observing a koala, a bunny, and weasel as they played together in a pin in his lab.

He picked up the weasel as his boss, Mr. McFist, walked in.

"What's with all the fuzz, Viceroy?" McFist asked looking down at the adorable animals.

"Mother told me these shorts were too short." Viceroy moved a suitcase out of the way showing he was wearing purple shorts that showed off his hairy legs. "I should've listened."

"Ew!" McFist gagged turning away. "And I was talking about them!" He pointed at the small animals.

"Oh, that." Viceroy puts the weasel down and goes to grab his coat. "That's my latest plan to take down the Ninja and Kunoichi."

McFist looked closer at the animals. "It doesn't seem very deadly."

"It's the exact opposite of deadly." Viceroy snaps his fingers and otto hovers in while showing a holographic picture of D.N.A . "Through genetic engineering, I extracted the adorability of a bunny, the naivete of a koala, and the weaselyness of a weasel." A picture of two robots was then showed. "Then I encoded it into a couple of robotic exchange students!"

The image then changes into Franz and Greta!

McFist yawned, looking bored. "I'm sorry. I must've checked out during the part where you talked about destroying the Ninja and Kunoichi!

Viceroy rolled his eyes. "They're not _destroy_-bots, They're _befriend-_bots."

_**"Hallo!" **_The images of the robots greeted as they were then x-rayed.

"Thanks to their extremely high LQ, or lovability quotient, my robots will have no trouble collecting voice samples from every student at Norrisville." Viceroy says before snapping his fingers again.

The images change to the Ninja and Kunoichi.

"Then, we compare the voices to the sample we have on file for the Ninja..."

_"Say hello to my Ninja eye poke! Say hello to my Ninja eye poke!"_

" and the Kunoichi."

_"Hello boys, Hope your ready for a butt kicking. Hello boys, Hope your ready for a butt kicking."_

"Once we find a match, we'll know who the Ninja and Kunoichi are." Viceroy said as McFist petted the koala.

"And then we'll destroy them?" McFist asked eagerly.

"And then we destroy them."

"Ooh!" McFist said in excitement before shouting as the koala clinged on to him in fear. "This is my best plan yet!"

Viceroy grabs the scared creature. "Please, sir. You're scaring the koala."

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

As the day went by, I began paying closer to Greta as she kept greeting everyone the same way she did in the beginning of class.

At first I thought she was being nice and cheerful.

But after so many times of hearing 'hallo' all the way to lunch, it started to look suspicious.

Especially when she never stopped smiling.

And coming from the girl whos best friend lives off sunshine and rainbows, that's saying something.

As the three of us enter the cafeteria, Greta made a beeline towards Howard and a blond boy wearing a hat with a feather and a similar sweater as her.

"Hallo, Brother!" Greta greeted the fellow blond who turned to her.

"Hallo, Sister." The kid returned the greeting.

Rachel and I stood next to Howard as the twins greeted the table.

"So that's her twin brother?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, his names is Franz." Howard said as he crossed his arms. "He is also _my_ new school partner."

Rachel and I shared a weird look.

"Did you and Randy have another-" I began as Randy walker over.

"Howard, I'm willing to forgive you-!" Sitting down, I watched confused as Randy dropped his lunch in shock and looking betrayed.

Stomping over, he leaned over the table next to me and spoke to Howard in a stage whisper while gesturing to Franz. Greta was sitting across from him. _"Why is Nukid sitting in my seat?" _

"Oh, this is awkward." Howard said in a loud voice, obviously enjoying the situation. "My _ex_-lunch partner just caught me with my _new _lunch partner. Franz and his sister are teaching us a _fascinating_ game from his homeland. So Bruce!"

"Now you say 'hallo'." I turn and see Greta pointing at Flute girl.

"Hallo." Flute girl said. "Was that OK?"

"_OK? _It was excellent 'hallo'. You win!" Greta said making everyone but me and Randy laugh.

Randy grunted. "How could you replace me with that guy?"

"Hey! You were busy with your big, fat, hairy duty." Howard shot back looking just as annoyed. _"But me not understand duty, me stupid. Me just want friend to eat with."_

_'Ah, its a balancing Ninja, friends problem.' _I thought watching the two.

_"I _am not the one acting like an enemy here. You are." Randy argued leaning forward. "The Nomicon even said so."

"Uh Randy..." I tried to intervene but was ignored.

Howard got in his friend's face. "Well, maybe _you_ should have lunch with the Nomicon."

Howard then takes Franz's hat, who didn't even blink, and put it on. "I'm gonna go abuse my friend Franz's exchange student discount at the snack cart." He held up said card making me stare at it.

That's a thing?

"Hey! What are you two supposed to be, huh? Tell me!"

Snapping my head around, I see Franz and Greta getting confronted by Bash.

Everyone in the cafeteria gasped and looked scared/nervous for the two exchange students.

"We are Franz and Greta Nukid. Hallo." Franz replied with his smile not once wavering.

"Now you say 'hallo'." Greta said pointing at Bash.

Bash stared them down. "Ha-llo?"

"That was excellent 'hallo'." Greta complimented.

"You win!" Franz cheered.

"Yeah! I win. Ha!" Bash cheered. "I love these guys. I don't know why, but I love them! Come here you little munchkins!"

Bash gave them affectionate noogies as the cafeteria cheered and began repeating 'hallo' to each other.

"Not even here for a day and those two start a trend..." Rachel pointed out with a smile as she joined in.

An annoyed grumbling made me look at Randy as he muttered under his breath and started marching over to the twins.

Concerned, I go after him as he pulled Franz aside.

Standing next to Greta, we watched as Randy talk to Franz.

"Randy does not seem to like my brother." Greta said with her smile still in place.

"Nah, Randy and Howard are just arguing, again." I explained. "They'll get over it. Cause I mean _Hello_ guys your friends."

Not hearing a response, I glanced at Greta to see she was completely still with a blank face.

"Greta?"

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

**(Inside Greta's head)**

"-an _Hello_ guys your friends." **Analyzing **

_"Hello boys, Hope your ready for a butt kicking." _**Match! **

_**"Kunoichi identified."**_

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"Greta, you okay?" I asked.

She blinked and then smiles.

"I am alright..." She then snapped her head towards me with a wider smile. _"Kunoichi!"_

A wave of panic washed over me and tried not to react on the outside. "Kunoichi? Me? Th-that's a pretty bold assumption_...that is completely and utterly wrong."_

She shakes her head still smiling. "I am not wrong, you are the Kunoichi."

I started sweating a bit. "N-no I'm not! And could you not talk so loud. The world doesn't need to hear our conversation.

"But I must, it is my duty." Duty?

Before I could question her a gigantic hole is cut in the ceiling to reveal McFist's hovercraft.

The cafeteria goes into a panic and everyone ran out leaving only Randy, Howard, the twins, and I.

Then three of McFist's chainsaw-werewolves line dropped from the ship and surrounded Franz and Greta.

_**"Oh, hallo." **_The twins said waving.

Do they not realize they are in danger!

"Take them to McFist." One of them growled out.

The other two each grabbed a twin and they all started climbing back to the ship.

"They're twin-napping them!" Howard said pointing.

I looked at Randy. "Randy we got to suit up before Mcfist makes them talk."

"Right!"

I quickly ran into the girls bathroom but froze at the sound of extra foot steps and turn around and see that Randy followed me in.

I see his eyes grow big at his mistake.

"Dude!" I yelled flabbergasted throwing my hands up.

He quickly covered his eyes ad ran back out with a, "Sorry!"

Shaking my head, I pulled my mask out of my pocket and pulled it on.

Bursting out of the bathroom almost simultaneously, Ninja quickly threw some Ninja rings and cut the lines and causing all five to fall back down.

I see the twins get up and walk away as the three robots get up as well and growl at us.

Not batting an eye, I pulled out three sais and threw them.

Two of them meet their marks but the last robot dodged and snarled at us.

It's feet then turn into rockets and the robot started flying around the cafeteria.

Ninja and I quickly dodged the incoming robot.

But when it came around a second time, Ninja quickly jumped onto its back and made it fly into a pot of chili.

The robot quickly melted making Ninja and I stare wide eyed at the lunch lady who shrugged.

We didn't notice some chili spilled onto the twins who turned away and held their faces.

"See, Guys. This is why you shouldn't know our secret. It puts you in danger." Ninja explained as we walked over to the two.

"No, Ninja..." Franz said turning around to reveal his face being half robotic.

"It's you who is in danger." Greta finished her twin showing us a similar face.

_**"You're a robot?! " **_Howard, Ninja, and I said in shock.

I smacked my head. "_That_ explains how McFist knew so quickly and how you two figured our identities so fast."

"You're the enemy the Nomicon was warning us about." Ninja said in realization.

Howard cleared his throat making Ninja and I look at him. "Anything you'd like to say to me?"

Neither of us could say anything as the twin robots punched us away.

Recovering quickly, I flipped to the side as Greta pounced at me. I pulled out my tessens and the two of us exchanged blows.

The sharpness of my tessens cut away Greta's cloths and fake skin, revealing more of her robotic appendages.

"McFist is uploading my data. I win!" Greta said as we stood at a stand still, both of us pushing against the other in order to get the upper hand.

_'Crap, I gotta destroy her before McFist's gets all her data.' _I thought as I continued to struggle.

My eyes widen when Greta reeled her head back and gave me a strong headbutt that made me stumble back and clutch my head in pain.

Looking up, Greta was slowly walk towards me. Looking around thinking, I peek past her and see Howard backing away from Franz in a room that I see had a lot of heat in it.

I looked back in time for Greta to lunge at me. I was able to grab her wrist and began to spin her around the best I could because again she was a robot and is HEAVEY!

"HOWARD DUCK!" I shouted letting go of Greta after aiming for the door.

Howard ducked as Greta flew towards him and crashed into her brother.

I took a moment to catch my breath and then rand towards the room to finish the job.

But when I get into the room, I only see Ninja and Howard.

"Where are Franz and Greta?" I asked still looking around.

Not even looking, the two pointed over the railing.

Looking over, I see a giant pot filled with boiling chili that had skulls on the warning sign.

Never eating school lunch again.

"Well, I guess you have to know the difference between your _Franz_ and your enemies." I hear Ninja say.

I felt my face fall into a deadpan and turned slowly to look at Ninja, making my expression said 'Really?'.

"Ugh, too soon, Ninja, too soon." Howard said face palming.


	24. Silent Punch Deadly Punch

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"So your family is coming to visit before you go to your grandparents for Christmas?" I asked Rachel as I slipped on a dark blue hoodie.

"Yeah, its kinda just to get organized with each other or something." She replied as she slipped on her bunny earmuffs.

"Kay, so when do you think we'll be able to hang out before all that?" I asked, closing my locker and started walking through the hallways.

"Probably the day before but I have to check."

"Cool, see ya then."

"Bye." She waved and then walked off towards the band room.

Going the other way, I began venturing through the halls towards the exit when a literal ringing in my ears stopped me.

Looking down a hallway, I see Bucky singing to Flute girl while playing his triangle

_"This song is for my friend, Flute Girl. Late is my Christmas gift to her, It's a song that I wrote, It's a song that I wrote, This is a song, It is a song Song, song, song, song-" _Flute girl cuts him off with a book to the head.

Now on the ground, Bucky looked up in confusion. " Hey, you said you wanted the gift of tunes for Christmas."

"Ugh!" Flute girl slammed her locker closed in frustration. "I said I wanted a _McFist tunes gift card. _Pull your dinger out of your ear."

Everyone standing around started laughing at Bucky as Flute girl walked away.

Bucky then started to cry.

Sighing at the recurring scene, cause its _Bucky_, I take moment to think on how I can get him to stop crying.

But I don't even get close to an idea when then sudden sound of roars and screams ring out through the halls.

Groaning, I look and see a now stank'd Bucky running after Flute girl.

"Well this is one way to start winter break." I say before jumping into an open locker and pulling on my mask.

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Flute girl screamed as Monster Bucky backed her into a corner and started growling a tune.

But everyone cheered as a red and blue clouds of smoke appeared with their heroes.

"OK, Bucky. Time for a little ditty I call 'Hark the Herald Ninja Rings'!" Ninja threw some rings at a Christmas bells decoration, causing the bells to fall on Monster Bucky and annoying him.

Monster Bucky growled, dashed over, roared in their faces, and then took a swipe at them only for them to dodge out of the way.

Now on top of some vending machine, Kunoichi spies some wreaths hanging on the walls and quickly jumps from wall to wall grabbing them.

Once on the ground and behind Monster Bucky, Kunoichi threw the wreaths at Monster Bucky causing his arms to get wrapped up and unable to move them.

Monster Bucky looked up at the paper that had his song on it as it floated down until Ninja shredded it to pieces with his sword, releasing green mist and turning Bucky back to normal.

A dazed normal Bucky poked his head out from wreaths he was in. "What happened?"

Flute girl stood over him angrily and he looked up her. "Did you like my song?"

Flute girl glared harder. "Bucky-"

"Just say yes." Ninja whispered to her.

"Uh, yes?"

Bucky smiled and sighed happily as the crowd cheered.

"Have a merry winter break," Ninja started as he and his partner pulled out their smoke bombs. "and a happy new smoke bomb!"

Kunoichi was able to stop herself from leaving when she saw nothing happen with Ninja.

Ninja looks confused and tries again. "Uh Smoke bomb!"

Nothing happens.

There was an awkward silence as Kunoichi sent Ninja a look that said, 'The juice was that?'.

Ninja shrugged helplessly at her.

She rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath before wrapping an arm around him, making his eyes go wide and face heat up, and threw down her own smoke bomb, disappearing from the hall.

Stevens played his trombone sadly causing everyone to laugh.

Just around the corner, the two partners took off their masks.

"Do you mind telling me what _that_ was about?" Riley asked with a hand on her hip.

"Yeah cause no offense," Howard said coming up behind the two. "but that was the most shoob-tacular Ninja exit ever."

"I think I'm out of smoke bombs." Randy replied as he smacked his forehead. "How could I be out of smoke bombs?!"

He thinks back to all the times he used a smoke bomb as a toy, for pranks, or a prop.

"Wow." Randy said in realization. "You know, I waste a lot of smoke bombs."

"Do I even wanna know?" Riley asked looking like she already knew what happened.

Randy laughed sheepishly in response.

The three then started walking down the hall way.

"So go to the NinjaNomistore and order more." Howard said.

"Can I even do that?" Randy asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

The two boys then looked at Riley.

She looked back at them flatly. "Dude, I'm on the same level as you in training. How on earth would I know? Ask the Nomicon or something."

"Oh right." Randy then walked in a bathroom, presumably to ask his Nomicon.

Howard looked at Riley. "I'm gonna wait by the front entrance, later."

"Later."

* * *

~~With Randy~~

Sitting down on the toilet of an empty stall, Randy opened his Nomicon.

"Awroooh!"

_~Inside the Ninja Nomicon~_

Randy had to squint his eyes shut form the wind in his face as fell through the sky.

Landing on a cloud, Randy looked around until a scroll landed on his head.

Rubbing the spot where the scroll landed, He opened the scroll and read,

_**-The Ninja smoke bomb is a tool of strategy, not a toy for show.-**_

_"Come on!" _Randy argued. "Smoke bombs not for show? Have you seen how Bruce I look? I'm all, _Smoke bomb_! Then I'm like, _Kaboosh!"_

The cloud under him disappears.

Randy yells as he falls and grunts when he face plants on the ground.

"Ow." He lifts his head up. "OK, smoke bombs are for strategy. Just tell me how to restock."

Randy then sees a Ninja in the distance on hill, holding what looked like a pinecone.

The Ninja placed the pinecone into the ground, hits it with some waves from his hands, and a giant red tree grew from the seed.

Brandishing a sword, the Ninja cut the tree, letting a stream of red sap flow from the tree.

Words then appeared on the tree.

_**-Only from the sacred sap of the skunk pine can a Ninja craft bombs of smoke.-**_

"Ah-ha, a quest!" Randy jumped to his feet in excitement. "There is no better way to kick off winter break_. Winter break!"_

The Ninja the smoke bombs him out of the book.

_~Back Outside~_

Riley jumps when the bathroom door burst open from an excited Randy.

"Guess what we're doing- Hey where's Howard?" Randy asked looking for his best friend.

"Went to wait by the entrance. Whats got you so pumped?" Riley asked, putting her hands into her hoodie pockets.

"Lets meet up with Howard and I'll tell you both."

She nodded and they both went up to entrance as it began to snow. Howard was standing outside staring into the distance.

"Little change of plans for tonight." Randy started. "Before we get our movie marathon on, we've got to take a quick trip to the forest. See, there's this tree-"

"But-" Howard tried to interrupt but failed.

"I know, you hate nature, but the sap is the only way to make smoke bombs."

"Wait, our smoke bombs come from tree sap?" Riley asked interested in the topic.

"Apparently." Randy replied before seeing Howard's grumpy face. "Don't worry, We have 12 more days of winter break. Winter brea-"

"I said I can't hang out tonight." Howard cuts him off and looked to side uncomfortable. "I have a..._previous engagement?" _

Randy just laughed." 'Previous engagement'. That's hilarious!"

Howard stayed silent. Randy stops laughing.

"Wait, are you serious?" Randy asked shocked. "Whatcha-Whatca up to?"

Riley looked at the two concerned.

"Nothing! It's just, uh, a family thing?" Howard explained awkwardly.

"Oh, OK, yeah." Randy said just as awkwardly. "Uh, I guess I'll-um-I'll see you _tomorrow."_

"Uh, _yes!..._Tomorrow." Howard then walks away looking bummed.

Randy watches him sadly and called out. "Call me!"

Howard just waved back.

Randy watches him sadly until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking at the owner of the hand, he sees comforting brown eyes that held up a blue and back mask.

"Quest?" Riley asked.

Randy smiled at her in thanks and pulled out his own mask. "Quest."

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

Ninja and I were now jumping through the trees of the forest at the dead of night looking for the Skunk pine.

Landing on a high branch, I had to cover my nose from a putrid smell.

"Uhhh! I think Mother Nature just ripped one." Ninja says waving a hand in front of his face from his position on a lower branch.

"We must be getting close then." I pointed out.

The sound of birds caught our attention and we watch them fly close to a large pine tree with two large red stripes running down the middle.

We see the birds somehow freeze midflight and then drop.

I looked down at Ninja who looked up at me.

Found it.

"Hello, skunk pine." Ninja said as we jumped down and stood next to the tree only to cover faces cause _sweet cheese does it stink!_

"Oh, it's awful!" Ninja cried as red smoke came out of the trunk of the tree. _"But sacred, sacredly awful."_

"_-Cough- _Well since you got things handled_-cough- _here, I'm gonna get as far away from here as possible." I start walking away.

"Wait_-cough- _where are you going?" Ninja asked.

"I'm gonna see if my smoke bomb tree is nearby. Don't worry I'll be quick." I didn't here his response as I walked deeper in the woods.

It surprisingly didn't take long as the strong smell of blueberries filled my nose. Turing a corner, I gasp in awe at the sight of a giant oak tree with splashes of blue on it.

On closer expectation, I see instead on acorns hanging in the tree, the seeds looked like blueberries only a little bigger.

_"Wow.." _I whispered and placed a hand on the trunk. "I bet the view up there is amazing."

Without a second thought, I started scaling the tree until I was standing on the top.

"Now that's a view..." I say to no one as I took it all in. Gazing at the landscape, I suddenly had to squint in order to make sure I wasn't going crazy at what I was seeing.

"Are those...?"

"KUNO!"

Whipping my head around, I gape in shock when I see my partner hanging on to dear life on to a hook that was connected to McFist _airship_ that was carrying the _Skunk pine!_

Just as the ship was over my head, I threw my own hook at the ship and was now flying though the air with Ninja.

"Seriously! I leave you alone for not even 5 minutes!" I yell over the wind.

"Its not like I knew this would happen!" Ninja yelled back.

I roll my eyes. "Did you at least get the sap?!"

"No! McFist grabbed the tree before I could!"

I groaned loudly just as the airship started slowing down as we arrived at McFist Industries.

We both let go of our lines and landed on the glass roof. We watched as the ship remove the Skunk pine and then place it inside the building.

Looking down through the glass, we watch as the tree get decorated into a Christmas tree for what looked like an office Christmas party.

"McFist killed a 800-year-old sacred Ninja tree for his holiday party?" Ninja said sounding shocked. "I did not see that coming."

_'Really?' _I thought to myself flatly as I followed after him towards a vent.

"No way McFist is dumb enough to leave these things-" Ninja's hand barley touches the vent and it falls over. "Unlocked!" Ninja shakes his head in disappointment. "Oh, McFist, you need to Ninja-proof your house."

"Well it is McFist, he has an ego the size of his mustache!" I joked getting a snort out of Ninja as we crawled through the vent.

"So, how are we gonna get to the tree with out being seen?" Ninja asked.

"I think some disguises would be the best appro_-AHHHHHH!" _I yelled as I fell through a vent and landing with a thump.

Groaning, I rubbed my head and I see I landed on a bed in some kind of guest room.

"Psst! Kuno! You okay?" I look up and see Ninja poking his head out of the vent.

I sat up. "Yeah I'm fine. You go on ahead, I'll meet up with you at the party."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking a little hesitant.

"I'll be okay. Just go." I said giving him a reassuring look.

He nods and disappears into the vent.

Sighing, I got off the bed and started looking around for a disguise when I spot a garment bag lying on a dresser.

Going over to it, I gave a silent apologies to the owner in my head as I carefully unzip it and peer inside it.

"...Oh you'll do _nicely."_

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Ninja crashes through a vent and onto a robo-ape. Eyes wide at the number of people, who thankfully didn't notice him, he quickly dragged the headless robot away and took its suit.

Now dressed in a dark blue suit and a red Santa hat, Randy looked around to try and spot his crush.

"Where are you Riley?" Randy muttered to himself quietly.

"I'm right here." An amused voice said from behind him.

Turning around to face her, Randy froze as he felt his face heat up to a new degree when he sees Riley's new outfit.

Riley, with her hair down, was wearing a floor length navey blue dress with a off the shoulder sweatheart neckline, a slit going up to mid-thigh showing she was wearing black ankle straped heels.

She was also wearing her necklace with the red stone hidden under the neckline.

"Uh, Randy are you okay?" Riley asked feeling a little self conscious by the sudden staring.

Randy snaps outs and started slightly babbling slightly. "Wow- I-mean you- pret-"

Riley took this slightly differently. "I get it, I must look weir-"

"Beautiful."

Riley freezes at that and looks at Randy, surprised by his comment as she felt herself blush.

Randy was silently freaking out on the inside from his sudden blurt out and felt like hiding under a rock for the rest of his life.

"Oh, uh, thank you."

Randy is now looking at her surprised as he sees her looking shy and fiddling with her hair.

Feeling a sudden boost of confidence, he said "Well I don't really lie, you know"

That made the girl blush a little deeper.

_~Awkward silence~_

"_So_ the tree..."

"Right!"

The two then joined the crowd and tried to weave through it to get closer to the tree.

"Oh, this is such a super party, Hannibal."

The heroes froze at the familiar voice and snap their heads to the side and see McFist and his wife walking in their direction.

Randy quickly hides behind some fruit next to the buffet table and Riley hides behind the table.

"I've been mingling so much my smile muscles are starting to cramp." Marci says to her husband.

McFist hums, happy that his wife is happy.

"Although I still think we should've gotten a DJ." She says as they pass a robo-ape that was conducting a song with some machines.

McFist's eye twitched slightly. "Do you know how hard it was to book Doc Matrix and the Inkjet quartet?"

Seeing their enemy leave, the two teenagers sighed in relief until Randy was pushed to the side.

"Shrimp off or move on!" said then one and only Howard.

_**"Howard?!" **_Randy and Riley said in shock as they revealed themselves making Howard jump and drop his shrimp. "What the juice are you doing here?"

"Oh, Cunningham! Davis!"Howard said fidgeting a little under Randy's betrayed look and Riley's confused/angry one. "_Hey! _Great to...see _you_ at this party...which I am also attending."

"You said you had a family thing." Randy glared at his friend.

"It is a family thing!" Howard said in defense. "_Sigh_, My dad's company was bought out by McFist's company." He grimaced at his next sentence. "We're a _McFist family _now. _Yay..."_

Riley winced a bit. "Ohh tough break..."

_"Gasp, What?!" _Randy gasped in disbelief. "Your dad works for our arch-nemesis? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd be all _'Gasp, What?!'." _Riley snickered at the perfect imitation. "Look, it's really not such a big deal."

Randy isn't convinced. "Being lied to by your best friend? That's the _biggest _deal."

Before the argument could continue, McFist's voice rang through the speakers.

_"Attention, everyone! Our security system has detected some _intruders."

The crowd gasp and Randy quickly joins Riley in crouching behind the table.

Howard nudges Randy. "I bet it's that guy."

Howard points at a guy wearing a brown cowboy hat, ripped shorts, and a t-shirt that had a suit image on it.

The guy starts stuffing his pockets with sushi and Riley recognized him as the school's bus driver.

"No, you shoob, he means us!" Randy said as he ducked down.

_"Please display your McFist bands for the robo-elves, so we can find the uninvited guests and ELIMINATE them!"_

Pause.

_"Eh, nicely."_

Riley got Randy's attention and pointed behind them.

They see some robo-elves near by with some guest. "Show me your McFist band or be destroyed. Merry Christmas!" The robot grabbed a guest arm and started scanning the band.

Eyes widening on panic, the two glanced at there band free wrists.

"I'll give you mine." Howard said pointing as his band. "That'll totally make up for me lying to you."

"It totally won't." Randy said flatly and then looks at Riley. "We gotta get to that tree."

Riley nodded and followed him.

The two heroes began making their way towards the while dodging elves by hiding behind guest and decorations.

The two were now hiding behind an ice statue and see that the way is blocked.

"Ah, I'm totally shoobed." Randy said to himself.

The Nomicon's lesson suddenly popped into his mind.

_**-The Ninja smoke bomb is a tool of strategy, not a toy for show.-**_

_"Show? Strategy?"_Randy said to himself making Riley look at him confused. "What if, sometimes, the show is the strategy?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Riley asked horrible confused.

"Riley," Rand faced her with sneaky smirk. "Wanna make McFist mad while getting the sap at the same time?"

Not getting his plan, Riley smirked back anyway. "Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

Ninja and Kunoichi, who was now wearing a green Santa hat, suddenly came out of chimney prop.

_**"Merry Christmas, everybody!" **_The two greeted the crowed.

Everyone started getting excited at the sudden appearance of their town's heroes.

"Whoa. They just came out of that chimney!" Bash said while sitting in someone's lap dressed as Santa clause. "The Ninja and Kunoichi is Santa Claus?" He looks accusingly at the fake Santa. "You're a fake!"

"My, what a glorious tree." Ninja said as he and his partner walked up to it.

"Very_-cough- _majestic." Kunoichi coughed trying to resist covering her nose.

"Yes. She's a real beaut." McFist said coming up to the two and putting a hand on each shoulder. "So, what are you doing here, Ninja, Kunoichi?"

"Oh, We just stopped by to see Norrisville's most _beloved _gazillionaire." Kunoichi replied while pinching McFist's cheek mockingly.

"But, while we're here," Ninja pulls out his sword making McFist flinch. "Ninja sap tap!" He taps the tree and collects the sap in a small pouch.

"Not sure why you're doing that," McFist said with a plastered smile. _"But I am not going to let it happen." _

_"Really?" _Kunoichi ask in mock surprise. "In front of _all_ these people." She gestures to the happy crowd.

"Gah!" McFist trembled in anger knowing he cant touch them.

"Merry Christmas, McFist. And to all a good Ninja!" Ninja said to everyone as he and Kunoichi exited the room through a door.

When the door closed, Ninja leaned against the door in relief. "I can't believe that worked."

"Uh Ninja?" Kunoichi deadpanned and staring at something behind him.

Ninja turns around and copies his partners facial expression. "Oh boy."

Cause behind them was a group of robo-reindeer with robo-elves ridding them and a robo-snowman standing in the middle.

"Almost worked." Ninja corrected himself. "It _almost_ worked." He then talks to the robots. "In the spirit of the holidays, any chance we can just skip this fight?"

The robo-snowman took off it's hat seeming to consider the idea until it threw it's hat at them making them duck and lose their hats.

"So that's a _no." _

"Get them." Robo-snowman growled.

The pack of robots charged at them but Ninja and Kunoichi quickly jumped and used the reindeer as stepping stones.

During each jump Ninja would say. "On Dasher, on Donner, on Dancer, on Blitzen."

Rolling her eyes again, Kunoichi quickly ducked behind her partner after they land on a sleigh and he began slashing the snowballs being fired at them by the robo-snowman.

The robo-snowman quickly runs out of snowballs and Kunoichi peeks around her partner to see what will happen next.

That was a mistake as the robo-snowman took out a metal snow shovel and bashes the two back into the party room making the guest gasp in shock.

Opening his in a daze, Ninja noticed the pouch holding the tree sap was out of his suit and on the ground in front of his face.

Or it was until the robo-snowman ran it over.

"My sap!"

"Destroy the Ninja and Kunoichi." Robo-snowman said menacingly with glowing red eyes.

"Destroy the Ninja and Kunoichi!" McFist repeated in excitement. "Yes!"

Everyone gasps and stares at him.

Catching himself, McFist said. "I mean, no! Wow! Oh, the robots, they have gone crazy! Ahhh!Everyone, please exit the room in an orderly fashion."

Everyone immediately started panicking.

Robo-snowman attempts to grab the heroes but they jump out of the way.

The snowman goes after Ninja and Kunoichi tries to help him but was stopped when a robo-reindeer started charging at her.

She was able to dodge the robot in time but made the mistake of staying behind it and got bucked to the side as gets Ninja knocked away by a mini robo-snowman.

Ninja slid harshly along the buffet with Kunoichi getting knocked into it.

"I got my wristband off!" Howard said holding up said wristband.

"A little late, buddy." Ninja said as he and Kunoichi pulled themselves up. "If only I had a smoke bomb."

"Didn't you find your smoke bomb tree?" Howard asked.

"Howard, _that_ is the smoke bomb tree." Ninja said pointing at the decorated tree.

Kunoichi's eye's widen at a sudden idea. "Ninja! That's it, the tree!"

Ninja catches onto what she's saying and narrows his eyes.

"Got it." Ninja jumps over to a giant snow globe decoration.

"If you let them escape Christmas is cancelled!" McFist threatened making the snowman panic.

Ninja started running on top of the snow globe making it roll. Leading it towards the tree, rolling over the robot elves, snowman, and reindeer, grabbed a large candy cane and used it to zipline on some Christmas lights.

"I've been waiting all night to say this." Ninja used his new power, Ninja Rage, and formed a ball of fire that he threw at the tree.

"Smoke bomb!"

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

I stood next to Randy in our party cloths outside as we watched the last of the red smoke leave the sky.

"The smoke bomb tree. It's gone." Randy said sadly making me put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Howard walks over to us. "Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. But what if I got you a present that made everything all better?"

"There's no thing you could get me that would possibly make up for-"

Howard pulls out a smelly seed that obviously came from the Skunk pine.

"-Except that."

"Nice job Weinerman." I said giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

After a quick change into our winter cloths, we went and found a nice place to plant the Skunk pine seed.

It also conveniently near my tree.

I stood next to Howard as we watched Ninja dig a hole, place the seed in it, and then cover it back up.

"Now I hit it with some art of heal." Red beams shot out his hands at the spot and a small tree instantly grew o the spot.

Randy takes off his mask. "Couple days I be dripping in smoke bombs." He looks at his friend. "Thanks, Howard."

"Merry Christmas, Cunningham."

"I did not think this is how we'd be kicking off winter break."

_"Winter break!" _Howard cheered.

_"Winter break!" _Randy cheered.

I just laughed at the scene, enjoying the atmosphere while glancing at the small smoke bomb tree when a thought struck.

"Crud!" I slapped my forehead before turning the boys. "Hey guys, I need you two to check something with me."

The two looked at each other confused. _**"Why?"**_

Groaning annoyed, I grabbed their arms and started dragging them. "Just c'mon."

_"Wha- _Wait Riley!? Where are you taking us?" Randy asked surprised.

"Yeah, Come on Davis what's the deal?!" Howard also asked.

I didn't speak to them until we were at the destination.

My smoke bomb tree.

I heard Randy gasp. "Riley, is this..."

"Yeah its my smoke bomb tree." I answered as I stared upwards.

"Okay, so we're here at your tree. Now what?" Howard asked annoyed.

"Let me ask you guys something." I said instead of answering. "How many Ninja/ Kunoichi are there."

"Uh...2."

"Yeah its always been 2 at a time."

I turn to look at them completely serious. "If that's the case, then how many smoke bomb trees are there at a time."

"2." Randy answered.

"2. Seriously Davis, whats up?" Howard asked grumpily.

Wordlessly, I took out my mask and put it on.

"Follow me."

I then quickly climbed up the blueberry scented tree with out another word.

I waited for them at the top just watching this image in the distance.

_"Gasp- _Seriously Davis, Spill _-gasp." _I hear Howard pant out when they reach the top as well.

"Why are you panting? I _carried _you up here!" I heard Randy ask.

"The idea of climbing made me tired."

_"Really-!"_

"Guys." I interrupted them by pointing out to the distance.

"Riley what are pointing- WHAT THE JUICE!"

"No. way."'

And that was the confirmation I needed to know I wasn't going crazy.

That we were all seeing the exact same thing.

A good mile from us and spread out amongst themselves were 7 columns of colorful smoke.

Orange.

Yellow.

Green.

Purple.

Pink.

Grey.

And White.

That no doubt belonged to other smoke bomb trees.

"But-but-but-but- That's not right! _We_ are the _only_ Ninja and Kunoichi around! There's only been 2! Why are there other smoke bomb trees!?" I hear Randy ramble in confusion.

I just stared at the clouds of smoke as I replied.

"I don't know."

**HOLD IT! Before any of you get excited, you should know that the idea for making my own version of RC9GN season 3 is still a giant MAYBE!**

**YOU HEAR THAT!? MAYBE, MAYBE, MAYBE, MAYBE, MAYBE, MAYBE! **

**Spell it! M-A-Y-B-E!**

**And I say maybe because any fellow fanfiction writer can tell you that writing ORIGINAL MATERIAL can be difficult.**

**Especially when I don't have much to work with.**

**And its not about not having a story idea, I already have one and even one for after that.**

**Its just this would take SO much more time.**

**So please don't get your hopes all the way up nor bring them down.**

**Cause Maybe doesn't always mean no.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	25. Grave Puncher: The Movie

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

_"Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-!"_

I literally felt my eye twitch at the constant pleading and the weight wrapped around my leg.

_"Pleasepleasepleaseplease-!"_

"_Mason_," I stressed out his name interrupting him. "You haven't asked for anything. So I don't know what your pleading for."

"Oh.." My younger cousin with brown hair and eyes lets go of my leg, got off the ground, and clasps his hands together and looks up at me in a begging gesture. "Please, please, _please! _Take me to see the new Grave Puncher movie tonight!"

"You mean the opening night at _midnight_?"

"Yes!"

"Why cant mom or dad take you?"

"Cause aunt and uncle are busy with a huge order and mom and dad said I could go as long as I had a grown up take me!"

Placing my face into the palm of my hand, grumbled into it, and slowly dragged it down my face as I looked at my cousin's begging face with a dash of puppy eyes.

I sighed tiredly. " Fine I'll take you-"

"YES!"

I grunted as my cousin tackled me into a hug but didn't knock me down.

"Thank you, Thank you! Your the best cousin ever! This is the best birthday ever!"

"Your birthday is tomorrow."

"But the movie is at midnight which is the start of tomorrow!"

"..."

"..."

"...Just be ready by 8."

"Kay!"

* * *

"Wow." I gaped at the large crowd around us. "We were smart to get here early."

Mason was bouncing in place. "We can we go in?"

I checked my phone.

11:40

"Probably any second now. Its gonna take awhile for everyone to get a ticket."

And just as I said this, the line began moving and before we knew it we were in the concession line getting our movie snacks.

After that we went to our seats and I noticed how packed it was.

"Geez, did the whole town come?" I asked no one in particular while sitting down with my soda.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Mason said already munching on his popcorn.

"_Woah_, save some for the show-" Two people walked us. "Randy? Howard?"

The two stopped and looked at me_**. "Riley?/Davis?"**_

"What are you doing here?" Howard asked as he and Randy sat down.

I gestured to Mason, who's seat was between Randy and I. "Taking my cousin to the movies for his birthday."

"Oh really?" Randy asked before looking at Mason and giving him a friendly smile. "Well Happy Birthday kiddo."

Mason doesn't say anything and just stares up at Randy.

I looked at the back of Mason's head in confusion from his sudden silence. He usually returned the greeting with his own energetic one.

I couldn't see his face but Randy's face showed he was looking a little awkward by the staring and I see Howard peek around Randy to watch.

After another moment of staring, Mason turns to look at me innocently and asks. "Is this guy your boyfriend?"

I hear Howard burst into laughter as I felt my face heat up and a glance at Randy shows his faces was equally as red as I was.

Maybe even more but I couldn't tell from the dim lighting.

"_Mason_!" I hissed in embarrassment trying push down my blush.

"What?" He asked innocently though if you look closely, you could see some mischief buried deep in his eyes.

"_Hahaha_, Oh kid, we're gonna get along just fine." Howard said between laughs.

I turned to glare at him with Randy doing the same but he suddenly gasped at something.

I glanced at him. "What's wrong?"

Randy faced forward looking nervous but jerked his head towards his right and said in a high voice. _"Over there. Look-over-there!"_

Curious, I leaned forward a bit to look down the aisle but immediately straightened up in my seat when I caught sight McFist and Viceroy!

"Let's just casually stand up-" Randy said about to get up. "-and go find other seats."

"Forget it, Cunningham!" Howard stopped him. "These were the last empty seats in the house. Deal with it. There's nowhere else to sit."

Randy glanced at me unsurely as he say back down but I just shrugged. We didn't have any options.

I took a sip of my drink while taking small quick glances at McFist.

The theater lights suddenly dimmed and metal over-the-shoulder restraints were put on everyone.

_'I hate to admit it, but Viceroy did an awesome job.' _Was what I thought as I held on to my seat in excitement as it copied the waving movements as the graves on the screen.

Everyone began cheering as Puncher, the main character, popped out of ground on the screen and glared towards the audience.

"Riley! Riley! Its Puncher!" Mason yelled in excitement and I glance at him with an amused smile.

"Yeah, I can see that!" I yelled over the crowd.

"_Puncher!" _I hear Randy cheered with Howard doing the same. "_I love you_, _Puncher_!"

My joyful laughing was loud at that and even louder when Puncher's hologram popped out of the screen and swing a punch a McFist and Viceroy.

The movie began to play and I watched as Puncher open the gates to a cemetery and glared at the graves.

_"One of you tombstones killed my mama." _Puncher said coolly. _"You all gonna pay. With punches!"_

A sudden blast of wind made me fall back into my seat and have me struggle to keep my eyes open from the intensity.

"So honkin' Bruce!" I barely heard Randy utter.

And I couldn't even hear Howards.

The pressure finally dies down as Puncher continued to punch graves on the screen.

But after destroying the last grave, a hologram of Puncher was suddenly looming over us as we all gasped in amazement!

That's it, 6-D has ruined movies for me forever.

Hologram Puncher stared down at us. _"Well, what do we have here? A __**grave **__new world." _He taps his gloves together._** "To **_**punch!" **

He swung a punch at the audience and I gasped when two people, along with their seats, were knocked to the side.

Though they seemed to be alright.

Hologram Puncher continued this on a few others making seats and people fly everywhere.

"This movie's better than the video game." I managed to hear Randy gasp in awe over my cousin's excited screaming. "Puncher, over here! _Punch me!"_

Really?

As hologram Puncher continued his mission, a growing feeling of doubt and dread started welling up inside me at the sight of the damages happening to the theater.

"Puncher! Punch me!" I looked at Mason in worry seeing that he and everyone else wasn't noticing the large problem.

"Guys, the Puncher is real!" My head snapped towards Randy in surprise. "What!?"

"And I think McSquiddling the projector made it happen." Randy continued.

_"What?!"_

"This is all me and Howard's fault."

"Again I ask, _WHAT!?"_

_"I don't care." _Was Howards response. "This is the greatest motion picture of all time! Now stop talking."

Puncher was starting to get closer as I began to struggle in my seat trying to get my restraints off.

But my efforts weren't needed as my and everyone's restraints were taken off.

I then see McFist stand and face the remaining audience.

"Hello, I'm Hannibal McFist. Due to a technical glitch, the Puncher has come out of the movie and is on a rampage. No need to panic."

As you can guess, everyone panicked.

Jumping out of my seat, I scooped up my cousin and quickly ran to a near by storage closet.

"Mason, what ever happens stay inside till I get back." I order about to close the door but a hand gripping my sleeve stopped me.

Mason looked up at me scared. "Don't go Riley!"

I gave him a confidant/reassuring look as I gently removed his hand from my arm. "I'll be fine Mason. I need to help everyone get out of here. Just stay here and I _promise _I'll come back, Okay?"

Mason stares at me for another second before nodding. "Okay..."

Giving him a smile, I closed the door and then dashed towards a near by bathroom.

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

_**"SMOKEBOMB!"**_

"I gotta admit, Puncher." Ninja said gazing up at his video game idol. "I'm kinda geekin' out right now."

"Geek out later." Kunoichi said to him. "We gotta take this guy down before he gets out into the city."

Puncher stared down at the two heroes but only saw a couple of zombie opponents.

_"Welcome to the party, Players 2 and 3. Prepare to get punched!" _Puncher punches Ninja into a wall.

Kunoichi gasped worried for her partner and glared at the giant hologram. "Oh your gonna pay for that!" She fires an Air Fist at the hologram making it fall on it's back.

Kunoichi jumped forward to inspect her work but tensed when the hologram just stood right back up.

"Aw crud..." Kunoichi said as the hologram stood over her.

_"Yippey-ki-yay, other puncher!" _The female hero was then punched to a wall right next to her partner.

Ninja glared at this and launched a kick at the game character. "Ninja Roundhouse!"

The kick sent Puncher through the theater screen, destroying it.

Kunoichi joined her partner's side, after shaking off her dizzy spell, and looked at the fallen hologram.

"Not bad Red." Kunoichi complemented.

"Why thank yo-" Puncher stands right back up punching his gloves together. "Nothing's working."

"Throw the Haymaker." The two heroes look at Howard. "Trust me. I beat my best friend with that move _all _the time."

That ticks off Ninja. "The juice you do!"

Puncher started rushing towards them but Ninja jumps over him and kicks him in the back of the head. "Ninja Haymaker!"

Puncher stumbles a bit but doesn't completely fall.

Howard continues. "Now hit him with the-"

Ninja cuts him off. "I know! I've only played the game a ka-trillion times."

Kunoichi suddenly pushes him out of the way from an incoming attack that barley dodged herself.

Ninja throws his scarf and has it wrapped around Puncher's head and started throwing multiple punches at the hologram with Kunoichi doing the with Puncher's back.

A strong punch/pull was able to bring Puncher to land on his back.

But once again nothing happened and Puncher got up with out a problem.

"I don't get it!" Howard exclaimed confused. "That combo should have taken you straight to the bonus round."

Kunoichi was about to remind him that this wasn't a game when she noticed the Puncher's body was flickering. Looking past the hologram, she sees some debris falling from the ceiling and pass in front of the projector.

"Ninja! The Projector!" Kunoichi pointed out.

Ninja looks and sees what she's talking about.

The Nomicon's lesson popped into his head.

_**-Deceit often comes at a price.-**_

"Howard, we caused the mess." Ninja said to his friend. "We gotta pay the price." He looks at his partner. "We have to destroy the projector."

Kunoichi nodded while Howard protested.

"But that's the only 6-D version of Grave Puncher: The Movie in _existence_!"

"It's the price we have to pay." Ninja solemnly said.

Puncher then loomed over the two heroes, about to attack. _"There can be only one puncher!"_

Kunoichi and Ninja powered up. "Okami Ice Beam!/Tengu Fire Ball!"

_"Noooooo!" _Howard wailed in horror as the projector was frozen solid and then blown up.

Then in a flash of light, Puncher was gone.

Ninja and Kunoichi sighed in relief and shared a high-five.

But then flinched back in surprise when soda was dumped on them by Howard. _**"Hey!" **_

_"That's _for ruining the movie!" Howard scowled.

Kunoichi gave him her own scowl and pushed him of the chair he was standing on. "Hey!"

Rolling her eyes, she quickly smoked bombed behind some debris and came out as Riley.

The boys watched confused as she walked over to a storage closet, open it, and get tackled to the ground by her cousin.

"Riley!" Mason cried while gripping his older cousin's shirt.

She smiles and hugs him. "Its okay Mason. I'm fine, everything is fine."

"I heard crashing and banging a- and the fighting! And I heard the Kunoichi and the Nin-" Mason stops mid-rambling when he looks over Riley's shoulder and catches sight of one of Norrisville heroes. "The Ninja!"

Mason jumps out of his cousin's arms and scrambles over to Ninja beaming up at him. "I cant believe! Your here! This is so cool!"

Ninja looked down at the star-struck relative of his crush and glances up at Riley who giggled and gestured for him to play along.

Looking back down at the younger boy, Ninja smiled and stood proudly. "Yes young citizen, tis I, the Ninja!"

"Awesome!" Mason cheered as Riley came up beside him to watch the scene. "Did you and Kunoichi stop Puncher!?"

"That is correct!" Ninja said flamboyantly making Howard roll his eyes.

"So Cooool!" The child cheered.

"Okay," Riley stepped into the fanboying. "I think that's enough excitement for one night. Time to go."

"Awwww but..." Mason whined obviously not wanting to leave.

"She is right young man." Ninja agreed placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "A child like yourself needs rest in order to grow into a healthy young man."

"But..." Mason pouted.

Seeing this, Ninja looks around a spots a discarded notepad and gets an idea.

"Here, how about this." Ninja takes the notepad and rights something down before tearing out the page and handing it to Mason. "Here you go."

Mason takes the piece of paper and reads it. "To a brave kid with nerves of steel. Have a Happy Birthday from your Hero and Friend -The Ninja..."

Mason gave Ninja a beaming smile which he returned with a thumbs up. Riley smiled at the scene and began leading her cousin out of the theater while mouthing a _'Thank you' _over her shoulder at the boys.

Ninja waved goodbye while sighing as he watched her go.

_~Ping!~_

Blinking in surprise, Ninja took out his phone and read the message on it.

Riley: _Thanks for that, I owe you one thing from the Bakery. ;)_

Howard looks over his shoulder to read the message. "Nice."

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

"So did you enjoy your early Birthday gift?" I asked my still buzzing cousin who was clutching the note my partner gave him.

"It was awe-_yawn_-some..." Mason yawned as the nights events started catching up to him as rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Rolling my eyes fondly, I crouched down in front of him. "Hop on."

A sudden weight on my back made me grunt a bit but I shook it off, stood up, and started walking home.

"Happy Birthday Mason."

"Thanks Riley..." Was mumbled into my shoulder. "The Ninja is awesome..."

I chuckled at that and glanced up at the starry sky fondly.

"Yeah, He is..."


	26. Stanks Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

"This might be the most _boring _week ever." Randy said with his head in his hand as he sat between Riley and Howard in the gym. "No monsters, no robots, no reason to Ninja/Kunoichi out."

Riley hummed in agreement as she mirrored her partners body language, just as bored.

Especially with what today is.

"The only thing getting me through this week is the Big _Championship!" _Randy said starting to get pumped.

Riley sent him a weird look at that.

"Yes!" Howard cheered after taking a sip from his drinking hat. "I cannot wait to see Norrisville destroy Flackville in uh..._what _sport is this again?"

"Not. A. Clue." Randy replied, mood not faltering. "But whatever it is, we're getting our fan on." Randy takes out a cricket bat from somewhere and hits a beach ball that was being tossed around.

Riley laughs a bit when the ball hit one of the mascots.

"Easy-teasy here." Heidi said as she was recording today's match. "Bringing you the deets on the big championship. N-Ville has _destroyed _those Flat-wads 11 years running and now we're about to make it an even dozen. On your mark, get set. _Chess!"_

Bucky and a Flackville student started to play on a table in the middle of the gym.

"_**Chess?" **_Randy and Howard said in disbelief.

Flute Girl shushed them as Riley slumped forward in boredom.

The gym was quiet with the exception of the sound of a clock ticking and chess pieces moving.

"...This _is _the most _boring _week ever." Randy whisper aloud with Riley and Howard grunting in agreement.

The three watched in boredom as the game continued, listening to the crowd cheer when ever Bucky gained the upper hand.

"Am I missing something?" Randy asked still in disbelief of the situation. "How could our entire school love this?"

"I thinks its for bragging rights." Riley said throwing her two cents.

"_Seriously_. It's like the easiest game ever." Howard said.

Riley now looked at him weird for that comment.

Howard continued. "All he's got to do is put the castle thingy next to the horsey thingy, and the guy in the pointy hat can't do anything. I mean, am I the only one who's seeing this?"

Randy and Riley glanced at each other then look back at Howard.

"Howard." Randy started. "I know you better than anyone, and you don't know the first thing about chess."

"Sorry Howard, but I'm gonna have to agree with Randy on that." Riley said.

Howard just scoffs and points at the big screen showing Bucky doing what Howard said and winning the match.

The school cheered as the Flackville student stormed off stage in defeat and as Randy and Riley slowly looked back at a smug Howard in shock.

"..._Who are you?" _Randy asked in suspicion while Riley continued to stare at Howard in shock.

_She _didn't even get this game!

As the players switched for the next match, Randy hears a familiar laugh and looks around only to see McFist and Viceroy sitting in the crowd!

"McFist!" Randy nudges Riley and pulls out his mask. "Finally, some action."

Riley copied his movements only for both of them to stop once they see their enemies pull out a hat and a flag, showing their support for the chess team.

The two teen heroes slumped in their seats and put away their masks.

Randy groans. "_Oh_, even our enemies are boring."

Howard wasn't listening to his friend's disappointment, to focused on the game. "_What are you doing? _Pointy top jumps roundhead and you got him!"

Randy groans again feeling more fed up with the whole situation.

He barley had any energy to turn his head to look at his crush when she nudged him.

Having his attention on her, Riley carefully pulled our her Nomicon, that had a history book sleeve on it, and gave him a knowing look. "You in?"

Randy felt a smile grow on his face at her idea and pulled out his own book. "Definitely."

The two simultaneously opened their books.

"_**Arwoooh**_!"

Howard glanced at the two teens after they go into their books and feels a sneaky smile grow on his face as he takes out his phone and started taking pictures of the two and their new position.

After their minds left them, they two ended up leaning on each other with Riley's head on Randy's shoulder and his head on hers.

This would get him a laugh later.

* * *

_~Inside the Ninja/Kunoichi Nomicon~_

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

Landing on my feet as Randy landed on his back, I look as the large clearing we were in seeing mountains in the distance.

"Nomicons. Please tell me you got something exciting for us to do." Randy pleaded into the air. "I'm about to lose my cheese out there."

A sudden sound startled us and we turn and see a large cabinet come out of the ground.

The cabinet doors open and a bright light blinded us for a moment. But when the light died down, we stare in amazement at the many shelves of different Ninja balls.

Randy and I silently glance at each other before we both beamed in excitement and quickly scrambled to the cabinet and started grabbing as many balls as we can carry.

We carried them over to some statues that the Nomicons made for us and dumped the balls into two separate bins.

"Ladies first." Randy said with a mocking bow that made me laugh.

"Why thank you good sir." I thanked with my own bow before grabbing a bright red ball.

Taking a breath, I threw the ball towards a turtle statue and watch in glee as the statue burst into flames and disintegrate.

"Ha! In your face, turtle!" Randy cheered for me. "I think we should call that one 'Ninja Hot Ball'. What do you think?"

I nodded in agreement at the name. "Sounds appropriate."

Randy nodded, grabs an icy blue ball, and throws it at a dragon statue.

The statue got frozen in a block of ice and then shattered into pieces.

"Uh-oh! _Ninja Cold Balls_." Randy cheers again before throwing a rock sign into the air. "Nomicons, you know exactly how to cheer us up."

A swirl of storm clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and parted in the middle to reveal some words.

_**-To underestimate your enemy is to invite your defeat.-**_

I stared at the lesson in confusion from its sudden appearance and started to think on what it could mean.

But Randy didn't seem to share my curiosity. "Underestimate enemy, invite defeat. Cool, yeah, just one question." Randy grabs a green sparking ball. "What the juice do these green ones do?"

He then throws it into the distance and a bolt of electricity erupted on the spot. "_Ninja Electro_-_Balls!" _

Shaking my head at my partners one track mind, I grabbed an earthy brown ball that had a small branch sticking out of it and chucked it at a cat statue.

The ball activated mid-air and rapped the statue tightly with vines.

I hummed at this. "Vine Ball. That'll be good for catching Monsters."

About to pick another up, Randy beats me to it and grabs a black and yellow stripped ball.

"And what do _you _do?" Randy then throws it and a swarm of bees pop out! "_Ah_, _bees!"_

I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away as the bees went after us. "That's a Ninja Bee Ball."

Dodging a couple strikes from the bees, we quickly jumped into a near by pond to avoid them.

Spitting out water as we resurfaced, I looked up and see the bees forming a the lesson from earlier.

_**-To underestimate your enemy is to invite your defeat.-**_

Now I'm getting worried.

Randy on the other hand...

"That's great advice. We'll be sure keep that in mind." Randy's tone went from considerate to frustrated. "For when something's _actually _happening!"

Suddenly, a lighting storm formed over us and the next thing I knew, Randy and I were being sucked into a whirlpool!

I could barely make heads or tails at what I was seeing as I tumbled down this long tunnel.

Only seeing familiar flashes of green.

Landing harshly on the ground, I lifted my head and looked towards a daze Randy.

"Randy?" I called out still feeling dazed. "Ar-are you okay?"

He groaned but answered. "Ye-yeah, I'm-"

The ground suddenly shook making us look closer at our surrounding and see a dreary version of the school with a swirling mass of green stank over the school.

Then, a giant thin green arm shot of the school roof with its twin not to far behind. And with a lurch, a monstrous figure burst out of the school laughing an evil laugh.

I may never have seen him before, but I don't doubt that the monster looming over us was none other then our greatest enemy.

The Sorcerer.

With a wave of his claw like hand, The Sorcerer brought down a cloud of stank and I had to duck when images of stank's students swooped down at us.

Before I could even think to breath, Randy and I were scooped up by the Sorcerer and were being dangled over his mouth.

With no hesitation, he drops us and we scream as we fall and as our vision goes dark.

_~Back outside~_

Gasping, I bolted up while clutching my heart as it raced erratically.

I even flinched slightly when a hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking at the owner of the hand, I see Randy, who looked just as rattled as I felt, giving me a comforting smile that helped my racing heart calm down a bit.

Randy then turns to Howard as we both put away our Nomicons. "Howard, you are _not _gonna believe what we just saw in the Nomicons."

Howard doesn't even bat an eye. "Uh, everyone was monstered out in a epic stake apocalypse?"

"No, everybo-" Randy stops himself short and looked at Howard while I stared at the gym in shock. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Uh Randy..." I grabbed his shoulder and pointed at the chaos happing around us!

The usual kids that get stank'd more than others were monster upped with a few others and were terrorizing the normal students and wreaking the gym!

"Yeah, week's not so boring now, is it you two?" Howard snarked while glancing at the two of us.

"We can handle this." Randy said trying to sound confident. "No problem. Just gotta figure out what to destroy, so we can de-stank 'em."

Looking around the gym, I spy some Flackville students being chased by some monsters while carrying the chess trophy.

Yeah, that's about right.

Randy notices too as the students ran into a supplies closet and the monsters chasing them crashed into a wall. "The trophy. Gotta be it."

We both then take out our masks. "Howard, it's Ninja o'clock."

"Oh ho, it is way past Ninja o'clock." I heard Howard say as Randy and I slipped behind the bleachers and suited up.

Quickly smoke bombing into the middle of the gym, we were quickly surrounded by Monster Theresa and Monster Bucky.

The two monsters roared and Ninja quickly wrapped his scarf around monster Bucky's tongue and then flung him at monster Theresa, causing the two to start fighting each other.

About to run towards the supply closet, I was blocked by the school's stank'd dance team.

"Dancing fish." Ninja said as the group of monsters started dancing around us. "Why'd it have to be dancing fish?"

Blocking their attacks, I got irritated and quickly shoved Ninja to the side.

Once he was out of the way, I jumped high into the air and threw down some cold balls at the dancing fish team.

Landing back on the ground, Ninja joined my side.

"Looks like she put your routine on _ice_." Ninja joked making me face palm and groan into my hand.

"I bet if they weren't frozen they _totally _would have appreciated that."

"No, no they wouldn't."

A sudden growling from above was our only warning as two lizard monsters jumped down from the rafters, landed behind us, and then pounced.

"Ninja Electro-Balls!" Ninja countered, throwing said balls at the two and frying them.

We then quickly made our way to the supply closet and see Monsters Julian, Bucky, and Debbie trying to ram the door down.

Ninja threw another ball towards them. "Ninja Bee Ball!"

The bees quickly chased off the monsters and allowed us to get to the supply door.

Ninja banged on the door. "Open up. It's the Ninja and Kunoichi."

"_Forget it_." Was the muffled reply making me raise a brow.

"Come on, there's monsters out here!" Ninja tried to argue as he and I got out weapons to break down the door.

Just as we were about to do that, some monsters ran past us with the swarm of bees tailing behind them.

Until the swarm noticed us.

"And bees." We both flatten ourselves against the wall in fear at the closing swarm. "A _lot _of _bees_."

I quickly pushed Ninja to side and waved my tessens at the bees. "Get the trophy. I'll keep the monsters and bees at bay."

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

The Flackvillie students watched as the door to the closet they were in begin to shake and be pounded on from the battle outside.

The glasses student, having a quick change of heart, quickly cracked the door open allowing the Ninja to slip inside breathing heavily.

"I need-_Huff_-your trophy." Ninja panted as he grabbed said item making the Flackville students gasp.

"But we won!" Glasses student argued/wined.

"And let me be the first to congratulate you..." Ninja throws the statue into the air. "You really did it." Ninja then jumps after it and cuts the head off the trophy. "Ninja Trophy Slash!"

The Flackville students gasped in despair as their trophy fell to the ground in pieces.

Ninja lands and looks at the students apologetically. "I'm sorry I had to do that. But you'll understand when I open this door, and that everything is okay."

Ninja opens the door with confidence, expecting for a broken but normal gym and students only to hear fighting and growling.

Peeking around the door, he watched gobsmacked at the sight of the still stank'd students that were fighting his partner.

"Nothing about this is okay!" Kunoichi yelled in frustration from being out numbered.

Ninja quickly closes the door and looked nervously at the angry Flackville students. "_OK_, this is _bad_." He pulls out a manrikigusari. "Just gonna wing it."

Ninja opens the door and joins his partner in battle.

Then his phones goes off.

He picks it up when he sees its Howard. "Got kinda a lot going on here."

_"I think I know how Flackville won."_

Ninja listen as he fights. "Uh-huh _-(Punch)- _yeah, OK. Steve Riley is a chess-playing_-(Dodge)-_McFist-bot designed to beat Norrisville_.-(Punch)- _Mm-hmm. Which bummed everyone out_-(Dodge)- _allowing the Sorcerer to stank them. Wow_.-(Duck)- _That is a serious plan. Hold on one second." He puts Howard on hold and double kicks monster Julian away and into the giant block of ice that held the dancing fish monsters, causing it to crack. "And I'm back. So the slashing the trophy? _Big_, _fat goose egg_."

The monster dance team broke free and charged at him from behind.

But Ninja didn't have to worry as Kunoichi intercepted the monster group and threw some slipping balls at the fish monsters feet causing them to slip and fall.

_"How are you guys gonna de-stank the school?" _

Kunoichi joins Ninja's side as they gazed at the chaos around them remembering the Nomicons advice.

"Everyone thought Norrisville couldn't lose..." Ninja said.

"We underestimated our enemy." Kunoichi pointed out.

"When we lost, everyone got stank'd." Ninja continued.

"So to _de_-_stank _them..." Kunoichi started thinking.

"We have to win." Ninja looks at the untouched chessboard and his partner catches on to what he was thinking. "Howard, _**we have to beat Flackville**_!"

Howard jumps up from hiding under the chessboard table. "I'll do it!"

Ninja started looking around. "But all of our players are monsters."

"Uh Ninja..." Kunoichi gestured to Howard blankly.

"Uh, _hello_." Howard said looking annoyed. "I _totally _get this dumb game."

"Yes, that's it!" Ninja wasn't listing. "That guy can play. Hey, buddy-"

That _guy _was monster Bucky who threw a bench at the three making them duck. "No, he's a monster-_That's _a monster too."

Monster Bucky tackles Ninja and Kunoichi followed after them to help.

Howard watched this looking fed up. "Tell you what. _You _fight that thing, _I'll _go save the school." He then looks at the robot that was the cause of all this. "Hey, Steve."

Steve turns his head 108' degrease to see Howard sit in a chair and move a pawn. "Your move."

Steve's eyes flashed a sinister red and started to play.

As the two played, monsters began to cease their rampage and began watching the match with Howard not breaking a sweat and Steve growing frustrated at each turn.

Ninja and Kunoichi began noticing the monster's lack of focus on them and see the monsters crowding around the middle of the gym.

They see Howard playing chess confidently.

"Howard?" Ninja said in question and looked at his partner.

She just shrugs and moves closer to watch with Ninja following after.

Everyone watched as Howard continued to beat a nervous Steve at every move and showed no signs of slowing down.

"Anybody here know what's happening?" Ninja asked aloud. "Cause I don't get this game at all."

"Same." Kunoichi said.

The two were shushed by the monsters.

Steve started smoking a bit at the pressure as he used his rook to take Howard's bishop with a triumphant, "Ha"!

"_Aw_, you took my pointy diagonal guy." Howard said in fake sadness before smirking. "Uh, but you totally missed my only-can-go-straight guy." He then wins the game with his rook. "Chess mate!"

"You mean, checkmate!" Steve corrected looking angry.

"Yeah, whatever. _I win_!" Howard and the monsters cheered.

In a wave of green mist, everyone turned back to normal and chanted Howard's name as said boy did a victory dance.

Steve stops it all with a yell of anger as he threw the table and started transforming into a more sinister looking robot.

Everyone gasped in fear as the robot charged at a cowering Howard.

"Ninja Hot Balls!"

Two flaming red balls stopped the robot in his tracks and melted.

The crowd then started cheering for their two heroes.

"It's not a big deal." Ninja said 'humbly'. "It's what we do, We're the Ninja and Kunoichi."

Kunoichi nudged him with her elbow to tell him to knock it off.

Howard huffs in annoyance. "_Seriously? _I had like, _two _seconds of glory."

"And _you _earned it." Ninja says before and Kunoichi smoked bombed away.

* * *

**~Randy's P.O.V~**

After Riley parted ways to go meet up with Rachel, Howard and followed everyone to leave.

"I underestimated my enemy," I said solemnly as we walked outside while carrying the now tapped up trophy. "And he would have defeated me, if it wasn't for _you_."

I hand the trophy over to him as he say. "_Wow_. _That _is an _ugly _trophy."

It kinda was.

"Hey, kid." I patted his shoulder. "You saved the day."

"No." He says making me blink in surprise as he ripped the trophy into two pieces again and handed me the head. "_We _saved the day."

He starts walking as I smiled at the gestured until I noticed something. "Wait, why do _you _get the bigger half?"

"Because I saved the day more."

I caught up to him. "_The juice _you did!"

"_The juice _I didn't!"

We playfully argued a bit more until Howard said. "_I _saved the day more. And I _also _have something that'll end this argument."

"Oh?" I said in a challengingly way. "And what would that be?"

Howard just smirked, took out his phone, and then pulled something up for me to see.

That something was a picture of Riley and me cuddled against each other when we were in the Nomicons!

Face reddening, I tried to grab the phone only for Howard to keep it out of reach. "Howard! Why do you have that!"

"To have a laugh and win an argument!" He said as he runs off with me on his heels.

"Give me that picture!"

"No way! Huh, I wonder how _Riley _would react if I sent this to her?"

"_HOWARD_!"


	27. Raiders of the lost Nomicon

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

_~Inside the Ninja/Kunoichi Nomicon~_

Deep in the mountains on the Nomicons, Randy and Riley were training with the task of climbing up a waterfall.

The two were panting as they climbed and were soaked from the water.

After a few minutes, they were able to reach a small ledge to take a breath.

"Hey, Nomicons." Randy started saying as Riley was wringing water out of her hair. "Guess whose ridiculous waterfall challenge is about to get got! _Boom_! _Yours_." He then catches a fish smugly when it fell towards him. He looked up to gloat again only for another fish to smack him in the face and knocking him off the ledge.

"Randy!" Riley yelled as he fell down towards the lake.

She watched him fall and suddenly felt something smack her in the back of the head, making her loses her balance, and causing her to fall down after her partner.

Randy grunted as he hit multiple rocks on the way down until crashing into the lake. He breaks the surface while spitting out water and feeling annoyed about the fall.

A sudden faint noise distracts him from his annoyance for a moment as he looks around for the source before looking up in time for Riley to crash onto him.

A large slab of rock lifted the two soaking teens out of the water. The two sat up and spat out some water.

"What does climbing a waterfall have to do with kicking butt anyway?" Randy complained feeling annoyed by the task and embarrassed for messing up in front of Riley. "We should be learning awesome fighting moves like ultimate _punches _and ultimate _kicks_, and _ultimate kick_-_punches_."

Water falls on him from above making him deadpan and Riley try to hold in a snort.

"_Really_?" Randy grumbled into the air with red cheeks.

A group of fish then falls on him and a small laugh escapes Riley.

Cheeks getting darker, Randy rips a fish off his head and stands up angerly. "How am I gonna be a master Ninja if I spend all my time getting fish-slapped?"

A small patch of water clears in front of Randy and Riley letting them see a message.

_**-The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet catches no fish.-**_

Randy, like usual, didn't understand the meaning of the message. "I don't want to _catch _fish, I want to _punch _them." Pause. "Not punch _fish_, I want to punch _bad guys_."

Sighing, Riley stood up and tried to help. "Randy that's not what they-"

"No I'm done today. "Randy cut her off. "So to them I say, a _cannonball_."

Randy then does just that and leaves the Nomicon.

Riley stared at the stilling water blankly before slowly looking up at the sky. "Why do I get the feeling nothing good will come from this."

She doesn't get an answer back.

_~Back Outside~_

* * *

~~With Randy~~

Lifting his head up, Randy shook off the drool on his face and glared angerly at his book. "I'm so _sick _of not getting straight answers from the Nomicon and it making me shoob things up in front of Riley!"

The sound of a flushing toilet and a voice caught his attention.

"Sounds like you've got a McQuestion." It was Howard in the stall next to him.

"A McWhat?"

"Allow me to McSplain." Howard pulls out a tablet on his side. "Thanks to my new McFist Pad, I have the entire Internet in my pocket. Ask anything, anything at all. McFist Pad, go!"

Howard slides the McFist pad into Randy's stall. A little hesitant, Randy sets down the Nomicon and picks up the device.

"What does becoming a master Ninja have to do with wet tiger paws?" He presses an app.

_"Searching. Master Ninja Tiger Paw." _

A Mctoob clip pops up titled, Brock & loaded.

Randy watches the video of Brock Octane taking down a group of street thugs with a move called the Tiger Paw.

Which was basically waving around a clawed hand while growling like a cat.

"Brock Octane's Tiger Paw..." Randy started with his voice sounding doubtful until it changed to excited. "Is _exactly _the kind of straightforward super Bruce move the Nomicon should be teaching me."

He and Howard stepped out of their stalls. "The McFist Pad is _way _less confusing than the Nomicon."

_"Don't forget to wash your hands." _

"And it's hilarious." Howard pointed out as they left the bathroom while inadvertently leaving a certain 800 year old book behind as well.

* * *

~~With Riley~~

"Hey Riley, are you okay?" Rachel asked knocking her friend out of her thinking state as they walked through the halls.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine." Was red head's reply. "Just thinking about something Randy said."

Rachel paused at that before a small sly grin grew on her face. "_Randy_, huh? You know, I noticed that the two of you have been hanging out a lot more recently."

Riley doesn't catch on at first. "Yeah, realized that we had a few things in common."

"Is that right..." Rachel continued grinning that Riley finally noticed.

"Whats _that _suppose to me?" Riley asked suspiciously while coming to a complete stop.

"Nothing, Nothing..."Rachel waved off the suspicious look being sent her away. "I'm just saying that some would take this as you two..._liking _each other."

Riley looked at her friend with blank face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Your kidding right?"

"Aw! You didn't even blush." Rachel whines while pouting at her failed teasing attempt.

"Cause I don't have a reason too." Riley pointed out. "Randy and I are just friends. Even if that was the case, I highly doubt Randy likes me in _that _way."

Rachel stared at her friend confused before her expression went flat. "Whatever you say, I'll call you after band. Later."

"Uh, Later?" Riley said back confused by her friend's sudden departure. She then thinks back on their conversation and giggles a bit. "Seriously, _what _on earth gave her the indication that me and Randy like each other like that?"

She turns to go to class she spots a head of purple hair_. 'Huh, speak of the devil. I should talk to him about what happened earlier.'_

Riley starts to make way over to Randy and Howard as they talked about something but when Randy reaches into his bag she notices that he's starting to panic. Just as she gets in ear shot she hears,

"I cant believe I lost the Ninja Nomicon!"

This makes her freeze in place as she was just a 3 feet away from the two. Howard notices her first as his eyes widen in panic while nudging his friend. "Uh Cunningham..."

"What!?" Randy snapped from his panicing to follow his friend's finger and sees his steaming partner/crush.

"You _WHAT_!?"

Both boys flinched at the seething tone and Howard took a few steps back to get out of the line of fire.

Riley marches at Randy, grabs him by his hoodie, and got close to his face. "Did you just say you _lost _your _Nomicon_?"

Normally having his crush this close would make him a stuttering mess but the low, furious tone she had made him stutter for a different reason.

"W-well _lost _is such a..._strong _word. I've simply um..._misplaced _it and-"

Riley lets him go and raises her hand, cutting him off. "Randy Cunningham, is the _Ninja Nomicon _on your person or not?"

"...no.."

_"Then where is it!"_

"I-I probably left in the bathroom!" Randy squeaked out while backing away. "To the bathroom!"

He then runs towards the bathrooms with Riley following closely behind. Sprinting down the hallway, they hastily turned a corner just as Bash exited the bathroom the Nomicon under his arm.

"Seriously?" Randy groaned. "Our arch-enemy's stepson, are you kidding me?"

The two then quickly run after Bash just as the dismissal bell goes off and hoard of students cuts them off making them have to shove their way through.

Getting to the other side, they see Bash at his locker getting ready to leave.

Randy approaches Bash cautiously while trying to be casual. "Bash! _Bash_, what up, bro? Hey, that book you found in the bathroom? It's actually _mine_, and, uh-"

"What book?" Bash asked turning around.

Both Randy and Riley look at Bash up and down and don't see the Nomicon on him.

Riley gets curious on where it could have gone in such a short amount of time.

Randy on the other hand becomes suspicious/panicky and jumps on the bully yelling. "_What did you do with it?!" _

"Woah! Randy!" Riley yelps in surprise from the boy's sudden action and tries to calm him down.

Bash beats her to it and shoves Randy away. "Get off of me! I gave all my books to the homework-doing kid. The one that does everybody's homework."

"Homework-doing kid?" Riley thought for moment until it came to her and Randy at the same time. "_**Bucky**_!"

"To the library!" Randy exclaimed and they both shot off towards the library.

Getting to the library, while feeling a little winded, they tracked Bucky down and found him working in a carrel.

"Oh, that book looked like it had non-school board approved ideas in it so I gave it to the principal."

"To the principal's office!"

Now in the principal's office, they watched in growing worry/fear as Slimovitz casually talked to the two while _shredding _books.

Seriously, there's a thing called _donating_.

"Oh, that book was too big for my Word Gobbler."

The teens sighed in relief and Riley released the death grip she had on her bag.

"So, I gave it to Coach Green for flamethrower practice."

The two heroes face palm as Randy says. "To the gym!"

Tiredly, they hurriedly ran to the gym.

Bursting threw the gym doors, their hearts sunk in despair when they see a shot of fire.

Randy falls to his knees crying, "_NOOOOOO_!"

Riley could only shake her head sadly as she leaned on the door frame watching her partner mourn.

Until a _very specific _book was in front of Randy's face. "Nomicon?" He grabs the book and hugs it closely. "Is it really you?"

Riley sighs in relief.

"McFist Pad suggested I check the Lost and Found." Howard said still messing with said device. "And look _who _I found."

Randy laughs as he and Riley straighten themselves up. "How _awesome _is McFist Pad?"

But just as they were all about to leave, Couch Green comes up behind them and grbas the Nomicon. "Naughty book. I put you in the Lost and Found."

"Wait! Couch Gre-" Riley gets cut off by Bash grabbing the book.

"Hey, my blinky buzzy book." Bash then quickly walks out of the school.

Getting over his shock quickly, Randy runs after Bash but was too late as Bash got into his limo and the cars drives off.

"Ah!" Randy uttered while shaking from worry. "The sacred book of Ninja just got into McFist's limo."

Riley and Howard come up behind him.

"You know what you gotta do now, right?" Howard said looking at his friend.

All three then spoke at the same time. "_**Go get the Nomicon!/**__Go get some ice cream_."

Blinking, the two heroes stared at Howard blankly.

"Right." Howard realizes his mistake. "_You _Nomicon, and _me _ice cream. Want me to get you something?"

The two just continue to stare at him.

Howard doesn't notices. "Oh, right, _right_. It'll melt. You go. Go. I'll figure out this ice cream thing."

Giving him one last look, the two teens suited up and raced after the limo.

It didn't take the two long to find the limo driving down the road as they jumped from building to building while keeping the vehicle in sight.

Noticing they were getting closer to McFist's company as the limo stopped at a red light, Ninja and Kunoichi used their scarves to latch on a street light, swing, and then grab on to the underside of limo allowing them to hide from McFist's security.

After getting in, Ninja and Kunoichi were crawling on the ceiling as they followed Bash through out the halls of the building.

"Hey, monkey." Bash greeted a robo-ape.

"My name's Frank." The robot corrected.

"No. Your name's," Bash then makes a bunch of monkey noise while as the robo-ape walks away obviously annoyed.

Another robo-ape walks by with a tall stack of papers.

"What you got there, papers?" Bash asked before knocking the stack out of its hands. "Not anymore."

The robo-ape slumps sadly at the mess.

Ninja and Kunoichi shared a look that said they agreed that Bash was a jerk.

A different robo-ape, but with a toupee, rounds the corner. "Yo, Baldy! Your sock's untied."

The robot looks down causing its hair piece to fall off making the robot to yelp in panic.

Bash laughs while walking. "You ain't even wearing socks."

The heroes roll their eyes as Ninja say. "What a _shoob_."

Kunoichi hums in agreement.

The two the notice Bash go into a room.

"Great, how are we gonna get in there with out being spotted?" Ninja complained.

Kunoichi calmly clears her throat and points at a near by air vent.

"Oh, right."

The teen heroes quickly crawled through the vent and were now looking through a vent and into a breakroom where Bash was talking to Viceroy.

"So you want me to cover this beautiful antique book with blinkers and buzzers?" Viceroy asked, bewildered by the idea. "Why?"

"I'm gonna use it as a doorstop." Bash answered before walking away. "I like the door open when I poop."

Viceroy, and the two heroes hiding, shivered and gagged at this.

"TMI, Bash." Viceroy shuddered. "Too much ickiness-"

"I'm gonna go for it." Ninja whispered to Kunoichi as he began to lower himself with his scarf as Viceroy's back was turned.

"Be careful." Kunoichi whispered back.

"And I won't stand for it. " Viceroy continues to rant, grabbing the Nomicon before Ninja could, and stoms out the room still ranting.

"Well that was a bust." Kunoichi pointed out while jumping out of the vent.

Ninja just grunts in annoyance and then follows after Viceroy, grabbing the underside of an elevator in time as it goes up.

The elevator reaches McFist's office with Ninja and Kunoichi sneaking in as Viceroy steps out. "Hannibal. A word?"

Ninja and Kunoichi were clutching the ceiling, not taking their eyes off their enemies.

"Viceroy, I'm kind of in a meeting right now." McFist notices the book under Viceroy's arms. "Ooh, that's a nice-looking doorstop you've got there."

_"Silence, you fools!"_

Everyone in the room simultaneously snapped their heads towards a figure's image in a glass tube. "There is a Ninja and Kunoichi to be destroyed."

The two heroes gasped in shock at what they were seeing. "_**The Sorcerer**_."

"No honkin' way!" Ninja added quietly.

"Yeah, Viceroy, focus on that." McFist agreed, obviously trying to be a kiss up.

"I'm just here about the _doorstop_." Viceroy holds up the Nomicon.

The Sorcerer's image squinted a bit at the book. "That's no doorstop."

"Oh, boy." Ninja groans while Kunoichi bites her lip under her mask in worry.

The Sorcerer takes a closer look and gasps. "That's the Ninja Nomicon! "

"And _there _it is." Ninja said with Kunoichi wanting to bang her head on something for the turn of events.

McFist is just confused and asks Viceroy. "Eh, What's he talking about?"

His scientist just shrugs.

"It is the Ninja's book of ancient knowledge." Sorcerer starts to explains. "We can learn the secrets of his powers. And his _weaknesses_."

"This is bad, Ninja." Kunoichi mutters out starting to worry.

"I know, I know." Ninja retorted as panic started setting in.

McFist snatches the book from Viceroy. "Give me that!"

He then takes a minute in struggling to open the book but got no results.

Done seeing his boss make a fool of himself, Viceroy offers his helps. "Sir, let me take a whack at it."

McFist pouts and hands over the book. Viceroy places the book upright on McFist's desk and pulls out a small device.

Pressing a button, Viceroy places the device between the front and back cover. The devices started to struggle as it tried to open the book.

"Hang in there, Nomicon." Ninja quietly encouraged as the book vibrated on the desk as the devices continued to struggle.

It didn't take long for it to blow up, leaving the book unopened and unscratched.

"Enough of this!" Sorcerer snapped. "I'll do it myself."

The Sorcerer then began to mutter some kind of chant and red mist started to come out of the glass tube.

"Is that stank?" Ninja asked shocked. "What the juice?"

"Whatever it is, It can _not _be good." Kunoichi said as she watched the red mist creep closer to the Nomicon.

When the red mist gets to the Nomicon, it lifts the book into the air and began to try to pry open the book.

"Oh, he's stanking up the pages!" Ninja complained. "Enough of this." He looks at his partner. "You ready."

Kunoichi nodded. "Ready when you are."

Ninja nods back and the two then jumps down. "It's Hero time!"

"Ninja? Kunoichi?" Sorcerer said in disbelief.

"_**Sorcerer**_." The teen heroes glared at him.

"Ninja? Kunoichi?" McFist said shocked.

"_**McFist**_."

"Hello." Viceroy greeted nervously.

"You've got something that belongs to me!" Ninja said in a threatening tone making McFist and Viceroy take a step back. Ninja then jumps over them and uses his scarf to take back the Nomicon. "Ninja Snatch!"

"_Destroy him_!" Sorcerer order and McFist presses a button on his desk that called in a few dozen robo-apes.

Ninja and Kunoichi quickly get into fighting stances, but just as Kunoichi was about to pull out her tessens, Ninja jumps forward while saying. "Get ready to taste Ninja Tiger Paw."

That threw his partner off. "Ninja _what now_?"

Ninja lands in the middle of the robo-apes and does Brock Octane's Tiger Paw move.

Kunoichi watches this in disbelief before glancing at McFist and Viceroy while jabbing her thumb at the scene as if to ask if they were seeing this too.

The two grown men just shrugged.

All robo-apes understandably laughed at the Ninja's _new _move making him stop and relies his error. "OK, so maybe the McFist Pad isn't the best place to learn Ninja moves."

"Ya Think!" Kunoichi retorted making Ninja duck his head embarrassed.

"Ha!" McFist laughed. "What you don't know is that _Viceroy _designed my office for exactly this kind of confrontation!"

"Well, now they knows." Viceroy points out.

McFist ignores this and presses a different button on his desk that suddenly the floor opened up the middle of the floor.

Kunoichi was lucky enough to be closer to the edge and not fall in.

Ninja and a robo-ape were not as lucky.

The two fell down towards a mass of turning gears and other mechanics.

Ninja was able to grab onto a gear to stop his falling but the robo-ape was immediately crushed between some gears.

Kunoichi was watching this with wide as she worried for her partner's safety. But by being to focused, a robo-ape was able to land a hit on her from behind making her slid on the ground from the hit.

Gathering her bearings, she quickly noticed she was out numbered.

Well crud.

The robo-apes immediately ganged up on her as Kunoichi did her best to dodge and attack the robots.

But during all this, she didn't notice that she was getting closer to the edge of the missing floor.

She noticed soon enough when her foot slipped and she started falling backwards. Waving her arms to try and regain her balance a tug on her scarf stopped her from falling.

Looking at her '_rescuer_', she sees a robo-ape holding to then end of her scarf looking at her menacingly. And with a strong pull, the robot pulled her towards its readied fist.

She must have blacked out for moment because when she opened her eyes, she was on her knees being held by two robo-apes next to Ninja, who was in the same position, with McFist in front of them.

"I present to you the Ninja and Kunoichi!" McFist showed off to the Sorcerer. "Now, about my reward."

Sorcerer looked dangerously ecstatic. "After centuries entombed in this filthy hole, I will be free, and _chaos _will reign."

"And my reward?" McFist piped up again.

With a wave of his boney arms, more red mist began to shoot out of the glass tube.

Seeing this, Ninja was able to kick away the robot restraining him and his partner but wasn't fast enough as the red mist took the form of large clawed hands that quickly grabbed the two heroes and began to squeeze them.

"The Nomicon did not prepare us for this." Ninja chocked out as he and Kunoichi tried to struggle.

The Nomicons earlier message popped up before them.

_**-The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet catches no fish.-**_

"We're way past wet paws here." Ninja complained despite being crushed. "Why can't you teach us something useful!"

_"Ninja, that's the thing," _Kunoichi gasped out_. "They're always teaching us!"_

And just like that, multiple lessons popped into their visons as they began to glow.

Ninja was glowing orange.

And Kunoichi white.

_**-A Ninja/Kunoichi must master the art of stealth.-**_

_**-Believe in the weapon that is in the suit.-**_

_**-Air Fist-**_

"Your right." Ninja said to his partner. "_Everything _they've taught us is useful!"

The two heroes then stared at their enemy tauntingly as Kunoichi says, "Sorcerer, the Ninja and Kunoichi have been kicking your butt for 800 years-"

"-and they'll be kicking it for 800 more." Ninja said while gathering some air in a makeshift Air Fist that was able to break them free.

Kunoichi then releases her own air attack at the Sorcerer that was able to knock him down on his side of the glass.

"What are you standing around for?!" McFist barked at the robo-apes while pointing at the two teens. "Attack! They're over there!"

"_**Conceal**_." Ninja said as he and Kunoichi disappeared into the shadows.

McFist sees their gone and is dumbfounded. "Uh, where'd they go?"

"_**Reveal**_!" They appear behind the group, startling them.

"_Ah_, now they're over there!" McFist pointed out.

"_**Believe in the weapon that is in the suit**_." Kunoichi recited as she brought out her tessens while Ninja brought out a pair of dual swords.

Robo-apes charged at the two but they where all swiftly sliced down.

Jumping over McFist and Viceroy, Ninja and Kunoichi quickly disposed of the rest of the robo-apes.

On his side of the glass, Sorcerer angerly got to his feet. "Feel. My. _**Wrath**_!"

Red mist took the form of the Sorcerer's head that quickly dive towards the two teens.

Ninja and Kunoichi quickly ran out of the room and sprinted through the halls as the floating head of red mist gave chase.

A giant robot mantis suddenly blocked their path and another one appeared behind them, trapping them.

_**-The best way to avoid and attack is to avoid an attack.-**_

**(A/N: Pretend Kunoichi learned this.)**

Kunoichi quickly caught one of the robot's attention making it walk forward and crash into the other robot as Ninja and her slid under them to escape.

The red cloud of Sorcerer's head the reappeared around a corner making the two start running again.

While running down a hallway, they see Bash coming out of a room with a plate of cookies that gave Ninja an idea for a little revenge.

"What you got there, plate of cookies?"

When they passed Bash, Ninja knocked the plate out of Bash's hands.

"Hey!" Bash yelled.

_"Not anymore."_

Kunoichi laughed as they finally came across an exit that was quickly blocked by a wall.

Ninja and Kunoichi only had to worry for a second as they both got the same idea.

Kunoichi quickly powered up. "_**Okami Ice Beam**_!"

The wall was covered in ice and helped weaken the metal.

Ninja then powers up himself. "_**Ninja Tengu Fire Ball!"**_

The fire blast blew the whole wall up allowing the two to escape as the red mist disappeared with the Sorcerer yelling in defeat.

* * *

**~Randy's P.O.V~**

"-and then I sliced through the grate, jumped out a window, caught the 2:30 cross-town bus, and here I am." I explained to Howard as we sat around in my room playing Grave Punchers.

"Wow! You are hardcore, Cunningham." Howard complimented while playing. "I would never take the bus." He sets the controller down and holds up his McFist Pad. "_You _weren't the only one who had an epic afternoon. McFist Pad and I took my grave punchin' to the next level, yo. Check out these moves."

I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying as I glanced at the Ninja Nomicon that was leaning against a wall.

Mind made up, I got to my feet and walked over to the book.

"What are you doing?" Howard asks.

I picked up the book and sat down against the wall, smiling. "I've gotta get my paws wet."

I then opened the book.

"_Arwooh_!"

_~Inside the Ninja Nomicon~_

When I opened my eyes, I see was back sitting on the large slab of rock in the middle of the lake with waterfall behind me.

"Nomicon, whatever you say. No matter how confusing or stupid or ridiculous, I am in. I'm all about getting my _Master Ninja _on." I said standing up determination.

Some doodle arrows pointed at the waterfall. "Aw, the waterfall? Really? Again?"

A flash of lighting kills my complaining. "I'm going."

Before I could, a familiar giggling made me look to see Riley standing near the base of the waterfall.

"Riley!"

She waved a 'hello' before crossing her arms. "I see _someone _learned their lesson."

I laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head. "Uh yeah.."

She motioned me to follow. "Well come on then. The soon we get this done the better."

"Right."

And once again, the two of us were soaked from the water as we reached the ledged from last time.

"I _so _got this." I said only to get a fish to the face. I heard Riley laughing as I took the fish off. "Come on, Nomicon. That _all _you got?"

I was then immediately buried under a pile of fish.

Poking my head out from the pile, I was unamused by the action or Riley's increased laughter.

Her laughter quickly stopped when a fish was aimed at her which she dodged.

"HA!" She yelled triumphantly. "Not today!"

A fish then lands on her head not a second later with a _splat_.

It was now my turn to laugh.


	28. Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third Person P.O.V.~**

Inside one of McFist's many warehouses; Ninja, Kunoichi, and Boss robo-ape were looking over a railing at the many robo-ape pieces scattered around the warehouse.

"Don't feel bad." Ninja said to the Boss-ape. "Who knew we could defeat 70 robo-apes? _I _didn't even know!"

"I have to agree, it was kind of touch and go a couple times." Kunoichi threw in.

The two heroes then jump away from the robo-ape while taking out their weapons.

"But now it's just you and us." Ninja declared.

"I think it's us and you." Boss-ape corrected.

McFist interrupts the conversation. "Less _grammar_, more _stabbing_!"

Boss-ape listens to the order by taking out some electrified blades.

Ninja and Kunoichi then had to block and dodge from incoming attacks.

McFist looks around at his fallen robots while talking down to them. "You, banana eating, Oil-drinking baboons! All a disgrace!"

A robo-ape hanging onto a gear falls down will a yell as McFist grabs a different one that was hanging over the railing.

"Help him!" McFist barked.

"But my leg came off." The robo-ape tried to explain as it hobbled before falling over the railing.

McFist didn't show any sympathy. "Oh! _My leg came off. Boo-hoo!"_

He then rips a piece of the railing off and throws it at the robot making it groan in pain.

Kunoichi notices this as she fights. "Geez, your boss is kind of a jerk."

Boss-ape knocks away Ninja's sword as it shrugs and says. "It's his company. What can you do?"

Ninja takes this chance to kick the robot away.

"_I _wouldn't take it." Ninja retrieves his sword and uses it to cut the Boss-ape's head off. "I'd fight back."

Ninja catches the head. "But hey, that's just me." He then punches the head into McFist's hands.

Ninja, Kunoichi, and McFist all glare at each other until the two heroes smoke bomb away.

When the smoke clears, McFist glares down at the head in his hands. "You make me sick!"

Boss-ape tries to say something but is kicked away by McFist. "I'd kick the rest of you, but I have somewhere to be."

McFist exits the warehouse that was actually located in the Whoopee World Amusement park.

* * *

**~Randy's P.O.V~ **

After Kunoichi went on her separate way, I ducked behind a Whoopee statue to take off my mask just as McFist exits the warehouse.

Why he has one in the middle of an amusement park, I have no idea.

The moment McFist runs by, I quickly run in the opposite direction to where I know Howard was waiting for me.

Spotting him, I run up to him panting. I opened my mouth to speak but Howard stopped me with a hand to my face and annoyed look on his.

"Sorry I'm late, Howard." He said 'speaking' for me. "And because I almost made us miss the grand opening of the Barf-A-Centauri, I will pay for all your snacks as an apology."

Crossing my arms annoyed, I go over to the vending machine anyway to buy us snacks. "You know I'm not actually late, right?"

Howard grabs his snacks. "Apology accepted, Cunningham."

Rolling my eyes, I glanced around for a certain pair of girls. "Hey, have you seen Riley and Rachel yet?"

Howard sipped his drink. "Not yet. Got a text saying they'll be here in a sec."

"Okay," I then got serious. "But you _do _remember the plan-"

"The plan to get you and Riley alone in a not-a-date, date?" Howard takes another sip of his drink. "Yeah Cunningham, you only reminded me a _billion _times. After the ride, I _distract _Rachel, we _lose _you guys in the crowd, and give you and Riley enough _alone _time for you to impress her."

I sighed in relief and strained up a bit. "Perfect. Hopefully nothing goes wrong today."

"Now why would you say that?"

Jumping a bit, I spun around and see Rachel and Riley walking up to us.

Riley was the one who asked the questions and was looking at me curiously.

I nervously flick my eyes side to side trying to think of an excuse. "I-I mean um..."

"Cunningham just hopping nothing will go wrong with the ride. With it being new and all." Howard cut in, covering me.

"Yeah it would stink if something went bad." Rachel agreed with Howard's lie.

I discreetly gave Howard some of my snacks as a thank you.

"Agreed, especially since I'm here to continue my record." Riley says.

Record?

"Record of what?" Howard asked what we were both thinking.

"Record of _not _barfing on a roller coaster. 6 years and 19 different coasters strong! And now going for the big 20!" Riley explained looking pumped.

"Its kind of why we were a little late." Rachel said. "Riley wanted to eat some chili fries to make it more of a challenge."

Howard scoffs. "_Not _throwing up on a coaster that was made to make you puke. Sorry Davis, but I don't see that happening."

"Oh yeah?" Riley asked in a challenging way as she stood in front of Howard. "Is that a _challenge_, Weinerman?"

Howard doesn't even flinch. "Maybe it is _Davis_."

Rachel and I looked between the two as the conversation goes on.

"Alright then," Riley crosses her arms, eyes narrowed. "What are the stakes?"

Howard is silent for a moment until he smirks. "If I win, I get 5 things from your bakery for _free_."

"2"

"3"

"Done." Riley said before smirking herself. "And if I win, you have to spin a sign in front of the shop for two hours."

"Deal." They shook on it as Rachel and I shared a look.

"Umm... How about we get in the line for the ride guys." Rachel suggested awkwardly.

We all agreed and joined the crowd that was in front of the covered ride with McFist giving a speech.

"I don't know where I was when I came up with the idea to build the most puke-tastic coaster in history." McFist said with a '_charming_' smile.

I notice Viceroy say something to Mrs. McFist until McFist stood in front of him.

"But the important thing is, I did. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you." McFist pulls out a small device and presses a button that pulled down the covering sheet to reveal the most brucest ride ever_! "Mission to Barf-A-Centauri!" _

Everyone in the crowd cheered in excitement as the four of us gazed at the ride in aw.

"Hannibal McFist can do no wrong!" Howard exclaimed making me pause at my aweing.

"You know he just tried to kill us, right?" I remined feeling a little miffed.

Howard adopted a sheepish look. "OK, so he can do a _little _wrong."

McFist continues his speech. "And joining us for the inaugural blast-off, Norrisville's favorite space monkey, _Neil Apestrong_."

A couple of Robo-apes carried a prop rocket to the stage that had a chimp in a space suit sitting in it.

Apestrong saluted and pointed at crowd making them cheer louder. Jumping out of the rocket, he proceed to act like a monkey for like 5 second before jumping to the front, slipping on his helmet, and giving the audience a thumps up.

"I'm _apestrong nuts _for Apestrong!" Howard cheered retuning the gesture.

After the small opening ceremony, the four of us were able to snag some seats with Howard and I in the second row behind Bash and Apestrong and the girls behind us.

"Yeah!" Bash cheered while nudging Apestrong, "Get pumped ape face!"

That poor monkey.

The ride began to move as I see Howard practically vibrate in his seat. "We are about to barf at six G's, Cunningham. _Six G's_! "

"To think we will have achieved something so great, at such a young age." I said feeling honestly prideful at this moment.

"I hope your ready to lose Weinerman." I heard Riley from behind say smugly.

"Funny, I was about to the same thing Davis." Howard said back.

"Hey what's going on with the robo-apes?" I then hear Rachel ask.

Curious I lean over a bit and looked down with Howard to see the Robo-apes running around with signs that I couldn't quiet read.

"They're walking off the job." I said before sudden realization hit me and I look back Riley to see her with the same face staring at me. "Oh, my ninja, they're on strike!" I then whisper to Howard so Rachel couldn't hear. "You know, _I'm _the one who told them to stand up for themselves. That was me."

Howard rolls his eyes just as the ride came to a sudden halt just before going over the first hill.

What the juice?

"What's going on with the ride?" Howard ask what I presume we were all thinking.

The ride then goes backwards and back into the docking station.

"Yo, McFist. This thing _stinks_. I didn't puke at all!" Bash complained to his step-dad.

I see the robo-ape managing the ride begin to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" McFist asked angerly.

The robot says nothing and simply takes out a sign with McFist's face crossed out and then join the other robo-apes.

A look of nervousness started to show on McFist's face as he says. "Hang on, folks. We'll have you puking momentarily. We're experiencing a minor malfunction."

I cranked my neck to look behind me and, along with Riley, watch him go over to Viceroy and talk for a bit.

But I was cut off from my observation when Howard punched me in the shoulder making me flinch.

"Cunningham, thanks to you, we're not gonna get to ride the Barf-A-Centauri. _You have to fix this!" _

Staring at him disbelief as I rubbed my arm, I said. "Why would I fix it? If the robo-apes are on strike, they're not coming after the Ninja and Kunoichi."

"I drank a _yellow _McHyper-Slush, and ate a bag of _blue _McSwizzlers." Howard then gets in my face, growling. "I'm not leaving until I spew _green_."

"_**Gross**_." I hear the girls say.

"I would love to see that." I admitted quietly as I lifted my over the shoulder restraints as everyone else, beside Howard and Rachel, did the same and left.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Rachel asked as she watched Riley and I get out of our seats.

"Where just gonna check on something, we'll be right back." Riley lied sending me a wink.

I smirked at that and we both head out towards the crowd of robo-apes.

* * *

**~Kunoichi's P.O.V~ **

_**"Smoke bomb!"**_

Ninja and I appeared in the middle of the protesting robots.

About to step in and try to reason with them, Ninja beat me to it.

Big mistake.

"OK, robo-apes, you're _angry_, I get it." Ninja said to the crowd as they quietened down for a moment. "But there's a boy up there with a dream to puke off a rollercoaster, and there's another boy with a dream of watching that first boy's dream come true. The only thing crushing those dreams is you."

Palm meet face. _'Darn it Randy.'_

"But you said fight back." Boss-ape retorted.

"_After _you run the coaster." Ninja said looking confident.

"Uh Ninja-" I tried to intervene but he kept in talking.

"I mean, _come on_. Is McFist _really _that bad?"

As if on que, McFist pushes himself harshly through the crowd, even taking out a robot's head.

_"Get back to work, you knuckle-dragging refrigerators!" _McFist barked. "And somebody destroy the Ninja and Kunoichi!"

Ninja faced palmed while I blankly watched the head roll over to the Boss-ape's feet.

In 3...2._..1.._

Boss-ape glares and picks up the head while speaking to crowd. "My cyber-simian brothers, it is time to activate _Ape Mode_!"

Boss-ape then swipes something on his arm that suddenly made its coloring go from orange to red.

I cocked my head to side confused but took a step back anyway as the rest of the robo-apes followed their leader.

"_Ape Mode_? What's Ape Mode?" Ninja asked McFist and I but we both just shrug.

Suddenly the Robo-ape proceeded to act jut like..._well _apes.

"Oh, _Ape Mode_." Ninja realized as his face went sheepish. "_Yeah_, this is _bad_."

"_Ya Think!?"_I said annoyed while getting back to back with him.

"Okay, not my brightest idea." Ninja admitted. "Guess the only one thing to do now is to-"

"_**Fight**_!" We both then jumped in to the madness.

"Kuno! You take the left and I'll take the right!" Ninja said like kicking a robot away.

"You got it!" I replied punching a robot's head off.

Running down the path, I was using my tessens to cut robo-apes left and right but it did nothing to lessen the numbers.

"_AAAAHHHHH_!"

Snapping my head towards the scream I see a little girl hugging a whoopee plushie cowering from an approaching robo-ape.

My hand went towards my sash and quickly threw a boom ball at the robot, destroying it.

The little girl cheered as I quickly ushered her away towards her near by frantic mother.

My ears then catch a faint sound that I couldn't pinpoint from all the chaos until it was to late as something slammed into me and knocked us into a ring tossing booth.

After my head stopped spinning, I see the thing that crashed into me was my partner and that I was on top of him with our legs tangled and a large ring around our necks.

Looking down at my partner, I notice how tense he was and that he was staring at me with a deer-in-the-headlights look.

_'Understandable, a situation like this would make anyone uncomfortable.' _I thought as I gave him an apologetic smile under my mask as I slowly untangled my self from him.

After doing so, I peered over the booth counter to look at the on going chaos and sighed in aggravation.

"_Ugh_, There's too many of them. We have to think of something to stop them as a whole instead of going taking them out one by one. Any ideas?"

Silence.

Confused, I glanced at my partner and see him sitting up and starring into space.

Rolling my eyes, I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Ninja, _Ninja hello_? Need you at 100% here please."

Ninja snapped out of his daydreaming. "W-what sorry what?"

"I asked if you had any idea on how to stop the rampaging robo-apes."

Before he could answer, we heard some familiar shouting.

_"You. Banana-eating, oil-drinking baboons!" _

Looking over, we both see McFist yelling at some robo-apes messing with a vending machine.

I hear Ninja suddenly gasp and look to him get to his feet. "Wait a second. They're _mad _at _McFist_! Only he could stop this."

I sent him a dubious look. "We seriously have to ask _McFist _for _help_?"

"Trust me, I'm nor crazy about it either." Ninja said looking annoyed at the idea in general. "But its the only way."

Sighing, I got to my feet. "_Fine_, but I'm not gonna like it."

"Wasn't expecting you to."

By the time we were done talking and going over to McFist, some robo-apes kidnapped Marci McFist and Bash while heading towards the roller coaster.

"_Help_! Need some help here!" McFist cried out but stopped when we stepped in front of him. He glared at us. "_Not _from _you_! _Anybody _else. _Help_!"

"Look, were not so crazy about this either, McFist." I said annoyed before I gestured to his kidnapped family. "But innocent people are in danger."

McFist bites his lip in worry as he glanced at his family, crossed his arms in frustration/stubbornness , and then said reluctantly. "_Fine_. Just get it over with!"

Ninja quickly grabs him and makes his way towards the coaster with me right behind them.

As we got closer to the ride, we noticed that it was up and running with Howard and Rachel standing next to Viceroy who was holding a remote.

_'I'll take that!' _I though as I grabbed the remote as Ninja, McFist , and I jumped into the train.

"Sorry, everyone, but we need that coaster." Ninja said as I pressed a button that strapped McFist into the ride.

Our two friends and Viceroy pouted and complained at this as the train moved away from them and was slowly going up towards the first lift hill where the robo-apes had Bash and Mrs. McFist.

"Ninja Snatch!" Ninja uses his scarf to grab them and place them on the train where I strapped them in.

"Thanks, Ninja and Kunoichi." Mrs. McFist thanked.

"Aw, I wanted to sit in the front seat." Bash complained making us roll our eyes.

"OK, they're safe, but this isn't over." Ninja said as the robo-apes jumped from their position and landed on the last train. "It's time to _apologize_."

"Can't you just stab 'em or something?" McFist asked grumbly.

I threw my hands up in disbelief. "Wha-_No_, we can't stab-They're mad at you. The _only _way to end all this is for you to say you're _sorrRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!AAAAHHHH!"_

Ninja and I grabbed each other screaming with everyone else as the train speed up as it went down.

Letting go of him, I traded with clutching onto the seat while trying to keep my lunch down as the ride went on.

_"Just say it!" _Ninja yelled getting in McFist's face.

_"Hannibal McFist doesn't apologize." _McFist retorted, not backing down.

We all noticed the three robo-apes getting closer as one on them roared with knives on their hands.

Staring blankly at McFist, I shrugged and gestured to the enraged robots. "Fine. Have it _your _way."

Just as I say this, the Boss-robo ape brought down one of its knives and cut the seat.

That changes McFist's mind quickly. "OK, OK."

The ride does a sudden turn making Ninja and I adjust our grip.

I am so gonna enjoy this ride once I'm ridding it normally.

"Sometimes I say things, and sometimes those things are hurtful." McFist started. "So I guess what I'm really trying to say is, _labmashji..." _He grumbled the last bit.

"So that's not a word." Ninja pointed out.

"Yeah, all right, fine." McFist crossed his arms and looked to the side. "_I'm sorry_, OK?"

The three of us looked at Boss-ape hopefully, only for it to roar and bring down its other knife at McFist.

Ninja quickly used his scarf to rip McFist from his seat and avoid the blade.

The train suddenly went into a loop de loop that made me tighten my grip and stay on the train while Ninja and McFist weren't as lucky as they fell off the ride for a moment but were able to land in the back of the train just in time.

When they landed, Ninja used McFist, who was still wrapped in Ninja's scarf, to knock away two of the three robo-apes.

"I don't get it. I really thought that was gonna work" Ninja said.

I took the moment to wrap my own scarf around Boss-robo ape to grab it's attention as two more robo-apes jumped onto the train.

Taking out a pair of sais, I used them to deflect it's blades.

"Kuno!"

Turning me head slightly to the side to acknowledge my partner while in a stand off with the Boss-ape.

"I figured it out!" He exclaimed while dodging an incoming swipe. "Since they're in ape mode they only understand monkey speak! We need someone who speaks monkey speak!"

"And where the _juice _are we gonna find someone like that!" I yelled before finally pushing Boss-ape off to the side.

The tow of us the focused on deflecting/pushing the other apes away as we moved towards the front but they just kept climbing back up.

Back up slightly, I feel something hairy on my back and look to see Apestrong sound asleep in his seat.

Oh right, forgot about him.

"_Apestrong_! Norrisville needs you."

The space monkey wakes up and grunts at me when Boss-ape tries to take a swing at me but Ninja blocks him.

"Yes, again." I kicked a robo-ape away. "Tell the robo-apes McFist is sorry, and he'll never yell at them again."

"Yes, I'll never yell again!" McFist from his position behind us.

Boss-robo ape suddenly popped up from behind McFist, grabs him by the tie, and holds him over the side.

Apestrong slips on his helmet, stands up from his seat, and started speaking Boss-robo ape.

After a moment of back and forth mokey chatter, Boss-robo ape put McFist back on the train safely, swiped its arm, and turned back to normal.

"Apology accepted."

I smiled under my mask at the sight as me and Ninja high-fived for another completed mission.

And then the train went down a steep fall.

* * *

After finishing the..._extreme _coaster, we all finally got to the loading station where McFist, his wife, and Bash immediately jumped off to puke.

Ninja and I stayed in our seats for a moment longer to collect our brains and degrip the hold we had on the seats.

_Never _complaining about tight seatbelts again.

Getting to our feet, we both looked back at Apestrong as he stood the side looking completely fine.

"Nice working with you, Commander." Ninja said as we both saluted him off and he salutes back.

We then turn our attention to a barfing McFist.

Once he was done, he sent us an aggravated look. "What?"

"You're welcome. Smoke bomb!" The two of us then smoke bombed away.

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

After Norrisvill's heroes disappeared, the crowd that was watching cheered and climbed on to the ride with Howard in the front and Rachel just behind him.

Viceroy was about to join them but was stopped by the yelling of his boss.

"_Viceroy_! You're _not _riding anything until you remove Strike Mode, Ape Mode, and _any _other ridiculous modes from the robo-apes."

"Even Brownie Hound Suck-Up Mode?" Viceroy asked.

That made McFist pause. "Keep that one for when I'm feeling blue."

McFist then walks away with Viceroy begrudgingly following while glancing at the ride longingly.

Howard and Rachel see this and frown.

"I will barf for you!" Howard declared to the scientist with Rachel waved sadly.

"Oh, I see how it is." Randy said crossly as he and Riley slipped into the train next to their friends. "I'm gone for five minutes, and you got a new puking pal?"

"Speaking of puking," Riley said as she leaned forward a bit to whisper to the two boys. "I win Weinerman, hope your ready to spin some signs next weekend."

Howard growled as she leaned back with a smug grin. "You two really wanna go there? Cause technically, you already rode this thing without me."

The ride began to move.

"It was official Ninja/Kunoichi business. I didn't even enjoy it." Randy said quietly but smirked after a moment. "Although turn three is the _cheese_."

That smirk got bigger when he heard Riley laugh and at Howard's annoyed face. "You're ruining it! _Again_!"

The train then went down the first lift hill making the passengers scream in excitement and made a certain Weinerman immediately throw up to the side.

"So beautiful!" Randy cheered.

* * *

The minute the ride was over, Rachel and Howard bolted over to the nearest trashcans and emptied their stomachs.

And while the ride didn't make Riley puke it certainly made her dizzy enough for her to need Randy to keep her steady.

"Are you gonna be okay Riley?" Randy asked as he lead the red head to a near by bench.

She giggled and waved of his concern as she sat down. "I'm fine, just gotta let the adrenaline wear off."

Randy smiles himself and turns to look at his other friends but sees no one.

Riley sees this as well and asked. "Where'd they go?"

~~With Howard and Rachel~~

"Howard why did you drag us away from Randy and Riley?" Rachel asked as she snatched her wrist back from the boy.

"Needed a snack and since Randy was busy helping Riley, you were the only one left."

"Left for what?" Rachel asked crossing her arms, looking skeptic.

"...giving me company?"

Rachel stared at Howard blankly making him sweat a bit as she glanced over her shoulder in the direction of their friends and then back at him.

"..."

"..."

"Your helping Randy try to get closer with Riley aren't you." It wasn't a question.

_"Ihavenoideawhatyourtalkingabout." _Howard immediately denied not looking at her.

"Ugh, Howard seriously..."

"Hey! It wasn't my idea-"

"Why didn't you get me in on it?"

"...wait what?" Howard asked in surprise.

Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "_Hello _I'm not blind. It's kinda of obvious that Randy has a crush on Riley. Heck, some of the band members are placing bets on who will ask who first."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"...what's the betting line?"

~~With Randy and Riley~~

"Well Rachel isn't picking up. How's your end?" Riley asked as she put her phone away.

Randy takes out his phone to call Howard when he noticed he got a message.

Howard:_Try not screw this up Cunningham._

_'Screw up wha-' _Randy froze as he remembered the plan him and Howard made for today.

Taking a nervous glance at Riley, he sees she was just mindlessly looking around.

He took a big breath and started giving himself a pep-talk. _'Okay, you can do this Randy. Just play it cool and show Riley your boyfriend material. Show her that your confident, suave, funny, and smart, that she'll sayyesstodateyouandeventuallysayyeswhenyouaskhertomarryyou-'_

"-ny luck?"

"Hu-wha?" Randy shakes his head clear and looks at Riley.

"I asked if you had any luck getting a hold of Howard." Riley repeated while tilting her head a bit. "Are you okay Randy? You kind of blanked out for a sec."

_"Uh..." _The young man glances at his phone before shoving it into his pocket. "I'm f-fine, and no I'm only getting voicemail."

Riley cursed lightly under her breath looking a little irritated. "So what do we do now?"

"Um..."Randy gulped trying to calm his incoming nerves. "We could um...walk around, play some games, and ride some rides while we look for them."

Riley thinks about it for sec and smiles. "Good idea. Having some fun on a job. Lets go!"

She grabs his hand and started tugging him towards the gaming booths with him bushing all the way.

_**SEMI-ROMANTIC MONTAGE!**_

The two first went to the arcade and play some games and both try and fail miserably at the occasional claw machine. But it didn't bother them much.

* * *

Now at the teacups, the two laughed as they spun around.

From the force of the spinning, Riley ended up sliding in her seat and being pressed into Randy's side. She just laughed and he smiled.

* * *

Randy was trying his chance at a Test-Your-Strength game.

Lifting up the hammer, Randy noticed the guy managing the was smirking and laughing with his buddy as they quietly made fun of his thin frame.

Growling at bit under his breath, he glanced at Riley to see she saw this too and was frowning.

She looked back at him and gave a smirk that said, _show those idiots whose boss._

Smirking back, Randy adjusted his grip on the hammer and made sure to stare at the two guys in the eye as he brought down the hammer with enough force to ring the bell!

_Thank you Ninja training!_

Randy smirked at the now dumbfounded men as he swaggered away to a laughing Riley, who was clutching her stomach in laughter, and held up a hand for a high-five that was gladly given.

* * *

"Whoah! Hold the phone!" Riley exclaimed as she stared at one of the gaming booths.

"What's up?" Randy asked as he took a bite from his cotton candy.

"That!" She pointed and Randy followed her hand to see her pointing at a stuffed polor bear plushie with big blue eyes.

"Its so cute! I gotta have it!" Riley squealed as raced towards the booth with Randy running after her.

When they got to the booth they saw it was a balloon popping game.

Seeing this, Riley slumped slightly and groaned. _"Aw man."_

"What's wrong?" Randy asked concerned.

"This game is always tricky. People usually never get the right number of balloons to get a certain prize." Riley sighed. "No polar bear for me I guess."

Randy looked at his crush's disappointed face and felt a spark a determination well up inside him.

He places a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder. "Dont worry Riley, I got this."

Riley looked at him in surprise. "Randy you dont have to do that. Like I said, these games can be tricky. I wouldn't want you wasting your money on something like this."

Randy just smiled. "Its fine. Like I said, I got this."

He then walks up to the booth and spoke to the Robo-ape managing it. "Hey buddy, how do I get the polar bear?"

The robot glances at the toy then back at him. "You must pop 20 balloons in the span of one minute. 5 dollars for 5 darts."

Randy pulls out a 20 dollar bill and gives it to the robot.

Watching this, Riley tries to stop him again but Randy just smiled at her reassuringly.

Randy grabs a few darts as a familiar feeling came to him. Looking at the darts, he gets an idea.

"Time start...now!"

Carnival music began to play as Randy started throwing multiple darts at once as if they were Ninja rings!

Both Riley's and the Robo-ape's jaw dropped as they watched balloon after balloon pop!

The timer buzzed to a finish and the robo-ape looked over the balloons as Randy stood confident.

After a moment, the Robo-ape turned back around and grabbed the plushie. "Congratulations sir, you won the polar bear, please come again and have a nice day."

Randy thanked the robot as he took the bear and went over to where a gobsmacked Riley was standing.

Smiling confidently, he held out the plushie to her. "I believe this is yours."

Riley silently takes the bear, still staring at him in shock. "Th-thank you. But seriously, you didn't have to do it."

"I know but..." Randy rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "You really liked it and that's enough for me."

Riley blushed a bit at his words before she smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug. "_Awww_, thank you Randy. Your the best!"

Despite his face turning as red as her hair and his heart beating a mile a minute, Randy smiled and returned the hug. "Your welcome."

Riley attempts to pull back but was stopped by a tugging on her neck. Looking down she sees that both of their necklaces _**(See Evil Spirit Week chapter) **_somehow came out of their shirts and were tangled with each other.

Looking up at each other, the two laughed awkwardly and tried to untangle them while trying not to look at the other out of embarrassment.

The moment they were free they heard. "There you two are!"

The two whipped their heads towards the voice and saw Howard and Rachel making their way towards them.

Rachel noticed the bear in Riley's hands and squealed. "Aw! That's so _cute_! Where'd you get it!?"

"Oh, Randy got it for me." Riley answered as she hugged the bear to her chest.

"Aw that so sweet!"

Howard goes over to Randy as the girls talked. "So how'd it go?"

Randy glances at him then at Riley as she laughs with Rachel and hugs the stuffed bear.

He smiles.

"Perfect."


	29. Secret Stache

**A/N: I OWN **_**NOTHING **_**BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Just before the start of school day, the majority of male freshmen/sophomore students were in a large line outside of a red door.

Anyone passing this line would notice that everyone in said line had some kind moustache.

And yes, both Randy and Howard were also in said line.

"Howard, we are moments away from joining the school's _most elite club_. " Randy said looking serious.

_**"The Norrisville High Moustache Society!" **_The boys cheered with Howard having a light brown chevron moustache and Randy having a dark haired Fu Manchu.

"I heard they have a secret cafeteria." Howard said.

"_I _heard they have a full-time masseuse." Randy said back.

"I heard they have a supercomputer that'll do your homework for you." Howard says excitedly.

"We'll never have to learn again." Randy said as he touched his moustache, daydreaming.

A sudden loud click was heard making every boy gasp in anticipation as the club room door opened and the president of the club, Harry, stepped out.

"Time for your fur check, Stachelings." Harry announced making everyone cheered.

One by one, Harry inspected each moustache and signaled for good staches to go in.

"This is it, Howard." Randy said as the two friends got closer to the front. "_This _is our moment. _You_. _Me_. Together. _Stache _Society. We're _doin_' it!"

But just as Randy moved up to be inspected, he sneezed off his mustache.

Harry glared at Randy as he wiped off the fake hair from his shirt. "We got a _smoothie _here."

Randy become nervous as he acts fake surprised. "_Wow_, that is weird. _Isn't _that weird? My real moustache blew off. I'll just..._go _grow another one. Howard, come on." Looking to his side, he didn't see his friend.

Surprised, Randy looked around to find him only to see him inside the club room!

Harry blocked his way as he stared at his friend in shock who just shrugged. "Howard?"

The club door is slammed into his face.

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

Mindlessly rummaging through my locker, the sound of stomping footsteps made me look down the hall in time to see an angry looking Randy march past me and towards the school entrance.

Curious, I closed my locker and jogged after him.

When I got outside, I see Randy sitting on the stairs, head down, sulking.

Now concerned, I carefully came up behind him. "Randy? Is everything okay?"

He doesn't turn to look at me as he grumbled under his breath.

Opening my mouth to ask again, the sudden revving of an engine stopped me as something drove into the school's parking lot.

"Now what?" Randy asked annoyed as he looked up as well.

We both looked at the motorcycle like robot as it takes out the principal's car doors with a long, thick chain.

Without even saying anything, we both suited up and smoked bombed onto the principal's car.

"Listen, I'm already having a pretty lousy morning, so I'm just gonna take it out on you. Cool? Cool." Ninja then bolts towards the robot, dual swords in hand, leaving me a little shock at his sudden aggression.

And before I could step in, the robot blocks Randy with it's spiked front wheel knocking him down.

Thinking quickly, I threw a tessen at the robot, turning it's attention towards me.

The robot threw some chains at me that quickly snagged the top of my mask.

And some of my hair.

"Hair! Hair_hairhairhair!" _I cried out as I kept both hands locked on the bottom of my mask to keep it from being pulled away.

"Ninja chain slash!"

I feel the chain go slack and look to see Ninja standing beside me and glaring at the robot as it rides around us.

Ninja then throws his swords at it. "Ninja spoke jam."

The sword hits its mark and takes out the front wheel causing the robot to crash into the principal's car, destroying both.

The robot's head bounced towards us as Ninja pulled me to my feet.

Looking down at the head, Ninja looked thoughtful. "You know what? I feel better."

"Which reminds me, why were you so-"

"Guess who got in the Stache Society."

Both Ninja and I looked behind us to see Howard wearing a red jacket, a gold ring on his finger, and an obviously fake moustache.

We both had different reactions.

"You joined without _me_?!"

"What the _juice _is on your face?"

"_This_," Howard gesture to bush on his face. "Would be a fine example of facial hair, my naïve female friend."

I felt my brow twitch in annoyance under my mask at the condescending tone in his voice.

"And not sneezing it off allowed me into the club."

Ninja groaned and slapped his forehead. "I knew we shouldn't have made our 'staches out of your dad's back hair. I'm allergic to his cologne."

Ninja kicked the robot head to the side while I balanced at what he just said.

I could have gone my whole life without needing to hear that.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Howard asked.

"Why can't you just get me in?" Ninja countered.

"I totally will." Howard reassured before his tone did a 180. "Except I can't. In order to cover my fakey-ness, I may have co-sponsored some very strict anti-faker legislation."

"You what?!" Ninja yelled as I watched all this feeling a little awkward.

Howard's phone goes off and he sees he has a message. "Can we talk about this after lunch? I got a Stache meeting in the secret caf." Howard starts walking away looking smug as Ninja glared at him. "_Bushies _only.''

I watched as Ninja stand there glaring after his friend as he boiled with anger.

"Uhhh..." I try to speak up but Ninja didn't let me as he smoked bombed away.

Rubbing the back of my head awkwardly, I glanced around the empty parking lot.

"...must be a _guy _thing."

* * *

"So Howard and Randy are fighting about facial hair?" Rachel asked as I stood beside her as she went through her locker.

"I think its more about Randy not getting into a club that Howard is in that is _about _facial hair." I explained while leaning on a locker.

"...I don't understand guys."

"Join the club."

"Well I'm off to band practice. I'll call you later." Rachel said as she left.

"Later." My phone decided to take the moment to go off.

Taking out of my pocket, I see its my dad calling. Which was weird cause my parents never call me during school unless its important.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Candy drop, am I interrupting anything?"_

"No, why? Whats up?"

_"Well the bakery just got a last minute catering call for a huge party and were a bit understaffed. Do you mind helping out with the wait staff."_

"Yeah sure. Whats the party about?"

_"The Norrisville High Moustache Society, heard of it?"_

Pausing for a moment at the coincidence, I answered. "Uh..yeah, a lot of the guys here were just talking about it."

_"Great, just come straight home so we can get set."_

"Kay, Love you."

_"Love you too."_

Hanging up and pocketing my phone, I gathered my stuff and started making my way towards the exit only for a rushing figure to crash into me and knock us both to the ground.

Rubbing my head my head from the sudden attack, I was about to rip my assailant a new one only to stop short when I saw who it was and the thing on his face.

"Randy? Why are you running around and what the juice is on your face?"

Randy rubs his head as he gets up, notices me, and suddenly gets excited.

"Riley! Your never gonna guess what happened." Randy excitedly said, oblivious of my staring.

"I take it has to do with your new whisker." I answered still staring at the purple strands of hair on his upper lip.

"Yep! What do you think? Defiantly Moustache Society worthy, am I right." Randy bragged while putting hand to his chin to appear dashing.

Smirking in amusement, I said. "Yeah its pretty good. Definitely a more convincing fake than Howard's"

Randy's smug smirk seemed to grow. "Ah, but that's the best part. _This _one is _not _a fake."

Now I was staring at him unconvinced. Rolling my eyes, I reached forward to call his bluff only to my amazement that the strand of hair I was tugging on stayed in place and Randy showed some signs of discomfort.

Stupefied, I used both of my hands to grab his cheeks, that felt warm for some reason, and moved his head around to look for any signs of the moustache being be a fake.

Seeing none, I let go of his face and looked at him questioningly. "Ho-_how the juice_!? Randy, I may not be an expert on boy adolescence; but I know for a _fact _that guys don't suddenly grow a moustache in just a few short hours! So how did you?"

"Oh just my manliness kicking in at my time of need." Randy answered while puffing out his chest.

I just stared at him blankly.

"Okay okay, the Ninja Nomicon _may _have helped me out."

"How?"

Randy takes a look around for anyone before he leans in and whispers. _"The Ninja Art of Disguise."_

"Disguise?"

"Yeah, apparently when you focus your energy you can change your appearance."

"Are you serious? That awesome! Wait.." I paused. "What happens when you _lose _focus?"

Randy just shrugged nonchalantly not seeming concerned. "Something about it taking over or some junk like that. But anyway, I gotta go. Got me a yacht party to crash."

"Taking over-wait Randy!" I called out after him as he quickly walked away but he was already gone.

Sighing in frustration, I rubbed my forehead as I felt an incoming headache. "This is gonna come back and bite him, I just know it."

* * *

Of all the parties the bakery had to cater, it had to be a _McFist _one.

Sighing as I adjusted the serving tray in my hand, I gave a polite smile as I served a few of the many faces of my school mates making sure my serving uniform was still neat.

_'And being the only girl here doesn't make things better.' _I thought to myself as I ignored the surprised/curious stares of the male guest.

"So what do you got-_Davis_!?"

Turning around by the sound of my name, I see Howard standing behind me looking at me in shock.

"Hey Howard." I greeted casually before gesturing to my tray. "Cupcake?"

"Yes." He take the dessert and starts eating it. "And also, what the juice are you doing here!?"

"Oh, the bakery was asked to do catering for the party."

"Oh...What else do you got on tha-"

"Good evening, stache-migos."

Turning around, again, both Howard and I see Randy standing there proudly wearing the society jacket and a thicker moustache.

His eyes widen when his eyes turned to me but quickly covered it with a smirk and wink. "Oh, and lady."

Howard gasped before growling as Randy swaggered over. "You just had to come. You couldn't stand the idea of me having fun at a party without you."

I was once again standing between them watching.

Randy just laughed. "Howard, that's ridiculous. You could never have fun at a party without _me_."

"Chillin' with a convicted fakie is a kick-outable offense." Howard growled. "You have to leave _now_."

"Make me." Randy countered coolly/smugly.

I watch the two have a bit of a stand off until Howard pulled out a whistle blew into it. "_Fakie_! We got a fakie here!" He points at Randy making a crowd form much to Randy and I's shock.

"You're ratting me out?" Randy said shocked.

"Howard!" I gasped angerly.

"You brought this on yourself." Howard hissed.

Turning to Randy in worry, I blinked in surprise when I noticed Randy's moustache seemed to get bigger.

Harry pushed himself to the front of the crowed and pointed at Randy. "Hey, you're that Smoothie from earlier. You don't belong here."

Two other guys grabbed Randy to prevent him from running.

I nervously looked around trying to figure out how to help that I didn't notice a robo-ape walking over.

Just as I was about to do something, the guys holding Randy let go of him and backed off.

"Terribly sorry about this, Mr. Cunningham." Harry apologized. "I don't know how we could have mistaken a boss stache like that for a fakey."

"Think nothing of it, Harry." Randy waved off the apology. "Innocent mistake. Now who do I see about getting fitted for a pinkie ring?"

I face palmed. _'Really!? He almost got thrown off the boat, his moustache just grew a size bigger out of nowhere, and all he cares about is a _pinky ring_.'_

Just as I was about to make my annoyance known to him, I suddenly hear a whining yell and watch with everyone else as a robo-ape dragged away a struggling Howard.

"Let me go!" He cried. _"I'm not a fakie!" _

"Weinerman's a fakie?" Harry said surprised.

"Huh? Guess you'll have to kick him out of the Society then, won't you?" Randy said smugly.

I punched his shoulder making him wince and look at me with a 'what' look and I just gave him a scolding look.

"Yeah, after we shave off his eyebrows." Harry replied unflinchingly.

Both Randy and I gasped in horror.

"But those things don't grow back." I said looking towards where Howard was dragged away.

"Howard, what have I done?" Randy said to himself in regret just as his moustache grew another size.

Side eyeing it, I couldn't help but comment. "Okay, now that is starting to be _creepy_."

Randy just gives me a look.

"_What_? It is!"

"Not the point! Come on!" Randy then grabs my wrist and started dragging me towards where Howard was last seen.

As we were running; I see one of other waitstaff, Johnny I think, and quickly placed my serving tray into his free hand.

"Taking a break Johnny! I'll be back in 20 minutes!" I call over my shoulder while running and not waiting for a reply.

Quickly spotting a door that said V.I.P, we crouched down beside it and cracked it open.

The first thing we saw McFist and Viceroy backs to door and they seem to be behind a bar.

The door on the other side of the room suddenly burst open and the robo-ape from before threw Howard into the room.

"Yes! We got him." McFist cheered. "My plan worked!"

"You're right," Viceroy placed his sundae down. "_My _biker-bot _lured_, _fought _and _identified _the Ninja. Plus, _I _threw together this shindig last minute with _no _help from _you_. But yeah, _your _plan worked."

McFist, being the simpleton that he was, didn't pick up on the obvious sarcasm. "So you're saying _my _plan worked. Yes."

Randy and I quickly back away from the door.

"This party is a trap for the Ninja!" Randy said in realized horror that quickly changed into a smug one. "And Howard said I wasn't invited. This whole thing is for _me_!"

Rolling my eyes again, I nudged him with my elbow. "_Not _the point here. We gotta get in there and save Howard before they destroy him!"

"Right."

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~ **

Howard whimpered and tried to struggle against his restraints the best he could to get away from the incoming razor that was about to take away his eyebrows until-

_**"Smoke bomb!" **_

The sudden clouds of colored smoke startled Viceroy enough to loose balance and fall to the ground, barley missing Howard with the razor as it shaved the midsection of the stuffed bear Howard was tied to.

The smoke clears to show Norrisville's heroes in battel stance.

"Ninja and Kunoichi!" McFist gasped.

Wordlessly, Ninja used his scarf like a whip to knock the razor out of Viceroy's hand making him wince.

Rubbing his hand, the scientist says. "Huh. So much for _your _plan." He then gets up and walks over to a gold statue of McFist that was mimicking the statue of Atlas. "Luckily, I _always _have a Plan B."

Flicking a switch on the statue, three chainsaw werewolves jumped down from the ceiling and surround the two partners.

Immediately the young heroes had to dodge an incoming swipe of a chainsaw by jumping while pulling out some weapons.

Kunoichi got into battel stance with a pair of chain sickles and Ninja pointing at the robots with one of his dual swords, looking determined.

The closest robot charged at them and began trading blows with Ninja while Kunoichi charged at one of the other two and began fighting it.

Ninja felt his moustache began to act out and quickly kicked the chainsaw werewolf away from him and towards the third one.

Sensing an opportunity, Ninja quickly rushed over, jumped on the robot he kicked, and kicked the one behind it in the face.

Landing on his feet, Ninja glanced behind him and saw his partner still going at it with her own robot.

Ninja gets another idea.

"Ninja fetching ball!" Giving the ball a squeeze, the sound it made stopped the chainsaw werewolf in its tracks and immediately rushed over to Ninja acting like a puppy and ignoring a shocked Kunoichi.

Humoring the robot a bit, Ninja threw the ball to the side making the K-9 robot chase after it. Once it caught the ball, it happily chewed on its new toy until it exploded and destroyed the robot.

Kunoichi goes to stand beside her partner looking playfully annoyed. "Kill stealer."

Ninja just snorts at that.

Getting serious again, Ninja and Kunoichi quickly spun around and used their scarfs to grab the last two robots by their chainsaws.

With a nod to each other, the two heroes maneuvered their scarfs to the make the two robot kill each other.

Ninja walk over to Howard and cuts him lose as he comments. "That was _awesome_. And so _gross_."

"Get outta here." Ninja said pointing to the doorway as Kunoichi comes up to his side.

But Howard doesn't move. "Listen, I think maybe this Stache Society thing got a _little _out of-"

"Would you go?!" Kunoichi uses her scarf to spin him out of the room.

With both of them distracted, McFist was able to capture them with his net gun.

"Hey!"

"Woah!"

"Got them!" McFist gleefully said as he watches his two greatest enemies struggle.

"Not good." Ninja grunted worryingly from the sudden change of the situation and the fact he could feel his moustache was acting up again under his mask.

Clearing off a nearby table and shoving it towards the middle of the room; McFist hauled the two heroes onto the table.

"This is it, Viceroy." McFist exclaimed.

"Can't-be-it." Ninja grunted out as he and his partner continued to struggle.

Viceroy comes over to the table and uses the razor to cut the top half of the nets so their heads were free.

McFist hovered his hand over Ninja's mask for a moment looking ecstatic.

"Are you gonna de-mask them or not?" Viceroy asked when another moment passed.

McFist growled and slammed his fist down on the table. "I'm savoring the moment."

As McFist's hand came up to her partner mask, Kunoichi couldn't help but look away from the incoming disaster.

"Ew"

"Oh, dear."

"The Ninja's got dog face."

What?

Kunoichi glances at her partner and flinches back. _"Aw Shnasty!" _

The thing that had everyone reeling was the amount of hair covering Ninja's face to the point one could only see his eyes!

"Dog face?" Ninja notices the extra hair he gained. "I lost control. You can't tell who I am. This is _perfect_!"

"Shave him." McFist ordered and Viceroy brings out the razor again as McFist held Ninja still.

_'Focus energy.' _Ninja concentrated on the approaching razor feeling the hair on his face began to move.

In a instant, the hair flared out sharply and destroyed the razor.

"My McFuzz Buzzer!" Viceroy cried out woefully at the smoking machine.

McFist notices a chainsaw by his feet from the robots and picks it up. "I'm just gonna take a little off the top _of your neck!"_

With a determined look, Ninja quickly used his moustache to knock the chainsaw out of McFist's hands. "Beard block!"

Once the weapon was out of his enemy's hands, Ninja quickly knocked him away. "Stache slap!"

_'This is the weirdest fight yet.' _Kunoichi couldn't help think to herself as she watched all this.

McFist grunted from the attack and then from the globe of his statue falling on his head.

With their enemies down, Ninja quickly shimmed his hair down his net. "_Ninja facial hair escape."_

Once freed, he cut Kunoichi free with a ninja ring and the two jumped away.

Ninja readjusted his mask and stared down at McFist. "Sorry, McFist. Hair today, gone to... I can't even finish that."

"Then don't and lets go." Kunoichi said pulling out a smoke bomb.

"Right, SMOKEBOMB!"

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

Quickly ducking into a broom closet, Randy and I sighed in relief as we removed our masks.

"_That _was way to close." I panted out with my hands on my knees.

"Yeah, Howard was right this whole thing went _way _to far." Randy said leaning against the door.

Looking at him, I couldn't help but say. "That's not the only thing that went to far."

Randy ran a hand through his new fur mask. "Is it _that _bad?"

Not even flinching, I pulled out my phone, took a picture, and showed it to him.

He immediately flinched back. _"Aw Shnasty!"_

"Yep." I put my phone back in my pocket. "But at least it got us out safely."

"Yeah..."

I notice his hesitant reply and look at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

Randy franticly gestured to his face. "How the juice am I supposed to take care of this without shaving off something important!"

Thinking, I opened my mouth to answer when the door to the closet suddenly opened and I was blinded from the sudden light.

"Riley?"

Getting my eyes to adjust, I see Johnny looking at me surprised.

I notice his eyes trail to Randy, who was facing away from the door, and gained a stern look. "You have 10 seconds for an explanation before I get your dad."

I stared at him confused for a moment before it clicked at what he thought was going on.

Blushing, I scowl at him. "Thats not what's happening; I'm just helping Randy here with a hair problem."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny leans on the door frame looking doubtful. "What kind of hair problem?"

Staring at him blankly, I grabbed Randy by the shoulder and spun him around to face Johnny.

"_Geez _kid!" He jumps back in shock. "What did you do? Makeout with a werewolf or something?"

Randy just groans in embarrassment and tries to hide his face with his hands.

Feeling some pity, I turned my attention to Johnny. "Do you know where my dad is? I think he can help."

Johnny's bewildered stare stayed on Randy as he answers. "_Yeah_, he's down the hall looking for you. McFist cut the party early so we're packing up to go."

"Thanks." I pat Randy on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."

And with that, I race down the hallway and immediately see my Dad looking around.

"Dad!"

He turns around with a relieved look. "Riley! There you are. Where have you been? Johnny told me you went on break and never came back."

"About that..."

* * *

_"What the juice did you do kid!?"_

I watch as Randy shrink a bit from my Dad's sudden raised voice and chuckled quietly.

Unknowingly, the main reason Randy shrank back was out of embarrassment due to his first meeting with his crush's Dad.

Clearing my throat I ask. "So can you do something?"

"Yeah I probably can..." Dad replied as he looked Randy over. "But I'm gonna need a picture of what he looked like before so I can get it right."

"Oh I got one." I took out my phone and showed him a picture of Randy, Howard, Rachel, and I from Whoopie World.

Dad looks at the picture and nods. "Yeah I can do that."

So after a quick 15 minute haircut, Randy was standing there good as new.

"Wow!" Randy said lookin at a mirror before looking up at my Dad. "Thank you!...uh sir!"

Dad just smiles as he sweeps away the hair. "No problem Randy. Just stay away from whatever hair growth formula that did this to you."

Randy just chuckles nervously. "Yeah I'll...do _just that_."

"Good." Dad then turns to me. "Ready to go?"

"All set." I then looked at Randy with a smile. "See you at school tomorrow, Randy."

"Uh yeah! Bye Riley."

Leaving the room, I just missed my Dad send Randy a _'I'm-watching-you-gesture' _that made the male teen gulp a bit.

Walking down the hallway, I was mindlessly debating on training with the disguise lesson or not.


	30. Hiphopocalypse Now

**A/N: I OWN _NOTHING_ BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

It was lunch time at Norrisville high and the many students there were sitting down and enjoying their mashed potatoes.

Or at least they tried to.

A strong beat rang through the cafeteria causing everything in the room to shake and cause difficulties to the students trying to eat.

The source of it all was Bash and his crew in the middle of a rap battle.

_"Oh, yeah! I'm rappin' I'm saying words while that guy makes funny mouth sounds Rap, yeah, _beat that! _"_

Bash shouted the last part at his opponent, Rudd Rhymez, who just coolly nodded his head at his Mixmaster, Tiny Timmy Scratch it, who started to play a beat.

Rhymez picked up a microphone. _"Your rhymes is cold and runny, sad and unfunny Like this plate of mashed potatoes,-" _He picked a plate of mashed potatoes and dumped it on Hayden, who didn't seem to mind_. "-make a kid sick to his tummy." _

Rhymez then drops the mic in victory causing everyone watching to cheer.

"What happened?" Bash asked oblivious. "Did we win?"

Rachel, who was sitting a little ways from the battle, sighed in relief. "Thank cheese that's over. Good battle but glad Bash's group finally shuts up. Right Riley."

She didn't get a reply back.

"Riley?"

Looking over at her friend, she sighed in frustration at the sight of the red head fast asleep over her history book, _again_.

"Seriously?"

* * *

_~Inside the Ninja/Kunoichi Nomicon~_

Inside the two ancient books, our two heroes were trying to memorize a new attack.

"Okay, its waver _then _favor."

"Right."

"And Earth Attack is at the end."

"It should be..."

"OK, OK. I got it." Randy takes a breath and glances at Riley as they both stand on different rock columns; their speech appearing in the air. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Riley nodded before staring the spell. _"Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor-"_

Randy picked up, though looking unsure. " _To stop_...uh.._your enemies-" _

A harsh sound rang through the air stopping them and the two teens watched as enemies was scribbled out and replaced with foes.

Randy smacked his forehead in frustration. "_Agh_! I knew it was _foes_. So close."

"Take it from the top?" Riley suggested.

Randy nods while taking a breath and this time they spoke together. _**"Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back, harness the soil for an Earth attack."**_

The two teens yelped in surprise when they suddenly felt their rock columns shack a bit.

Glancing at each other then back at their columns, grins started forming on their faces as they both began moving their columns in different directions.

"So _honkin_' Bruce!" Randy exclaimed happily while Riley just giggled in excitement.

When Randy said this, letters started flying through the air before forming a message in front of the two teens.

_**-Words can be more powerful than the sword.-**_

Being a large fan of reading, Riley nodded in agreement with the lesson.

Randy on the other hand was skeptic. "_Words_, really? 'Cause I've never _stabbed _a robo-lizard with a word."

Randy's column did a sharp shake at this comment that made Riley shake her head. "You'd be surprised what a few words can do."

"Yeah well.." Randy regains his balance to look at his partner. "Till I see it then I'll believe it."

This time both columns started shacking and the two were pushed out of the books.

_~Back Outside~_

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V.~**

"-ley! _Riley!"_

"_Wha_-" I shot up at the sound of my name. "What? Who? Huh?"

When I got my brain back into focus, I see Rachel across from me with her arms crossed and eyebrow quirked.

"Enjoy your nap?"

Laughing nervously, I stuffed the Nomicon back into my bag. "Sorry, studying time went on a little later than usual."

"Must have been really late for you to be able to sleep through a very _loud _rap battle."

"Really?" I acted surprised. "Wow. Well at least the battles over."

"Yeah." I notice Rachell's eyes flicker to the side. "But it looks like new battle just started."

"Hm?" Turning my head to see what she was talking about only to feel myself stiffen as I watch a familiar '_math book_' fly through the air and land in Rudd Rhymez's mashed potatoes and cover his hoodie in the substance.

DANG IT RANDY!

Since our table was close to Rhymez's, I was able to hear what he was saying.

"_Aww_." Rhymez groaned. "I was just about to get my drink on _and _my snack on."

_"Looks like the snack's on you. What-what!" _Timmy teased.

"Not cool, Tiny Timmy Scratch-It." Rhymez chide as he picked up the '_math book_' from his lunch.

I then notice Randy and Howard make their way over to the rapper.

"Hey, Rhymez. Randy Cunningham. 9th grader." Randy introduced himself. "Listen, I'm so sorry about your hoodie, but that's my book."

"_Your _book?" Rhymez repeated starting to look angry.

"Uh-huh. Sure is." Randy confirmed while rubbing the back of his head. "See, my friend Howard-"

Howard cuts Randy off and shoved him aside looking like a fanboy. "That's me. Howard Weinerman. Big fan. BTW, any openings in your posse?"

Randy rolled his eyes and pulled Howard back. "What I'm trying to say, that's my book on your tray."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because Rhymez immediately got in Randy's face. "First you _splatter _me, then you _rhyme _at me?"

Randy quickly backtracks. "_No_, that wasn't supposed to be a _rhyme_. And I said I was sorry I covered you with _slime_."

I cringed slightly at the sound of gasps and _oohing _from the people watching.

Randy realizes his mistake and cringed. "_Ahh_! _Accident_. That was an _accident_."

Rhymez was literally shaking in rage. "_Ooh_, it is _on _like kettle _corn_. You want your book? You're gonna have to _battle _me for it."

I facepalmed.

"_Yeah_! Battle him, _son_." Howard echoed while lifting Rhymez arm acting like a hype man.

Rhymez took his arm back. "You ain't in my crew."

"_Right_..." Howard shuffled away awkwardly.

"Amphitheater." Rhymez glared at Randy. "Ten minutes, _punk_!"

Everyone gasped.

_"Rap battle!" _Tinny Timmy announced to the now cheering cafeteria. "What-what!"

"And when we're through, won't be nothin' left of your crew." Rhymez mocked before noticing that Howard had slid up next to him looking cheerful. "FYI. You're in his crew."

Glancing at Tiny Timmy, I gagged slightly at the sight of him stuffing the '_math book_' in the front brim of his pants.

Ninja Nomicon will most definitely have a few choice words with Randy when this is all over.

Groaning from the building headache I felt, I got up from my seat and walked over to the two bros as Rhymez and his crew walked away.

Coming up behind Randy, I threw an arm around his shoulder and spoke in a _casual _tone. "_So_, Cunningham why's your book with someone else and not you. _Again_."

Randy flinched slightly in my grip before answering. "_H-hey! Hey! _This time it was _not _my fault. Howard took it and wouldn't give it back!"

My head snapped towards the shorter boy who immediately scrambled for an excuse. "W-well _I _only took the stupid book was _he _was to busy Nin- _OW_!"

Howard hoped on one foot while clutching the other after I stomped on it when Rachel starting walking over.

"Because learning is very important Weinerman." I said firmly while taking the conversation away from certain Ninja topics.

"That true. And I'm sure Randy has to pay for that book." Rachel said before looking at Randy. "Sorry about your math book Randy."

I let him go as he groaned into his hands. " What am I going to _do_?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I said. "For now, try and win that rap battle." I then whispered softly. "And if things get dicey we'll try and steal it later."

Randy just moans sadly in response.

* * *

**~Third Person's P.O.V.~**

"What up, 'N' to the "V' to the Double 'LE'?" Heidi greeted her watchers as she stood on the stage of the Amphitheater. "Hizzle-dizzle me-casting live from _Word War One." _

Randy and Howard walked down the path of parted students, waving.

"Maybe I should just Ninja out and steal the book back _before _the battle.." Randy suggested.

"No." Howard shot the idea down as he waved at the crowd. "If we don't show, we lose all the cred we have, which might I remind you, is no cred. We will have _negative _cred."

"Give it up for the future losers-" Heidi introduces them as they climb on stage. "-my brothetic brother Howard and his bestie Rudy."

_'Seriously? Its Randy.' _Riley corrected to herself from her position in the crowd.

Heidi covers her mic as she asks her brother under her breath. "What's the name of your crew?"

"_Uh_...we're uh ...2 Live Shoob."

_**"2 Live Shoob?!" **_Randy and Heidi repeated baffled.

"_Yeah_, it sounded cooler in my head." Howard admitted.

The sound of a mic drew everyone's attention to Rhymez as he started the match. "_Aw_, _yeah_. It's Rhymez times. Scratch it, Scratch-It." Tiny Timmy scratched some records. "_You think you got mad flow, but you don't, bro. Drop the mike, let me go on with the show" _

Randy fumbled slightly when catching the mic Rhymez threw at him.

Seeing his friend a little tense, Howard took the mic and attempted to sike Rhymez out. Awkwardly. "Yeah, _Uh _yeah. 2 Live Shoob up in this piece. You want the rhymes? You c-can't handle the rhymes of-Randy Cunningham." He then quickly shoves the mic into Randy's hands. "Here you go, buddy. I got 'em all warmed up for you."

Stepping back as Randy stepped forward; the purple haired teen gulped as he looked at the large crowd.

Riley couldn't help but bite her lip in worry as she watched Randy fidget.

"Uh _My name is Randy and I'm here to say _Uh..."

"What are you here to say?" Howard whispered as Randy faltered.

_"I don't know!" _Randy stressed while sweating. "I'm blanking out."

"Then why did you say, _You're here to say?" _Howard berated. "We're dying up here."

Randy felt himself sweat more in panic as his eyes darted around. Once landing on Riley who was watching him in worry.

While the gesture was sweet it also left a wave of humiliation in his gut for the fact his crush was seeing choke in front of the whole school.

And Heidi's commentary wasn't helping at all.

"And showing you the opposite of how it's done, it's 2 Shoobs Lose."

Glancing at his math book/Nomicon still inside Tiny Timmy's pants who was surrounded by Rhymez and the rest of his crew.

Doodles appeared in his vison as he remembered the Nomicon's lesson from earlier.

_**-Words can be more powerful than the sword.-**_

"OK, I hear you, Nomicon." Randy took a deep breath before facing Rhymez with determination. "Here we go- _Yo yo-yo yo. Stay grounded, do not waver, The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back Harness the soil for an Earth attack!"_

Riley's smile that bloomed on her face in the beginning of the rap slowly fell off her face and was replaced with a look of panic as she listened to the lyrics.

The crowd cheered making Randy and Howard smile.

"Keep going." Howard urged.

"That's all there is."

"Then make something up. Flow, Cunningham. _Flow_!"

"Uh OK, yeah." Randy thinks for a moment. "_You thought I was defeated, overheated But I'm coming back with my Earth attack-"_

Riley felt a small sudden tremor and started whipping her head around for the source.

_"-Slithering, sliding, making you squirm You so small, you look up to a..." _Randy trails off thinking and looks at his friend. "Howard, what rhymes with _squirm?"_

Howard opened his moth to answer when something catches his eye off stage and he points at it in shock. "_Worm_."

"Oh, worm, that's great." Randy nods not noticing his friend's distress and glares victoriously at Rhymez. "_Worm_! Yes! In your face, Rhymez. That just happened."

A sudden loud roar halted Randy's victory gloating as a gigantic monstrous worm burst out of the ground.

"Worm!" Heidi screamed as she recorded it bringing everyone's attention to it.

"_Crud_." Riley hissed under her breath before pushing through the panicking crowd to find a place to suit up.

"_Oh_, that's what it meant by _powerful_." Randy realized as Howard shot him a confused look.

Tiny Timmy then stood in front of bros and snatched the mic out of Randy's hand and held his '_math book_' in the other. "I wanted to give you your book back, but I can't. Because you're a _buster_. And you rhyme like a buster, _Buster_."

The moment he finished the monster worm shot by while eating Tiny Timmy.

But before it could dive back into the ground, a familiar black and blue tessen hit the monster on the head.

Reeling back from the blow, the monster growled and turn it's head towards it's attacker.

The few remaining people in the area turn to look as well and to their relief saw their heroine in blue on top of the Amphitheater.

"Alright ugly, spit out the disk jockey and I might make your butt kicking a little less painful."

The giant worm just growled and dove back into the earth while closing the whole behind it.

"Oh come on!" Kunoichi jumped down to where the worm fled with Randy, Howard, Ryhmez and his crew following.

"It _ate _the Nomi-"

"_Ahem_!" Kunoichi loudly cleared her throat.

"-_uh _my _math _book." Randy quickly corrected. "And Timmy. That's bad too."

"_No_, not Timmy." Ryhmez fell to his knees in sorrow. "He was probably gonna graduate this year." He looks at Kunoichi pleadingly. "Your gonna save him right!"

"Don't worry." Kunoichi placed a comforting hand on the rapper's shoulder. "Ninja and I will rescue your friend."

Kunoichi sees out of the corner of her, Howard walking over and standing there awkwardly.

She thought he was trying to find a way to comfort the rapper.

Until he opened his mouth.

"I can't help noticing there's an opening in your posse."

The female Ninja was quick in holding back an angry Rhymez as Randy came over and dragged Howard away. "Just think about it. That's all I'm asking. "

After calming the rapper down, Kunoichi went over to Randy and Howard to join their conversation.

"Where'd that worm come from?" Howard asked out loud. "McFist? The Sorcerer?"

"Could be, could be," Randy nodded before trailing off nervously. "but _I _think _maybe _I caused it."

"Of course you caused it!" Kunoichi lectured making Randy flinch. "Seriously Randy, what were you thinking? Using the _Earth Attack _spell in a rap battle! A spell we still haven't fully figured out!"

"_I choked!" _Randy wined while pacing. "I thought of the first rhyme that came into my head."

"Yo, Cunningham." Ryhmez and his crew came over to the three. "Don't even think you _won, son. _You're lucky that worm came to the _show, bro_. You'll pay when we get Timmy _back, Jack." _

"_Rhymez_," Randy stressed looking done with everything. "Can you _stop _rhyming for, like, _one _second?"

Rhymez doesn't listen. "Nothing can shut off my _rhymes_. I do it all the _times_."

"Okay how about we al-" Another tremor interrupts Kunoichi's peace making and the monster worm shot of the ground, knocking Kunoichi, Randy, and Howard off their feet, under Ryhmez and his crew taking them into the air.

_"Somebody turn in my book report-!" _Rhymez screamed out before he and his crew were eaten.

The monster then retreated back into its hole letting the three teenagers left behind to peer down the hole.

"Uh Cunningham, why did it just eat Rhymez and his crew?" Howard asked his friend.

"I think it's defending me 'cause I conjured it." Randy eyes then widen in realization. "_Oh_, so that's the _Earth attack."_

"Well that answers a few questions." Kunoichi commented.

Howard slaps his forehead. "You _really _shoobed it this time."

"_Me_? " Randy gaped offended. "_You're _the one who lost the Nomicon in the first place."

"Which I'm still mad at." Kunoichi said glaring at Howard.

Howard ignored the glare and said. "_Yes_, but everything that happened _after _that is _your _fault."

Another, but shorter, tremor shacked the ground for a moment allowing Kunoichi to catch on. "Uh guys..."

"You got an _entire _rap crew swallowed by a giant worm." Howard continued ignoring Kunoichi and the slight lump of earth forming behind him.

"_Guys_..."

Thankfully Randy did notice. "_Howard_, stop yelling at me. The worm, remember?"

Right on que, the worm burst out of the ground behind the shorter teen making him turn around in panic as the monster growled at him.

_"No, no, no, no_, we're not fighting." Howard tried to explain. "This is just a thing we do. We're _pals_."

The worm obviously didn't care as it dived down towards Howard with its mouth open.

Quick to react, Kunoichi was able to pull Howard away in time.

"It won't attack me," Randy said keeping his eyes on the descending worm. "_So _just stay close and you'll be fine." Turning to look at Howard, he sees his friend doing the exact opposite of what he said with the worm right on his tail.

Randy screamed when he saw the worm get ahold of Howard and quickly pulled out his mask. "Oh! _Nobody _eats my crew." Jumping into a smaller hole, he suited up and jumped towards the monster with his partner right behind him just as the worm started retreating back into the earth.

Wrapping an arm around Kunoichi's waste, Ninja used his scarf to grab ahold of the monster. "Ninja worm snag."

The monster worm dragged the two deep into the earth before stopping making the two heroes land on the ground harshly.

Spitting Howard out, the worm disappears into one of the caves it created.

"Well, that was _great_." Howard said sarcastically as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Good thing I'm not allergic to dust. _Oh, wait_, I am allergic to dust." He sneezes. "This should be a _fun _afternoon."

"_Really_?" Ninja expressed annoyed as he and Kunoichi came over to Howard. "Are you _trying _to get attacked by a worm?"

"Oh, right." Howard the sneezed on Ninja making the two heroes flinch back in disgust. "_Sorry_. Sorry. Sorry."

A sudden wail made the three jump.

Taking out a glow ball, Kunoichi carefully rolled it in the direction of the sound to reveal a cowering Tiny Timmy.

Seeing he had non-threating company, he started babbling pitifully. "Big worm-just swallowed me up. Big worm-What-what!"

The three friends shared an awkward glance between them.

Rhymez and the rest of his crew popped out from behind Tiny Timmy. Rhymez separated from the group to grab Ninja's shoulders and shakes him_. "Get us outta here now!"_

With another rumble of the earth, and Rhymez's screaming, the worm came back and quickly dived towards Rhymez, eating him again.

"Time to put this worm on a hook." Ninja said as both he and his partner pulled out a chain sickle just as the monster came back.

Rushing forward, the two jumped into the air just as the worm made a lunge for them and quickly used their chain sickles to hook the worm from the back of its neck and cut the monster straight down the middle.

This allowed Rhymez to tumble out and quickly scurry back to his friends.

Before the two heroes could do their celibatory high five, the worm put itself back together, turned to them, and roared.

_**"What the juice?!" **_Ninja and Kunoichi gasped.

_"Didn't work, guys!" _Howard called out from his position.

The worm turned it's head towards the smaller teen and snapped its jaws.

Howard quickly backtracked. "I mean, big thumbs up from _this _side of the cave."

The Nomicon's lesson from before rang in the heroes ears.

_**-Words can be more powerful than the sword.-**_

Ninja's eyes widen with an idea. "_Earth attack! _If using worm in my rap made you, then _To stop your foes and hold them back, harness the soil for an Earth attack. Time's getting tight, so gimme a hand." _Ninja scoops up some sand. _"To win this fight, I need warriors of sand!"_

Ninja throws the sand and everyone watched in amazement as the clumps of sand turn into ninjas. "Those are sand ninjas. I call 'em Sandjas. Just made that up." Ninja took out his sword with the sandjas doing the same. "Kuno you try."

"Uh okay..." Kunoichi closed her eyes for a moment thinking. "_To stop your foes and hold them back, harness the soil for an Earth attack. Hard to attack without a block, I am in need of guardians of rock!"_

Stomping her foot, two samurais made of solid rocks popped out of the ground standing at the ready, weapons drawn.

Flicking out her tessens, Kunoichi, Ninja, and their earth warriors simultaneously attacked the worm. Slashing it repeatedly into pieces.

But their attacks were for nothing as the two heroes watched in frustration as the worm put it's self back together.

Ninja throws his hands up in irritation_. "It keeps putting himself back together!"_

Kunoichi watched sandjas and rock samurais continue to attack the worm and noticed how small bits of sand were breaking off the worm. "What if the pieces were too small to put back together? But how would we...?"

"I think I got it. Just follow my lead." Ninja reassured before looking at their makeshift earth team. "OK, Sandjas and Rock Samurai, not sure what this is gonna do, but _Earth warrior cyclone attack!"_

Catching on quickly, Kunoichi copied her partners movements as the sandjas and rock samurai turned into glowing dust that quickly wrapped around the worm and quickly destroyed it.

Everyone coughed and sneezed as the dust settled to show nothing but a pile that was once the monster worm.

"Looks like the early _Ninja _got the worm, huh?"

Kunoichi groaned and facepalmed at her partner's terrible joke.

Howard, who came to stand next to them, shrugged. "That didn't really work."

Kunoichi and Ninja now turned their attention to earth creations. "Thank you, noble Sandjas. You can go now. You're done Earth attacking."

"Thank you rock samurais." Kunoichi bowed a bit in thanks.

The sandjas hive fived before disappearing while the rock samurais bowed back before doing the same.

Howard quirked an eyebrow when he saw this. "Hey, one question. If the Sandjas and Rock samurai listen to you, why didn't you just tell the worm to stop?"

That made the two heroes pause.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_**"... Smoke bomb!"**_

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V~**

I was sitting next to Howard in front of the amphitheater after everything settled back to normal.

"I got my book back." Randy said as he walked up to us showing his _'math book'._ "All Rhymez wanted was a non-rhyming apology. And I have to dry clean his hoodie. You know, I learned a valuable lesson today. Ninja spells are not to be used in freestyle rap battles."

"It amazes me that you had to learn that lesson." Howard commented.

"Agreed." I said nodding my head. "That hopefully _wont _happen again."

I made sure to send Randy a pointed stare that he chuckled nervously at. "_Never _again."

"Yo, C, we gonna do this or what?" Looking up surprised, I see Rhymez looking down at us from the stage.

"Did you get us in the posse?" Howard asked Randy looking excited.

Randy just laughed slyly. "_Better_."

"Give it up for Rhymez and the Yo-Men, featuring 30 Seconds to Math." Rhymez said to the audience.

An excited smile grew on my face as the boys jumped to their feet.

"You know how I got eaten by a giant worm? You're forgiven. _What-what!" _

Randy and Howard quickly ran up to the stage grabbing their respective instruments and started playing.

Still smiling, I nodded my head to the beat as Randy and Rhymez preformed.

Rhymez- _"Back in black-"_

Randy- _"On the attack-"_

Rhymez- _"On fire so hot,-"_

Both- _"it'll singe a ninja!" _

_'Randy might not be the smartest guy out there but he can definitely keep a girl on their toes.'_


	31. Fans and Secrets

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!**

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

It was a normal Saturday for Randy and Howard as they hung out in one of their favorite spots, Greg's Game Hole.

Howard was messing around with a game as Randy walked over from the food hole with a basket of nachos in his hands.

"Chos for my bro?" Randy said presenting the nachos to his friend, tearing his attention away from his game.

Howard looked at the over-cheesed nachos and laughed in disbelief. "_Wow_! What happened here? Looks like _somebody _fell asleep at the cheese pump."

"There was a big crowd at the nacho station." Randy says defensively. "I _had _to rush it."

"Man, if I knew you were gonna shoob it up _this _bad, I'd have gotten them myself." Howard said turning his attention back to his game.

That made Randy look thoughtful. "Yeah, why _didn't _you get them yourself?"

"_Because _you like getting them for me." Howard laughs. "I'm not gonna take that away from you."

"Uh, yeah, no I _love _waiting in line for _20 minutes _to get _you _chos." Randy replied sarcastically.

"Look, if it'll make you happy, I'll eat these." Howard said but his expression said the opposite. "It's just disappointing because I _know _you can do better."

Randy sighed tiredly. "_Ahh_. I'll be back!"

Throwing the untouched nachos into a nearby trashcan, Randy grudgingly started his way back to the snack bar of the arcade.

"Cunningham, wait!"

Randy stops mid-step and turns around hopeful. "_Hmm_?"

"Five tokens should hold me over till you get back." Howard said casually not sensing the tension.

Groaning loudly, Randy dug through his pocket and gave Howard the tokens before stomping back towards the Food Hole with hands in pockets and hunched shoulders.

"You're a great friend." Howard called out to Randy's retreating back. "Maybe the best friend ever!"

"If I don't fix them, it's _all _we'll talk about." Randy mumbled under his breath annoyed. "I'll be, _Let's go hang in my house._ And he'll be, _Remember when you didn't fix my 'chos?" _

As Randy reached the upper level, his annoyance turned into surprise as the Food Hole he was use to now had a more café feel.

"Welcome to Greg's Folk Hole!" Greg welcomed the audience. "Skee-bop, daddio, skee-bop!"

_"Folk Hole?" _Randy repeated surprised. "This place was just a _Food Hole!"_

_"Psst! Randy!" _

Looking in the direction he heard his name, to his delight, saw Riley sitting down on one of the round flat sofa.

Plopping down next to her, he asked. "Hey, Whats going here?"

"I think Greg is trying to make poetry a thing here but I'm not sure. Rachel dragged me here the moment she heard about it, saying something about a thing she was working on." Riley explained.

Before Randy could ask, Greg started talking again. "Give a nice big round of snap-plause for Rachel!"

The audience started snapping their fingers with Randy and Riley doing the same after a moment.

Rachel, who was sitting on a stool with a guitar on stage, smiled at the audience. "This is, like, a song about two people who totally do so much for us and never ever, _ever_ is like, _Hey, what about us? _This jam is for _you!" _

"Wonder whos she's talking about." Randy wondered outloud as Rachel started playing her guitar. "Sounds like some Bruce people."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Was Riley's reply.

Rachel- _"They say they're a couple of students just like you and me, The Ninja and Kunoichi of Norrisville..." _

Randy gasped. "She's singing about us!"

_"Aw Rachel..." _Riley gushed quietly while smiling with a hand over her heart.

It was apparently not quiet enough as a guy next to them shushed the two.

_"-know their secret identities, But I doubt I ever will-" _

Randy and Riley sighed feeling tranquil as the song played while unknowingly tilting their heads to the side.

_"Mysterious as night. They smokebomb right after a fight, The Ninja and Kunoichi of Norrisville will save us all..." _

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Randy sighed tearing up a bit.

He wiped the tear away as he heard Riley hum in agreement that sounded a little closer than before.

Glancing to the side, he stiffened up with wide eyes when he noticed their position they unknowingly fell into.

Warm brown eyes suddenly stared back into his blue ones in surprise.

During the song, the two unknowingly snuggled up to each other with Riley's head on Randy's shoulder with his head gently placed on hers.

Both blushing bright red, they quickly separated glancing away awkwardly while bringing their attention back to Rachel.

"I only wish they was here tonight so I could say _Thankers _to their faces."

"Maybe they _are _here tonight..." Randy said slyly while sending Riley a knowing look.

Riley sighed knowing what he was thinking. "Randy-"

_"Shh!" _Shushed the guy from before making Riley rear back in surprise.

Randy glared at the guy. "You, _shh_! She's not even singing!"

After the guy scurries off, Randy looks at Riley hopefully. "_Come on_, Rachel deserves it; Going out of her way to make a song for us."

Riley had a thoughtful look on his face. "Normally I would say no because we can only do so many public apperances..." She glanced at Randy's forming puppy face and smiled. "_But _since its Rachel, why not."

Randy cheered quietly with a fist pump and the two quickly ran off to suit up.

If the two teens took the time to take a closer around the room they would have seen their archenemy and his wife in the same room as them dressed for the event.

"I finally gotcha all to myself!" Marci McFist said happily as she hugged her husband's arm. "You know, you been so _busy _lately tryin' to destroy the _darn _Ninja and Kunoichi."

"Yep, just you and me, honey bean." McFist reassured while gazing loving at his wife. "Tonight the Ninja and Kunoichi _doesn't _exist."

_**"Smokebomb!"**_

Right on que, Ninja and Kunoichi appeared.

"Ninja and Kunoichi!" Rachel gasped happily.

"Ninja and Kunoichi?!" Marci gasped surprised.

_"The Ninja and Kunoichi?!" _McFist gasped horrified.

"That's right, it's us!" Ninja said to the crowd before turning to Rachel. "Rachel, we just wanted to say we _loved _your song."

"It was really thoughtful." Kunoichi added smiling under her mask.

"O-M-_Squee_!" Rachel gushed. "I appreciate that so much!"

"And _we _appreciate _you _appreciating us appreciating it." Ninja said back as Kunoichi smiled at the interaction.

McFist quickly pulled out his phone and called his scientist. "Viceroy. The Ninja and Kunoichi are here! Send in the _heppest _bot you got, pronto! You know, _hep_! Like a _hep cat_. Man, you are square."

"_Hannibal_!" Marci pouted. "You promised _no _Ninja and Kunoichi!"

She walked away in a huff with McFist trying to explain himself. "_But they I didn't_-How did-_I was_\- Where you goin', berry patch?"

Not a minute later the background of the stage blew up to reveal the hep robot McFist asked for.

The robot scatted. "_Destroy_!"

"Gotta give it to Viceroy. Guy's got a robot for everything!" Ninja pointed out.

The robot scatted some more before hitting its bongos turning it into a blaster that fired at the two heroes knocking them back.

_"Blast!"_

With the heroes out of the way, the robot started moving closer to Rachel who screamed. _"Ninja! Kunoichi! _Help_! Ahh! "_

Rachel cowered from the incoming robot but sighed in relief as Ninja and Kunoichi jumped in its path, with Ninja kicking it away.

"Allow _us _to _turn _the beat _around_." Ninja said before Kunoichi stepped up, launching an air fist at the robot pushing it back some.

Ninja took the opening. "Ninja-Rings!"

As expected, the robot began short-circuiting before slumping over dead.

The few people in the audience that stayed started snapping for the Ninja duo.

"Ninja! Kunoichi! You guys are my _squee-ros!" _Rachel said happily.

Before Ninja could say something, he felt a harsh tug on his scarf.

Kunoichi joined him with looking down to see Howard glaring up him.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked. "Why aren't you in the nacho line?"

Kunoichi sent him a weird look. Didn't he hear _any _of the fighting?

"I've been a little _busy_." Ninja said casually leaning on the rail.

"Y'know I'm starting to think you don't care about getting my nachos."

Ninja started feeling his earlier annoyance come back. "_I'm _starting to think I don't care about getting your nachos."

Kunoichi finally realizes the situation and slaps her forehead. _"Oh boy..."_

"Ha!" Howard laughed. "You don't mean that."

Ninja jumps over the railing to stand next to Howard on the stairs. "I mean it, _I really mean it! _I do _everything _for you! I'm _sick _of it!"

Howard just continues to chuckle while looking doubtful. "OK, name _one _thing you do for me."

"_Uh _your _homework_. I buy your food. You wouldn't be able to find your way home without me!"

"Wait, are you _not _getting me nachos?" Howard asked looking concerned.

"_No_!" Ninja snaps. "I'm never getting you nachos _again_!"

Growling under his breath, Ninja stalked off towards the back exit.

Worried, Kunoichi jumped the railing and followed after her partner ignoring Howard.

"Ninja. _Red_! Hold up!" Kunoichi catches up to her angry partner as he exited the building to the back ally. "Ninja seriously, whats wrong?"

"Honkin' Howard." Ninja grumbled crossing his arms. "I do everything for him and not even a thank you! Just more stuff!"

Kunoichi sighed understandingly. "Ninja, I get Howard isn't the _nicest ,smartest, or humblest _person around but he's still your friend. I think you two just need some time apart before trying to talk each other again and reach an understanding."

Ninja just scoffs at the idea. "_Pfft_, like _Howard _would pay attention long enough to listen."

_"Ninj-"_

"Hey, Ninja. Hey, Kunoichi."

The teen heroes jumped slightly and turned to see Rachel walking up to them.

_"Rachel!" _Ninja says surprised. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey..." Kunoichi greeted awkwardly.

"I just _had _to thank you guys." Rachel said with her usual smile.

"Aw, No thanks necessary." Ninja said humbly with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, its what we do." Kunoichi threw in.

"Uh, _thanks _totally necessary." Rachel persisted. "You _saved _my life. I am _so _gonna pay you guys back."

_"Uh...no _thats okay you don't have-"

_"No, no, no_, as the Ninja and Kunoichi, We can't possibly take-"

"Stop right there, Silly-Billys." Rachel interrupted. "I know what you're gonna say, _As the Ninja and Kunoichi, We can't let anybody do anything for us because we're heroes!" _

"I _don't _sound like that." Ninja looked at his partner worried. "_Do _I sound like that?"

Kunoichi gave him a so-so gesture.

"It's time you guys let someone show you a little _squee-ppreciation!" _Rachel said.

Ninja rubbed the back of his looking unsure. "Well, I guess a _little _squee-ppreciation wouldn't hurt."

Kunoichi's eyes widen in panic. "_Uh _Ninja that's not-"

She was interrupted by the sudden familiar call from the Ninja/Kunoichi Nomicons.

Rachel glanced at the flashing lights coming off her two heroes still smiling.

"Uh, just give us one second" Ninja said before he and Kunoichi went behind a dumpster and opened their books.

_**"Arwoooh!"**_

* * *

_~Inside the Ninja/Kunoichi Nomicon~_

The two teens yelled as they fell from the sky towards a bundle of pillows.

Once landing and shaking off the daze, Randy and Riley looked to see an overweight doodle Ninja and Kunoichi being pampered by some servants.

Suddenly the wall next to them was torn down by a dragon.

The best roared at the doodle duo as they struggled to stand and fight.

When they brought out their weapons, Doodle Ninja accidently knocked a plate over with the food forming a message.

_**-Those who rely on others for everything can rely on themselves for nothing.-**_

The two doodle warriors battled the dragon only for a short time as they quickly became tired allowing the dragon to burn them into a crisp.

Riley cringes at the sight while Randy just looks on indifferent. "Welcome to two and a half minutes ago, Nomicon." He says sarcastically. "I already told this to Howard. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some _squee-ppreciation _to get to."

That catches Riley's attention. "Wait Randy-"

She didn't get to finish as the now annoyed dragon swatted them out of the book with its tail.

* * *

_~Back Outside~_

As their minds returned back to their bodies they both notice something a little..._off_.

That thing being them in some massage chairs with Rachel going back and forth in giving them a massage.

_"W-w-w-wh-what the j-j-j-juice is ha-a-appening?!" _A confused Ninja asked while Kunoichi quickly sat up startled.

"Relax, you two." Rachel said still giving him a massage since Kunoichi got up. "You're in good hands: _mine_."

"You really do_Oon't_ -" Ninja moans in satisfaction when Rachel massages a certain spot. "-_that's the spot. Oh_, a Ninja could get used to this."

Kunoichi felt her eye twitch. "_Alright_! Intervention time!"

Grabbing her partner by the scarf, she gives Rachel a polite smile under her mask. "Could you give us a minute."

"Sure." Rachel chirped happily as she watched the she-ninja drag her partner behind the dumpster.

_"H-Hey! _Kuno!?" Ninja yelped as he was dragged.

Once hidden from view, Kunoichi lets go of her partner.

"What the _juice _was that about Kuno?" Ninja asked in bewilderment.

"The _juice _is, I'm gonna need you to put Rachel down gently and deny her _squee-ppreciation." _Kunoichi answered bluntly, arms crossed.

"_Wha_-why?" He asked confused. "She wants to. And what's wrong with accepting some appreciation."

"_Nothing_." Kunoichi said. "Its just that Rachel has the unhealthy habit of being a _doormat _when she does stuff like this."

"_Doormat_?" Ninja said surprised from the blunt answer. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Kind of, but you've never seen the aftermath of these things. Its _never _pretty."

Ninja gave her a skeptical look. "Even if I do say no, I don't think she's gonna take that as an answer. She seems pretty persistent."

Kunoichi opened her mouth to say something only to close with a sigh. "_Bonk_, your right. When Rachel sets her mind on something its _over_."

"Then what should we do?" Ninja asked.

Kunoichi thinks for a moment before getting an idea. "Got it. We let her do _one _small thing for us to satisfy her, say thank you, then _quickly _get out of the situation."

"Gotcha."

Satisfied with the plan, the two walked from behind the dumpster and towards a waiting Rachel.

"Alright Rachel, we're ready for that _squee-ppreciation_." Kunoichi said happily, silently cringing at her words.

Rachel clapped her hands happily with squeal. "_Ya! _This gonna be so much fun!"

* * *

"_Wow_! You guys are really _Bruce _at this!" Rachel commented as she gathered weapons from the ground.

Kunoichi decided something simple and asked Rachel to help clean up weapons after a target practice session.

"_Yeah_, we are pretty Bruce." Ninja said smugly until his partner elbowed him lightly to bring down his ego.

"As they say, practice makes perfect." Kunoichi recited.

"With _800 years _of practice, I don't doubt it." Rachel said as she finished up.

Kunoichi nodded at the finished job. "Thanks Rachel. You were a great help. But now we got to go-"

"Wait!" Rachel cried out. "That cant be _all _you need help with." She gives them a pouting face.

"_Um_..." Kunoichi fumbles with a reply until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking at the owner of the hand, Ninja sent her a reassuring look.

Ninja turns to Rachel. "Sorry Rachel, but Kuno had some important tasks she has to do on her own. But you can still help me with some stuff."

Rachel brighten up again.

"_Ninja_..." Kunoichi hissed in warning.

"_Relax_." Ninja whispered. "She doesn't seem to be letting up, so I'll let her do a few more things for me before ending it gently."

Kunoichi sighed reluctantly. "Okay fine. But _remember_, a few things, a thank you, and book it. _Got it." _

Ninja waved his hand. "It'll be _fine_. You have _nothing _to worry about."

"If your sure..."

* * *

**~Riley's P.O.V.~**

_You have nothing to worry about. _Honkin' liar.

_'I should choke this lying shoob with his own scarf!' _I thought to myself as I heard him whine about some mini-muffins being to far away from my spot behind the tent he was in.

_All day, _I watched in steaming anger as Ninja took advantage of Rachel's kindness task after task without a _single _thank you.

And the tasks were ridiculous!

Ironing his scarf, _what's the point of that?_

Sharping his sword, _she shouldn't even being touching that!_

Polishing his Ninja rings, _totally unnecessary!_

"Rachel! Rachel!" I heard him call before his tone turned needy. "_Hey, Rachel?"_

I hear her rush in panting. "I got- _pant_-that hot chocolate-_pant_-you like."

"Aw! Aren't you a peach!" I hear him take a sip of his drink then groan in disappointment.

Don't. You. _DARE_.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked worryingly.

_"No, no no, no, _it's _just _not really _hot." _

_'Breath in, Breath out. Breath in, Bre__**ath**__**out.'**_

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized. "I'll ride back. It's just on the other side of town."

_'BreathinBreatho__**utBreathinBreathout**__.'_

"No, you don't have to." Ninja reassured that made me calm down just a tiny bit.

Until he spoke again.

"I just won't drink it." The undeniable sound of liquid being poured on the ground was heard. "_There, _see? _All better." _

Then I heard it.

A tiny whimper that grew into sobbing.

Rachel was crying.

He.

Made.

Her.

CRY!

_-SNAP!-_

_**HE'S DEAD!**_

As I heard Rachel run out the tent crying, I slipped out from spot to stand next to the entrance with my arms crossed.

"Hey, what just-" Ninja stops mid-sentence when catches sight of me and my deathly calm expression. "_Hey Kuno_, you look mad..."

"_Mad_?" I chuckled dryly. "_No no no_, I'm not mad_**... I'M FURIOUS!"**_

Ninja takes a couple steps back startled. "I don't get it! Why are you mad at me?"

"Wh-_Why!? _Because you made my best friend _cry _you _selfish shoob!"_

"B-b-but _she _wanted to do stuff for me!"

"And yet, _not once _have said a please or thank you! You just took advantage of her kindness to the point of wearing her out!" I took a breath trying to calm down. "Its like your turning into _Howard_."

_"How the juice _am I turning into Howa-" Ninja stops and a look of realization and guilt dawned on his face as I saw the Nomicon's message appeared in front of us. "_Oh I'm a shoob."_

I grunted with a nod and grabbed a fistful of his suit to pull him close. "_Correct_. And before I tear you apart like the shoob you are, your going to give Rachel the _biggest _most _sincerest _apology _ever_."

Ninja nodded quickly and fearfully with wide eyes. "Y-yes ma'am."

Nodding, I shoved him towards where Rachel was crying with her back to us.

Shuffling over, Ninja started talking as I tapped my foot behind him. "Listen Rachel I am so sorry about everything. I had _no _idea how bad I was- _oh boy..."_

Confused at the sudden trail off, I looked at Rachel on to gasp in horror as Rachel started turning into a monster.

_"No, no, no. _Don't do that." Ninja tried to divert. "Just let me finish apologizing-"

Rachel didn't let him finish as she kicked him away.

"Ninja!" I called out in worry before turning back to Rachel. "Rachel, listen to me you _need _to calm dow- _Augh_!"

I groaned as I was knocked to the side by Rachel, making land next to my partner.

"_Ugh_, this is all my fault." I hear Ninja say as I shakily got to my feet. "I shouldn't have let her do everything for me. She wrote a great song. That should have been enough."

We heard Rachel roar as she charged at us with her claws out.

"Rachel, please, you have to stop!" I pleaded to her as she got closer.

But before she could reach us, a rope trap snagged her leg and held her upside down.

_Wait what?_

Ninja voiced my confusion. "What _wait_, _wait_, what _what?!" _

A rustle of leave made us look towards the bushes to see...

_**"Howard?!"**_

"Hello, old friends." Howard greeted calmly.

"What happened to you?!" Ninja asked surprised as we took in his new attire.

"Today has been a _grand _adventure. When I thought all was lost, in my darkest hour, I learned something about myself: I am a _survivor_. "

Pushing away some vegetation, Howard revealed a _very _impressive treehouse.

He can do _this _but not do his school work.

Ninja and I gapped as Ninja said. "You built that?"

"I owe you an apology." Howard said to Ninja. "I have taken advantage of our friendship."

"No, Howard- Well, _yes_, you did," Ninja said before looking at his friend fondly. "But also you didn't. I shouldn't always do everything for you. But it's hard because I do like getting 'chos for my bro. "

_"Ha! I knew it!" _Howard gloated. "I was right!"

Ninja and I stare at him blankly.

"_Fine_. You were right, too." Rachel started growling again. "So what about the fan-girl?"

Ninja steps up. "Rachel, you did so much for me but I didn't truly squee-ppreciate it until now. This one's for you." Ninja pulls out a ukulele from his suit.

_'How much stuff do these suits have?' _I thought while patting my sides.

Ninja- _"Born to squee-ppreciate She's making my day The Ninja-fan of Norrisville When I act a shoob she does it anyway Forgive me I hope she will The Ninja-fan of Norrisville is the Brucest of all..." _

Howard and I slightly cringe at the song.

Rachel chitters happily and in a wave of green mist, turned back to normal

"Let us never speak of that song again."

"Agreed..."

After checking Rachel over, I sat her down on a near by post to rest.

"You doing better Rachel?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah a little..." Rachel answered holding her head. "My head still kind of hurts."

"_Yeah _turning into a monster will do that." I said jokingly making her grin a bit before sighing.

"_Sigh_, Riley was right..." I hear her mutter under her breath.

That caught my attention. "_Wha_\- I mean who?"

"My best friend." She explained. "She told me being _too _nice to someone would get me in trouble one day and she was right."

Seeing her sad look made me a little guilty. "Rachel, I think I- _I mean _Riley meant was you have to be careful _who _your nice to. Cause some people can take advantage of that and hurt you. But that should never stop you from being a good person. Just remember, if you don't want to do something you have the right to say _no_."

Rachel was silent for a moment before smiling at me. "Thanks Kunoichi."

"No probl-" A sudden ping from my phone interrupted me.

Confused, I took out my phone and looked at the message.

Randy_: McFist heading towards the tent. GET OUT OF THERE!_

Crud.

I must have lost my poker face as Rachel asked. "Is something wrong?"

_"Errrrr...NO! _We just need leave. _Now_. As fast as humanly possible." I say quickly as I scooped her up and booked it just as McFist and his wife started coming down the stairs towards the beach.

Once we were far away enough, and after I grabbed Rachel's bike, I set her and her bike down by the road.

"Think you can ride home from here?" I asked as I panted from the quick retreat.

"Yeah, Thank you." Rachel puts on her helmet and gets her on her bike. "Thanks again for the advise."

"No problem."

_"You know..." _Rachel trailed off as she eyed me. "You kind of remined of Riley now that I think about."

I tense up.

"But I know she wouldn't do anything close to the dangerous stuff you guys do."

Aaaaannnd _there's _the stab of guilt.

"Well anyway, see ya Kunoichi."

Watching her ride away, I looked down at my suit covered feet for a while with thousands of thoughts flying around in my head.

Lifting my head back towards where Rachel rode off.

I made a decision.

* * *

"Oh hey Riley. Did you need something?" Rachel asked as she answered her door happily.

"Uh...kind of..." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Could we talk inside?"

"Sure. We can talk in my room." She lets me in and we walked up to her room.

Sitting next to her on her bed, I stared down at the wooden floor trying to get my thoughts together.

"So what did you want to talk to about?"

Taking a deep breath, and ignoring my buzzing bag, I looked at her. "I...I think I'm ready to tell you whats been going on lately."

That catches Rachel's attention as she turned to face me fully with upmost attention.

Sighing, I reached into my now still bag , pulled out my Nomicon, and handed it to her. "Do not open it."

Rachel takes book, looking it over while tracing the markings with her fingers. "Riley...what is this?"

"The Kunoichi Nomicon. A handbook to put it in simpler terms."

That seemed to confuse her even more as I pull my mask from my pocket.

"But Riley, why would you need a _Kunoichi_ handbook?"

Without saying a word, I held up my mask for her to see before pulling it on.

And in a flash of blue, I was suited with my best friend gapping at me.

"Your-_your the Kunoichi...?"_

"Yep." I reply simply as I watched her brain short-ciruit.

It was silent for a moment before she stuttered. "_I-I _think I'm gonna need a better explanation..."

_~~1 Explanation later~~_

"So a different Ninja and Kunoichi are choossen every 4 years."

"Yep."

"Which is you and some other guy."

"Correct."

"And the reason for people becoming monsters is because some 800 year old Sorcerer guy does it when someone becomes sad."

"Dude needs a life."

"And its your job to stop him from taking over world."

"Right on point."

"Thats...wow."

"You know your taking this alot better than I thought you would." I pointed out as I pulled my legs up to sit criss-cross on the bed with my mask now off.

"Mainly because I was beginning to think my best friend was actually 800 years old."

That made me laugh. "We met in the 1st grade!"

"_Thats _was confused me!"

We laughed a bit before settling down.

"So I have a question..."

"Shoot."

"Does this mean you know who the Ninja is?"

Sitting up a little straighter, I said in a serious tone. "_Yes_, but I'm not allowed to tell you since its against-"

"Its Randy isnt it."

_"-the ruuuul- Why do you say that?" _I asked silently gapping.

She stares at me blankly while counting off with her fingers. "1. It explains why/how Howard is seen talking to him casually at times. 2. Pretty obvious reason why you two have been hanging out more. And 3, with being 800 years off the table it explains why they sound/act the same."

I stare at Rachel for a long moment before leaning back slightly. "For someone who is all about cute things, you can be scary when you want to be."

"Learned it from the best." Rachel said with a wink.

Smiling, I pulled her into hug. "Thank you for being my friend Rachel."

I felt her return the hug. "Thanks for trusting me."


	32. Ninja Camp

**A/N: I OWN **_**NOTHING **_**BUT CHARACTERS!**

**~Riley's P.O.V.~**

"So you and Randy are training today?" Rachel asked as we walked through the neighborhood.

"Yeah, at his house. His mom should be going to work once we get there so there shouldn't be any interruption." I replied as we walked up to Randy's house with me carrying a gym bag.

It's been a week since I told Rachel my secret and I can definitely say our friendship became stronger because of it.

The Kunoichi Nomicon, unsurprisingly, had a few choice words for me but I was lucky to just get a slap on wrist with a serious warning that if me or Rachel told anyone else my mask would be taken.

When I told Randy, he was surprised but understanding and supportive.

Though he almost fainted when I said Rachel figured out who he was.

Howard was surprised but indifferent to the whole thing.

Giggling under my breath from the memory, we arrived to Randy's house and knock on the door.

After a moment, a lady in her mid to late 30's opened the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, we're Randy and Howard's classmates. Are they here?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes, their upstairs in Randy's room. Come in, come in." The lady ushers us in and I was able to get a better look at her.

She was about a foot taller than me, slim, with short dark purple hair that went to her shoulders, warm sapphire blue eyes, and light skin that had the start of some crows feet around the eyes.

She was wearing a navy blue suit and some black heals.

"Sorry, but I don't think I got your names."

That snapped me out of my observation.

"Oh sorry, I'm Riley and this-" I gestured to Rachel. "Is my friend Rachel."

"Hi." Rachel greeted with her usual smile and a wave.

"It's very nice to meet you girls." The older woman said with a smile. "I'm Randy's mom, Suzen Cunningham. But can call me Mrs. Suzen or Suzie."

Mrs. Suzie suddenly paused and squinted at me. "Riley...your full name wouldn't be Riley _Davis _would it?"

Blinking surprised and a little creeped out, I say hesitantly. "..._yeesss_.."

Her face suddenly brightened. "Wonderful! I was wondering if I was _ever _going to meet the girl Randy _always _talks about."

"Randy..._talks _about me?" I asked a little skeptic.

"All _good _things I promise." She assure me. "Why just the other day he said-"

_"MOM!"_

All three of snapped our heads towards the stairs to see a horrified/embarrassed Randy standing in the middle of the stairway.

Jumping the last few steps; Randy grabbed a briefcase, that was sitting in a chair, thrust it into his mom's arms, and started nudging her towards the door. "Oh _look _at the time mom! You better hurry, don't want to be late for work."

Instead of irritated like I thought she would be, Mrs. Suzen started to laugh and lightly fights back, looking amused the whole while. "I still have a couple minutes, Your friends and I were just discussing about what you told me yesterday-"

"Traffic will get bad if don't hurry! _Haveagoodday,I'llseeyouafterwork,Iloveyoubye!" _Randy was finally able to push her out the door and close it behind her. We could still here her laughing outside.

Huffing out a breath, Randy turned to look at us awkwardly. "_So_...How's it _going_...?"

Rachel and I slowly glanced at each other staying silent.

"..."

"..."

"_Pft_!" Rachel cracks first and I quickly follow.

_**"Ppppfffffttttt-HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**_

I hear Randy groans in embarrassment as we laughed.

"Randy-_hahaha_\- your mom's _great_!" I said between laughs as I was hunched over with hands on my knees.

Rachel couldn't get a word out from all her giggling.

Randy tries to hide his reddening face while saying through his hands a muffled. _"Lets-lets just go upstairs."_

Me and Rachel were still giggling as we followed him up the stairs to his room.

Looking around the room, I was surprised on how neat it was but that was probably just me thinking all teenage boys were a little messy in some way.

Looking to the side, I see Howard was fiddling on the computer completely ignoring us.

"Shall we get started." I suggested.

Randy nodded and I went into a bathroom to change into a pair of black sweat pants, a blue tank top, and no shoes.

Coming back, I see Randy only took off his shoes and was shirtless.

The sight got a surprised blush out of me but I quickly shook it off because 1. It was _his _house and 2. We were gonna work out so it made sense.

Not wasting another second we began doing a slow small mock battle so we didn't break anything.

I noticed Rachel settled herself on the couch watching us.

Punch.

Block.

Duck.

Kick.

Repeat.

I then hear Howard speak for the first time.

"_Two _for this weekend's Camp-splosion."

This caught Randy's attention, making him pause in training. "Howard, I can't play Ninja with you this weekend."

I quirked my eyebrow at that. _Playing _ninja, it was probably adorable.

"Why not?" Howard asked as he covered his phone. "We used to play Ninja together _all _the time!"

Randy sighed fondly. "_Those _were the bruise-old days."

"Then go to Ninja Camp with me, Cunningham. Fate and _this _credit card have given us a chance to Ninja as we once did."

Randy just shook his head and continued to spar with me. "I can't. I have to stay here and train with Riley. In case you haven't noticed, I've been a little off my Ninja game lately."

That made me pause and wince from the most earliest incident.

_"Oh-ho_, I noticed." Howard said. "_Everybody's _noticed."

"Theres gotta be a record for schools who use their insurance more than normal." Rachel said randomly.

"So you've had a _few _off days." Howard said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Don't start questioning whether you're the right guy to be the Ninja."

_"I'm not!" _Randy said with no hesitation surprising the three of us.

_'Does he really think that?'_

"Erm..." Howard slightly stuttered his response. "_Neither _am I."

Randy sighs and plops down on the couch looking unsure.

Concerned, I stood in front of him and placed a hand on his bare shoulder making him look up at me. "Randy, you shouldn't doubt yourself about being the Ninja over a few mishaps. We haven't even done this for year yet! Mistakes _will _happen. Besides the First Ninja and Kunoichi, I highly doubt there's been a pair that got a perfect 4 years with no incident. The Ninja of 85' is a _great _example of that."

"What did he do?" Rachel asked.

"Locked a monster inside the school's freezer for 28 years." I answered. "But that's beside the point."

"Right!" Howard butted in. "The _point _is, you need to sharpen your skills. Where better than _Ninja Camp?_" Howard gestured to the computer where the website for the camp was still up. I noticed there were a few spots left.

Randy looks thoughtful until the Ninja Nomicon started flashing.

"_Seriously_?" Howard groaned. "We're in the middle of a conversation here."

"And it's a _good _one." Randy said before opening the book and going in.

_"Arwoooh!" _I had jumped back as Randy's body fell forward to the ground.

"_Ah_! I just got Nomiconned." Howard wined making me roll my eyes.

I noticed Rachel kneel next to Randy's body looking curious. "_Sooooo _your minds just get..._sucked _in there?"

I shrugged. "In a sense. What I do know is once your in there, your body is _dead _to the world."

"Huh." She studied Randy's drooling dazed face. "Whats it like in there?"

"You know the wardrobe in the Chronicle's of Narnia series?" She nods. "Like that only more old Japanese art style."

"Cool."

Randy suddenly gasped and pushed himself up startling Rachel.

"Howard." Randy said to friend calmly before a big grin grew on his face. "I'm getting my '_splosion _on!"

"_YES!" _Howard cheered and the two proceed to do their signature hand shake.

"What did the Nomicon say?" I asked curiously.

_"The questions of the present can be answered by the past." _Randy recited making me confused.

"And that would mean...?"

"_Mac Antfee _used to be the _Ninja_!"

The rest of us gasped in shock/surprise.

"Are you _serious_!"

"Oh. _My_..."

_"No Way!"_

"I know!" Randy said excitedly. "He can tell me if I'm truly a Ninja or just some shoob in black jimmy jams."

"Well you can count me _in_!" I exclaimed.

That stopped Howard short of celebrating. "_You _go to Ninja Camp with _us_. Sorry Davis not happing."

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked tensely with hands on hips staring him down.

"Because Ninja weekend is _our _thing. _A _guy thing." Howard answered making sure to stress out certain words.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Weinerman. I wont get in between you _guy bonding_. I just wanna see this Mac Antfee guy for myself."

"Well..." Howard's eyes flicked around the room before his face turned back into a smug one. "Well I _highly _doubt your parents will let you go last minute much less _pay _for it."

"Not a problem." I pulled out my phone and put in on speaker.

After a few rings, I hear my Dad. "_Hello?"_

"Hey Dad listen, is it all right I go to Mac Antfee's Ninja Camp this weekend with some friends?"

It was silent for a moment beside the faint sound of movement on the other end.

Dad then spoke again. _"Your Mom's okay with it and I don't see why not. Is Rachel going with you?"_

"No, she's visiting family this weekend." I replied when I saw Rachel shake her head.

_"Alright well you can go. But your gonna have to pay for it since it was so last minute."_

"Of course. Love you Dad."

_"Love you too, hun."_

Hanging up, I smiled smugly at Howard who started at me confused.

"Why are you smiling? Your Dad just said you had to _pay _for it."

Smug smiling getting bigger, I swapped my phone for a piece of plastic and shoved it into Howard's face. "Read it and weep."

Howard squinted before exclaiming. "You have your own _debit card! How?"_

"Babysitting and working at the bakery. _Duh_."

* * *

It was now the weekend and the three of us were on the bus heading towards the camp.

I was sitting by myself in a seat in front of Randy and Howard's seat, listening to music and reading a book when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Taking an earbud out of my ear, I turn to look at Randy who smiled excitedly and pointed at window. "Riley, check it out!"

Following his finger, I gasped at the amazing scenery.

This is going to be awesome!

As the bus came to a stop, everyone filed out and we were led to our sleeping area and told to change into the uniforms placed on our beds.

The uniform was a red martial Gi with a white obi.

Me and the two other girls participating were shown a separate room to change.

When we got back, I saw everyone was just chatting expect for Randy who was practicing some forms.

Smiling at his enthusiasm, I was about to go over and talk to him when the entrance's doors flew open.

Startled; I stepped to the side, conveniently right in front of my bed, and watched as a middle aged man with orange hair and wearing a Gi resembling the American flag walk in. He was also followed by two people dressed in red ninja suits.

"I am Mac Antfee, master ninja, fitness model, and..." He go in Randy's face and yelled. _"World-famous butt-whoop-smith!" _

_"_Mr. Antfee, it is an honor to meet you." Randy out loud in fanboy manner before whispering something I couldn't hear.

Mac Antfee seemed to just ignore him, that made me frown, to snap his fingers. The ninjas that followed him threw some watermelon's into the air.

Effortlessly, the older man jumped to the air and broke all three melons making the pieces splatter onto everyone. Myself included if I didn't step to the side.

Landing on his feet, Mac Antfee pointed a finger at everyone. "What is the meaning of being a ninja?"

Randy, unsurprisingly, spoke up proudly. "Being a Ninja means _protecting the weak _and _fighting for good, sir!"_

Smiling, I sent him a discreet thumbs up.

"_Wow_..." Mac said impressed only for his tone to change into a harsh one. "_Not even close_! Being a ninja means winning by _any means necessary. No matter what!"_

My jaw couldn't help but drop in disbelief at the egotistical answer and the intensity of it.

"You're a fan of the Ninja of Norrisville, aren't you?" Mac asked Randy.

"Oh, you and me both, right?" Randy replied with an awkward laugh.

Mac just stares at him. "I don't like you." He said simply. "And I doubt I ever will." He then speaks to everyone else. "Aside from Johnny _Nicewad _here, who's up for winning some fights?"

Everyone, beside Randy and I, cheered. "Now, get out there and _hurt each other!"_

As everyone ran out of the room, I walked over to Randy and Howard who stayed behind.

"This guy's a little more..._intense _than I expected." Randy said while running his hand through his hair.

"That's putting it lightly." I added looking at the doorway.

_"I know!" _Howard gushed. "He's like the coolest ninja I've ever met!" He began to follow the crowd as his comment made me and Randy frown which made him back track. "_Second coolest_, Cunningham, _second coolest_."

Howard then continues to follow everyone while Randy looks on unsure. "Is this guy really supposed to teach me on how to be a proper Ninja?"

"Well not every Ninja _was _or _is _going to be the same. But I get what you mean. The guys got issues." I said. "I think you should hold off on asking any Ninja related questions for now."

Randy just continued to look unsure as we followed after the group.

All of us followed Mac as he led us to near by building with a sheet covering the doorway.

"Prepare to learn the battle-owned wisdom of the masters!" Pushing away the tarp I gasped with everyone but for _completely _different reason.

Because what I saw could only make me gap in disgust.

Everywhere I looked I see a ninja preforming some kind cowardly, dirty, underhanded, _honor less _fighting move on training dummies that on closer inspection looked _exactly _like Randy's Ninja suit.

Mac continued to talk as he led us through the Dojo. "I'm talking fish-hookin', foot-stompin',..." He then led us closer to one of training ninja. "and a little beauty I like to call _the conversation-stopper!"_

The ninja took a running start before delivering a hard, swift kick to the dummy's private area making all of us cringe/ wince at the sight.

Unlike Mac who cheered. "Yes! In your face, Ninja!" Then this _grown man _pounced onto the dummy and proceeded to beat the _literal _stuffing out of it to the point of ripping it's arm off with his _teeth_.

Mac posed at us, with the arm _still _in his mouth, causing everyone to cheer.

Except Randy and I who watched on in shock.

WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH THIS PLACE!?

"Ha-ha!" Howard cheered. "I _love _this guy!"

"Really, Nomicon?" I hear Randy whisper to himself. "_This _is the past ninja you wanted me to learn from?"

Fingers crossed that's not the case.

* * *

We were now doing our first task which was to run across a giant log that was over a mud pit and get to the other side.

Mac Antfee called out to from his hot air balloon that was hovering over us. "OK, candy apples, time to separate the winners from _whatever _you call people who don't win. _I _wouldn't know. _I _don't hang out with _un_-_winners_. On your mark, _get set_-"

_-BONG!-_

All of us sprinted towards the log and one by one began to race across it while trying to keep our balance.

Though that became _extremely _difficult as the log began to shake violently for some reason.

But before I could find the source of the shaking, I fell off with everyone else and landed in the mud below.

Shooting back up with a gasp, I shook the mud out of my hair and looked up in time to see Howard make it across the log and to the other side.

It didn't take rocket scientist to figure out what happened.

Before I could yell a threat at the heavier boy a different kid beat me to it. "Hey, he _cheated_!"

"No," Mac corrected as his balloon came down. "he _won_." He then shared a high-five with Howard.

I caught Randy's eye as he did a gesture that basically said_. 'Can you believe this.'_

I replied with a disgruntled face as I followed everyone in getting out of the mud pit.

Howard was just standing there smugly. "So how'd the mud taste?"

We all glared at him.

Not saying a word I moved to stand in front of him, placed my foot on his chest, and pushed him into the mud pit.

_"HEY!"_

Everyone behind me laughed as I stood over Howard smugly with my hands on my hips and say mockingly. _"So how'd the mud taste?"_

I just got a growl in reply.

* * *

We were now standing in front of an obstacle course that consisted of a tire run, net ladder, a trail of balancing posts over a mud pit, a scaling wall, with both sides of the course lined up with a Mac ninja, each handling some kind of pressurized cannon.

"Mark my words," Mac started talking. "As a ninja, you will find yourself staring down the business end of a pressurized _gravy cannon."_

_'What did this guy go through during his time as the Ninja?' _I thought to myself as Howard punched Randy in the arm.

"You never told me about the gravy!"

I slapped the back of his head. "Use your head Weinerman. There is _no _gravy."

Randy rubbed his arm. "I'm starting to think Mac's a little..._off_."

"_Starting _to?" I asked giving him a _really _look.

"Where's my man-gong?" Mac asked looking around.

A larger ninja then walked up with a pole that had a foam hand on the end.

Mac took the pole and used it hit the ninja's bare stomach that somehow made a gong sound.

Deciding to think about it later, I quickly started going through the course as Mac's ninjas shot gravy at us.

Beside the shots of gravy and everyone trying to attack me, the course wasn't too bad.

"_Help_! I can't move!"

Whipping my head around, I see the kid from earlier, Braden, trapped between two gravy blasts.

About to step in and help, I felt a hand in my shoulder. I look and see Randy who smiled at me understandingly. "I got this. Go to the finish line, I'll meet you there."

Hesitant at first, I reluctantly nodded before continuing my path towards the finish line.

But when I turned around expecting Randy and a free Braden to be trailing behind me, I was shocked to see Randy now stuck between the gravy blasts and evil snickering Braden running up to the rest of us.

When the gravy cannons stooped, Mac yelled. "What was _that_?!"

"Braden needed help." Randy explained from his place on the ground.

_"Braden needed help." _Mac mocked making me growl lightly. "That little weasel _out-ninja-ed you!"_

The jerk-wad and mini jerk-wad high-fived and I may or may not have snickered to myself spitefully when the little brat's hand got slightly crushed.

_"Time to step it up, chowder face!" _Mac Antfee then stomped off with the everyone following after.

After glaring at the older man's retreating back, I quickly rushed over to Randy's brooding form. "You okay Randy?"

Randy just grumbles but takes my offered hand letting me pull him up to his feet.

"Randy don't let him get to you. You did a good thing _even if the person was an ungrateful brat_." I muttered the last part.

This got a small grin from Randy before it fell not a second later. "Lets- lets just go..."

Frowning sadly as he walked, I followed after while cursing Mac Antfee in my mind.

* * *

We were all now in some type of suspended arena that was _surprise_, _surprise _over a mud pit.

_What _is with this guy and _mud_!?

I was standing on one of the side platforms with some lanky guy across from me doing some exaggerated warm ups.

_'Trying way to hard dude.'_

Glancing to where Randy was, who was on other side of the arena, I see Mac talking to him while gesturing to Braden making Randy look concerned.

_"Just sit on him or something Randy!" _I yelled to him just as Mac rang his man-gong.

My opponent rushed at me with a battle cry and arms outstretched.

Just fed up with the whole thing, I stepped to the side, grabbed him, put him in a Nelson Hold, and brought him to the ground.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Sorry dude but I'm _done _with today and just want to get it over with quickly." I replied blankly.

After a few moments of him trying to get out of my hold, until I hear...

"_Winner_! This little twerp's got the spirit of Ninja in him!"

I let go of my opponent as Mac started pointing at everyone. "Winner! Winner! _Both _winners!_Everyone _makes the Smackdown Squad!" Everyone but me cheers. I instead growl as Mac points at a mud covered Randy and says loud enough. "_Except _you. You are _not _a ninja. Not _now_, not _ever_! "

Not even bothering to listens to the rest of what that shoob had to say, I quickly dashed over to Randy with Howard right behind me.

But before I could console Randy, Howard jumped in front of me with his hands out. "_Slappage_!"

Randy does nothing but glare at him with me doing the same.

Howard as usual, didn't notice. "_Uh_, if we could get the _slappage _happening, that would be _great_. I got a tent of wisdom to get to."

About to correct/ scold him, Randy beat me to it by standing up. "It's the _Pagoda of Knowledge_. And it's _stupid_. This _whole _place is _stupid_. How could _you _make the squad and _I _didn't? I'm the Ninja!"

_"Are you?" _Howard argued making my glare intensify. "'Cause right now, you're acting like a real _chowder-face. Smoke bomb_, Cunningham, _smoke bomb..." _Howard then walks away.

"_Well _its nice to know where _his _loyalty lies." I said fighting the temptation of throwing mud at Howard.

Getting no response, I look at Randy only to sigh at his frustrated expression.

I grabbed ahold of his hand and tugged on it slightly. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up."

Walking back to the resting area in silence, I let go of his hand to grab a towel when I heard something slam on the ground.

Turning back around, I see that Randy threw his bag down with the Ninja Nomicon falling out of it.

"_What _am I supposed to learn from that psycho?! If _that's _the kind of Ninja I'm supposed to be, then you got the _wrong _freshman."

Sighing again, I walked back over to him. "Randy-"

A flash of red light interrupted me and I looked down only for my mind to go blank.

_**"Arwoooh!"**_

_~Inside the Ninja Nomicon~_

Landing on my feet from the sudden fall, I see I was inside some kind of temple.

Looking in front of me, I see a doodle Mac Antfee hold the Ninja mask surrounded by smoke and a couple of masks.

The masks started to speak in a echoing male voice**. "You are condemned for conduct unbecoming a Ninja. Turn in your mask."**

Randy and I gasped as the mask doodle Mac was holding suddenly disappeared along with his suit.

Doodle Mac shouted in anger_**. "You can't do this! I'm Mac Antfee! Someday, I'll come back for that Ninja suit. And when I get it, I'll kick every butt in Norrisville!" **_

The smoke then spreaded making Mac disappear and a small paper fan to appear in Randy's hands.

Looking over his should, it said.

_**-The questions of the present can be answered by the past.-**_

Looking up to think, I gasped when I saw another Randy in front of us wearing the Ninja suit with out the mask.

Said mask then fluttered into his awaiting hand that he quickly put on.

And with that, we were pushed out of the book.

_~Back Outside~_

Gasping, I groaned rubbing the side of my head that hit the ground.

Sitting up, I heard Randy say. "You could've just _told _me Mac Antfee was a nutjob. What was this, some kind of test?"

A lightbulb goes off_. 'I'm an Idiot.'_

"Oh, my _Ninja_, it was a test!" Randy gasped. "And I _aced _it! I _am _the right guy to be the Ninja."

I laughed a bit at his little victory dance. "Thank _cheese _for that! I was seriously a '_splosion _away from burying the Nomicons and masks to prevent any future Mac Antfees."

A ringing and frantic blue flashes came from my bag.

"_Hey_! Would you have not done the exact same thing if you were in our position?"

No reply.

"I thought so." A hand was then held out in front of me.

Looking up, I see a smiling Randy. Returning the smile, I grabbed his hand and let him pull me to my feet.

We both looked at a near by poster with Mac on it.

Randy pulled out his mask with me doing the same. "Mac Antfee, prepare to get your _butt whooped_ by a _Nicewad."_

This is gonna be _fun_.

* * *

**~Third Person P.O.V~**

Inside the Pagoda of Knowledge, all of the campers were standing in front of Mac Antfee who was sitting on a throne.

"You have proved you will do _anything _to win. Now you must prove you will do _anything _for _Mac Antfee to win!" _

The campers cheered.

Mac holds up a book in the air for everyone to see. "Begin the _Mac Antfee Loyalty Oath_. It is the _spark _that _lights _the fuse of your _ninja-splosion."_

Everyone applauded.

"Repeat after me:" Mac held up a hand with everyone following his lead. "Mac Antfee is the one true Ninja."

_**"Mac Antfee is the one true Ninja." **_

"I will follow every order Mac gives without question."

_**"I follow every order Mac gives without question." **_

"The Ninja of Norrisville is a _jerk_!"

"The Ninja of Norrisville is a_\- HHHHang _on a second." Howard stops mid-sentence seeming to realize what was going on.

"We will find him and the Kunoichi, _crush _them, _strip _the Ninja of his suit, _give _said suit to Mac Antfee, and applaud _loudly _as Mac Antfee kicks _every butt in Norrisville!"_

Everyone just stares at him.

"Just say _OK_!"

_**"OK! Crush the Ninja! Crush the Ninja!"**_

Howard started backing away casually. "Hey, I'm not really much of a chanter, so I'm gonna-" Two armed Mac ninjas blocked his path. "On _second _thought, I could chant."

Suddenly, a familiar red scarf snatched away one of the ninjas causing them to yelp.

This made the other ninja tense and frantically look around for his partner and their assailant only to get kicked to the side by-

"Ninja!" Howard said in relief.

"_Ninja_!" Mac bellowed in rage.

"Oh, _hey_, Mac." Ninja says casually. "Thought I'd stop by, see how the whole '_splosion's _going."

"Red Suits, this is _my _moment." Multiple doors opened with dozens of Mac's armed ninjas filing into the room and surrounding Ninja and Howard. "This is why we meet every first and third Saturday of the month. _This _is the time! _Let him eat fist_!"

Standing back to back ready to fight, Howard said. "Looks like it's just _you _and _me_."

"You know you _don't _have to do this." Ninja pointed out while eyeing a figure that was hidden behind Mac.

Howard's brave persona dropped at this. "Perfect. I'm gonna go hide in the kitchen." He then runs off.

Mac steps up looking smug. "Well, well, all alone. How about you save yourself the embarrassment and surrender."

Ninja fakes a thoughtful look. "_Hmmmhmmm _No. You see Mac, if you were _half _the ninja you claim to be; you would know-"

_"That kicking psycho shoob butt is a _team _effort!"_

"Huh?" Mac looked up towards the sound of the new voice only for a pair of black suited feet to slam onto his face and use it to jump towards Ninja and land beside him.

Rubbing his face in pain, Mac looks up through squinted eyes and glares at the female figure. "_You_!"

"Sup Mac. Hope you don't mind me crashing your little club." Kunoichi says mockingly with a hand on her hip.

Mac scoffs and growls. "_Tch_, Like a little _girl _like you could make a difference. Red suits!" His ninja's stood at attention. _"Unleash the 'splosion!" _

All the ninjas charged at the two starting the fight.

Taking out their respectable weapons, the two heroes jumped over the first group of ninjas that charged at them making them stumble and fall on each other.

The two partners were now deflecting weapons while punching and kicking their opponents away.

After defeating the last of them, they were about to go after Mac when they heard-

_"Aaaattaaaack!"_

Looking towards the voice, they see Braden charging at them.

But before he could get to the two heroes, Howard suddenly jumps out of the paper wall armed with a spork.

_"I got this." _Howard said while signaling for them to go, which they did.

Spotting Mac going inside a room on the upper floor, Ninja and Kunoichi quickly jump up the stairs and throws the door open.

Mac was on the other side of the empty room with sword in hand.

"Finally, I will take the suit back and make the world _kiss my butt."_

"Not while _I'm _the Ninja." And with that the two partners quickly charged at the older man only for a cage to fall on them mid-way.

_"What?!"_

_"Really?!"_

"You didn't really think I was gonna fight you?" Mac asked rhetorically while coming closer. "You got the suit and the partner, it wouldn't be fair. _You _are dumb." He then harshly grabs Ninja by the scarf and pulls him against the cage. _"Hand over the mask."_

Before Ninja could say anything, Kunoichi pulled him out of Mac's grip and got in his face close enough that the cage would allow.

"We'd sooner jump off a cliff then give the Ninja mask to a deranged loonatic like _you_." She practically hissed at the older man.

Mac barely flinches at her tone but instead barks out a laugh.

Kunoichi blinks confused as she shared a look with Ninja.

_"Hahaha! _You got lucky Ninja!" Mac said to him practically ignoring Kunoichi. "Your partner has a lot more backbone then _mine _every did."

"Wha- wait- _your partner_?" Ninja asked startled by the change of subject.

"Yeah when I was still the Ninja. _Ugh_, she was _such _a _crybaby_!" Mac then starts speaking in a mocking girly voice. "_Ninja! Don't make fun of the d'stanked! Ninja, watch where you throw your weapons! Ninja! Tell me where you locked up that monster!"_

That last bit caught Kunoichi's attention as she sucked in a breath in shock. "Locked up- _YOU_! YOUR THE NINJA OF 85' THAT LOCKED DICKIE IN THE FREEZER FOR 28 YEARS!"

"Oh he got out." Mac said not denying it or looking all that concerned. "I just was wondering if he ever got out."

"You _Jerk_!" Ninja snapped glaring heatedly. "What is _wrong _with you!?"

Mac just rolled his eyes. "Whatever Nicewads. Now back to business." He glares again and got close to their faces. _"Give. Me. The. Mask."_

The two teenagers glared at him defiantly. "_**Never**_."

Mac doesn't say anything but snaps his fingers.

The door behind him slid open to allow a pair of Mac's ninjas to walk in while carrying in-

"_**Howard**_!" Ninja and Kunoichi called out in worry.

"Hey. Just so you know, I _totally _took down that _shoob_, Braden. _Yeah_. And then _these _guys showed up."

"You have betrayed me, Macolyte." Mac stated calmly once his ninjas brought Howard in front of him.

Howard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, that's 'cause I realized you were _wiggety-nuts!"_

Not liking the sass, Mac roughly grabbed Howard by the collar of his uniform and held him outside the window making him yelp.

"_Give _me the mask or I _drop _him!" Mac demanded looking more crazed.

"_Don't _do it, Ninja." Howard then does a double take of the long drop. "What am I saying? _Give him the mask!"_

"_Fine_." Ninja said reluctantly much to his partner's shock. "Just _one _thing." Quickly grabbing Kunoichi by waste and pulling her close, Ninja took out a familiar ball. _"Smoke bomb!" _

When the red smoked cleared, the cage was now empty.

_"It's not possible!" _Mac squawked out. "Those kids _escaped_, bro!"

Howard took the chance to negotiate. "_Hey_, why don't you _reel _me in and we'll look for them _together_?"

Mac, ignoring him, pressed the switch for the cage making it lift back up and signaled one of his ninjas to check it out.

The ninja cautiously walked closer to the underside of the cage looking for any signs of the captives.

But just as he was about to step under the cage -

_"Ninja bluff!"_

He was kicked back into the other ninja causing both to slam into the wall and go unconscious.

After coming down from the ceiling of the cage and joining her partner, the two heroes glared at Mac ready to fight.

_"Let him go!" _Ninja ordered.

Mac's grin was sadistic. "You just read my mind."

He then lets Howard fall.

* * *

**~Kunoichi's P.O.V~**

Frozen in horror, I watched as my partner dove out the window after Howard which made me run over to it and look down to watch Ninja grab Howard and use his scarf to grab ahold of the building.

Having faith in my partner, I set my attention on Mac only to see him run out of the room.

_"Oh no you don't!" _I yelled as I raced after him.

Following him through many different hallways, I thought I finally caught him as I turned one last corner only to see him step into an elevator.

"No!" I charged at elevator as its door started closing.

Hearing me, Mac turned to look at me and sent me a mocking wave just the elevator's door sealed shut making me crash into them.

Yelling in frustration, I punched the doors leaving a large dent.

"You wont get away next time _Mac Antfee_. I can promise you that."

* * *

After regrouping with Ninja and telling him what happened we smoke bombed away to de-mask and joined everyone in leaving.

Now on the bus to home, I was once again sitting by myself in the back of the bus but with Randy and Howard sitting in front of me.

I then hear Randy say sarcastically. "Ah, Ninja Camp, _great idea_, Howard. You know, we should _go again _next year."

I propped my arms on top of their seat and laid my head down on them. "I was thinking more along the lines of _never again."_

"Hey, don't be _bitter_, you two." Howard scolded playfully. "_So _you're not cut out for Ninja Camp. You're just too much of a _Nicewad_."

Scowling for what felt like the 100th time today, I was about to rip Howard a new one until he said.

"Guess you're just gonna have to settle for being the best Ninja and Kunoichi Norrisville ever had."

That brought a smile to my face.

"Of course, you _did _let Mac get away."

And now its gone.

Rolling my eyes, I lightly smacked Howard on the back of the head. "Well despite everything I managed to learn a few things today."

"Oh?" Randy said curiously. "And what would they be."

Holding up a finger I said. "One, not all Ninjas and Kunoichis, past or future, are gonna be decent people."

_"True."_

"Agreed."

"Two, gotta be prepared for opponents who will do _anything _to win."

"I could've told you that."

Ignoring Howard's snide remark to fight back a mischievous grin. " And Third, if I had to choose between a _Mac Antfee _or a _Nicewad _as a partner..."

I suddenly heaved my upper body on top of the seat to wrap my arms around Randy's neck to give him an awkward hug from behind. "I would choose this _Nicewad _any _day _of the _week_!" I said while nuzzling my face into his hair.

"Wha- _Riley_!" I didn't have to look to know he was blushing as he tried to get out of my hold.

"HAHAHAHA!" Howard busted out laughing. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"_Howard_! Riley let go!"

_"Never!" _

_"WILL YOU KIDS QUIET DOWN!" _Yelled the bus driver.

_Oops_.

Worth it though.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was over 6420 words by the way. ~_Faints_~**


End file.
